╩╦ Comenzar de Nuevo ╦╩
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: Al completar la Shikon solo vino dolor. Kagome se encuentra en la epoca en la que Kikyou estaba viva y Naraku no existia. Ahora su deber es intentar cambiar todo para bien. InuxKag. AVISO
1. Prologo

**.:_ PROLOGO _:.**

.-¡Inuyasha! -grito desesperada Kagome- ¡Inuyasha! -y lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos-.

.-Es...estoy bien -murmuro el hanyou en los brazos de la miko-.

.-¡Inuyasha! -y las lagrimas al fin corrieron por sus mejillas- No hables, es mejor, solo espera un poco te vas a poner bien.

.-Feh...no lo creo -susurro, cerrando los ojos y suspirando-.

.-¡No digas eso! -estaba desesperada-.

.-Solo...cálmate.

Había pasado lo peor, el último fragmento de Shikon apareció, en la frontera de este mundo con el otro y la perla de las cuatro almas al fin estaba completa. La batalla se desato sin duda alguna, una batalla demasiado violenta comparada con todas aquellas que habían presenciado a lo largo de la búsqueda de los fragmentos. Jaken, Rin, Kouga, Kohaku, Shippou, Kirara habían muerto en la pelea incluso Kikyou había sido también destruida...

¿Qué es lo que quedaba? Sesshomaru aun peleaba, Miroku y Sango estaban a su lado peleando también y Naraku aparentemente solo jugaba con ellos cruelmente. Y hasta solo unos instantes Inuyasha también peleaba, pero un ataque fulminante lo mando directamente al suelo, y ya no pudo levantarse, Kagome corrió hacia el y ahora sentía que en sus brazos se le escapaba la vida.

.-Oye Kagome -hablo el hanyou abriendo los ojos repentinamente-.

.-Inuyasha -murmuro consternada, separando un poco su cuerpo del herido, para verlo mejor-.

.-Solo...quería pedir perdón por todas aquellas veces -paro para tomar aire, le estaba haciendo falta- ... que te moleste y te hice sentir mal.

.-No Inuyasha, no te despidas -porque precisamente era lo que estaba haciendo con esas palabras, y ella con todo el dolor de su alma sabía que eso tenía que pasar, y las lágrimas seguían fluyendo sin cesar-.

.-Es mejor que tu...te quedes, con esto -levanto su mano con esfuerzo, mostrando la famosa perla de las cuatro almas, completa-.

.-¿Cómo? -pregunto Kagome sorprendida, tomando la mano del hanyou y dejando que la perla descansase en ambas manos-.

.-Feh .¿Crees que me arriesgaría a acercarme tanto a Naraku sin una buena razón? -dijo el, cerrando nuevamente los ojos-.

.-Inuyasha -apretó su mano contra la suya, quedando la perla guardada en ellas-.

Ambos lo sabían, Inuyasha moriría¿De que servia entonces tener esa maldita perla?

Los marrones ojos de Kagome se enfocaron en la batalla que sucedía no muy lejos de ellos...Solo quedaba Sesshomaru en pie... entonces Sango y Miroku... ¿Ellos? .¡No! .¡Ya no mas dolor! No más, era ya suficiente.

La miko cerró los ojos fuertemente casi lastimándose, la respiración lenta de Inuyasha en sus brazos ahora era lo único que ahora sus oídos escuchaban.

Ya no soportaba ver tanto dolor, ya no.

_Solo quisiera..._ pensó al ver tanta muerte y dolor... _Solo quiera que las cosas no fuesen de este modo...solo quisiera empezar de nuevo, evitar que todo esto pase ¡YA NO QUIERO VER MAS DOLOR!_

Y ese grito desesperado de su alma llego hasta el fondo de las cuatros almas de Shikon .¿Eso era lo que deseaba?

La respiración de Inuyasha disminuía, Sesshomaru cayo sin vida, Naraku fijo sus ojos en la miko que sostenía el cuerpo del hanyou, consiente de que ahí estaba la perla, mientras que Kagome se resignaba al fin, iba a morir en ese lugar al lado de la persona que mas amaba. Y una triste sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Luego no vio mas que la oscuridad, oscuridad que se ceñía a su alrededor y lo cubría todo...

* * *

.-¡Kagome! -una voz la llamaba- ¡Kagome! -grito de nuevo esa voz- ¡Kagome! .¡Despierta ya! 

Abrió los ojos sintiendo la confusión en su mente, y se encontró con el techo de su habitación, se encontró acostada envuelta por sus tibias cobijas.

.-Hermana ya pasa de medio día -anuncio Souta- No puedo creer que en tu cumpleaños te quedes dormida.

.-¿Mi-mi cumpleaños? –dijo ella, sentándose en la cama-.

.-Si hermana, tu cumpleaños, ya se que no quieres pensar que ahora tienes ya quince años pero yo en tu lugar festejaría, mamá te dejo dormir mas pero creo que ya deberías levantarte -y sin mas salió de la habitación-.

Kagome aun estaba sentada en la cama, hecha un mar de confusiones pensando en todo aquello que había vivido en el Sengoku, y entonces se dio cuenta de que parecía muy ilógico, demasiado lógico.

.-¡Un sueño! –grito entusiasmada saliendo de la cama- ¡Todo fue un sueño!

Claro, eso debía ser ya que le sonaba demasiado fantasioso como para ser verdad, pero si fue un sueño fue bastante real y peor aun, demasiado largo.

Pero algo en su interior le decía que no podía ser solo un simple sueño, se cambio de ropa y corrió hacia el pozo de los huesos. Y al llegar miro hacia su profundidad, nada.

.-Creo que nada pasa, nunca –murmuro decepcionada, sintiendo un terrible vació en el pecho, si todo había sido un sueño realmente, entonces Inuyasha no existió, había amado a algo que no era real-.

Se dio la vuelta pesadamente, pensaba marcharse de ese lugar y dejar todo como estaba. Pero si había sido solo un sueño¿Por qué tenia tantas sensaciones a flor de piel? Se detuvo, miro de reojo hacia el pozo y tomo una decisión. Volvió sus pasos y subió al pozo.

.-Aquí voy –dijo segura de lo que iba a hacer-.

Y se dejo caer cerrando los ojos, esperando golpearse...pero en realidad paso lo que ella ya deseaba.

El sol afuera brillaba intensamente, el verde del pasto parecía fresco, y los árboles movían sus hojas con el soplar cálido de la brisa.

.-¡Sengoku! –grito felizmente Kagome- Entonces la batalla contra Naraku si fue un sueño -dijo al tiempo que corría hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede-.

Estaba feliz, pero la idea de que su hermano le dijese que ese día cumplía quince años le perturbaba. No le importo mucho quizás solo era una broma de su parte. Y decidió seguir con su carrera. Pero entre mas corría mas confuso sentía el camino, y hubo un momento que perdida en el bosque se sintió. Pronto fue victima de un ataque por sorpresa, un ogro inmenso salió amenazándola. Y como estaba más que indefensa no le quedo más que correr.

.-¡Inuyasha! -grito inconscientemente presa del miedo-.

Pero no hubo respuesta, siguió con sus gritos pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie parecía escucharla. El ogro aun venia tras suyo y no veía la forma de evitarlo.

Hasta que se sintió acorralada frente a una enorme roca, volvió su rostro asustado hacia su atacante pensando que podría ser su final. Una flecha fue lanzada y se incrusto en el cuerpo del demonio destruyéndolo.

.-Esa flecha -murmuro con sorpresa Kagome- Kikyou...

Y así era, la sacerdotisa de ojos fríos estaba no muy lejos de ella, con su arco en la mano en una pose llena de dignidad, y una pequeña niña a su lado.

Kagome aun no se movió, fue la miko la que llego a su lado.

.-¿Estas bien? -pregunto la niña, quien en su ojo derecho traía una venda que lo cubría-.

.-Yo...yo...si -sin saber que mas responder, solo eso se le ocurrió-.

.-¿Eres forastera verdad? -pregunto Kikyou impasible-.

Kagome parpadeo extrañada de la actitud de la miko y de aquella pregunta¿A que se refería con eso¿Y porque le hablaba como si no la conociese?

.-Me llamo Kaede -dijo la inocente niña- Ella es mi hermana Kikyou, es una gran sacerdotisa -agrego con entusiasmo-.

Kagome ahogo un grito en su interior, un grito de sorpresa. Y al fin algo en su interior de su ser le hizo caer en cuenta lo que había pasado, la Shikon no Tama en sus manos, perla que podía conceder peticiones .¡Jah!...¿Era eso?...pero si tenia que ser eso y solo eso, su mente tal vez no lo comprendía muy bien, pero su alma si lo entendía. Y sus propias palabras sonaron en su interior "_Empezar de nuevo_", la única manera de evitar todo el sufrimiento que había traído la Shikon, era evitar el pasado, el pasado en el cual aun vivía Kikyou, era eso.

.-La verdad es... -comento Kagome- Que huí de mi aldea, ahí me acusaron de ser un demonio de la mala suerte, iban a matarme -mintió astutamente, comprendido que mientras no entendiese mas de la situación, debía ganar tiempo-.

.-Tu no eres un demonio -dijo Kikyou, notando apenas que la chica era muy parecida a ella-.

.-Pero ellos no lo creyeron de ese modo -dijo melancólicamente, intentando parecer dolida-.

.-Hermana -Kaede miro a la mayor- Acabamos de salvar a esta chica ¿No podríamos también darle alojo con nosotras? Me parece cruel que la hayan tratado de ese modo -y se notaba que la pequeña tenía un corazón de oro-.

.-Si así lo deseas puedes venir con nosotras, pero te advierto que no te garantizo seguridad -dijo Kikyou dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar-.

.-Eres muy buena hermana -comento alegre Kaede caminando a su lado, cargando las flechas de la sacerdotisa-.

Kagome parpadeo un par de veces confundida, eran ya muchas las sorpresas que había recibido su pobre persona, y aun intentaba asimilar todo lo que a su alrededor sucedía. Pero por el bien de muchos, tenia que encontrar la forma de hacer las cosas, de comprender. Solo así el horrible futuro que había vivido no se volvería a repetir.

* * *

He notado algo -dijo Kikyou colocando una taza de té en la mesilla de madera que se encontraba en el templo- Tienes el poder espiritual de una sacerdotisa .¿Me has mentido? -agrego duramente entrecerrando los ojos-. 

.-¿Qué? -Kagome fingió la mejor cara de sorpresa que tenia, parpadeando- ¿De que hablas?

.-Veo que ni tu estabas enterada -dijo ya mas tranquila la miko, con el corazón bondadoso que tenia, alguien como Kagome si podría engañarle- Algunas personas nacen con esos poderes, normalmente se dan cuenta muy rápido y terminan como monjes y sacerdotisas, pero veo que ese no fue tu caso -dijo sentándose frente a Kagome-.

.-¿En verdad? .¿Soy una sacerdotisa? -pregunto inocentemente-.

.-No, pero podrías serlo -dijo sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras, acababa de salvar a la chica hacia unas horas y no tenía mucho animo de iniciar conversaciones largas-.

Kagome no dijo nada, seguía aun aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder y su mente rogaba por poder sobrellevar lo que estaba aconteciendo, no estaba acostumbrada a engañar y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a tanta gentileza por parte de Kikyou, entonces ella si había sido muy diferente a como le había conocido anteriormente. La pequeña Kaede se encontraba preparando una habitación mas para ella, mientras que ahora estaba obligada a permanecer a solas con la otra miko, pero a pesar de tener el mismo rostro y figura que conoció cuando era una sacerdotisa ya muerta, Kagome sentía que era una persona diferente en ese momento...mas confiable.

.-Tú cuidas de este templo .¿Verdad? -inicio una platica Kagome, para olvidarse un momento de todos aquellos sucesos ocurridos cincuenta años después, cuando ella fue por primera vez al Sengoku-.

.-Así es -respondió Kikyou vagamente-.

.-Es un bonito lugar -dijo mirando con mas detenimiento su alrededor-.

.-Hmmm... -fue todo lo que expreso la otra-.

.-¿Sabes? Quería darte las gracias por salvarme hace unas horas -se puso de pie entusiasta- ¡Muchas gracias Kikyou! -dijo Kagome siendo sincera, ya que la acción de la otra miko si era para estar en deuda-.

Kikyou la miro algo confundida, no estaba acostumbrada a agradecimientos con desplantes de jovial alegría.

.-De nada -murmuro en respuesta, sonriendo ligeramente la otra chica, extrañamente tenía algo que le daba confianza y seguridad-.

Esto era solo el comienzo y Kagome lo sabía...pero antes que nada tenia que entender que es lo que debía de hacer...tenía que impedir el futuro que ella había vivido.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¿Qué les pareció? Neh la verdad es el primer fic de Inuyasha que intento escribir, así que por eso no pido piedad ¡Al contrario! Necesito que me digan en que fallo para poder mejorar, es el primer capi y espero que sea comprensible. Ahora bien a mi no me agrada Kikyou bitch pero me dije que lo menos que podía hacer era poner a una Kikyou menos detestable a como la conocía. Aclaro que carezco de muchos datos histológicos y exactos...el fic se remonta a 50 años antes de que ocurriese todo lo de Naraku por lo cual se me va a dificultar porque no conozco mucha de esa parte de la historia...no se toman la molestia de decirnos que paso con exactitud y como andaban las cosas ñ.ñ Como sea espero que este prologo haya sido de su agrado y espero actualizar pronto. Ahora bien si no quieren que siga escribiendo con gusto dejo de hacerlo y me regreso a mi tema que era Beyblade... aunque creo que ni ahí soy buena o.O

Como sea se cuidan todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto Arigatou!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden.**_


	2. Capitulo I

**.:_ Capitulo uno _:.**

.-Eso es, apunta con firmeza -aconsejo Kikyou al lado de Kagome, mientras esta sostenía un arco con una flecha en el-.

.-¿Así? -pregunto Kagome, mirando al blanco que tenia marcado en un árbol-.

.-Si –respondió la otra miko-.

.-¡Ahí va! -y soltó la fecha, la cual dio justo en el blanco-.

.-Bien hecho –felicito Kikyou, para luego tomar la flecha incrustada en el tronco del árbol-.

.-Gracias por ayudarme a mejorar con esto -dijo Kagome entregándole el arco que le pertenecía a la sacerdotisa-.

.-Tu ya tenias técnica, no se como, pero la tenias -confeso Kikyou, tragándose el cuento de que Kagome no sabia usar el arco y la flecha, a una semana de estar conviviendo con ella ya confiaba-.

.-Gracias por enseñarme a tirar Kikyou -dijo ella sentándose en una gran roca que había en el lugar-.

.-De nada -y Kikyou siguió en espera de su hermana menor, que había dicho llegaría con una sorpresa para Kagome-.

Kagome se quedo el silencio mientras que Kikyou acomodaba su arco con sus flechas en su hombro, la miko la había estado enseñando a tirar con más precisión de la que ya tenia y le estaba sirviendo de algo esas clases. Mejoraba su técnica.

Una semana, era el tiempo que llevaba en la época antigua, en el templo de Kikyou¿Cómo estarían las cosas en casa? Estaba tan preocupada por eso, pero no podía regresar ahora¡No ahora! Se estaba ganando la confianza de Kikyou y podía notar eso, no era la misma Kikyou que ella conocía, era seguro.

Y la verdad le dolía tener que mentir tanto, Kagome siempre había sido sincera y de buen corazón, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban. En casa seguramente estaban muertos de preocupación, pero ahora comprendía que su deber era estar en ese lugar, ya decenas de veces se había disculpado interiormente con su familia pero ella estaba ahí por una razón, por una segunda oportunidad aunque eso significase sacrificar muchas cosas.

Kagome apretó con sus manos la tela de su verde falda, ya que aun portaba el uniforme escolar de su secundaria, lo había ya lavado un par de veces quedándose con el atuendo típico de una miko que la hacia verse casi idéntica a Kikyou y ella ya había notado eso, pero quizás por su bondad o confianza no hacia caso a esos detalles. Pero lo que si noto fue la sombra de pesar que había en los marrones ojos de Kagome en esos momentos, pero antes de preguntar algo la pequeña Kaede anunciaba su llegada con un alegre saludo, para después acercarse a las dos sacerdotisas, una por serlo oficialmente, y la otra por haber nacido con esos poderes.

.-¡Onee-chan, Kagome-chan! -llamo alegre la niña, cargando un arco y unas flechas en su espalda-.

.-Kaede-chan -Kagome se levanto en gesto de recibimiento, olvidándose momentáneamente de sus pesares-.

.-Kagome-chan, esto es para ti -la pequeña tomo aquel arco y las flechas que traía consigo y se las ofreció-.

.-¿Nani? -parpadeo confundida la interpelada-.

.-Lo sugerí yo -anuncio Kikyou, tomando las cosas que Kaede ofrecía y entregándoselas a Kagome- Ya que puedes usar flechas purificadas y tienes gran poder espiritual, pensé que esto podría serte útil.

.-Era sorpresa -sonrió divertida la pequeña- ¿Te gusta?

.-Claro -aun asombrada Kagome acepto lo que la otra miko le ofrecía- Pero no debieron tomarse esas molestias.

.-Te serán útiles, necesitas defenderte de alguna manera -aclaro Kikyou-.

.-Recuerda cuando te salvamos de ese ogro -corroboro Kaede-.

.-Gracias por sus atenciones -y realmente sonrió encantada, esta era la primera vez que estando en el Sengoku se sentía tan cómoda-.

Se quedaron tan solo un momento en silencio, cuando unos ruidos las alertaron, Kikyou cambio su mirada serena por una firme y de dureza, Kagome parpadeo e inconscientemente Kaede fue a colocarse detrás de ella, el peligro era inminente.

.-¡Tengan cuidado! -grito Kikyou tomando una flecha y colocándola en su arco-.

Al instante tres youkais tigre hicieron su aparición, apariencias feroces y presencias para temer, pero ante esto Kikyou no se intimido ni un poco, estaba acostumbrada.

.-¿Qué es lo que quieren? -pregunto la miko que estaba en guardia con firmeza-.

.-¡Danos la perla de Shikon! –grito uno de ellos con voz profunda-.

.-La Shikon no Tama... -murmuro Kagome, recordando apenas que la perla de las cuatro almas estaba bajo el cuidado de la otra miko-.

.-Márchense por donde vinieron, ya que Shikon jamás caerá en sus manos -anuncio Kikyou empuñando la flecha, lista para lanzarla- No me hagan destruirlos.

.-¡Jajajajajaja! –rieron los youkais burlándose-.

.-Lamentaras no habernos dado la perla cuando pudiste -dijo otro y se lanzo sobre ella-.

Sin esperar mas y con precisión Kikyou dejo salir la flecha que atravesó al youkai y lo desintegro por completo gracias a su purificación. Los otros dos gruñeron con furia y se lanzaron a ella, quien diestramente tomo dos flechas más mismas que uso para destruirlos. De entre los arbustos uno mas salió saltando hacia ella, se dio cuenta y estaba por lanzar otra de sus flechas, cuando alguien se le adelanto y el youkai quedo destruido. Kagome sostenía el arco que minutos antes le habían entregado, ella había eliminado al youkai con una de sus flechas.

.-Gracias Kagome -suspiro tranquila Kikyou, llamándola por primera vez por su nombre-.

.-De nada Kikyou -si, estaba feliz notando lo dicho por la miko-.

.-Eso fue sorprendente Kagome-chan -Kaede también estaba feliz, cada día notaba mas que Kagome se parecía a su hermana y para ella era como tener a otro familiar, teniendo en cuenta que sus padres habían muerto y Kikyou era lo único que tenia, era bueno pensar que la familia crecía-.

.-Me alegro de haber sido de utilidad -y nunca antes se había sentido como algo mas que no fuese un detector de fragmentos-.

.-Vamos -anuncio Kikyou- Será mejor que regresemos al templo.

.-Hai -respondieron al unisonido las otras dos-.

Una vez ya en el templo, Kaede se encargaba hacer el aseo usual del lugar, mientras que Kikyou y Kagome permanecían, sentadas una frente a otra en el salón que se utilizaba para la meditación.

.-Kikyou -hablo Kagome- ¿Porque te atacaron esos youkais¿Que es Shikon? -ella ya sabía esas respuestas, pero quería escuchar la explicación-.

.-Bueno... -comenzó, si casi todo mundo sabia sobre Shikon, nada le costaría decírselo a ella- Te contare la historia completa¿Te parece? -y la otra asintió- Existe una aldea de exterminadores de youkais, en ella vivió una sacerdotisa de gran poder de nombre Midoriko y se dedicaba a exterminar monstruos, según me dijeron peleo con tres muy poderosos de ellos en una cueva, durante siete días y siete noches, y al finalizar esa pelea se creo la Shikon no Tama, se dice que esta perla tiene tanto poder que si cae en manos equivocadas seria un desastre total, esta perla tiene el poder de aumentar el poder de lo que sea. Es por eso que los exterminadores me la han traído para que yo sea su guardián -finalizo con un dejo de melancolía-.

.-Ya veo –dijo Kagome serenamente- ¿Y donde la tienes?

.-Siempre la llevo conmigo.

.-¿Puedo verla? -dijo inocentemente, esperando una respuesta positiva-.

Kikyou la miro con desconfianza normal, no estaba segura de querer hacer tal cosa, pero al final resignada y aceptando que la esencia de Kagome no era mala, opto por hacer lo que la chica pidió. Coloco sus manos sobre su cuello buscando algo y pronto saco la perla de entre sus ropas, quitándosela del cuello.

.-Vaya -Kagome la miro con curiosidad natural de un niño, hacia mucho que no la veía de ese modo, si trataba de olvidar la ultima vez que la vio completa- ¿Me la prestas? -esa era la prueba de fuego, en ese mismo instante sabría que tanto había llegado a confiar esa miko en ella-.

.-Kikyou sintió una punzada de desconfianza, temiendo lo que pudiese pasar si por un error suyo las cosas salían mal, pero suspirando le extendió la perla rezando porque ningún presentimiento suyo fuese realidad.

.-Si que es bonita -puntualizo Kagome, teniéndola una vez en sus manos- Pero a pesar de que siento algo fuerte en ella, no logro entender como puede ser tan poderosa -la levanto contra la luz- Me gusta su aspecto, pero me asombra la historia de su poder -y sin mas se la ofreció nuevamente a Kikyou quien la tomo agradecida de haber confiado en ella-.

.-Lo se, es increíble todo lo que esto me ha traído -y se coloco nuevamente la perla violácea en el cuello, ocultándola entre sus ropajes-.

.-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto al instante la otra- Sonaste triste, melancólica -puntualizo-.

.-Bueno... -callo, no estaba segura de quererle decir nada de eso-.

Los marrones ojos de Kagome se clavaron en los suyos, tan sinceros, tan puros. La otra no pudo más que respirar resignada, Kagome estaba haciendo meritos para ganarse su confianza y debía aceptar que era la primera vez que conocía a alguien con un alma con tanta bondad.

.-Es que la verdad...esta perla solo me ha traído mucho vació -confeso con tristeza completamente impresa en sus palabras-.

.-¿Porque?

.-No me siento bien cuidado de Shikon...siento que...que no estoy completa, que no soy una humana...como si fuese un monstruo o algo peor -y sus ojos mostraron señas de querer derramar lagrimas.

.-Te equivocas -replico Kagome, haciendo que Kikyou la mirase- Lo que acabas de decir es mentira.

.-No entiendo -y la duda se hizo presente-.

.-Kikyou ¿Tu amas algo?

.-¿Eh? -se vio desconcertada- Si, amo a mi hermana -respondió después-.

.-¿Y alguna vez has odiado algo?

.-Creo que...las injusticias, el sufrimiento de inocentes y el dolor -si, en ese tiempo Kikyou tenia un corazón tan bondadoso que sorprendió a Kagome-.

.-Entonces ahí tienes la respuesta -sonrió la otra alegremente-.

.-Sigo sin entender -la miro confundida-.

.-Kikyou, tu crees que no eres completamente humana por cuidar de esa perla, pero no es así. Quizás sientes que no eres completamente de la raza de los hombres, pero déjame aclararte que el ser humano es aquel que puede amar algo hasta la muerte y odiar tanto que pueda perdonar, el ser humano como yo lo veo no necesariamente necesita ser de nuestra raza, puede ser un youkai, un hanyou, un mononoke, un monstruo...no importa su especie, si puede amar y odiar entonces ya es un ser humano porque esa es la esencia misma de el. Y tu Kikyou me has dicho que amas a algo, y que también odias. Entonces como yo lo veo, eres tan o mas humana que yo. No pienses que el tener poderes espirituales y cuidar de una perla te rebaja en algo, lo importante esta aquí -coloco su mano en el pecho de la otra miko, en el lugar del corazón- Y pienso que tienes todo lo necesario para sentirte bien, quizás tu tarea no te agrada en mucho, pero piensa en el bien que haces al cuidar de la perla, no seas infeliz y mejor dale una sonrisa al mundo...Porque tu ya eres muy importante para el -finalizo aquel discurso dedicándole una sonrisa tierna a su receptora-.

Kikyou se quedo sin saber que decir, sintiendo que se encontraba con miles de emociones y pensamientos nuevos, como si esas palabras le quitasen algo de encima y una luz guiase el camino de penumbras que había estado siguiendo a ciegas.

Y por primera vez sus facciones impasibles se relajaron, mostró una sonrisa agradecida y una expresión de calma.

* * *

El sol se asomo mostrando un nuevo día, Kikyou a la entrada del templo miraba todo desde una nueva perspectiva, la platica que había tenido con Kagome el día anterior le había abierto las puertas de su atormentada alma, y sentía que poco a poco el dolor y la insistente melancolía se alejaban de su ser con la melodía de las palabras de Kagome. 

Pronto la vio aproximarse a ella, y se pregunto en que momento había salido del templo.

.-Ohayou Kikyou -saludo Kagome llegando-.

.-Ohayou Kagome -le respondió de la misma manera- ¿A donde fuiste?

.-Fui a buscar flores para hacer, esto -levanto sus manos y un lindo collar de flores blancas descansaba en ellas-.

.-¿Para que lo quieres? -pregunto con curiosidad-.

.-Para dártelo -y se inclino hacia ella, colocándole el lindo collar alrededor del cuello-.

.-¿Y para que? -dijo acariciando una flor con las yemas de los dedos, le gustaba el gesto, pero le extrañaba-.

.-Para que recuerdes, que eres humana -sonrió encantadoramente-.

Kikyou se quedo en una pieza, asombrada por el significado de aquel collar que se le regalaba. No había duda que el día en que había salvado a esa chica, también se había salvado a si misma. La ironía venia en que literalmente y exactamente eso había hecho.

.-Kagome... -susurro conmovida-.

.-¿Si?

.-... ¡Arigato! -dijo la miko lanzándose a abrazarla en un gesto espontáneo-.

Nadie nunca la había comprendido de esa manera, se había acercado a ella sin temer y le había enseñado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y mas aun le había demostrado cual era el verdadero significado de ser un humano.

Kagome sonrió feliz, en realidad lo estaba, esa no era la Kikyou que guardaba dolor y sufrimiento en su ser, esa era la Kikyou que intentaba alejar de la agonía del futuro, y al parecer lo estaba haciendo correctamente.

.-De nada...de nada -susurro Kagome correspondiendo el abrazo-.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Wiiiiiii! Legue muy rápido con el segundo capi, la verdad es que estaba muy inspirada y con la idea en mente, solo espero que así sea con el resto del fic. Se que Kikyou se ve muy buena gente aquí y todo eso, pero creo que es así como era ella antes de que pasase todo esto de Shikon, sigo pensando que es una bitch, pero ahora que la estoy moldeando para el fic comienzo a dejarla de odiar, como que siento que al menos aquí no es la misma odiosa que tengo que aguantar ver cerca de Inuyasha. Si, se que se ve muy humana valga la redundancia, pero creo que así debió haber sido, además tengamos en cuenta que Kagome es mas buena que el pan con mantequilla y puede lograr cambiar a las personas.

Sobre la historia de la Shikon no Tama, quizás no entre en muchos detalles y puede que me haya equivocado, pero de todas formas así me sabia yo la historia n.n No se si Kikyou tenia o no un templo y si se colgaba o no la Shikon en el cuello, pero como es mi fic vamos a decir que Si! XD

Bien, ahora a responder reviews:

**Nashely**

**Belen**

**Yami-Areliss**

**Sayo-Yukishiro**

**Alejandra**

**Katrina Himura**

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, y en siguiente capi...huh hay muchas posibilidades de que aparezca...Inuyasha !

Como de costumbre me despido agradeciendo a quien lea esto.

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**_


	3. Capitulo II

**.: _Capitulo dos_ :.**

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque que estaba cercano a la aldea, ya era al menos medio día y a pesar de que tenía hambre, prefería seguir con su paseo. Estaba preocupada y no deseaba que en el templo alguien lo notase. Ya había estado demasiado tiempo lejos de su hogar y sin haber dado justificación alguna, le dolía lo que su familia pudiese estar pensando de ella, cuanto sufrimiento debían estar pasando por su ausencia y por no tener ni una mísera explicación de su paradero.

Derramo algunas lagrimas tristemente, pero había decidido firmemente que no se iría del Sengoku hasta que las cosas estuviesen bien, hasta que evitase el daño que se presentaba en el futuro que ella había vivido. Esa era su misión, su deber, su deseo.

Siguió caminando, pero una sensación la invadió...era una sensación conocida. Volteo hacia un lado y sin mas se dispuso a correr.

* * *

Con su arco y sus flechas en el hombro, Kikyou caminaba sin mas por otra parte del bosque, al parecer había notado que su afición: dar paseos, también era del gusto de Kagome ya que desde hacia unos días también la otra chica solía salir a hacer lo mismo que ella por el bosque, caminar. 

En su cuello un lindo collar de flores blancas y rojas relucía haciendo juego con su vestimenta de sacerdotisa, era el mismo collar que Kagome le había dado ese día, la chica estaba tomando la costumbre de darle uno de esos floridos collares día a día como recordatorio de su humanidad, y Kikyou adoraba ese gesto.

Pensaba que caminar era lo más sano que podía hacer, le relajaba y le ayudaba a pensar. Normalmente la situación era sumamente tranquila, pero en muchas ocasiones nunca faltaba algún youkai en busca de atacarla, justo como ahora estaba pasando en esos precisos instantes.

.-¡Sal de donde estés! -grito Kikyou deteniéndose, y tomando con gran maestría su arco colocando una flecha en el- ¡No seas cobarde! -y apunto con su flecha hacia la copa de un árbol, soltándola al instante.

Pero ágilmente de entre las ramas una figura salto esquivando el ataque, plantándose frente a la miko.

.-Ya se a lo que vienes -declaro despectivamente Kikyou, con otra flecha en su arco-.

.-Feh, si lo sabes, entonces dámela -dijo el demonio frente a ella-.

.-Eso nunca va a pasar, vete por donde has venido y no vuelvas nunca mas -advirtió duramente la miko apuntando con su flecha-.

.-Si lo quieres de ese modo -el otro frente a ella endureció su mirada- ¡Muere!

Kikyou soltó otra flecha pero aquel demonio la esquivo, corriendo hacia ella, pero no por nada era la guardiana de Shikon, tomo otra flecha y esta vez paso rozando una mejilla de su atacante el cual se quedo sorprendido, ella solamente sonrió, había fallado a propósito.

El demonio pensó en la posibilidad de realmente atacarla, lo de hacia unos momentos no lo había dicho en serio, después de todo ella era una mujer... como su madre y seria incapaz de lastimarla.

Pero la Shikon estaba con ella, su oportunidad de oro y no iba a dejarla escapar. La mujer tenia gran poder, si la atacaba era seguro que no moriría, pero de llevarse la perla la oportunidad le daría. No lo medito mas y ahora si se lanzo contra ella con la clara intención de lastimarla.

.-¡Sankontessou! -grito casi sobre ella, con la mano izquierda en pose para dañarla ya que en ella cinco garras relucientes le servirían de armas como siempre lo habían sido-.

.-¡Ah! -grito Kikyou haciendo que una luz purificada saliese de su cuerpo, a modo de defensa y que mando lejos a su agresor-.

El otro cayo mientras que Kikyou tomaba un flecha que le asesto justamente en el hombro derecho, haciéndolo que soltase un quejido de dolor.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la desventaja y se puso de pie, lo mejor seria buscar una forma de arrebatarle la perla a esa mujer de alguna forma que no la dañase demasiado, quizás era muy sentimental o estúpido pero prefería hacerlo de esa manera. Tomo la flecha incrustada en su hombro y la saco de un fuerte tirón que aparentemente no le causo dolor ya que su rostro parecía impasible.

Kikyou miro como el demonio se daba la vuelta, seguramente para huir e iba dejarlo ir cuando la imagen de Kagome se le vino a la mente, no era seguro para ella que dejase libres a demonios como esos. Así que sin más tomo otra flecha y la soltó dando justamente en la pierna izquierda del demonio antes de que saltase completamente, lo que lo llevo a caer de nuevo.

Cuando se incorporo miro con sorpresa en sus doradas orbes como Kikyou ya estaba demasiado cerca de el, sosteniendo otra flecha que apuntaba directamente a su cabeza, la diferencia entre esta flecha y las otras era que estaba se encontraba claramente purificada, sin duda iba a causarle la muerte.

Se reprendió a si mismo por ser tan blando desde el principio y sin mas quedar patéticamente a merced de esa mujer.

Kikyou preparo con firmeza la fecha e iba a soltarla cuando un grito la detuvo y la saco un poco de su concentración.

.-¡NO! -fue lo que escucho de aquel grito-.

Instantes después Kagome ya estaba ahí, había sentido una presencia inconfundible y corrió hacia ella, no se equivoco ya que al llegar lo vio a el, y Kikyou se veía dispuesta a matarlo. No dudo un instante más y se tiro al suelo extendiendo sus manos con la clara intención de protegerlo, lo que asombro tanto a Kikyou que bajo un poco su arco, como al mismo demonio caído, que no supo como reaccionar.

.-Kagome -murmuro la otra miko- Pero ¿Porque?

.-No Kikyou, no lo hagas -rogó desesperada-.

.-¿Porque? -interrogo esta vez con más dureza-.

.-Porque... porque... ¡El me ha salvado la vida! -grito una nueva mentira, como lo venia haciendo desde que llego, claro que esta mentira no venia siendo del todo falsa-.

.-¿Que dices? -Kikyou ahora si sentía que se había perdido-.

.-Hace unos instantes, un youkai ciempiés me ataco ¡El salió de la nada y me salvo! Destruyo al monstruo y se fue, por favor Kikyou no le hagas daño -suplico con sus marrones ojos desesperados-.

.-El me ataco, quiere la Shikon no Tama -puntualizo ella subiendo su arco de nuevo- Hazte a un lado Kagome -ordeno-.

.-¡No! -grito una vez mas, y se lazo sobre el demonio, intentando protegerlo mientras se abrazaba a el-.

.-¡Kagome, Quítate! -grito la otra ya molesta con su flecha sin poder ser disparada, Kagome le estorbaba-.

.-¡No lo hagas! -se aferró la otra cerrando los ojos, mientras que el demonio seguía inmóvil intentado comprender la situación, intentando comprender porque esa jovencita le protegía- Estoy en deuda con el...como lo estoy contigo por haberme salvado aquella vez, entiéndelo -dijo ella cerrando los ojos fuertemente, temía perderlo en ese mismo instante-.

Kikyou bajo el arco, la chica tenia razón si decía que ese demonio le había salvado la vida, después de todo ¿Quien era Kikyou para decir quien vivía y quien moría? y lo quisiese o no entonces ella también estaba en deuda con el por haber salvado a Kagome. Suspiro resignada, pensando que Kagome era demasiado gentil y temiendo que algún día esa gentileza terminase dañándola.

.-Como quieras... y tu -le hablo despectivamente al demonio de cabello plateado- He pagado la deuda que ella te debía -y luego volvió a ver a Kagome, con ojos mas comprensivos- Te dejare el resto a ti, pero si vuelve a intentar robar la perla, sabes lo que tendré que hacer.

.-Hai -asintió agradecida Kagome separándose del cuerpo del demonio- Domo arigatou Kikyou.

.-No hay nada que agradecer -la miko sonrió ligeramente y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar-.

La figura de la bondadosa sacerdotisa se fue alejando en la espesura del bosque. Dudaba sobre su decisión de dejar a Kagome sola con aquel que intento matarla, pero ella era una miko y podía ver en las personas, y pese a la pelea aquel demonio no tenia un corazón maligno, quizás por eso salvo a la chica. Rogaba porque nada malo le llegase a pasar, aunque tenía la seguridad de que eso no iba a suceder. Se encamino hacia el templo mirando una ultima vez hacia atrás, Kagome era fuerte, como su vivo reflejo y no dudaba de que ella pudiese encargarse del resto...rió entonces un poco, sobreprotegía a la chica que cada día un collar de flores le hacia.

* * *

.-¡Que me sueltes! -grito el demonio de dorados ojos-. 

.-¡Que no te muevas! grito en respuesta la miko de uniforme verde-.

.-¡No te pido que me ayudes! -grito nuevamente el demonio, empujando a Kagome hacia atrás-.

.-Pero yo quiero hacerlo –dijo ella con algo de tristeza, aun con las vendas que pretendía ponerle- Estas herido.

.-¡No te importa!

.-... -pero ella guardo silencio bajando la mirada-.

Hacia apenas dos horas que Kagome había conseguido salvarlo de una muerte segura ante Kikyou y ya estaban peleando ¿Es que ya estaba en su naturaleza hacer eso siempre? Había conseguido llevarlo al Árbol Sagrado aun a pesar de las amenazas del demonio de matarla. Ya consigo traía unas vendas que estaban en su tobillo, del último encuentro que había tenido al lado de Kikyou en contra de unos youkais que para variar querían llevarse la perla, un descuido y la hirieron. Por eso ahora mismo luego de quitarse las vendas al ver que ya no eran tan necesarias para su herida, quiso con ellas curarlo, pero seguía siendo tan terco como siempre, esta vez con un toque despiadado que aunque sonaba asesino, no la harían retroceder ¡Eso jamás! De nuevo lo tenía a su lado y a pesar de quererse lanzar a sus brazos llorando desistió.

A pesar de querer expresar todo lo que en su corazón había no lo hizo.

A pesar de que sentía que cuando murió en sus brazos fue un amargo sueño, comprobó que fue verdad al verlo a los ojos, al ver esa frialdad... Ese no era el Inuyasha que conocía.

.-¿Porque me ayudaste mujer? -pregunto repentinamente el hanyou con voz fría-.

.-Porque iban a matarte -respondió al instante sin pensar en la respuesta-.

.-¿Y por eso mentiste? -replico el-.

.-Si, no podía permitir que eso sucediese, a mi no me gusta la muerte... no quería verte morir -y dejo caer sus hombros en señal de resignación-.

.-¿Sabes que ahora mismo puedo tomarte de presa? Si lo quisiese amenazaría a esa maldita sacerdotisa con matarte si no me entrega la perla -dijo el sonriendo con malicia, y enfocando el maligno brillo de sus ojos en Kagome- Y eso es lo que tengo pensando hacer.

.-¿Nani? -pregunto asombrada Kagome levantando la mirada-.

.-Muy tarde, la mano derecha del demonio estaba alrededor de su cuello lastimándola.

.-Adelante... ¡Hazlo! -grito la miko sin el menor temor- ¡Mátame! Pero Kikyou jamás te dará esa perla, al contrario te buscara para destruirte...y eso es lo que quiero evitar, no quiero que mueras -dijo mientras que su mirada se tornaba cristalina-.

El hanyou la soltó confundido y la vez un poco conmovido por aquellas palabras que tenían impresa la sinceridad en ellas, no estaba acostumbrado a un trato tan... amable.

.-Veo que no me tienes miedo -dijo el desviando la mirada-.

.-¿Porque debería de tenerlo? -respondió con una pregunta- ¿Porque quieres matarme?

.-No, porque soy un demonio -dijo sin prestar mucha atención a esas palabras-.

.-¿Y? -dijo como si eso significase nada-.

.-Ustedes los humanos nos temen y nos rechazan -dijo el con algo de rencor, recordando su dura infancia-.

.-Pues yo no veo el motivo por el cual tendría que temer de ti, soy una sacerdotisa y puedo ver que tu corazón no es malo -sonrió ella con ternura- Y no veo motivo para rechazarte, aunque si te soy franca, te diré algo a lo que si le temo -dijo acercándose a el, quedando a unos centímetros de las adorables orejas de perro que adornaban su cabeza- A lo que si le temo es... a las arañas -susurro divertida separándose de el-.

El hanyou parpadeo confundido por esa actitud, tan serena, tan calmada, tan agradable, tan amable. Esa mujer era diferente a cualquier humano que hubiese conocido.

.-¿Y ahora si me dejaras vendarte esa pierna¿O tendrás que amenazarme de nuevo? -dijo, mostrando la venda y con sus dulces ojos clavados en los del hanyou-.

.-No lo necesito ¿Crees que algo como eso podría lastimarme? –pregunto arrogante-.

¡Cierto! Recordó Kagome, normalmente esas heridas no significan nada para el hanyou que conocía y que amaba. Sonrió, enrollo las vendas y las tiro a un lado como si se deshiciese de una bolsa de papel arrugada.

.-Ni creas que te estoy en deuda contigo por haberme salvado -rompió el silencio el hanyou-.

.-En realidad si lo estas -corrió ella- Y solo pido una cosa a cambio.

El hanyou sintió llenarse de odio...humanos ¡Todos eran iguales! Siempre buscando su beneficio en todo lo que hiciesen, siempre con egoísmos y teniendo el alma tan vacía. Se sintió estúpido por pensar hacia unos instantes que esa humana podría ser diferente a los demás ¡Si era exactamente igual!

.-Solo te pido a cambio -continuo inocentemente Kagome- Que me digas tu nombre.

Y ahora si se sintió completamente estúpido, dos errores en menos de cinco minutos. Su mirada dorada se fijo en la de ella...que sinceridad y pureza se reflejaban en los ojos de esa chica, su mirada asemejaba mucho a la de su amada madre...que era humana también.

.-Mi nombre es... -hizo una pausa- ...Inuyasha.

.-Es un lindo nombre -sonrió encantada de tenerlo de nuevo a su lado, un dulce sueño y una maravillosa realidad- El mío es Kagome, me da mucho gusto conocerte.

.-Feh, yo no puedo decir lo mismo -se burlo el hanyou- En realidad estoy harto de tener que estar en compañía de una humana...me siento enfermo solo de estar cerca de ustedes los humanos.

.-Veo entonces que no deseas mi presencia, lamento mucho todas las molestias que te cause, gomen nasai -Kagome se paro claramente triste, pero resignada ya que no podía esperar mas calidez por parte suya, no era el mismo hanyou del que se había enamorado, ya nada era lo mismo-.

Quiso pensar que era lo mejor, quiso pensar que si Inuyasha se alejaba de la Shikon no Tama estaría ayudando al futuro, si eso era... ¡Renunciara a Inuyasha!...ella ya estaba conciente de que su deber en ese lugar era evitar el futuro que vivió_...Costase lo que costase..._pensó amargamente.

Inuyasha la vio levantarse y después caminar. Y el deseo de detenerla se hizo presente y no sabia siquiera el porque.

Toda su vida había sido un hanyou atormentado por los humanos, hecho a un lado por esa especie, rechazado, odiado, temido y a veces respetado. Pero aun así solo era un híbrido, mitad humano y mitad youkai... Escucho hablar de la Shikon no Tama, una legendaria perla con el poder de hacer realidad su sueño, ser un youkai completo. Nunca imagino que su guardiana fuese una miko tan fuerte que puso en riesgo si vida por un descuido. Pero tampoco imagino encontrar humana tan amable y pura que se arriesgase a salvarlo sin conocerle. Y ahora el acababa de echarla de su lado.

.-Espera... no te vayas... -murmuro inconscientemente Inuyasha-.

Y Kagome paro sus pasos, mientras que una bella sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Ajua! Ya regrese yo bien rápido o.O Es que acaso no tengo nada mejor que hacer con vida que no sea pensar en este fanfic? En realidad si tengo mejores cosas que hacer u.ú pero este fanfic, Se escribe porque se escribe!

Veamos no se como haya sido el primer encuentro entre Inuyasha y Kikyou, pero como el fanfic es mío entonces yo lo escribo como se me de la gana XD recordemos que ahora que Kagome esta conviviendo con Kikyou esta cambiando su forma de ser, por lo tanto es obvio que no reaccione frente a Inuyasha como lo había hecho la primera vez, y tampoco me importa si represente bien o mal ese primer encuentro entre ellos XD esto es un Inuyasha x Kagome, así que todo tiene que ir a favor de nuestra querida chica que viaja entre épocas. Tampoco se si en el anime Kikyou puede desprender energía de su cuerpo para defenderse, pero en mi juego de Inuyasha para Play Station, Kagome y ella si pueden hacer eso, así que entonces, También pueden aquí! XD

Ok solo recibí dos míseros y bien amados reviews lo cual me mata la auto estima y la inspiración, pero esta bien u.ú

**Belén**

**Alejandra**

Ahora si, sin nada mas que decir salvo que si leen al menos mándenme un review para decirme en donde fallo, me retiro.

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden.**_


	4. Capitulo III

**.: _Capitulo tres_ :.**

.-¿Donde estas Kagome? .¿Porque tardas tanto? -impaciente Inuyasha esperaba sobre un árbol-.

Ya llevaba cuatro días de estar viendo a Kagome a diario, luego de aquella pelea que había tenido con Kikyou, y por el momento la Shikon no Tama no rondaba sus pensamientos con tanta insistencia como lo había estado haciendo desde el momento en que escucho hablar de ella.

Kagome se había portado espléndidamente con el, era sin duda una humana cariñosa, amable y gentil, y lo que más le asombraba era la naturalidad con la que le trataba, hasta el momento no vio ni una sombra de repulsión, miedo u odio en ella.

.-Es especial -dijo con algo de ironía en sus palabras-.

* * *

En el templo, Kikyou, Kaede y Kagome disfrutaban de una comida tranquila, la chica del futuro había decidido cocinar tallarines...cosa que le llevo toda la mañana ya que la forma de cocina antigua era muy diferente a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero a final había logrado hacer una comida que pasaba mas allá de lo decente. 

.-No estoy segura -replico Kikyou, y en su cuello un collar de flores blancas y amarillas descansaba, Kagome insistía en que las flores blancas eran como la pureza que ella poseía-.

.-Yo se que el no es malo Kikyou, ya me hubiese hecho daño si lo quisiese -dijo Kagome-.

.-¿Y si solo espera el momento para hacerlo? -contraataco la otra miko, con un tazón de tallarines en la mano-.

.-¿Ya viste en su corazón? No es malo -siguió en su defensa Kagome, a punto de llevarse unos cuantos fideos a la boca con sus palillos-.

.-Esta bien, tu ganas -y Kagome sonrió mientras que un alegre "si" salía de su boca- Pero a cambio de una condición.

.-¿Que condición? -paro su alegría por un momento-.

.-Que siempre lleves el arco y las flechas contigo, no quiero que nunca mas salgas del templo desarmada, algo podría pasarte -Kikyou cerro sus serenos ojos de forma apacible-.

.-Kikyou -los ojos de Kagome se enternecieron al comprender la situación... Kikyou... ella estaba preocupada por su bienestar- ¡Haré lo que tu me digas!

.-Bien -la otra abrió los ojos, que aunque se veían fríos en realidad tenían calidez solo para aquellos que sabían como mirarlos-.

.-Onee-chan y Kagome-chan siempre tan lindas -comento Kaede con una sonrisa, sentía que teniendo a su lado a esas dos chicas de negros cabellos y marrones ojos no podía pedir mas, eran la familia que necesitaba-.

.-Y díganme ¿Que tal me quedo la comida? -pregunto la estudiante ilusionada-.

.-Muy bien Kagome-chan -respondió al instante la pequeña-.

.-Bien supongo -dijo Kikyou dejando su cuenco en la mesa-.

.-Me alegro mucho de que les gustase ¡Mañana cocino yo de nuevo! -anuncio sonriendo-.

* * *

.-Ya era hora de que llegaras -le regaño apenas la vio Inuyasha- Me moría de hambre -lo cierto es que eso solo era una excusa para disfrazar su preocupación, temía no verla hoy...aunque ¿Porque temía? Bah eso no importa ahora que ella estaba ahí-. 

.-Lo siento, es que me tarde porque hoy me toco preparar la comida a mi -se excuso Kagome, sentándose y sacando de un caja un plato de tallarines que aun humeaban-.

.-¿Porque traes eso? -pregunto seriamente el hanyou enfocando su mirada en el arco y las flechas que cargaba la chica, era la primera vez que la veía con ellos y un sentimiento de desconfianza se hizo presente, acaso ella... ¿Se sentía insegura a su lado? .¿Le temía como los demás humanos?-.

.-Ah, esto -dijo ella dejando las armas en el suelo- Kikyou me ha dicho que no quiere que salga sin ellas, teme que algo pueda pasarme y no pueda defenderme.

.-Yo mas bien siento que lo ha dicho por mi -agrego despectivamente tomando el cuenco que había dejado Kagome en el suelo-.

.-Si yo también pienso eso, aunque como la atacaste veo normal su desconfianza -Inuyasha comenzó a comer mirándola de reojo, como si lo que acabase de decir no le importase- Y de eso quiero hablarte hoy.

.-¿Humm? -pronuncio comiendo, levantando una ceja indicándole a la chica que hablase-.

.-Quieres la perla de Shikon para ser un youkai completo -dijo ella, ya que días antes el al fin le había confesado que era un híbrido- Pero si intentas robarla lo mas seguro es que nunca la tengas, por eso pensé que lo mejor seria no lo intentases nunca mas, mejor busca la forma de hacer meritos con ella, y veras que cuando Kikyou vea como eres en realidad, te dará la perla -dijo ella entusiasta, creyendo que era un buen plan-.

.-¿Crees que Kikyou me dará la perla así como así? -Inuyasha paro de comerla para mirarla-.

.-Hai -asintió ella-.

.-¡Que tonta eres Kagome! -soltó, y aunque ella se había ofendido por el comentario le alegro que el la llamase por su nombre una vez mas- Esa Kikyou no es capaz de tal cosa, seguro que prefiere morir antes de darle la perla a un hanyou -dijo despreciativo y volviendo a comer-.

.-No, cuando la conoces bien te das cuenta de que ella es muy buena.

.-Tan buena como tu, lo dudo -el comentario que salió de la boca del hanyou lo sorprendió al el mismo, como a la chica que sonrió bajando la mirada y queriendo casi llorar, el primer buen intencionado comentario que escucha de el-.

.-¿Neh? -dijo Kagome sonriendo divinamente-.

.-Yo...bueno es que –ahora si que no sabia que decir ¡Que estúpido hablar sin pensar!...pero ¿Realmente eso pensaba de Kagome?-.

.-Te pille Inuyasha ¡Dijiste que mi comida era buena! -rió ella, sacando al hanyou de su dilema, quien solo se limito a dibujar media sonrisa en sus labios-.

.-No dije eso, dije que si hubiese mas seria buena -dijo siguiéndole el juego, volteando el cuenco vació mostrando que se había acabado, y aparentemente seguía con hambre-.

.-Hhmm... ¡Por eso traje esto! –Kagome saco un cuenco mas de la caja que le servia para llevarle comida al hanyou- ¿Que tal?

.-Vaya, así que si usas la cabeza para pensar -y tomo el cuenco con gusto-.

.-¿Nani? –pregunto entre molesta y extrañada-.

.-Solo bromeo...pero tu idea de esperar para tener la Shikon, la tomare en cuenta -y siguió comiendo tratando de que sus palabras no se escuchasen con mucha importancia- ¿Segura que tu cocinaste esto?

.-Si... ¿Por? .¿Así de mal sabe? -pregunto afligida, ahora resultaba que Kikyou y Kaede le habían mentido-.

.-Esta comestible.

.-Viniendo de ti debe ser un halago -dijo resignada por lo bajo, aunque el agudo oído de hanyou la escucho-.

.-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

.-Nada, me da gusto que mi comida no sea venenosa -sonrió divertida, ante el desconcierto del otro-.

.-Eres muy rara -declaro el otro mientras seguía entretenido con la comida-.

.-Y me encanta serlo -susurro algo agradecida-.

* * *

.-Kagome¿En verdad huiste de tu aldea por eso? -pregunto Inuyasha con los brazos tras su cabeza, descansado cómodamente sobre la hierba-. 

.-Solo puedo decirte que de donde yo vengo...vi demasiado dolor, sufrí mucho -declaro tristemente, no estaba mintiendo porque esa era la verdad que había pasado-.

.-¿Sufriste? -sonrió ligeramente- Se lo que es sufrir.

.-¿En serio? -pregunto ella calmadamente, estaba conciente del pasado de Inuyasha, pero el jamás le había confesado nada directamente-.

.-¿Crees que miento?

.-No.

.-¿Tu mientes?

.-No.

.-Eso es bueno -y el hanyou cerró los ojos-.

Kagome quien estaba acostada a su lado se levanto, la sombra de un frondoso árbol les cubría a ambos del sol de la tarde. Estaba afligida. ¿Mentir? Desde que llego eso había estado haciendo, mintiéndole a todos, engañando, traicionando la confianza que se le daba, pero ¿Que iba a decirles? .¿Explicarles como seria el Sengoku dentro de cincuenta años? Era una locura, no iban a creerle y eso arruinaría la oportunidad que le había dado la vida para saldar un futuro manchado de sangre inocente. Pero ¿Valía la pena tanto engaño? .¡.¿Lo valía?.! Y en ese momento sintió que todo lo estaba haciendo a su beneficio propio, hacerse amiga de Kikyou, salvar a Inuyasha, todo parecía la más pura conveniencia personal ¿Lo era? _...Víbora traidora..._ se dijo a si misma por reflejo, se sintió mal sin duda alguna y las intenciones de querer llorar llegaron a sus ojos, ella no era así...ella no engañaba, jamás seria capaz de arrastrar a las personas de su alrededor en una farsa...pero lo estaba haciendo.

Inuyasha lo sintió, lo escucho, un sollozo. Abrió sus dorados ojos y volteo a un lado, Kagome lloraba. Al instante se incorporo con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación.

.-Kagome ¿Que te pasa? -pregunto ya completamente incorporado-.

.-¡Inuyasha! -grito y se lanzo a sus brazos-.

.-Ka-Kagome... -el otro no supo como reaccionar ante esto- ¿Que pasa?

Sin mas ella se puso a llorar, por remordimientos del presente que ahora vivía, y por sufrimientos del futuro del que ella venia.

El hanyou recordó que cuando niño su madre también lloraba ¿Y que es lo que hacia el? Abrazarla, eso...justo como ahora lo estaba haciendo con Kagome.

.-¿Porque lloras? -pregunto el, con la chica en sus brazos-.

.-No...no es nada...solo me sentí mal -dijo ella, calmando sus lagrimas y apagando su sollozo-.

E Inuyasha lo comprendió en ese momento, no quería verla triste, no quería verla llorar, no quería que se sintiese mal, no quería que nada le pasase.

.-Kagome -susurro fijando sus hermosos ojos dorados en el horizonte-.

.-¿Si? -aun en sus brazos ella levanto el rostro para mirarlo mejor-.

.-No es mucho lo que yo puedo ofrecer -declaro fijando su vista en ella, y en los ojos de la chica se noto la confusión- Pero te prometo que...siempre voy a cuidar de ti, no dejare que nada te pase.

.-Inu...yasha -murmuro débilmente Kagome, sorprendida por sus palabras y sintiendo como su pecho era golpeado por la felicidad-.

Y ahí la noche cayó...quien sabe por cuanto tiempo permanecieron en sus pensamientos, por cuanto tiempo se quedaron sin decir nada. Pero ella lo sabia...cincuenta años antes o después...siempre lo amaría.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Turu rurururu! Estoy feliz y por eso canto! n.n ya puse algo así a lo romántico de mi parejita preferida adorada. ¿Porque Inuyasha es tan abierto y accesible si antes era un maldito demonio que no le importaba nada? Aaah pues porque este es mi fanfic y yo pongo todo como quiera XD además ya me hace falta escribir romance, en mis fanfics siempre alguien acaba muerto, pongo romance que tiende a lo yaoi x.X u obligo a los personajes a hacer cosas humillantes (cálmense, solo hacia esas masacres con Beyblade XD, recordemos que este es mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha), y pus como que ya me hacia falta ponerme romanticona, además ¿A que Inu es amor? Si por eso mismo pienso que debe comportarse como tal nwn

Y ahora si recibí muchos, muchos reviews! Gracias ;.; (Celen se pone a llorar como solterona de treinta años que esta a punto de casarse) Gracias en serio! Y ahora a contestarlos! n.n

**Gris-Kag**

**Annita-Yoh-Asakura**

**Belen**

**Kagome-inulove**

**Sayo-Yukishiro**

**Aome**

**Iris-Ody**

**Ana-Chan**

**Noelia**

**LaEmiR**

Ok, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, muchas gracias por leer este fanfic!

**_Atte. Celen Marinaiden_**


	5. Capitulo IV

**.: _Capitulo cuatro_ :.**

.-¡Ya me voy! -anuncio en un grito Kagome, mientras salía corriendo del templo-.

.-Ve con cuidado -aconsejo Kikyou mientras se quedaba en la entrada-.

.-Se le olvidaron otra vez -dijo la pequeña Kaede, con un arco y flechas de sacerdotisa en sus manos-.

Y Kagome regreso sus pasos instantes después, algo avergonzada mientras que Kaede le extendía las armas y ella las tomaba.

.-Gracias.

.-No hay de que Kagome-chan -respondió la niña-.

.-Ahora si me voy.

Y nuevamente volvió a correr, aunque algo la hizo detenerse.

.-Se me olvido -se dijo así misma-.

Y graciosamente se dio la vuelta, regresando de nuevo a la entrada del templo donde Kikyou y Kaede aun permanecían paradas.

.-Toma -Kagome coloco un collar de flores blancas y lilas en el cuello de la miko frente a ella-.

.-Kagome, no tienes que hacerlo todos los días -aclaro Kikyou con una sonrisa en sus labios- Te vas a acabar todas las flores blancas.

.-Ya nacerán nuevas -sonrió agradablemente y ahora si se fue corriendo-.

Las hermanas entraron en el templo, dispuestas a comenzar a comer... hacia ya tiempo que Kagome no se quedaba a comer con ellas, y sentían que la alegría de su hogar se estaba ausentando durante mucho tiempo de ellas, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer sus alimentos.

.-Onee-chan -hablo Kaede-.

.-¿Que pasa? -la otra la miro con ojos pasivos-.

.-Kagome-chan...Ya sale a diario muy temprano y regresa cuando el sol se ha metido ¿No te preocupa?

.-Si -declaro la otra-.

.-No creo que ese Inuyasha sea malo, pero la extraño -y los ojitos de la niña brillaban melancólicos-.

.-Kaede lo que ella haga no debemos cuestionarlo mientras que no sea malo, además creo que la esencia de Kagome esta ayudando en mucho para purificar a ese demonio.

.-En realidad yo pienso otra cosa de Kagome-chan -murmuro la niña por lo bajo-.

.-Si, se esta enamorando, lo se -dijo con algo de molestia en sus palabras... no quería admitir que su buena amiga se enamorase de un ser que quizás podría lastimarla-.

.-¿Y crees que sea bueno? -dijo la niña temiendo una mala respuesta por parte de su hermana-.

.-Temo que... -la mirada de Kikyou cambio- Ese demonio solo la este utilizando para obtener la perla.

.-¿Crees que Kagome-chan seria capaz de robártela?

.-Lie -negó Kikyou con la cabeza- Ella no haría eso, pero espero que el amor no le cierre las puertas de la razón.

.-Confió en ella -declaro la niña sonriendo con inocencia propia de su edad-.

.-También yo -dijo la miko serenamente, segura de sus palabras-.

* * *

.-Waaaa ¡Quede satisfecho! -comunico Inuyasha, dándole a Kagome el cuenco mientras ella lo guardaba-. 

.-Me alegro -dijo ella, pero algo en su voz le sonó sospechoso al hanyou-.

.-¿Que te pasa? -dijo acercándose a ella, sentándose a su lado-.

.-Nada -otra mentira de su parte-.

¿Que le pasaba? Llevaba al menos dos meses en el Sengoku, dos meses en los que su familia no tenían ni una solo noticia de ella, seguro que estaban desesperados y sufriendo, ha estas alturas ya deberían pensar que estaba muerta y seguramente un manto de negro dolor los cubría ¡Si tan solo pudiese decirles que estaba bien! Y cada vez que su mente estaba despejada la astilla del remordimiento por su familia la atacaba ¿Que iba a hacer? .¡Ya no aguantaba la situación! .¡Ya no! Era remordimiento lo que la atacaba.

.-Kagome, te estoy hablando -dijo Inuyasha, por quinta vez-.

.-¿Eh? -si, ya la había sacado de sus pensamientos, y cuando se dio cuenta, tenía al hanyou frente a ella, mirándola con el detenimiento de un cachorro-.

.-Ya, dime que te pasa -insistió-.

.-Nada.

.-No me engañas, has estado muy rara desde que llegaste -agrego con un tono mas insinuoso-.

.-No es nada, en serio -alejo un poco su rostro de hanyou- Es solo que...que... que...

.-¿Que? -frunció el seño oliéndose la mentira-.

.-Que...¡Tienes unas orejas tan lindas! No me había fijado antes -y extendió sus manos para colocarlas en las blancas orejas que adornaban la cabeza del hanyou-.

.-Ka... ¡Kagome! -se quejo un poco al sentir aquella caricia tan suave sobre sus orejas, e instintivamente las bajo- ¡Basta!

.-Noooo -dijo como una niña pequeña con juguete nuevo- Son adorables...tu eres adorable -agrego con un tono dulce, y un rubor rosado en sus mejillas-.

¡Suficiente! Inuyasha se libro de la caricia haciéndose hacia atrás, sintiéndose de una manera particularmente extraña ¿Kagome era quien lo hacia sentir de ese modo? si ¡Era ella!...pero...¿Porque? .¿Porque?...y al verse sin una respuesta desvió la mirada, sintiendo una chispa de calor en su interior.

.-No digas tonterías Kagome -y lo que relucía en sus mejillas era un indicio de ¿sonrojo?- Mejor toma esto y piensa en otras cosas -y en su haori comenzó a buscar algo-.

Y al fin saco una pequeña concha, y se la entrego a una extrañada Kagome quien al tenerla en sus tersas manos la abrió, un centro rojizo sobresalía en su interior.

.-Inuyasha -Kagome miraba el objeto en sus manos- ¿Que es esto?

.-Maquillaje ¿Que otra cosa podría ser? A ustedes las mujeres les gustan esas cosas ¿No? -explico mientras que su mirada se encontraba fija en otra cosa que no fuese el hermoso rostro de la miko-.

_¡Que gesto tan lindo!..._pensó Kagome encantada cerrando la concha en su puño, pero ahora ¿Como le diría a Inuyasha que ella no usaba maquillaje? Mejor no hacerlo, arruinaría el momento.

Y sin más como una chiquilla impulsiva, se dejo ir sobre el hanyou desprevenido, apresándolo en un abrazo tan tierno que derretía.

Apenas si reacciono se vio envuelto ya en los brazos de la frágil chica, se sintió tan extrañado, tan fascinado...tan encantado. Mientras ella decía un "gracias" entusiasta, sin querer cerro sus brazos sobre la espalda de la miko.

Instinto...eso era lo que estaba siguiendo en este momento. Su mano se deslizo hasta el mentón de Kagome y sus garras apenas si acariciaron la piel de la chica.

Ella se sonrojo ¿Acaso Inuyasha pensaba en...? De solo venírsele la idea a la mente se estremecía...solo recordaba una sola vez en la que había tenido la oportunidad de juntar sus labios con los de el. En aquella pelea contra Kaguya, en la que su humanidad amenazaba con irse y dejar en su lugar un youkai sin uso de razón alguna, tuvo que hacerlo, tuvo que besarlo y sintió justo en ese mismo instante que podría morir feliz, que la vida pasaba en un suspiro y que el tiempo se detenía. Inuyasha había correspondido ese beso.

Sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron, demostrando un brillo que se guiaba hacia un solo deseo, hacia un solo alocado, deseado y espontáneo impulso.

El espacio entre ellos iba escaseando, y ella no hizo nada por retroceder ¿Para que huir de algo que deseaba desde hacia tanto?

.-¡KAGOME! -el grito resonó por todo el lugar y rompió el momento-.

Ambos se separaron por la impresión de la interrupción, mirándose con ojos sorprendidos. El hanyou se preguntaba en que demonios estaba pensando, mientras que la miko sentía que en su corazón una nueva ilusión de amor latía de la nada.

.-¡Kagome! -insisto el grito-.

Inuyasha hecho las orejas hacia atrás con algo resentimiento, había reconocido ese olor y no le era muy agradable. Subió de un salto al árbol más cercano que tenia y espero. Las pisadas de alguien se acercaron al lugar.

.-Kikyou -dijo Kagome, porque la miko acababa de salir de entre los árboles haciendo su aparición- ¿Que haces aquí?

.-Kaede se lastimo una pierna con una planta venenosa, vine porque necesito que la cuides -explico mirando de reojo el árbol donde se encontraba el hanyou-.

.-¿Y esta bien? -pregunto sumamente preocupada, acercándose a la otra miko-.

.-Esta bien, pero necesito buscar unas plantas medicinales y temo por su seguridad.

.-¡Voy en seguida! -y se dispuso a irse con la miko, pero antes de eso fijo su vista en un árbol- Inuyasha, nos veremos después perdona que me vaya.

Y sintiendo que no debía mostrarle debilidad alguna hacia la protectora de Shikon, bajo de un ágil salto quedando de pie frente a las otras dos sacerdotisas.

.-Esta bien Kagome -y despectivamente miro disimuladamente a Kikyou-.

.-Entonces nos veremos luego ¡Cuídate mucho! -y comenzó a caminar seguida de la otra miko-.

Kikyou le dedico una última fría mirada al hanyou y desapareció caminando al lado de Kagome.

Inuyasha las miro marchar a las dos y no pudo evitar que un gruñido saliese de sus labios, molesto porque estaba consiente de lo que Kikyou había interrumpido y por su actitud, una actitud odiosa. No entendía como Kagome podría estar al lado de alguien como ella, cierto al tenerlas de frente lo había notado, eran muy parecidas, demasiado parecidas, pero sin embargo la mirada de Kagome era mas viva y alegre.

.-Serán casi iguales -murmuro dándose la vuelta despreocupadamente- Pero sin duda... Kagome es más especial...

Y con una sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a caminar mientras que su plateada cabellera relucía con la luz que poco a poco comenzaba a ocultarse, quizás se estaba arriesgando estúpidamente hacia un camino que no debería tomar, quizás se estaba precipitando tontamente, quizás lo que estaba haciendo terminaría dejándolo herido, pero lo quisiese o no el era mitad humano... Y al corazón humano no hay quien lo entienda ni quien lo domine.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Yuuuupiiiiii! Pero que romántica enferma me vi en este capitulo! Y que? Ahora bien aquí viene la explicación, la conchita de maquillaje, estoy conciente de que Inuyasha se la había dado a Kikyou, pero, Adivinen que? En este fic el se la da a Kagome! Porque? En primera, el detesta a Kikyou o al menos no le cae muy bien que digamos (lo que todas deseamos que pase en la serie), y es por eso que el ni siquiera pensó en ella para hacerle tal regalo, segundo según me dijeron la concha perteneció a su madre por lo cual era muy importante para el y es por eso que se la dio a Kagome, y tercera, ESTE ES MI FIC! Y es un Inuyasha x Kagome, como lo he dicho miles de veces, es por eso que todo paso, pasa y pasara a conveniencia de la hermosa, hermosa relación de estos dos, Captan? Así que no les extrañe que ponga cosas de este tipo que hacen que la trama cambie completamente, porque así es, Kagome esta cambiando el futuro del Sengoku, Para que creen que regreso? Para eso! Y vaya que lo esta logrando XD

¿Por qué interrumpí el beso? Porque es un chicle clásico! Quien soy yo para romperlo? Si ya saben, el esperado beso y zas! Alguien lo interrumpe, típico No? Pero aun así no quise ser una liberal y romper eso XD

Y de nuevo llegaron muchos reviews! Snif, estoy feliz! Mucho muy feliz y con el mismo gusto que los recibí, con ese gusto los contesto!

**Belen**

**Sayo-Yukishiro**

**HisunaKinomotoHigurashi**

**Annita-Yoh-Asakura**

**Ady**

**Nashely**

**Hally777**

**Lara-chan**

**Kagomen**

**Verito.S**

**LaEmiR**

**Ishi-dora**

**Alejandra**

**Kiomi**

**Noe**

**Mysao**

**Hikaru Kaylu**

Ok, termine con los reviews, pero quiero informales algo, normalmente subo cada dos días...pero ahora comienzo a pasar por una situación medio difícil y no creo poder subir tan rápido, espero me comprendan y puedan esperarme, y como siempre, gracias por leer!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden.**_


	6. Capitulo V

**.: _Capitulo cinco_ :.**

.-Muy bien Inuyasha, cierra los ojos -dijo alegre Kagome, con un tono de voz muy dulce-.

.-¿Para que? -cuestiono el otro con un dejo de desconfianza-.

.-Ciérralos, anda ¡Te gustara!

.-Pero...

.-¡Inuyasha, por favor! -suplico poniendo una dulce mirada-.

.-¡Feh! esta bien, esta bien -suspiro resignado-.

Y sin más cerro los ojos, quien sabe que planeaba la otra pero seguramente no era nada malo. Escucho un -"Ya puedes abrirlos"- y minutos después no noto nada diferente.

.-¿Te gusta? -pregunto ella ilusionada-.

.-¿Que cosa? -estaba extrañado-.

.-Esto -señalo hacia el pecho del hanyou-.

.-¿Que es esto? -pregunto tomando entre sus manos un rosario de bonitas perlas moráceas que tenían un toque azulado, y algunos adornos más que asemejaban a colmillos de color blanco amarillento-.

.-Es un rosario, yo...yo...lo hice anoche para ti -agrego como comentario mientras bajaba un poco la vista, algo ruborizada-.

.-¿De verdad? -estaba algo asombrado- ¿Y porque?

.-¿Como que porque? -se indigno un poco- Porque quería regalarte algo, además tómalo como agradecimiento por la concha... ¿Te gusta?

.-Si...claro...mucho -murmuro mirando el rosario con detenimiento, recién comprendía el verdadero sentido del gesto-.

Así era, para agradecer el lindo gesto que había tenido Inuyasha para con ella, decidió hacer una replica del collar que cincuenta años adelante, le serviría para apaciguar a la "bestia" que representaba el hanyou, aunque en esta época, era solo una muestra de afecto. Los materiales no habían sido difíciles de conseguir, muy comunes para una sacerdotisa como lo será Kaede para futuro, lo mismo que ahora.

.-Inuyasha ¿Aun quieres la perla de Shikon? -y esa pregunta mando al diablo cualquier suceso romántico que pudiese pasar-.

.-Claro que si, la necesito para convertirme en un youkai completo -dijo el endureciendo sus facciones y con determinación-.

.-¿Para que? -pregunto con algo de melancolía-.

.-Para ser más fuerte.

.-¿Solo eso?

.-¿Que? -volteo a mirarla-.

.-¿Que si es solo por eso? Porque no buscas una forma de hacerte más fuerte, quizás un entrenamiento, o un arma -lista la niña, ya había tirado su jugada-.

.-No seas ridícula, un entrenamiento o un arma simple no me ayudaran a mejorar -bufo algo molesto-.

.-Es porque no conoces las armas que fabrica Toutousai -esa era la carta-.

.-¿Quien? -pregunto extrañado-.

.-Toutousai, es un youkai que se dedica a la fabricación de armas¡Dicen que es el mejor de todos!

.-¿Y crees que una simple arma aumentara mi poder? -se quejo molesto- Feh que tonta eres.

.-Solo era una sugerencia Inuyasha, quizás tienes razón y no conoces a alguien que sea mas fuerte solo por una arma, un arco con flechas o una tonta espada -y aunque aparentaba estar molesta, todo era parte de su jugada-.

Espada... la palabra resonó en la mente del hanyou varias veces. De hecho, si conocía a alguien que era mas fuerte solo por una espada, era el mismo sujeto que lo había orillado a querer convertirse en un youkai completo.

* * *

.-¡No iras! -grito con voz firme Kikyou por séptima vez-. 

.-Pero Kikyou ¿Por qué no? -rogaba Kagome-.

.-Ya mucho he hecho dejándote estar al lado de ese hanyou ¿Cómo piensas que te dejare ir con el para ver a un youkai que fabrica armas? .¡Es una locura Kagome! -la miko se mantenía en su posición-.

.-Pero quiero ir con el -rogaba la otra-.

.-Me preocupa tu seguridad, y es por eso que te he dicho que no iras.

.-Pero Kikyou...

.-¡Es mi ultima palabra! -grito molesta, con esos ojos fríos que serian su característica dentro de cincuenta años-.

.-...Como tu digas...Kikyou -murmuro ya por lo bajo abatida, no era capaz de ir en contra de ella-.

La sacerdotisa la miro irse, salir de la habitación y sin más se sentó en el suelo tomándose la cabeza, le dolía. Pero más le dolía ver triste a su amiga.

.-¡Ese hanyou no es bueno para ella! -grito Kikyou a la nada, como si explicase su comportamiento-.

Pero no servia de mucho hablarle a la nada, ella no la reconfortaba ni la hacia sentir mejor. Fijo luego su vista en el collar de flores que adoraba su cuello, todas blancas en esta ocasión, a pesar de salir tanto en busca de ese hanyou, Kagome no olvidaba ese detalle...

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la misma puerta por la que había salido la colegiada hacia unos instantes y sin mas camino por los limpios pasillos del templo, para llegar a una habitación en especial. Toco la puerta.

.-Pase -anuncio la voz de Kagome desde adentro-.

.-Mejor sal tu, tengo que hablar contigo -casi fue una orden de parte de la guardiana de Shikon, pero en realidad era una petición-.

.-Esta bien -sumisamente acepto y momentos después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver su figura triste- ¿Que pasa?

.-Solo quiero conversar contigo.

Kikyou calmada camino un poco más por el pasillo, y luego se sentó en el borde de las tablas, dejando que sus pies tocasen la húmeda tierra del jardín, extrañada por esto Kagome no hizo más que sentarse a su lado, con la duda reflejada en la mirada.

.-Te debo una disculpa -confeso la miko de Shikon- No debí tratarte de esa forma.

.-Esta bien -dijo la otra un poco triste aun-.

.-No, no esta bien... lo que hago no esta bien -volteo sus ojos serios hacia Kagome- No soy quien para decirte que debes de hacer y que no...es solo que...solo que...me preocupas -al fin había soltado la verdad- Tengo miedo de que ese demonio pueda lastimarte, no quiero que nada te pase ¿Comprendes? -y bajo la vista apretando con sus puños su ropaje de sacerdotisa-.

Kagome parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder reaccionar con claridad, entonces ese era el verdadero motivo del comportamiento de la sacerdotisa...y pensar que ella creyó que eran celos... ¿Celos? Por favor, si era claro que Kikyou no quería al hanyou cerca, que tonta se sentía Kagome por pensar de esa manera, por un momento olvido que la que estaba con ella, no era la misma Kikyou que conocía ¿Como se le fue a olvidar?

Comprensivamente tomo una de las manos de Kikyou y a apretó con las suyas en un gesto amistoso.

.-Entiendo, y lamento preocuparte -miro hacia el cielo aun con la mano de Kikyou entre las suyas- Pero es que es algo que no puedo evitar, que no quiero... para mi es por importante estar con Inuyasha porque...porque...

.-Porque te has enamorado -completo Kikyou mirando también el cielo-.

Kagome guardo silencio bajando un poco la mirada ¿Tan obvia era con sus sentimientos? Al parecer si, porque fácilmente Kikyou se había dado cuenta, pero no importaba, lo que si importaba es que Kikyou era consiente de lo que pasaba y en vez de demostrar furia, simplemente era comprensión lo que sus fríos ojos reflejaban.

.-Puedes ir -soltó Kikyou- Y siento mucho lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, y también lamento mi actitud hacia el, pero es que no puedo aceptarlo -resoplo algo molesta por el hecho-.

.-Y no te pido que lo hagas Kikyou, solo que sigas siendo tan buena conmigo como hasta ahora -y soltando la mano de la miko, Kagome la abrazo-.

.-Si alguien debe agradecer bondad en este lugar, debo ser yo -y correspondió el abrazo, con una sonrisa rara en sus labios, una sonrisa puramente sincera-.

Pasado y futuro, siempre tan diferentes y luchando uno contra otro, pero no es extraño que a veces, ambos se vean con buenos ojos.

* * *

.-Volveré pronto -la mañana ya comenzaba y Kagome ya con su despedida iniciaba-. 

.-Cuídate mucho, Kagome-chan -la pequeña Kaede hacia valientemente esfuerzos por no llorar ante la partida- ¡Vuelve pronto!

.-Cuenta con ello Kaede-chan -y abrazo a la pequeña fuertemente- También cuídate tu, voy a regresar muy pronto, ya lo veras -agrego ante la clara tristeza de la niña-.

.-Hai -asintió ella-.

.-Kagome ¿Realmente crees que podrás cuidarte sola? -pregunto Kikyou, aun insegura de dejarla ir o no, después de todo su plática de anoche en este momento no la reconfortaba demasiado-.

.-No voy sola -sonrió- Pero aun así, gracias por preocuparte, volveré sana y salva.

.-Eso espero -dijo la otra mientras cerraba un poco mas lo ojos, desviando la mirada hacia donde el hanyou ya esperaba a la miko colegiada-.

.-¡Nos veremos pronto! -grito Kagome dándose la vuelta y comenzando alejarse-.

.-Cuídate -fue lo último que dijo Kikyou apretando un poco el collar de flores blancas y rosadas de su cuello, seria el último hasta el regreso de Kagome-.

Sin más ambas hermanas miraron como Kagome se reunía con aquel hanyou que una vez ataco a la mayor, no desconfiaban pero temían, temían por la seguridad de su adorada amiga.

* * *

.-¡Me miro con frialdad! -se quejo por tercera vez Inuyasha en lo que llevaban de camino-. 

.-¡No es cierto! Solo que, no te vio con confianza, nada mas -replico Kagome riéndose como si hablase con un niño pequeño-.

.-¡Feh! Si claro -molesto desvió la mirada-.

.-No te enojes Inuyasha, la mirada de Kikyou es así...hay personas que solo pueden reflejar frialdad, pero su corazón es muy cálido -dijo ella con su tono de voz siempre dulce-.

.-¡Jah!...no sabes lo que dices -estaba molesto, pero porque el si conocía a alguien de mirada fría y dorada a quien no le encontraba calidez alguna por ninguna parte-.

.-¿Y entonces que es lo que piensas tu? -dijo ella mirándolo fijamente-.

.-En que hay miradas que... destilan dulzura -enfoco sus ojos hacia los de Kagome, y un sonrojo subió a las mejillas de la chica- Y entonces la persona es igual de dulce -dijo sorprendiéndose así mismo por sus palabras, el jamás decía cosas tan cursis de ese tipo, aunque nunca antes en el pasado había tenido a quien decírselas-.

.-Hehmmm... ¿No te parece que vamos muy lento? -dijo ella comenzando a tener ese nerviosismo normal, el mismo que solía darle cuando estaba con el Inuyasha que conocía del futuro... ¿Donde estaba la mujer segura de si misma? Eso mismo se preguntaba ella-.

.-¡Oye espérame! -se quejo cuando vio que la chica comenzó a correr-.

.-¡Alcánzame! -grito en respuesta juguetonamente Kagome, corriendo como una niña que se divierte-.

Mala idea, Inuyasha dibujo una media sonrisa en sus labios y en menos de un instante ya había sobrepasado a Kagome en la carrera, su velocidad era tal que cuando la miko lo vio ya lejos de ella se detuvo, y el arco que traía en su hombro cayo un poco ladeando.

.-¿Que pasa Kagome? -grito parando su rápida marcha, burlándose de la chica- Pensé que querías correr ¡Que lenta eres!

Iba a regresarle el comentario igual de mordaz, pero decidió indignarse de la misma forma en la que estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, quizás un "Osuwari" hubiese salido de sus suaves labios con enojo, pero rechazo la idea, el conjuro no existía y además lo único que quería era estar al lado del hanyou, y tal vez, solo divertirse un rato.

Divertirse, precisamente eso iba a intentar ahora.

.-¿Kagome? -pregunto el hanyou al ver que la chica se daba media vuelta- ¡Kagome! .¿A dónde vas?

.-¡Me voy! -le grito ella, con un toque de indignación falsa en sus palabras-.

.-Oye ¡Espera! -y corrió tras ella-.

Eso mismo quería lograr, sonrió y espero hasta que el hanyou en segundos llego a su lado, caminando ya a su ritmo y mirándola extrañado, en un gesto con las orejas levantadas que lo hacia ver simplemente divino.

.-¿Por qué Kagome? -pregunto el inclinando un poco las orejas hacia atrás-.

.-Porque soy muy lenta, ya lo veo ¡Solo voy a estorbarte! Así que será mejor que regrese, no quiero ser una carga para ti -mintió ella sin remordimiento esta vez, solo estaba jugando-.

.-Una carga -Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos con una expresión que resultaba graciosa- En realidad es una buena idea.

.-¿Nani? -Kagome parpadeo extrañada al ver como Inuyasha se ponía frente a ella dándole la espalda, inclinándose un poco-.

.-Sube, dijiste que serias una carga... pues fue buena idea, avanzaremos más rápido si te cargo.

.-Pero... -ella no estaba incomoda con la idea, si precisamente siempre viajaba con Inuyasha de esa forma-.

Lo que la tenia un tanto desconcertada era que Inuyasha pensase en eso, y que fuese el mismo quien lo sugiriese, no esperaba que el Inuyasha de hace cincuenta años tuviese las mismas ideas que las del futuro. Sin más solo asintió y ligera como una pluma, Inuyasha ya la tenía en su espalda. La chica iba a colocar sus manos en los hombros del hanyou para buscar apoyo, pero se detuvo y dudo un poco de la acción. Pensándolo un poco mejor, delicadamente paso sus manos por el cuello del medio demonio, acomodándose en un agarre que pasaba mas a ser un ligero abrazo firme, pero dulce.

Y al sentir esos dulces brazos alrededor de su cuello, un tierno asomo de sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas del hanyou, consiente de que la chica había dejado caer su peso sobre el, indicio de que estaba relajada y segura. No sabia porque pero el tenerla tan cerca le relajaba y a la vez le inquieta, era cierto que la miko le agradaba mucho, no podía negar que su débil corazón humano comenzaba a tenerle aprecio, lo cual no consideraba nada bueno, era de débiles el afecto y erróneo para el que esperaba convertirse en un youkai completo.

Pero quisiese reconocerlo o no, poco a poco ya no podía evitar tener debilidad ante la chica.

¿Y ahora como iba a responder esas preguntas que le hacía la razón? Si ese mismo sentido de la razón lo había perdido, cuando mientras empezaba a correr, Kagome dejo caer su cabeza sobre su espalda, susurrándole un amable "gracias".

¿Qué era lo que verdaderamente significaba ella? Y el hanyou siguió corriendo, temiendo un poco interiormente que ahora estuviese cayendo en un error humano: enamorarse... pero para su fortuna o para su desgracia, solo Kagome podía decidir si eso se hacia realidad o no.

.-Kagome... -murmuro Inuyasha mientras caminaban-.

.-¿Si? -respondió en pregunta, aun con su cabeza recargada en la espalda del hanyou-.

.-Dije que cuidaría de ti... y pienso hacerlo -y aunque no sabia porque le decía esas palabras que parecían salidas de contexto, simplemente le había nacido el decirlas.

.-Yo se que lo harás... lo se... -y la miko sonrió, estaba feliz... feliz como no recordaba hasta el momento y quizás, si había valido la pena tanto sufrimiento solo para esto-.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Porque me tarde tanto en subir? Yo les dire porque, .¡Los de administradores me infraccionaron! Osea, solo porque historias que escribi no eran fanfics, y que otras yo tenia interaccion con los personajes y estaba prohibido, con todo respeto agradezco de todo corazon a los administradores que me dejen publicar en su pagina, pero con el mismo respeto digo que hay ciertas reglas e infracciones que son por demas tontas, una perdida de tiempo y una injusticia, y si me sacan de la pagina por decir lo que pienso, pues en ese caso lo siento.

Bien aquí la contestación de los reviews:

**Nashely**

**Annita-Yoh-Asakura**

**Hillary Anna-chan**

**Natsuki**

**Kagome-inulove**

**Ishi-dora**

**Gris-Kag**

**LaEmiR**

**Ady**

**Sayo-Yukishiro**

**Oyuki-77**

**Atta651**

**AndreSakurita**

**Kagome-N**

**Lodemai-of-Wraths**

**Meiko-174**

**Numat**

**Tsukihitomi**

**Lara-chan**

**Yukino**

Ok, esto ha sido todo por hoy (pero que Looney Toon soné diciendo eso) el chiste es que como decía, espero seguir escribiendo como de costumbre, porque lo que mas me gusta de escribir, es escribir rápido y subir... yo también odio esperar mucho para un nuevo capitulo de un fic que me interese (insertar una mirada insidiosa por parte de Celen) como sea, siempre es un agrado escribir para ustedes, nos vemos pronto.

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**_


	7. Capitulo VI

**.: _Capitulo seis_ :.**

.-¿Segura de que es por este camino? -pregunto el hanyou con Kagome en su espalda-.

.-¿Cómo voy a saberlo realmente? Solo estamos yendo hacia donde nos han dicho -respondió ella, acomodando sus manos en los hombros del hanyou-.

.-Si nos perdemos, matare a esos humanos cuando regresemos -comento mordaz-.

.-¡Inuyasha! -la chica apretó los hombros el hanyou con la intención de lastimarlo-.

.-Oye ¡Me duele! Deja de hacer eso -volteo su rostro hacia ella, con una expresión de leve enojo-.

.-Es para que aprendas, no vuelvas a hablar sobre matarrecrimino ella molesta-.

.-Feh no tienes que ponerte así, solo era una expresión y solo son humanos -desvió la mirada engreídamente-.

.-¿Y yo que soy entonces? Solo una humana -suspiro dando entender que se sentía herida-.

.-O...oye Kagome, yo no me refería a eso -el hanyou ladeo la cara, no buscaba disculparse abiertamente pero si dejar las cosas mejor-.

.-Esta bien -y dejo de ejercer fuerza sobre sus hombros, lo menos que deseaba era pelear- Oye Inuyasha -volteo a ver al cielo- ¿Seguiremos con el camino? Ya no tarda en oscurecer.

.-¿Oscurecer dices? -se detuvo abruptamente-.

.-Si -respondió Kagome extrañada-.

.-¡Será mejor que busquemos donde quedarnos! -se apresuro a decir, con un pequeño tono de alarma en su voz-.

.-Claro -la otra estaba un tanto confundida por ese cambio de actitud, pero no quiso tomarle mucha importancia, le parecía normal el buscar un refugio-.

El manto de la noche ya había cubierto todo, eran ya altas las horas y seguramente solo algún demonio, y algunas bestias mas nocturnas rondarían afuera. Una repentina lluvia con truenos y rayos se desato hacia menos de una hora, y el frió se sentía en el ambiente. Kagome descansaba en lo profundo de una cueva al lado de Inuyasha, quien en su semblante la mera preocupación se denotaba.

Había tenido suerte en conseguir ese lugar tan adecuado para quedarse antes de que el sol se ocultase, y mas suerte había tenido en que esa mujer se hubiese quedado dormida tan rápido. Lo mas seguro es que estaba cansada, aunque ¿De que? Había viajado en su espalda todo el día ¿Cómo podía cansarse por eso? bueno los humanos eran tan débiles que no le extrañaba para nada, y era precisamente esa debilidad humana la que lo mantenía en esa cueva, escondido.

Esta molesto, odiaba eso, si que odiaba tener que hacerlo siempre pero no le quedaba mas... solo convertirse en un youkai ¡Precisamente era lo que haría! Para eso quería la perla de Shikon ¡Para ser un demonio completo y no esconderse nunca más! Para ser fuerte y jamás tener que aguantar ni un solo maltrato más. Los humanos lo odiaban, le temían, y los youkais lo despreciaban.

Desde niño la soledad le embriagaba todos los días, siempre escondiéndose, siempre peleando, siempre sufriendo. ¿Cómo olvidar a su madre? Cuanto la extrañaba cuando mas solo se sentía, ella era la única en el mundo que había demostrado quererlo, nadie se había acercado a el con buenas intenciones, nadie... solo esa mujer, la que ahora estaba a su lado.

Sus ojos se posaron en Kagome, que dormía placidamente hasta donde podía. La vio tan frágil, tan serena, tan hermosa. ¿Hermosa? Si ¿Por qué negarlo? La mujer era hermosa, tan dulce y tan necia, parecía que sabía como combinar la dulzura de la miel y la agrura del limón en ella. Tan dulce y tan...tonta. Rió, la chica era tonta tan solo por haberlo salvado sin conocerlo, por haberse quedado a ayudarlo, por preocuparse por el, y ahora por acompañarlo.

Pero quizás eso era lo que mas admiraba de ella.

La vio mas detenidamente, su piel era de un blanco que le gustaba, su cabello negro azabache tenía un olor agradable y aunque su vestimenta le parecía un poco extraña, le quedaba bien.

No entendía que hacia viajando con una humana, no entendía por que deseaba protegerla, no entendía el afecto que le tenia y menos entendía porque a su lado estaba tan lleno de paz, tan a gusto, tan ¿feliz?

Un trueno cayó e ilumino gran parte de la adecuada cueva, haciendo tal ruido que no pudo evitar despertar a la miko.

.-Inu...yasha -murmuro Kagome abriendo los ojos pesadamente-.

.-¡Duérmete! -grito el otro alarmado, haciendo que la chica despertase completamente-.

.-¿Nani?

.-¡Que te duermas ya Kagome! -ordeno, un tanto alterado-.

.-Pero... ¿Por qué? -ella parpadeo, ahora si, sin entender-.

.-Tienes que descansar, mañana no pienso llevarte yo y no quiero que te quejes en el camino, duérmete ya -explico el, torpemente-.

.-Pero, es que ya no tengo sueño.

.-No seas necia y duérmete de una vez -agrego con un tono más autoritario-.

.-¿Y ahora que es lo que te pasa? -dijo la miko, completamente extrañada-.

Pero antes de que el respondiese, otro fuerte trueno cayo e ilumino todo adentro, entonces fue que la mente de Kagome lo entendió.

.-Oye Inuyasha ¿Qué te paso? -pregunto lo mas inocente y sorprendida que pudo-.

... -y el otro solo pudo guardar silencio pasmado, intentando buscar una explicación y odiándose al verse descubierto por un descuido-.

.-Tus orejas... -Kagome se acerco a el y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del hanyou- No están... y tu cabello es oscuro -bajo sus manos y lo miro traslucidamente, sin temer, sin sorpresa- ¿Qué te paso?

El fijo sus ahora grises ojos en la chica ¿Qué iba a decirle? .¿La verdad? No sabia que hacer, no quería confesar ese secreto que se tenia tan celosamente guardado, y menos a una humana cualquiera, pero... ella no era cualquier humana.

.-Kagome -la tomo de los hombros firmemente- Lo que te voy a decir, no quiero que jamás lo vuelvas a repetir, confió en ti -declaro-.

¿Confiaba en ella? .¿Realmente confiaba en esa humana? .¿Por qué lo hacia entonces? .¡Al demonio con esas preguntas que lo molestaban! .¡SI! .¡Si confiaba en ella! .¿Y que? Su vista se torno seria, pero sin dejar de tratar de ser lo más serena posible.

.-Kagome, como soy mitad demonio, pierdo mis poderes cada noche de luna nueva -confeso el- En esas noches soy un humano completo, como tu o cualquier otro, débil y sin poder alguno -y al final apretó los dientes-.

Inuyasha sintió al fin que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, lo había dicho e interiormente había logrado sentirse mejor.

Ella lo miro con ojos dulces y comprensivos, ya lo sabia, pero el voto de confianza de su parte la dejaron admirada. Puso su mejor sonrisa y su más comprensivo tono de voz.

.-Entonces es por eso que quieres ser un youkai completo -aprecio ella- Ahora lo veo todo claro, no te preocupes no diré nada -y amplio su sonrisa- Pero a cambio quiero pedirte algo.

Y de nuevo veníamos con los humanos y su conveniencia propia. Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, no enojándose, ya no sabia que podía esperar de Kagome.

.-¿Me dejas abrazarte? -pidió como una niña pequeña, con un tierno rosado en sus mejillas- Es que hace frió y quiero volver a dormir.

.-¿Nani? -dijo el otro, sobresaltado por la pregunta-.

Pero en cuando menos lo pensó, la chica ya lo había envuelto entre sus brazos y se acurruco en su regazo, cerrando sus marrones ojos en un ademán de quererse dormir. Dejando el rostro del hanyou adornado al fin, de un sonrojo que lo hacia verse tan humano y tan sumiso.

.-¿Sabes una cosa Inuyasha? -hablo Kagome, recostada levemente en su pecho- No te preocupes tanto por eso, no tiene mucha importancia... seas humano, seas hanyou o seas youkai, no importa -bostezo adormilada- Lo que importa es que seas tu... y a mi solo me interesa que seas Inuyasha, simplemente esta demás tu especie -y al fin se acomodo para intentar dormir-.

El otro se quedo sin moverse, sin decir nada, sin reaccionar. Ahí la tenia en sus brazos, tranquila, segura, protegida.

El tiempo paso y la miko no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida de nuevo, su respiración calmada la delato, e Inuyasha al fin pudo suspirar libremente. No sabia que hacer en esta situación, no sabia como corresponder las atenciones de la chica, no sabía simplemente que pasaba con ella. Pero al fin lo entendió.

.-Que estúpido es querer... -murmuro por lo bajo- Que inútil resulta comenzar a querer a alguien, a necesitarlo, pero sin embargo...que necesario es.

Ya lo recordaba, el amo a su madre y la quiso como no había querido nada en este mundo, cuando niño nunca pensó que el amor o el cariño eran debilidad, fue hasta que la vida le dio golpes tan duros que se olvido de esas insignificantes cosas ahora. Solo por eso cedía, solo por eso se estaba dejando doblegar.

.-Acaso... -murmuro nuevamente mientras abrazaba al fin a la miko, delicadamente- ... Acaso tu Kagome... ¿Eres la única que puede aceptarme por lo que soy? -pregunto inseguro, pero recargando su mentón en la cabeza de la chica-.

Eso era entonces, ella y solo ella podría aceptarle como era desde el mismo instante en que se conocieron, no escapo, no grito, no temió, no odio, simplemente... acepto. ¿Se estaba enamorando? El, el gran Inuyasha ¿Enamorado?... ¿De una humana? .¿Por qué no? su padre, seguramente había amado a su madre. Aun recordaba todas aquellas historias que su madre le contaba de lo grande que había sido su padre, entonces, un youkai como el ¿Se había enamorado de una humana? si un youkai hacia eso... ¿Por qué un hanyou no podría?

¿Se estaba enamorando? Se pregunto una vez mas, mientras que apretaba mas el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, disfrutando del suave y dulce calor que desprendía, en definitiva si antes pudo tener frió, ya no mas ahora.

¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? Seguir sus instintos, los mismos que lo habían guiado desde hacia ya mucho, y si iba a enamorarse... ¿Por qué no? .¿Qué se lo impedía?

Cerro sus grises ojos vencido por el sueño, y por primera vez en muchos años soñó, soñó con un campo limpio, con un cielo azul, con un río de agua cristalina, y con Kagome a su lado. Si no comenzaba a ser amor, entonces nadie sabía que seria entonces.

* * *

.-Debe de ser aquí -dijo Kagome cuando había llegado al lugar que les indicaron los últimos a quienes consultaron-. 

.-Pues a mi me parece un lugar muy humilde para un gran demonio de las armas -comento Inuyasha, con sus manos metidas dentro de sus mangas-.

.-Nada perdemos con revisar -y Kagome corrió hacia la gran cabeza de demonio, que se suponía, era el hogar del youkai al que buscaban-.

Ambos llegaron a la boca del enorme cráneo y sin más entraron. Sentado en el suelo, un pintoresco anciano se encargaba de pulir una espada que hacia poco había perfeccionado.

.-Disculpe, estamos buscando a señor Toutousai ¿Es usted? -pregunto de lo más natural Kagome, ya que perfectamente sabía que ese era el youkai-.

.-Soy yo jovencita -dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie- ¿Quien me busca?

.-Yo he venido a buscarte -Inuyasha dio un paso adelante, arrogante- He escuchado que fabricas armas que resultan ser muy poderosas, y vine por eso.

.-Ya veo jovencito ¿Y cuales son sus nombres?

.-Yo me llamo Kagome y el es Inuyasha -lo señalo, mientras que educadamente se presentaba-.

.-¿Inuyasha dices? -Toutousai se sorprendió por un instante- ¿No eres tu el hijo del gran general Inutaisho?

.-¿Conociste a mi padre? -grito con sorpresa el hanyou-.

.-Claro jovencito, yo fui uno de sus servidores y fabrique dos espadas para el -respondió el anciano- Y si mal no lo recuerdo, al morir el te dejo la legendaria Tetsusaiga.

.-¿De que estas hablando? -se extraño Inuyasha mirándolo fijamente-.

.-Tu eras un cachorro en ese entonces, no podrías saberlo... veras yo forje para el dos espadas, Tetsusaiga fue fabricada con uno de sus colmillos, una espada capaz de matar a cien monstruos de un solo golpe. Mientras que por su parte Tenseiga puede revivir a cien humanos de un golpe -aclaro el anciano youkai-.

.-¿Co-como? -el hanyou estaba algo pasmado-.

.-Así es jovencito, no es de sorprenderse porque así lo dispuso el gran general perro.

.-Mi padre me ha dejado una espada -murmuro mirando hacia el suelo- ¿Y donde esta? .¿La tienes? -pregunto desesperado por saber, por verla-.

.-No, esa espada se encuentra en la tumba de tu padre, así que tendrán que buscarla -respondió Toutousai feliz porque al fin había aparecido el dueño tal espada-.

.-¿Y esa tumba donde se encuentra? -el hanyou ahora si no cabía de desesperación-.

.-También tendrán que encontrarla -finalizo-.

Inuyasha estaba de pie, aun algo sorprendido por la noticia, no esperaba que su padre le hubiese dejado algo, después de todo ni siquiera le conoció. Tenia una cosa en mente, una cosa clara ¡Buscar esa espada a como lugar diera!

Kagome un permaneció en silencio, preguntándose si estaba bien llevar a Inuyasha a Tetsusaiga antes de tiempo, antes de demasiado tiempo. Pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y para bien o para mal, Inuyasha debía llegar a esa espada.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

POR FIN DIOS MIO! (es una expresión, recordemos que soy atea u.u), pude subir pero… no subí yo, sino mi amiga BELEN!... ósea he estado teniendo muchos problemas con mi correo porque no lo quiere abrir, además de que tampoco me deja subir en malditos spywares, infelices aquellos o aquel que lo inventaron. Pero ya verán, arreglare mi compu tarde o temprano. Si van a agradecerle a alguien el haber subido esto, que sea a BELEN, porque sino seguro no estaría el capitulo aquí… GRACIAS AMIGA.

¿Para que escribí toda esta letanía de Colmillo de Acero y esas cosas, porque todo esto va para planes futuros, mujajajajajaja yo no escribo algo sin un porque ) a menos de que se trate de una de mis tonterías, pero bueno siguiendo con el capi ¿Hizo falta romance? .¿Coherencia? .¿Mejor trama, .¿Mejor narración? Ha no me lo recuerden que esto baja de inspiración y con muchos problemas encima x.X así que por favor no se enojen conmigo por tan mal capitulo ñ.ñ Ya saben que yo hago lo que puedo con este fic.

Aunque estoy molesta, porque con el tiempo los de aqui nos han ido quitando signos... y ahora resulta que ya no puedo usar los guiones al comienzo porque se los come la pagina ù.ú no me quedo mas que poner los diálogos con comillas, si esto sigue así me volveré loca!

Agradezco bastante el interés que están poniendo en el, y me alegra bastante que a tantas personas les guste esto n.n la verdad es que son los reviews tan entusiastas que recibo los que me suben el animo y me ayudan a seguir, muchas gracias por leer el fic!

Y ahora, los reviews:

**Belen**

**Lady Kagura**

**Ishi-dora**

**Lara-chan**

**Atta651**

**Karina-chan**

**LaEmir**

**Lodemai**

**Carmen**

**Meiko-174**

**Yukino**

**Kagome-N**

**Rika-chan**

**Oyuki-77**

**Priestess-Kaoru**

**Sayo-Yukishiro**

**Ady**

Bien, ya acabe y como me siento morir por el dolor de cabeza me voy, una vez mas agradezcan esta capitulo a Belencita, quien fue la que amablemente lo subió por mi, GRACIAS POR ESTO Y POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO AMIGA!

**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**


	8. Capitulo VII

**.: _Capitulo siete_ :.**

Kagome miro como Inuyasha pese a sus consejos, seguía intentando hacer que la espada Tetsusaiga hiciese algo más, ya que aparentemente solo era un katana. ¿Cómo la habían obtenido? Fue fácil, relativamente fácil. La perla negra en el ojo de Inuyasha se había activado gracias a una oportuna intervención por parte de Kagome, sus poderes como sacerdotisa habían servido de mucho, y por primera vez desde que lo recordaba, estaba agradecida por ser la reencarnación de alguien con tanto poder, como lo era Kikyou. Viajar a la frontera de este mundo con el mas allá hasta la tumba del gran Inutaisho había sido toda una experiencia para Inuyasha, pero para Kagome era algo que ya había vivido antes. Encontraron la espada en aquel recinto en que los restos de aquel youkai perro descansaba, uno de sus colmillos no estaba, porque ese mismo colmillo era ahora la espada legendaria que Inuyasha había tomado por propia.

Regresaron sin inconveniente alguno y luego de hablar nuevamente con Toutousai, emprendieron el camino de regreso hacia el lugar del que habían venido. Cuando llegaron Kikyou y Kaede recibieron con la felicidad impresa en el rostro a Kagome, la habían extrañado bastante. Kikyou aun desconfiaba de ese hanyou, pero al menos había regresado a Kagome sana y salva por su propio bien, mientras que la pequeña Kaede sentía que su familia estaba completa de nuevo.

Y ahora a unos pocos días de su regreso, Inuyasha seguía tercamente intentando sacar los verdaderos poderes de Colmillo de Acero.

_... No es tiempo aun de eso..._ pensaba Kagome mientras lo veía dar golpes al aire.

.-Oye Inuyasha ¿No prefieres descansar? -dijo ella, sentada sobre el fresco pasto, mientras el hanyou atacaba el aire con la espada-.

.-¡Cállate Kagome! -replico el molesto, frustrado por no poder hacer más con la espada como le había dicho el viejo Toutousai-.

.-Grosero -murmuro con un dejo de molestia, desviando la mirada- Perro maleducado -dijo ella cerrando los ojos cuando sintió la mirada fulminante del hanyou sobre ella-.

.-¿Cómo me llamaste? -dijo el echando sus orejas hacia atrás con desdén bajando por un momento a Tetsusaiga-.

.-Inuyasha... ¡Siéntate! -grito ella volteándolo a ver con una enorme sonrisa burlona en los labios, y con la mano le indicaba el suelo-.

.-¿Y ahora que demonios te crees? -pregunto el gruñendo ligeramente-.

.-¿Ves? No me hiciste caso, perro maleducado -se burlo, al fin había conseguido distraerlo de esos intentos con la espada-.

.-Estúpida... -murmuro molesto desviando la mirada-.

.-¿Cómo me llamaste? -ah, al fin una pelea, aunque no quisiese demostrarlo, Kagome si que extrañaba estas cosas-.

.-Nada -respondió secamente guardando a Colmillo a Acero-.

.-Esta bien Inuyasha... -la chica se levanto y comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente-.

.-O...oye Kagome ¿A dónde vas? -pregunto aparentando no estar muy interesado-.

.-Con Kikyou -y con solo escuchar el nombre Inuyasha frunció el seño- Creo que quieres estar solo un rato -dijo ella dejando ver un tono molesto en su voz, pero como muchas cosas desde su llegada, solo estaba fingiendo-.

.-Espera -se apresuro y la tomo del brazo- No te vayas...

Y de nuevo sonrió... _¡Cachorro!_ ... grito en sus adentros divertida, ya había notado que pese a lo que sucediese entre ellos, Inuyasha poco a poco comenzaba a dejar ver que no quería estar ya demasiado tiempo lejos de ella.

.-Bien, me quedo -volteo hacia el y le regalo una linda sonrisa-.

El otro solo asintió sacando de nuevo a Colmillo de Acero, y aunque la chica negó levemente con la cabeza solo se sentó de nuevo para mirarlo.

Aun le preocupaba de sobremanera lo que estuviese pasando en su época, en su hogar, con su familia. Pero ya lo había aceptado, seguramente la habían dado ya por muerta o desaparecida. Pero si quería cambiar las cosas, tenia que olvidarse de su vida anterior, ya no era Kagome la estudiante de secundaria, ahora era Kagome la chica que había regresado al Sengoku a evitar el doloroso futuro que tristemente sus ojos habían visto. Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué se suponía que hacia ella todo el tiempo con Inuyasha? .¿Qué no debería estar con Kikyou para evitar la creación de Naraku? cierto, tenia que estar con la guardiana de Shikon e impedir cualquier cosa que pudiese poner el futuro del que venia en marcha. Se había dejado llevar por la presencia del hanyou, por el amor que le tenia, y solo hasta este momento caía en cuenta que era lo que realmente debería estar haciendo.

Se levanto como si el suelo la lastimase, se despidió y comenzó a correr.

Inuyasha apenas iba a preguntarle que demonios le pasaba, cuando un sonido lo alerto bastante, sus orejas se irguieron y corrió hacia la miko tomándola en brazos, mientras daba un salto, esquivando el ataque salido de la aparente nada, que dejo todo devastado.

.-¡Maldito! -grito molesto Inuyasha con el odio reflejado en su dorada mirada- ¡Muéstrate Sesshomaru! -y apretó los dientes luego de decir eso con rencor-.

.-Sessho...maru… -murmuro con sorpresa Kagome, no esperaba encontrarse con el-.

Una risa que sonaba más burlona que ocasional se escucho, de entre los árboles aquella figura imponente de blanco, que representaba al hermano de Inuyasha se hizo presente.

Su fino y plateado cabello hacia contraste con aquel rostro tan firme adornado de aquellas marcas rojas. Ese era Sesshomaru... un Sesshomaru diferente al que Kagome conocía, cincuenta años mas joven, con ambos brazos y sin la pequeña Rin que aplacase su lado asesino ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

.-¿A que viniste infeliz? .¿Por qué nos atacaste? -Inuyasha estaba molesto, y mientras ponía los pies en tierra firme, dejaba a Kagome atrás suyo, iba a protegerla a toda costa-.

.-No ataque a tu perra Inuyasha, ella no me importa... -Sesshomaru lo señalo con una de sus garras- ¡Vine a matarte! -grito mordaz- ¡Entrégame ahora a Tetsusaiga! -y sin esperar mas se lanzo a el con una velocidad increíble-.

Inuyasha apenas si pudo tomar a Kagome arrojándola lejos de el, mientras que la batalla con su medio hermano comenzaba.

Sesshomaru se había enterado de alguna forma que Tetsusaiga estaba en su poder, y sin tardar ya iba a reclamarla como suya.

.-¡Esta espada me la dejo mi padre! -grito enfurecido Inuyasha, esquivando un ataque de su medio hermano-.

.-¡Cállate! Un ser tan patético no merece tenerla ¡Sucio híbrido! -contraataco el otro, dándole un zarpazo limpio con su mano derecha, hiriéndolo en el pecho-.

Y apretando su puño le dio un acertado golpe justo en la frente al hanyou, que lo derribo contra el suelo.

Rió altanero, acercándose al caído Inuyasha y hacia Colmillo de Acero, que sin fuerza para tomarla bien descansaba en la mano izquierda del hanyou caído.

.-Demasiado fácil -dijo el seriamente, aunque en sus palabras se notaba el cinismo y el desprecio con el cual veía a su hermano- No mereces si quiera tocarla, así que... -aunque raro, una sonrisa cínica en sus labios se formo- ¡Muere!

Cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos fue solo para ver como su hermano mayor se disponía a darle fin, las garras del youkai apuntan hacia su cuello, pero vio como simplemente se detuvo, con el claro gesto de una queja de dolor en su rostro.

.-¡Ni te atrevas! -grito valientemente Kagome, luego de haber lanzado aquella flecha purificada que fue a dar en el hombro del youkai... no lo hirió en mucho, ya lo esperaba, Sesshomaru era demasiado fuerte-.

.-Jum... así que tu perra quiere protegerte -hablo mas para el viento que para Inuyasha- Entonces... ¡También muere! -humanos... como los odiaba-.

Kagome tomo otra de sus flechas, acababa de entrar en la boca del lobo... pero ante todo ¡Ella jamás permitiría que alguien lastimase a Inuyasha! No tuvo tiempo porque Sesshomaru llego y la tomo fuertemente del cuello, levantándola como una muñeca de trapo inútil, pero a pesar del dolor, aun en sus manos traía aquel arco que le regalase Kikyou, con una flecha de sacerdotisa en el.

.-¡DEJA A KAGOME MALDITO! -grito con inmensa furia Inuyasha, en el aire y dispuesto a atacar ya que Tetsusaiga bajaba peligrosamente con su filo hacia el-.

.-Insolente -murmuro el otro, dejando caer a la miko-.

Y con su mano derecha atrapo el metal de la espada, pero tuvo que soltarla al instante, notando que esta lo rechazaba con firmeza... un campo bastante poderoso le impedía siquiera tocarla.

.-¿Lo ves? -dijo Inuyasha dando un salto hacia atrás, cuando vio que Kagome estaba a salvo- ¡La espada te rechaza!... ¡Te voy a hacer pagar por lastimar a Kagome! -y dio un nuevo salto dispuesto a atacarlo, con la seguridad de que no podría arrebatarle la espada-.

.-¡Ya me canse de este juego! -grito Sesshomaru ya molesto-.

Esta vez nada de piedad, de un golpe acertado lo mando directamente al suelo y lo separo de Colmillo de Acero, Inuyasha aun era inexperto como para pelear con un youkai como su hermano, quien en el arte de las batallas era ya un maestro. Llego hasta Inuyasha y con desprecio estaba dispuesto a eliminarlo esta vez, pero se giro para atrapar la flecha purificada que Kagome había lanzado. Molesto la busco con la mirada dispuesto a atacarla y matarla para que la maldita dejase de molestarlo.

Pero no la vio, en cambio noto que Tetsusaiga ya no estaba en el lugar en el cual su torpe hermano la había dejado caer... la tenia esa maldita mujer.

Enojado salto hacia ella dispuesto a arrebatarle la espada, pero esta volvió a rechazarle.

Inuyasha se levanto limpiando la sangre que de su boca salía, el infeliz de Sesshomaru seguía siendo demasiado fuerte... era el mismo Sesshomaru que lo había orillado a querer ser un youkai, el que tenia una mirada tan fría que jamás encontraría calor en ella.

Kagome apenas si había conseguido levantarse, cuando sintió como sin delicadeza alguna el hermano de Inuyasha la tomaba de la cintura y la cargaba como un bulto pesado e inútil. Se burlo de Inuyasha una ultima vez y luego salió corriendo, llevándose a Kagome con el, quien inútilmente intentaba liberarse.

No lo dudo ni un instante y el hanyou se lanzo atrás de el presa de una desesperación increíble que se adueñaba de su ser, lo ultimo que había dicho Kagome antes de verla desaparecer, fue su nombre, y el... no pudo protegerla.

.-¡Maldito seas Sesshomaru! -grito presa de la frustración, cayendo al suelo mientras que apretaba fuertemente los puños, hilos de sangre salían de sus manos- ¡Te la llevaste! .¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué mi Kagome? -grito sin saber siquiera que decía, sintiendo una mezcla de odio, rencor e impotencia recorriendo todos su ser-.

¿Por qué se la había llevado? .¿Por qué? .¿Para matarla? .¿Para hacerlo sufrir a el?... ¡No lo entendía!... hasta que una imagen inundo sus pensamientos de un momento a otro, Kagome... ella tenia a Tetsusaiga en sus manos, Sesshomaru no podía tocar la espada... entonces se llevo la espada…. y a quien si podía tomarla... _¡INFELIZ!_... fue el grito ahogado que se quedo en el interior del hanyou.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¿Que tal me quedo este capitulo?Se preguntaran ¿Para que puse a todo esto? Aaah porque como que en el fic ya estamos extrañando ver caras conocidas ¿No? XDy ademas Sesshy siempre le da un toque genial a los fics con su gallardo porte XD wajajajaja, tambien se preguntaran ¿Porque lo puse con esa actitud? Haaaa porque este Sesshomaru es como el del manga, que es mas cinico, burlon yexpresivo!Si que ando mal, mi compu esta llena de virus y el tecnico que no va a arreglarla¿Creeran que ahora estoy en un ciber para poder subir? Porque si, no puedo subir ni ver mi correo y algunas paginas con esos malditos virus. Como sea tengo el deber de subir y ya no podia pedirselo a Belen, no quiero ser aprovechada con ella XD bien, bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y nos vemos en el siguiente!

Ahora, a contestar los reviews, que como saben son los que nos alientan a todos los autores a seguir con lo que escribimos.

**Belen**

**Hally777**

**Kagome-inulove**

**Oyuki-77**

**Ady**

**LaEmir**

**AndreSakurita**

**Nina**

**Rika-chan**

**Kitsune Kaori**

**Inuangelp**

**Nashely**

**Ishi-dora**

**Lara-chan**

**Lodemai**

**Kagome-chan and Sango-chan**

**Lilix**

**Aome-Kikyo**

**Lihome chan**

Bien mis amadas lectoras (porque aparentemente solo las chicas me leen XD) yo las voy dejando, esperando verlas en el capitulo ocho, hasta luego! Y hoy no voy a hacer renuncia de derechos, me da flojerita XD

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**_


	9. Capitulo VIII

**.: _Capitulo ocho_ :.**

El frió de la cueva era un tanto incomodo, Kagome sentada en un rincón veía como Sesshomaru se quejaba solo con su dolor... _Veneno_... que extraño, que ella recordase el youkai no era tan fácil de herir con un simple veneno como aquel que lo había infectado en esa batalla con otro youkai.

…_.Quizás en cincuenta años, aprenda a ser mas fuerte_... pensó nuevamente Kagome, con Tetsusaiga en sus brazos.

¿Qué había pasado? Oh no mucho, tenia una semana y media "raptada" por Sesshomaru y ya había querido matarla en seis ocasiones, la había salvado del peligro en cuatro, había hablado con ella de forma "civilizada" en cinco y media, bueno, ella estaba llevando la cuenta de los sucesos que le parecían se repetían, pero hasta el momento había descubierto dos cosas: uno, Sesshomaru no estaba realmente molesto con ella por atacarlo, podía sentirlo; y dos: no veía para cuando podría ser libre.

Suspiro pensando que no saldrían de esa cueva hasta que Sesshomaru hubiese neutralizado ese veneno, y después... seguro la llevaría mas lejos de Inuyasha, buscando la forma de poder tomar a Colmillo de Acero, pero ella de antemano sabia que esa espada era de Inuyasha, y que jamás podría Sesshomaru hacerla suya.

El youkai la miro... al lado de su hermano esa chica se veía feroz por protegerlo, pero en el tiempo que había estado con ella, demostró ser flexible, sumisa y hasta un tanto preocupada por su salud... ¡Eso si era tonto!... demasiado. Humanos, solo merecían ser despreciados.

* * *

Inuyasha olfateo el aire una vez mas, buscando el rastro de su despreciable hermano, quien había tenido la osadía de llevarse a Kagome. Ella estaba bien, ya que su olor acompañaba el suyo, no detectaba sangre de parte de la miko ni nada que le diese a entender que ella se encontraba mal. Sesshomaru la mantenía con vida y a salvo ¿Por qué? Mas obvio no podía ser, necesitaba llevarse a Colmillo de Acero, y Kagome seguro era la única que podría cumplir ese trabajo. 

Estaba tan furioso consigo mismo, tan desesperado, tan…. ¡Preocupado! No se podía perdonar que por SU culpa y solo la suya, Kagome ahora estuviese presa por el mal nacido de su hermano ¿.¡Porque!.? No lo entendía, pero comprendía que ahora mas que nunca quería ser un youkai, por ella. Ya no le importaba ser un youkai para ser mas fuerte, para ganarse el respeto de todos, para vencer a sus rivales, no señor, no le importaba ser más fuerte solo por eso.

El quería… quería ser un youkai por ella… por Kagome ¡Recién entendía eso! .¿Cómo se supone que iba a protegerla siendo tan débil? no había oportunidad, pero si se convertía en un demonio completo, era seguro que podría mantenerla a salvo siempre a su lado, y eso fue lo que mas le dolió, que aun estando a su lado la perdió por no poder protegerla. ¡Necesitaba esa bendita Shikon no Tama! E instintivamente volteo hacia atrás, Kikyou con su porte orgulloso y su fría mirada lo seguía, ella era quien le impedía hacerse de la Shikon.

.-¿Esta bien? -pregunto en voz alta la miko-.

.-Ella esta viva -respondió automáticamente Inuyasha, mientras seguía el rastro del aire que parecía difícil se captar-.

.-Por tu bien y el de tu hermano debe de estarlo -sentencio apretando con fuerza su arco, en un gesto de enojo e impotencia- Imbécil -dijo mientras lo miraba, siguiéndolo-.

.-Feh, me haces un favor si te callas -respondió el mordaz, sin mirar atrás-.

.-¡Esto es tu culpa! -repuso como muchas veces antes en el pasado, Kikyou- Si Kagome no hubiese estando tanto tiempo contigo ¡Esto jamás abría pasado! Fue tu hermano quien se la llevo, es tu culpa. Espera… es mi culpa por permitirle verse con alguien como tú… perdona con mas bien dicho, con algo como tu -no, Kikyou seria incapaz de decir esas palabras, pero la perdida de su amiga la tenia consternada, y también, enojada-.

Inuyasha se mordió la lengua y apretó los puños para no saltar sobre aquella mujer. Por obligación y respeto a Kagome, había ido con Kikyou para avisarle lo sucedido, ya que seguramente es lo que la otra hubiese querido que hiciese.

Error, esa loca miko había intentado matarlo cuando escucho lo sucedido, ya que había sido un descuidado, un despreocupado y un inútil al dejar que a Kagome se la llevase su "hermano" que seguramente, era tan despreciable como el.

Por favor, Inuyasha tenía ya bastante con sus culpas y sus remordimientos, como para venir a escuchar los insultos de alguien tan desagradable. Apretó mas los puños cuando el dulce recuerdo de Kagome vino a el, mismo que se rompió al vivir de nuevo la batalla con su hermano, y escuchar la voz de Kagome, gritando su nombre…. como deseaba que estuviese bien.

La miko lo seguía de cerca. Frustrada. Desde que ese hanyou le había dicho lo que sucedió con Kagome ¡Quiso matarlo en ese instante! ya le había extrañado que Kagome tardase tanto en regresar, y cuando lo vio a el claramente con heridas y golpes de batalla, temió lo peor ya que Kagome no estaba a su lado. ¿Espada? .¿Se la llevo? .¿Quién? .¿Su hermano?... solo eso había bastado para que su odio se desatara. La idea de Kagome lastimada, herida… ¡Muerta! vino a su mente y no pudo contenerse. Tomo su arco y casi le asesta una flecha con odio a Inuyasha. Pero luego comprendió dos cosas: No era culpa suya, y además, Kagome lo amaba.

Como si de perros y gatos se tratase, ambos con molestia acordaron que la buscarían juntos, y si era necesario ambos pelearían con Sesshomaru.

¿Por qué decidieron trabajar juntos? Ambos eran orgullosos, solitarios y necios, pero Kagome de alguna forma los unía y evitaba que se matasen entre ellos.

* * *

.-¿Qué se supone que haces? -pregunto con frialdad Sesshomaru, al ver como Kagome se levantaba, dejando a Tetsusaiga en el suelo-. 

.-El veneno avanza ¡Ya tienes fiebre! -dijo ella, caminando hacia el lugar donde el youkai se encontraba levemente recostado, esperando que el veneno cediese por si solo-.

.-¡Quédate donde estas! -ordeno en un terrible grito el lord youkai-.

.-Pero… -Kagome se quedo estática-.

.-¡Si no quieres morir haz lo que te digo! -su voz y el tono con el que hablaba sin duda provocaban temor-.

Pero Kagome no hizo caso, ella, a su joven edad ya había conocido varios tipos de horrores, así que un youkai hablándole con ganas de matarla, no era algo que pudiese sorprenderla ni hacerla retroceder ahora.

Pese a las amenazas y el odio impreso en la dorada mirada de Sesshomaru, se hinco a su lado, paso sus dedos por la blanca piel del lord youkai y presiono con una suavidad agradable.

Si, estaba a punto de mandarla lejos de un golpe con toda la ira que tenia en su ser, ella se atrevía a desobedecerlo, mas que nada, era una simple humana la que osaba acercase a el, una humana que ahora le tomaba del brazo….y pese a todo lo que sus impulsos le decían… no pudo mandarla de lejos de el.

Tibieza… calor, si, era esa la sensación que lo recorría en aquellos instantes, que se desplazaba por su sangre de demonio lentamente, que iba desde la punta de sus pies hasta quizás el ultimo de sus plateados cabellos, en su cuerpo ya no había mas veneno…. Kagome lo había purificado por completo.

El Lord youkai la miro fijamente, en mucho tiempo sus ojos brillaban con la expresión del asombro. Ya no veía mas a la humana frente a el, al menos no veía su rostro, su figura o su silueta, estaba viendo la esencia misma de su ser.

Cuando la miko había purificado aquel veneno, sin darse cuenta le había abierto las puertas mismas de su alma, lo comprendió cuando al mirar los dorados ojos de Sesshomaru, podía sentir todas aquellas cosas que el youkai callaba, todas aquellas cosas que lo hacían odiar y temer.

…._Tonta_…. pensó al instante la chica, no había utilizado la purificación de forma correcta, quizás había funcionado para lo mismo, pero el método había mezclado almas, sentimientos, verdades. Había revelado secretos y emociones. Si, eso suele pasar cuando por un instante de alguna forma, dos almas se unen por breves momentos.

.-Go…gomen ne -dijo ella bajando la cabeza, había cometido un grave error, sin duda le faltaba aprender a dominar varias cosas-.

.-¿Anata…Doushite? -pregunto el, extrañamente relajado, calmado-.

.-Se supone que yo soy una…

.-Miko… -corto mirando hacia otra parte-.

.-Hai -asintió ella- Y yo quería…

.-Purificar el veneno -nuevamente la interrumpía adelantándose a sus palabras-.

.-Si… porque… -no le extrañaba nada de lo que el decía, le parecía muy normal luego de que ambos habían echado un vistazo en sus almas- Yo no quería…

.-Que nada malo me siguiese pasando -termino el cerrando los ojos- Estúpida…la próxima vez aprende primero la forma correcta de hacerlo.

.-En verdad… lo siento -con sus manos apretó la tela de su falda, estaba avergonzada-.

.-Y bien…. -dijo el enfocando aquella mirada dorada tan deslumbrante, que en vez de tener algún dejo de desprecio o indiferencia, solo tenia tranquilidad- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

.-……. -por un instante ella permaneció en silencio, y bajo la mirada-…. dolor…. ¿Y tu? -pregunto, aunque ya sentía cual seria la respuesta-.

.-Dolor -dijo el y se puso de pie-.

* * *

.-¿Me lo vas a contar o no? -dijo fríamente Sesshomaru, mirando el fuego de la fogata que el mismo había encendido hacia un par de instantes en aquella cueva-. 

.-Pero… creo que ya lo sabes -Kagome también miraba al fuego-.

.-Quiero oírlo de ti -ordeno como si le hablase a un siervo-.

.-Bueno… -se abrazo a si misma, lo que Sesshomaru quería saber era como fue posible que después de tanto dolor que le había causado un youkai, ella no los odiase a todos- …Toda esta historia empezó marcada por un amor que fue roto, por las redes de la trampa y el odio. Un youkai que estaba celoso del amor que había entre una sacerdotisa y otro youkai se interpuso y fue como todo comenzó. Desde ese día ya no hubo paz y muchas personas que conocí sufrieron por su causa. Incluso yo sufrí mucho, no tienes ni idea de todos los pesares que vivimos, de toda la gente inocente que murió, de toda la sangre que vi correr -su voz se quebró, estaba recordando el futuro que vivió- Yo… yo vi morir a mis amigos uno por uno en sus manos, los vi sufrir y perecer…yo… la persona que amaba… también murió en mis brazos…. -y unas lagrimas cristalinas rodaron, a pesar de que veía a Inuyasha de nuevo, el sentimiento de aquella batalla le había dejado una herida en el alma-.

.-Pero… no lo odias, no odias a los youkais… ¿Doushite? -interrogo de nuevo, deslumbrado al ver como su dolor no la había arrastrado al odio-.

.-¿Para que? -respondió ella, con otra pregunta- ¿Para que odiar de por vida? Claro que he odiado y en muchas ocasiones, mentiría si no fuese así, pero…es mejor intentar olvidar, dejar el pasado pisado, solo eso. Si se acumula mucho odio en nuestro interior… entonces ese odio nos destruirá tarde o temprano, se vendrá en nuestra contra.

Sesshomaru guardo silencio por largo rato, pensando. ¿Odio? Si, era odio lo que precisamente lo movía día tras día, odio hacia los despreciables humanos, odio hacia el mundo entero. Y hasta apenas cuando el día había comenzado, pensaba que todos los humanos merecían ser odiados.

Suspiro tan quedamente que no pudo ser escuchado por la miko, en sus ojos dorados se reflejaban las llamas del fuego, el cual miraba fijamente.

.-Yo los odio porque… -comenzó asombrosamente Sesshomaru, estaba hablando de los humanos-…. Cuando era más joven… Un grupo de humanos nos ataco, sin motivo alguno, sin causa alguna, solo porque éramos youkais…Mi padre no estaba con nosotros, yo sobreviví, pero mi madre no… -que frías y cortas habían sido sus palabras, pero que claras y dolorosas-.

Kagome quedo en silencio, sorprendida, abrumada, desconcertada. ¿Ese era el motivo por el cual Sesshomaru decía odiar a los humanos? Y justo ahora lo entendía.

Cuanto le había costado decir esas palabras, revelar la verdad que por tanto tiempo celosamente guardo. Y lo peor de todo, es que se lo había revelado a una humana, la especie que tanto odiaba.

Lo recordaba muy bien. Su madre…Amaki se llamaba, aquella youkai que en su vientre lo había llevado y desde que era un joven había estado a su lado, ella, había sigo asesinada cruelmente a manos de los infelices humanos.

Quizás el error más grande que habían cometido, fue el salir aquel día del castillo de Inutaisho, porque ni siquiera en sus propias tierras habían estado a salvo.

Un grupo de humanos, que decían ser un grupo de guerreros que liberaban al mundo de monstruos, los habían atacado. En realidad no eran más que asquerosos humanos que iban de lugar en lugar, matando cuanto ser sobrenatural viesen, para así después ir a presumir sus grandes "hazañas" con otros miserables humanos, y en algunas ocasiones incluso cobraban por matar. No supo nunca que es lo que había en el corazón de aquellos repugnantes seres, quien sin piedad alguna los atacaron sin previo aviso.

Siendo tan joven no pudo hacer mucho para defender a su madre. Amaki no era ninguna youkai débil, pero estaba superada en número, por demasiado.

Y cuando su cachorro se vio en un peligro mortal, decidió sacrificar su vida por la de el. Esta fue la primera vez que Sesshomaru sintió dolor, la primera vez que se sintió vulnerable, la primera vez que lloro, la primera vez que… sintió el odio recorrerle la sangre, la primera vez que asesino. Así era, Sesshomaru había sacado al verdadero demonio que se escondía en su interior y había matado a sangre fría, lleno de odio y sufrimiento.

Inutaisho llego… muy tarde ¿Para que? para ver el cuerpo de su pareja muerto, inerte y sin vida. Tenseiga no funciono… ¡.¿Por qué?.! No lo entendía, quizás fue el tiempo que tardo en llegar, quizás la espada se negó… nunca lo supo. Pero de lo que si estaba conciente, era de que Sesshomaru ya no seria el mismo, porque al verlo ahí, mirando a su madre ya sin lágrima alguna, y las manos manchadas de sangre, supo que ese día, con su madre también habían muerto la inocencia, la compasión y la felicidad de su hijo. Ese día Sesshomaru juro odiar y acabar con todo humano.

El Lord youkai cortó con los recuerdos. Tan solo para enfocar su vista en la miko que lo veía fijamente, sin emoción alguna que en sus marrones ojos se pudiese distinguir.

Había jurado odiar a los humanos, pero ella… ella también tenia motivos para odiar a los youkais y no lo hacia ¿Por qué? y el mismo se respondió ayudado por lo que vio en el interior de Kagome. Solo porque un youkai había sido causante de su dolor, no quería decir que todo el resto fuese igual, no por uno iba a odiar a los demás. Entonces era lo mismo con su caso… no todos los humanos eran iguales, y quizás no todos merecían ser odiados.

Sesshomaru suspiro mas audiblemente, y Kagome sonrió, al parecer el ya lo había entendido.

**_Continuara…_**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¿Pero que demonios me paso en este capitulo? Pareció un SessxKag ¿Verdad? Ajajajajajajaja! Pero cálmense que no es así, ya aclare un millón de veces que esto fue, es y será un INUxKAG así que tranquis, tranquis, que este capitulo solo fue porque me dije -"Kagome ya esta cambiando a Inuyasha y Kikyou ¿Por qué no de paso que cambie también a Sesshomaru?"- y pues ahí tienen el resultado, fue simple cambiar a Sesshomaru ya que su alma se mezclo con la de Kagome por unos instantes, díganme ¿Qué persona no cambiara con un alma como la de la Kagome? y sobre la madre de Sesshomaru, pues puse eso porque no encontrabaexplicación lógica a su odio por los humanos y entonces pensé que necesitaba un motivo, y como jamás he sabido de su madre pues, ahí tienen el resultado XD Agradezco a Belencita que fue la que le dio el nombre a la oka de Sesshomaru ¿Verdad que Amaki suena bien lindo? XD

Ok estoy feliz porque…. YA PASE LOS CIEN REVIEWS! WIIIIIIIIII Se los agradezco tanto, tanto, tanto, jamás pensé que esta cosa que se hace llamar fanfic realmente le llegase a gustar a tantas personas MIL GRACIAS!

Y ahora gustosa y alegre como siempre, respondo sus reviews que son los que me hacen seguir con esta historia y me animan n.n

**Belén**

**Ishi-dora**

**Cata**

**Noelia**

**Karina-chan**

**Haruko**

**Lara-chan**

**Nashely**

**Aome-Kikyo**

**Katrina Himura**

**AndreSakurita**

**LaEmir**

**Natsuki**

**Hally777**

**Ady**

**Tsukihitomi**

**Gris-Kag**

**Kaolith**

**Akiko Daisuki**

**Lodemai**

Listo, he terminado por hoy, agradeciendo siempre a todas ustedes mis lectoras (porque si, sigo sin ver un chico por aquí XD) que sigan el fanfic tan fielmente y me dejen comentarios tan lindos, en realidad eso me motivo mucho a seguir con esto, gracias!

**_Atte. Celen Marinaiden _**


	10. Capitulo IX

**.: _Capitulo nueve_ :.**

.-¡Ahí va! -grito Kagome soltando una flecha purificada, que mato al menos diez de los centenares de youkais que los seguían-.

.-¡Eso no es suficiente! -grito Sesshomaru arrasando de un solo zarpazo a decenas de ellos-.

Kagome dio un salto hacia atrás hábilmente esquivando ataques. Los youkai pumas eran difíciles de vencer, y ella y Sesshomaru no esperaban que fuesen tantos. Accidentalmente habían pasado por sus tierras y toda una manada se había ido sobre ellos, que eran supuestos invasores. Claro que, no esperaban que fuesen tal número, y ahora ella había decidido entrar en batalla al lado de youkai.

.-¡Aahh! -Kagome cayo al suelo de un golpe, que por fortuna solo le causo unos rasguños-.

.-¡Shoto! -exclamo algo molesto Sesshomaru cuando la vio caer, mientras que con sus garras atravesaba a un youkai puma mas- Veamos que les parece esto… ¡Dok-ka-sou! -y el veneno penetrante de su una de sus garras comenzó a esparcirse, matando a varios de sus oponentes-.

Sesshomaru comenzó a pensar, que quizás no le quedaría más que adoptar su verdadera forma, la de un youkai perro, y acabar con esos molestos insectos de una buena vez.

Pero antes de que actuase de nuevo, una cegadora luz lo cubrió todo por unos instantes, entrecerró sus dorados ojos para soportar el resplandor que no duro demasiado, cuando la vista se le aclaro, simplemente se quedo de pie, estático. A su alrededor ya no había youkai alguno, fue como si todos hubiesen desaparecido. Volteo hacia un lado buscando a la miko que lo acompañaba, y la encontró en el suelo hincada, aferrándose a su arco incrustado en el suelo para no caer. Respiraba agitada, cansada, agotada. Era sin duda alguna, la que había acabado con los enemigos, aquella energía sagrada solo podía provenir de Kagome. Se acerco a ella, y como siempre sin delicadeza, la tomo de la cintura y la cargo a su lado.

…._De nuevo me trata como un saco_… pensó ella, divertida, pero agradecida de no tener que caminar, estaba completamente agotada. En realidad jamás pensó que liberar su energía de esa forma pudiese funcionar tan bien, y se sintió orgullosa de si misma, porque poco a poco estaba dejando de depender de los demás para cuidarse por si sola.

* * *

.-¡Apresúrate mujer! -grito molesto Inuyasha, al ver como la velocidad de Kikyou era muy poca-. 

.-¡Eso intento! -dijo Kikyou en respuesta, mientras que corría muy atrás del hanyou-.

Hacia apenas unos instantes que la energía espiritual de Kagome había sido liberada de manera asombrosa. Kikyou lo sintió al instante, mientras que Inuyasha al fin podía percibir más claramente su olor. Habían comenzado a correr hacia ella, pero Kikyou era muy lenta.

.-Estos humanos y su detestable rapidez -dijo Inuyasha regresando su camino y dirigiéndose hacia la miko-.

.-¡Haa! .¡Espera! -grito ella en protesta, cuando el hanyou la tomo en brazos mientras seguía corriendo-.

Cierra el pico, no tenemos tiempo para perderlo -dijo el, aumentando su velocidad a pesar del peso de Kikyou-.

La sacerdotisa no dijo nada, lo único que le restaba era acomodarse mejor en aquellos brazos, volteo su vista hacia arriba y el rostro lleno de ansiedad y determinación del hanyou, le hicieron comprender por unos mínimos instantes, porque Kagome le quería tanto.

* * *

.-Vaya, si que es muy profundo -comento Kagome, mirando el inmenso barranco por el cual acababan de pasar-. 

.-Creo que ya puedes caminar sola -replico Sesshomaru dejándola en el suelo, no muy bruscamente pero tampoco con sutileza-.

.-Si… yo también creo eso -mentira, no se sentía con ánimos de caminar después de aquel ataque, pero debía hacerlo-.

.-Andando -ordeno Sesshomaru y comenzó a caminar-

.-Como tú digas -dijo ella, comenzando a caminar también, solo que un poco fastidiada por el hecho-.

Luego de derrotar a aquellos youkais, Sesshomaru siguió con su camino como si nada hubiese pasado, con paso apresurado ¿El porque? Quien sabe. Habían llegado hasta un barranco de enorme magnitud, que al fondo tenía un río que parecía poco caudaloso. Claro que tenia un puente, que quedaba a una distancia considerable. Pero un youkai como Sesshomaru podía pasar de un limpio salto sin ningún problema, y así lo había hecho.

Ambos siguieron con el camino que marcaba el Lord youkai, que caminaba a paso rápido, momentáneamente ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, su dorada mirada se entrecerró con un pequeño gesto de molestia, para después seguir caminando, esta vez sus pies se movían con más rapidez que antes, lo que no causo la gracia de Kagome, pero tampoco su molestia.

* * *

.-Ya no hay nadie -murmuro Inuyasha, dejando bruscamente a Kikyou en el suelo, como si el tenerla cerca mas de lo necesario le molestase de sobre manera-. 

.-No tiene mucho que se fueron, quizás podamos alcanzarles -dijo Kikyou, hincada mientras tocaba la tierra purificada del lugar, como examinándola-.

.-Ella… -Inuyasha enfoco su mirada hacia la nada del paisaje frente a el- ¿Hizo esto? -su voz, seria, calmada y tranquila parecía una queda melodía-.

.-Así es -asintió la miko levantándose- Ha mejorado mucho en estos días, apresurémonos o no les alcanzaremos.

.-¿Apresurarnos dices? -su voz cambio hasta sonar molesta- Por tu culpa no llegamos antes -y ahora el tono se mezclaba con el cinismo y la burla- Humana lenta.

.-Ya se que no te agrado… -comenzó Kikyou pero el hanyou la corto-.

.-Feh, no agradarme es poco -la miro desdeñosamente- Me eres absolutamente nauseabunda.

.-¡Tampoco me insultes! -se quejo la miko molesta, pero a pesar de eso su expresión seguía siendo fría y serena- Si queremos encontrarla tenemos que empezar a tratar de congeniar, se que no soy Kagome pero… -y de nuevo el hanyou la corto, tan inoportuno como siempre-.

.-Ya se que no eres Kagome, se parecen mucho pero… Kagome es más agradable…y bonita, además su aroma no es tan molesto como el tuyo -dijo Inuyasha, desviando la mirada despreocupadamente-.

Kikyou sintió algo parecido a la indignación recorrerle. Quizás no por la comparación, sino por las palabras, que hasta cierto punto, veía verdaderas.

Inuyasha decidió ignorarla, en cambio elevo su cabeza al cielo y olfateo un poco, buscando el dulce aroma de Kagome que tenia impregnado todo el lugar, pero que sin duda, debía seguir moviéndose conforme ella lo hacia. Tenía que haber un rastro.

* * *

Sesshomaru siguió caminando, sin disminuir la marcha, a su lado Kagome ya más restaurada le seguía. En su hombro su arco y sus flechas descansaban, mientras que a un lado de su cintura Tetsusaiga encontraba apoyo. La miro, como si de compañeros de viaje se tratase, ella caminaba a su lado, cuando se suponía estaba en contra de su voluntad acompañándolo. 

.-¿Doushite? -pregunto Sesshomaru desviando sus dorados ojos hacia el frente-.

.-¿Nani? -pregunto Kagome, enfocándose en el, sin disminuir el paso-.

.-Tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo, entonces ¿Por qué no escapas? -dijo el, como si esas palabras no lo lastimasen, cosa que si lo hacían-.

.-No puedo -dijo ella, con un dejo de nostalgia-.

.-¿Doushite?

.-Porque… si yo me escapo, si yo regreso con Inuyasha, aun teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo -hablo pausadamente- Tu irías por Tetsusaiga, es seguro que ambos se encuentren y peleen…. y yo no deseo eso… no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado solo por una espada… o por mi culpa -su voz se quebró con tristeza- Y si para mantenerlos a salvo de si mismos tengo que alejarme de Inuyasha… eso haré -sentencio con gran pesadez en sus palabras, y en su alma-.

El Lord youkai siguió mirando fijamente el camino, como si las palabras de la miko no lo inmutasen en lo mas mínimo, pero no era así. Durante unos momentos le miro de reojo, tan frágil, tan bondadosa, tan sacrificada. Miro después el suelo mientras caminaba, ya había tomado una decisión. Comenzó a disminuir su paso, mientras que un aroma muy conocido para el, le llegaba a través del aire. Se acercaba.

* * *

.-¡Agarrate firmemente! No quiero que cuando encontremos a Kagome se queje porque te deje morir -advirtió Inuyasha, mirando como Kikyou cruzaba el puente atrás de el-. 

.-No tienes que decírmelo de esa forma -Kikyou daba pasos calmados y seguros por los tablones de madera-.

Si Kikyou aun no había estallado de enojo por la actitud tan insultante de Inuyasha, era porque podía sentir el aura divina de Kagome muy cerca, y eso le tranquilizaba.

Habían llegado a un barranco enorme, y aunque lo quisiesen de un simple salto jamás llegarían, en cambio un puente a una distancia un tanto alejada podría llevarlos al otro lado. Llegaron hasta el y ya comenzaban a cruzarlo, en realidad, si que era un gran trayecto. Y el enorme y mortal vació bajo ellos no reconfortaba ni hacia mas fácil el caminar sobre la nada.

Las caninas orejas de Inuyasha se irguieron hacia delante, una chispa apareció en sus ojos, y luego de poner cara de cachorro inseguro, se lanzo a correr sobre el inestable puente de madera con desesperación, haciendo que este se tambalease de tal forma que Kikyou cayo, sosteniéndose firmemente de las cuerdas para no caer realmente hacia el fondo. Cuando enfoco sus fríos ojos hacia el frente, Inuyasha ya se perdía a lo lejos habiendo pasado el puente, internándose entre los árboles que habían del otro lado.

¡Estaba desesperado! Estaba emocionado, estaba ansioso. Corrió entre los árboles, entre los arbustos y entre las ramas. ¡La había olido muy cerca! Demasiado, como si ella se acercase ¡Tenia que encontrarla!

Corrió un poco más, y sus desnudos pies se detuvieron al fin, se quedo estático.

Como si de un sueño se tratase, como si de una alucinación o una fantasía. Kagome caminaba despreocupadamente hacia el.

Sus ojos se enfocaron con alegría sobre Inuyasha ¡Tenia tanto tiempo de no verlo! y la expresión en el rostro del hanyou la hizo sonreír, era una sorpresa que se mezclaba con la alegría y el ansia. Podía verlo.

¡Ni un segundo más! Corrió hacia ella lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, no espero explicación de su parte, no la dejo hablar, simplemente en un acto de completa desesperación y necesidad, la estrecho con firmeza entre sus brazos.

.-¡.¡Mi querida Kagome!.! .¡Estas aquí! -grito apenas la tuvo entre sus brazos, cerrando firmemente los ojos con dicha-.

La apretó aun mas a su cuerpo, colocando sus manos en su espalda firmemente, evitando herirla con sus garras. Y recargo después por unos instantes la cabeza de la chica en su hombro derecho. Kagome tan solo atino a permanecer ahí, sin decir nada, ya que comprendía cada acción, cada gesto, cada palabra que se le había dicho en aquellos instantes. Esta feliz… hacia tanto que Inuyasha no le abrazaba de ese modo. Estaba feliz… al fin estaba de regreso con quien mas amaba. Estaba feliz… se sentía correspondida al fin.

Kikyou aun intentaba pasar rápidamente el puente. Lo sentía, Kagome estaba cerca, muy cerca. Lo que quería decir que estaba bien. ¡Tenia que llegar a ella y comprobarlo por si misma!

Inuyasha soltó aquel abrazo ligeramente, para luego lentamente girar su cabeza para ver mejor el rostro de la chica que lo miraba dulcemente, como solo ella sabia mirarlo y nadie mas. ¡Cuan feliz estaba de tenerla de nuevo cerca de el! Cuanta era la felicidad de que a su lado estuviese otra vez, a salvo como siempre debió ser.

Y era hasta ahora que la sentía recuperada, cuando todas las dudas que habitaban en su ser se iban despejando, dejándole solo una dulce y clara realidad. Un caprichoso deseo lo invadió, un deseo que ya habita tenido en muchas ocasiones antes, pero que esta vez, estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Llevo su mano derecha a una de las mejillas de la chica, que extrañamente estaba tibia, la miko se había sonrojado.

Kikyou al fin llego, distinguiendo la figura roja inconfundible de Inuyasha, pero una mas le llamo la atención, una más frágil y que despedía un aura tranquilizadora.

.-Ka… Kagome…chan -murmuro la miko presa de la emoción- ¡KAGOME-CHAN! -grito cerrando los ojos-.

Inuyasha se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, Kikyou le había interrumpido.

Sus ojos entrecerrados se abrieron un poco más para fijarse en los de Kagome, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la expresión de ternura de su rostro le cautivaron aun más de lo que ya estaba. La soltó lentamente, sonriendo con ligereza mientras que ella le miraba con tanto cariño. ¿Cariño? Si, estaba seguro de que Kagome le quería, de eso no tenia la menor duda.

A pesar del momento cortado súbitamente, la alegría de Inuyasha no se iba, al fin tenia a Kagome de nuevo a su lado, y esta vez juraba protegerla ante todo y todos.

Sus ojos dorados tenían calma, aun cuando Kikyou había llegado hasta ellos, estrechando a la otra miko en sus brazos, Kagome se veía feliz por el reencuentro con su supuesta amiga, e incluso ahora que ella estaba presente, ya no le molestaba la presencia de la guardiana de Shikon. Ya tendría tiempo para estar solo con ella, para expresarle a Kagome y únicamente a ella, el afecto que le tenia, porque sola ella merecía ser la única que tuviese su confianza ciega y su aprecio ilimitado. Después de su madre, ella era el ser que mas había comenzado a querer.

Kagome los miro a ambos, Kikyou… aquella miko de la cual era reencarnación, que llego a odiar, ahora, diferente era al sentirse feliz de verla, la idea de enemiga o rival había quedado en el olvido. Poso entonces sus ojos en Inuyasha, tan orgulloso, tan arrogante, tan agresivo e infantil pero… tan necesario en su vida como el mismo aire que respiraba ¡Que felicidad era verlos de nuevo!

Y levantando la vista al cielo sonrió encantada, sonrió feliz y tranquila, Sesshomaru le había dejado irse.

* * *

El Lord youkai siguió caminando mientras se adentraba más en el bosque, una sonrisa vana que tenia un dejo de melancolía se había formado en sus labios, y es que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de esa humana. 

.-No hay razón para odiar a toda una raza solo por unos cuantos -comento al aire mientras seguía su solitario camino- Pero si la hay razón para perdonarla por un solo ser….supongo que debo de agradecerte eso -dijo y sin más quiso ya olvidarse del tema-.

Cierto, había dejado ir a Kagome, se había olvidado de Tetsusaiga, había dejado su desprecio hacia el hanyou de su hermano, había perdonado a toda una raza. Pero principalmente, se había perdonado y salvado a si mismo, al dejar aquel odio que simplemente, día a día le consumía, le destruía.

…_Gracias por todo Kagome_…. pensó una ultima vez, mientras que daba por cerrado el tema de la miko.

**_Continuara…. _**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

**Nota de Celen:**

¡Hola! .¿Verdad que en este capitulo hubo mucha acción? Si muchos cambios de escena muy rapidos XD Neh les diré que este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos .¿Porque? Oh por Inuyasha! Neh .¿Cuantas veces no le hemos escuchado decir que el aroma de Kagome es mas desagradable que el de Kikyou, y que Kikyou es las bonita e inteligente que ella? Oh pues quise vengarme un poco y darle vuelta a la moneda .¡Y ahora Kikyou es quien recibe esos insultos! .¿Verdad que esta mejor así? n.n Wajajajaja pues para mi si!

¿Y ya vieron que Sesshomaru si puede ser bueno? Claro que puede, solo le hacia falta un empujoncito, ya era hora porque tanto odio y dolor lo iba a matar al pobre, pero al menos ya se libro de el y puede ser feliz XD

Y ahora los reviews.

**Belén**

**Ishi-dora**

**Lara-chan**

**Aome-Kikyo**

**Oyuki-77**

**Kagome-inulove**

**Lodemai**

**Lihome chan**

**Ady**

**Hikaru Darkness**

**Karina-chan**

**Aome-Kinomoto11**

**Kitsune Kaori**

**Ana-chan12**

**Kaolith**

Bueno ahora si he terminado, es todo por hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, y a todas las que leen esto .¡DOMO ARIGATO!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**_


	11. Capitulo X

**.: _Capitulo diez_ :.**

.-Onegai shimasu Kikyou -rogó Kagome, inclinándose hacia delante a manera de reverencia- Prometo que no causara problemas, el también lo ha prometido.

.-Kagome, mi respuesta es no -sentencio Kikyou, sentada frente a ella-.

.-¡Onegai shimasu Kikyou-chan! -rogó una vez más suplicante la otra miko- Te lo aseguro Inuyasha te será de gran ayuda para proteger la Shikon no Tama… -Kikyou negó con la cabeza y una idea se le vino rápidamente a Kagome- … o para protegerme a mi.

.-….. -Kikyou guardo silencio, la idea le tentaba a ceder pero…- ¿Cómo te protegió de su hermano?

.-Huh… Kikyou el hizo lo que pudo, fue mi culpa por intervenir… Pero si dejas que Inuyasha se quede, prometo ser más cuidadosa y hacer caso a lo que me digas siempre -ese era el punto justo al que debía darle desde el principio-.

.-Bueno…. -la otra miko ladeo levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, Kagome acababa de ganarle- Esta bien…Puede quedarse.

.-¡Domo arigato! -y Kagome se levanto hacia ella, casi cayéndole encima con un abrazo entusiasta-

.-Kagome-chan… me ahogas -replico divertida Kikyou, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios-.

Inuyasha estaba sentado hacia unos momentos junto a Kagome antes de que ella se fuese a abrazar a la otra miko. Sus manos las cuales tenia apoyadas en el suelo frente a el en una pose graciosa que recordaba mucho a la de un perro sentado, las llevo hacia su pecho cruzándose de brazos con un dejo de molestia en su rostro. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado con un gesto de enojo algo gracioso. Aceptaba que estaba celoso… nadie mas que el podía disfrutar del cariño y el afecto de Kagome, de SU Kagome, pero Kikyou y su mocosa hermana, también tenían el lujo de tener a Kagome y eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, quizás su sangre canina lo orillaba a ser tan posesivo, pero en realidad eran los simples celos y el miedo, miedo de perder a la única que persona que le quería por lo que era, que lo aceptaba. Si, estaba seguro de que Kagome lo quería, tal vez no un sentimiento profundo, pero ella lo quería.

…_ ¡Perra!..._ pensó Inuyasha cuando al mirar de reojo, vio que Kikyou correspondía el abrazo de su amiga, e incluso hasta pudo escuchar de su parte una ligera risa.

Al fin ese molesto abrazo termino e Inuyasha pudo volver a relajarse, emitiendo un ligero "Feh".

Kikyou se puso de pie junto con Kagome, y el hanyou tuvo que ponerse de pie del mismo modo que las mikos.

.-¿A dónde iras ahora? -pregunto con naturalidad Kagome-.

.-Hay una jovencita enferma en una aldea cercana aquí, voy a verla -aclaro la otra miko-.

.-¿E Inuyasha? -Kagome volteo a verlo- ¿No lo llevaras contigo? -y ante esto el hanyou hecho las orejas hacia atrás molesto, pero resignado ese había sido el trato-.

.-No… que se quede a "cuidarte" a ti, Kaede vendrá conmigo, volveremos en cuanto podamos -y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida-.

.-Esta bien Kikyou-chan, te veré luego -dijo alegre Kagome, acompañándola hasta la puerta-.

Kikyou llego hasta la salida y luego de despedirse comenzó con su camino, en su cuello un collar de flores rojas y blancas se observaba.

No estaba segura o satisfecha por haber dejado a ese hanyou en el templo, y ahora se sentía como una loca por haber permitido que se quedase ahí. Pero Kagome, ella se veía feliz y si su amiga lo era, no le quedaba más que serlo ella también y dejar por una vez, su confianza depositada en uno de los seres que se suponía, debía odiar.

Mientras tanto una vez que la presencia y el aroma de Kikyou se alejaron del lugar, Inuyasha pudo respirar tranquilo, no soportaba a esa mujer.

.-Anda, recórrelo para conocerlo -le aconsejo Kagome- Yo tengo cosas que hacer, siéntete en confianza de husmear lo que gustes -y rió como niña pequeña- Te veo luego ¿Si?

.-Pero Kagome… -Inuyasha levanto la mano como queriendo detenerla, pero ella ya iba hacia otra habitación-.

Suspiro y volteo a ver a su alrededor, quizás conocer el nuevo territorio no estaría demás.

Camino entre pasillos, subió tejados, examino jardines, miro habitaciones, olfateo aromas, curioseo los objetos que encontró, en fin, hizo lo que todo buen perro curioso hace en su nueva casa cuando se queda solo.

Al final acabo aburrido en el mismo pasillo donde Kagome lo dejo. Sin más se sentó en un extremo del piso de madera a esperar, solo le quedaba eso.

Y fue entonces que la situación le molesto, estaba esperando, pero la estaba esperando a ella. ¿Se había hecho ya completamente dependiente a la miko? Y si ese era el caso ¿Era tan malo? Sonrió con ironía, pero el hecho le molestaba y a la vez le agradaba, que extraño el corazón humano.

Escucho unos leves pasos, y el aroma de aquella miko que tanto quería se acercaba, no quiso voltear a verla porque sabía que era ella.

.-Listo Inuyasha -pero su nombre, era como una señal para que voltease- Termine lo que tenia que hacer.

.-¿Y porque tardaste tan…? -el hanyou volteo a verla, pero callo al instante sorprendido-.

La visión de la chica lo hizo retroceder, aquellas vestimentas de sacerdotisa le hicieron pensar en una sola cosa¡Kikyou¡Kagome lucia exactamente igual a ella! Ya sabia que el parecido entre ambas era mucho, pero esto ya era ridículo.

.-¿Ka-Kagome? -estúpidamente pregunto, aunque sabía la respuesta-.

.-¿Si Inuyasha?

.-¿Qué haces vestida así? -por no decir "¿Por qué demonios pareces Kikyou?"-.

.-Bueno, tuve que lavar mi ropa y como no tengo más me puse esto, siempre lo uso cuando lavo mi ropa -explico ella, acercándose mas a el, pero este retrocedió un poco-.

.-Ya veo -se parecía a Kikyou y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, le recordaba mucho a ella de esa forma-.

.-Kaede dice que parezco gemela de Kikyou -dijo riendo, con esa dulce voz suya- ¿Tu que crees?

E Inuyasha cayó en cuenta de que aunque se pareciesen, ella seguía siendo Kagome, su Kagome. Olvidándose ya de su torpe impresión inicial, se acerco a ella y quedaron de frente, y entonces para sorpresa de la chica, el hanyou se inclino hacia ella y coloco una de sus manos en sus mejillas, el sonrojo de la miko no se hizo esperar.

.-No, no pareces Kikyou, tu eres Kagome, mi querida Kagome -dijo el, tan suavemente que derritió a la chica-.

.-Inu…yasha -hablo ella entrecortada, por la impresión-.

Se alejo un poco de ella, mirándola detenidamente y aceptándolo al fin, que la necesitaba, y era hora de que ella lo supiese, que supiese cuantas cosas había desencadenado en su interior, ella tenia que saber que… ¡Había logrado que el gran Inuyasha la quisiese, pero… ¿Cómo? Tenia que hablar largo y tendido, tenia que explicar muchas cosas, quizás si lo hacia el también pudiese comprender mas lo que había pasado.

.-Kagome ¿Me acompañas? -pregunto sutilmente el hanyou-.

.-¿A dónde? -ladeo la cabeza-.

.-A caminar un rato -y sonrió-.

.-Con gusto -dijo ella feliz, no había nada mas en el mundo que disfrutase que estar con el-.

Salieron, caminaron y por las ironías de la vida cuando suele ser dulce, acabaron bajo el Árbol Sagrado, el Goshinboku, aquel árbol en el que Inuyasha una vez fue sellado, aquel árbol en donde Kagome lo había despertado, aquel árbol que a pesar de las épocas, seguía siendo igual.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, cosas alegres, cosas tristes, recuerdos pasados, sentimientos encontrados, lagrimas y risas, pero llego el momento… el momento que el encontró justo para hablar con ella de lo que realmente quería decir, mas ¿Cómo comenzar? Y prefirió seguir aquellos instintos que le llevaron a confiar en ella, aquellos instintos que lo llevaron a quererla cada día un poco más.

.-Kagome -dijo el mirando el cielo que ya comenzaba a oscurecer-.

.-¿Si? -volteo a verlo-.

.-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? -dijo el sonriendo, recordando que cuando su madre quería decirle algo importante, siempre lo hacia a manera de cuento-.

.-Oh, claro que si -dijo ella un tanto insegura por el repentino cambio de conversación-.

.-Hubo una vez, un terrible monstruo que solo vivía por venganza y odio -se recargo sobre el árbol, aun mirando el cielo y hablando de una manera sin duda encantadora- Que era temido y odiado por los humanos, y rechazado por el resto de los monstruos. Pero un día estaba hambriento y conoció a una joven princesa, decidió que esa seria su comida, pero apenas la vio sonreír ya no pudo hacer nada contra ella. Ese día en que se conocieron comenzaron a verse a diario, y el monstruo se dio cuenta de que la princesa era especial, pues no le temía ni le odiaba. Con el tiempo el se dio cuenta la necesitaba, de que un gran y fuerte monstruo necesitaba a una frágil y alegre princesa. Aunque no lo quisiese había comenzado a quererla de alguna forma. Pero el tenia miedo de que alguien tan especial como la princesa no correspondiese su cariño, y fue por eso que jamás se lo llego a decir -la inspiración infantil se había acabo, termino con su historia, de la misma forma quizás, en la que su madre solía terminar las suyas- ¿No crees que es triste? -dijo el con el corazón en la garganta, sintiendo que no sabría como tomar las siguientes palabras de Kagome, si ella había entendido algo-.

.-Si es triste pero… -con la emoción en vivo pecho, ella hablo- Te equivocas en tres cosas… tu no eres un monstruo, yo no soy una princesa y acabas de decírmelo -dijo ella conteniendo aquellas emociones que se desbordaban en su ser-.

.-Kagome… -susurro volteando a verla, con sus dorados ojos brillando y la expresión de su rostro reflejando la más pura inseguridad-.

.-¡Escucha Inuyasha! -exploto ella al fin-.

El otro se sorprendió, ya no sabia que esperar y la idea de que ella le dijese que le no lo quería de esa forma lo ataco con rapidez ¡Estaba seguro de que su alma no podría soportar algo así!

Kagome se acerco a el, ansiosa, sus ojos brillaban y entonces las gotitas saladas cayeron de ellos ¡Estaba llorando¡Y una mezcla indescriptible de emociones se veía en su rostro! Se dejo ir sobre el y lo abrazo con fuerza, con necesidad, con desesperación, su cuerpo temblaba y sus lágrimas arreciaban.

Inuyasha no supo que hacer… la situación se había salido de sus manos, y su corazón que se sentía a pasos de ser destrozado no reacciono.

.-¡Escúchame bien! -aferro sus manos al haori del hanyou- ¡Te amo! -confeso con toda la fuerza de su ser, de sus sentimientos- Esa es la verdad, te ame desde que te vi, desde que te escuche ¡Te amaba ya aun antes de que me conocieras! -seguía llorando amargamente, pero ¿Por qué?- ¡Y no se que hice para merecer el que tu me digas que me quieres! Yo no te merezco Inuyasha, pero aun así te amo¡Como no tienes idea! -y su llanto ya no la dejo hablar-.

Inuyasha quedo pasmado. Su mente ya se había de su cuerpo y las palabras "Te" y "Amo" resonaban incesantes en su cabeza. ¿Decía la verdad¡Era simplemente imposible, pero el tenerla en sus brazos llorando le decía que no había imaginado nada. Jamás en ninguna de sus locas fantasías, de sus sueños había pensando que ella le dijese tales palabras, palabras que le resultaban tan profundas, tan embriagantes ¡Tan necesitadas¿El la amaba? No estaba seguro de que su afecto llegase hasta ese punto, pero si sabia que sin ella ya no quería vivir, ya no quería seguir y se preguntaba como había estado tanto tiempo sin conocerla, sin su sonrisa, sin su voz¿Cómo había podido vivir sin ella, y ahora venia y le decía que lo amaba ¿Cómo reaccionar ante esto? La sorpresa era demasiado grande, el asombro devastador y el vuelco que dio su corazón lo ahogaba. ¿Cómo podía una humana interesarse por el? Y la verdad era que ella, y solo ella le había aceptado tan cual era¿Cómo negarse a esos sentimientos que tenía hacia Kagome¿Como ignorar todo aquello que había cambiado en su interior desde el día en que la conoció? Y no sabia ahora como reaccionar, ante la dulce confesión de la miko, quería saber si era verdad lo que decía, quería entender que era lo que el realmente quería.

Kagome estaba atormentada, sufriendo aferrada a el. Ella no merecía a Inuyasha, de ninguna manera ¡Si había sido una vil al aprovecharse de la situación! Quizás era cierto que Inuyasha la quería, pero a base de un engaño que ella mantenía. No, no, no y mil veces ¡No! Ella no podía corresponder un cariño que no le pertenecía, ella no podía amar a Inuyasha, no podía dejar que el la quisiese, no estaba bien. Y su corazón sangraba ante la dolorosa encrucijada que vivía, no podía de ninguna manera aceptar aquel puro cariño del hanyou, y tampoco podía expresar el suyo ¡No era la correcto!

.-¡No merezco que me quieras Inuyasha¡No lo merezco¡No soy nadie! -lloraba fuertemente ella, gritando con enorme desesperación-.

Y el siguiendo sus instintos, aquellos que lo mantenían con vida desde siempre la aferro en sus brazos, apresando su cuerpo con el suyo como si pensase que si no lo hacia de ese modo, ella se iría y el hermoso sueño de su vida desaparecería. Recargo el rostro de la chica en su hombro y escondió el suyo en el cuello de Kagome, resistiendo todas las emociones que sentía dentro, emociones que por primera vez experimentaba, que apenas conocía.

.-Kagome…. No hables mas, ya no quiero escucharte decir eso -dijo el con pesar en la voz- Eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida… no digas lo contrario -susurro con delicadeza y suavidad, siendo que aquello no eran su fuerte-.

Una vez lo había intentado, dos veces y había sido en sus planes frustrado. Pero esta vez, no. Lentamente y aun con inseguridad en sus actos, movió su cabeza, rozando la mejilla de la chica con la suya. Ya no sabia que estaba haciendo, tan solo se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, por sus claros sentimientos. La miro fijamente a los ojos, a aquellas marrones orbes que lo habían cautivado sin duda, que lo dejaban sin habla, que le robaban las palabras. Aquel rostro de ángel aun mojado por las lágrimas de cristal que había derramado lo cautivo aun mas, ella podía ser tan frágil, tan fuerte, tan dulce y tan necesaria en su vida. No pudo resistirlo mas, con lentitud y delicadeza acerco su rostro al de ella, el espacio disminuía y podían sentir como aspiraban el mismo aire, ella no retrocedió, no encontró oportunidad para hacerlo, porque el con delicadeza ya había colocado sus labios en los de ella.

Y las emociones se desbordaron en todo su ser por completo, y no dejaron ni un solo espacio por abordar. Era dicha con la que su corazón latía en ese momento, cuanta felicidad y tranquilidad le había traído aquel simple contacto, y jamás imagino toda la felicidad que podría traer consigo, que el que los labios de Kagome estuviesen sobre los suyos. Cuanta suavidad había en ellos, cuanto calor sentía que recorría su cuerpo, era feliz ¡Inuyasha podía gritar en ese momento que era feliz! Porque era felicidad lo que empañaba su alma en ese momento.

Kagome se quedo sin palabras, sin movimiento, sin fuerzas y ya sin uso de razón. La dulzura de aquellos labios la habían cautivado por completo y las lagrimas de sus ojos ahora fluían por el regocijo de su alma, era la misma sensación que sintió aquella vez cuando… cuando por causa de Kaguya pudo aunque fuese por un breve instante, besar aquellos labios con la misma ternura que lo hacia ahora, pero esta vez con la seguridad de que de alguna forma su sentimiento era correspondido ¡Lo amaba tanto¡Siempre había sido de ese modo! Y le era difícil el pensar que el había le había abierto su corazón, que le había dado un espacio a ella y solamente para ella. Que era Kagome… la que habitaba en el… y mas lagrimas resbalaron lentamente por sus mejillas, sin poder evitarlo.

No quería hacerlo, no quería alejarse de aquella maravillosa sensación, no quería pero tuvo que hacerlo, tuvo que separarse de Kagome, de su querida Kagome, a pesar de que sus labios eran lo mas hermoso que había sentido en su existencia, en realidad mentía, lo mas hermoso de su vida ahora era Kagome, era el sentimiento que había aflorado en su ser.

Y ahora la idea de separarse de ella le aterraba, no lo quería… lo único que realmente deseaba era estar con ella, y ahora que sabia que esos sentimientos le eran totalmente correspondidos ya no dudaba, ya no temía, tan solo sabia que si ahora era vivía era por ella. No, no era cariño, no era simple afecto… era amor lo que en realidad en su ser se anidaba. El no conocía ese sentimiento, al menos no como el que ahora se le presentaba… pero era seguro que solo eso podía ser.

Inuyasha la miro a los ojos, un brillo delataba su mirada que brillaba intensamente como el sol, mientras que una suave y delicada sonrisa relucía en sus labios, la miro con ternura, con dulzura, con devoción, mientras que lentamente y con suavidad, acariciaba una de las mejillas de Kagome, la cual no pudo evitar estar adornada de un sonrojo adorable, cuando alguien te atrae es imposible evitar el sonrojarse, imagina entonces que pasa cuando amas a alguien, eso entonces ya es algo que no puede evitarse.

.-Inuyasha -susurro ella, aun sollozando un poco- No debes de quererme, no lo merezco -y la felicidad que embargo su corazón por aquel dulce momento, se iba a poco a poco por el remordimiento-.

.-Jah… sigues siendo tan tonta como siempre -dijo suavemente, sin malicia alguna, acariciando aun con ternura su mejilla-.

.-Es que Inuyasha, no entiendes esto no debe pasar, no debo amarte… yo no debo estar cerca de ti -esa era la verdad, y sus lagrimas lo confirmaban, eso no debía ser por mas que lo anhelara-.

.-Deja de decir tonterías de una buena vez -corto el con aquella seguridad y arrogancia que poseía, pero dichas con el cariño que le tenia-.

Kagome lo miro, con sufrimiento y temblando ante tanto dolor en su interior. Sin mas la tomo firmemente entre sus brazos, llevando una mano hacia su cabeza posándola en su suave cabello azabache, mientras que el cerraba los ojos, pero sin poder evitar que una solitaria lagrima resbalase de ellos. Era la primera vez que lloraba… que lloraba de alegría, de amor.

.-Necesito estar contigo…. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? -su voz se escuchaba firme, pero en su interior se desmoronaba poco a poco-.

Y al fin Kagome cedió, y lloro una vez más pero esta vez de felicidad, estaba infinitamente feliz, igual que lo estaba Inuyasha. Y aunque el remordimiento amenazaba con atacarla de nuevo lo evadió, lo elimino. Kagome había dedicado toda su vida a los demás, había puesto la felicidad de los otros ante la suya, ella siempre quedaba en segundo plano, pero esta vez no… ¡No! Tenia derecho a ser feliz aunque fuese corto el tiempo, tenia derecho a amar y ¿Por qué no? A Ser correspondida.

Se abrazo mas al cuerpo de Inuyasha y escondió su rostro en el pecho del hanyou, sintiéndose segura, como en aquellas tantas veces que el llego a abrazarla, la diferencia era que… sabia ahora que sus sentimientos eran los mismos en ambos.

.-Kagome…. -murmuro el, abriendo lentamente sus doradas orbes, apretando mas el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo- …Aishiteru…. Kagome… -murmuro al viento, y la miko pudo escucharle-.

Ella no respondió ya… Inuyasha no necesitaba una respuesta a eso, el ya la conocía.

_**Continuara**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

(suenan trompetas y redoble de tambor) TADAAAAAN! AQUÍ ESTA EL ESPERADO BESO!

Hoooooolaaaaaaa¡Ya vine de nuevo¿Por qué me tarde tanto en aparecer de nuevo? Lo que paso es que me quitaron el Internet por lo tanto no podía actualizar, pero ahora que ya me lo pusieron de nuevo ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Lamento haber tardado tanto con este capitulo, pero ¡Lo compenso¡Ahí lo tienen chicas¡El beso y la confesión que tanto han estado esperando durante nueve capítulos! Espero que lo haya hecho bien, y que haya sido de su agrado porque puse el corazón en este capitulo, de ante mano les pido disculpas a todas por la tardanza y espero que les haya agradado este capitulo. En realidad le puse mucho empeño para que quedase tan lindo como todas esperaban, si no lo hice tan bien de ante mano me disculpo, pero en realidad fue uno de mis mejores esfuerzos.

Y ahora si gustosa responderé reviews porque hace mucho que no lo hago.

**Belén**

**Ishi-dora**

**Karina-chan**

**Asumi-chan**

**Verito.S**

**Nashely**

**ExpherimentalXicaMaga**

**DarkHitana**

**Lodemai**

**Aome-Kikyo**

**Haruko**

**Natsuki**

**Ady**

**Kagome-inulove**

**LaEmir**

**Kaolith**

**Ana-chan12**

**Inu-ssesho**

**Tsukihitomi**

**Aome-Kinomoto11**

**Lara-chan**

**Kagome-N**

**PriestessKaoru**

**Inulovekagome**

**AndreHea**

**Kagome-Kisar**

Bueno mis hermosas y bien amadas lectoras, es todo por hoy. Ha las que han leído hasta este punto, quiero pedirles un gran favor, para ideas futuras y eso necesito la historia exacta de Naraku y Onigumo (ya se imaginaran para que) yo me la se de una forma, pero temo que no sea la correcta, es por eso que les pido a todas ustedes que me hagan el favor de mandarme algún mensaje con lo que saben, de ante mano muchísimas gracias por eso.

**_Atte. Celen Marinaiden _**


	12. Capitulo XI

**.: _Capitulo once_ :.**

El viento calido de la primavera soplaba, el sol brillaba con intensidad y en el cielo azul celeste, algunas blancas nubes como el algodón podían verse.

La primavera había regalado un hermoso clima el día de hoy, o era quizás que las nubes que nublaban el corazón se habían disipado, era solo felicidad la que quedaba, era la tranquilidad en su alma la que reinaba.

En el Goshinboku una linda escena se observaba, Kagome recargada en el tronco de aquel apreciado árbol dormía placidamente, mientras que acostado sobre la hierba y con su cabeza recargada en el regazo de la miko, Inuyasha aparentemente también dormía, pero la realidad era que estaba muy despierto, era imposible dormir aunque estuviese en tan buen lugar para hacerlo, era simplemente que la inquietud de tener a Kagome tan cerca no le dejaba descansar.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados como el mismo sol, acostumbrándose a la luz sin mucha dificultad, ligeramente movió la cabeza hacia arriba, para poderla fijar en el dulce rostro de Kagome, lucia tan linda dormida.

Al tenerla tan pacifica frente a el, comenzó a analizar con sumo detalle cada facción de su rostro, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, sus mejillas, quería ver si podía quedarse con aquella imagen grabada en la memoria, esa donde Kagome se veía tan tranquila y tan hermosa, casi como un ángel.

El pecho de la miko subía y bajaba lentamente, y si prestaba un poco de atención, podía escuchar su suave respiración.

Sonrió, en definitiva no había conocido la felicidad hasta que la conoció a ella, y ahora ya nada más importaba si la tenía a su lado. Había temido tanto dejarse guiar por su corazón y caer en esas tonterías del amor, pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuan erróneo pensaba, si el amar te hacia débil, entonces el estaba completamente feliz de no ser fuerte.

Las ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos se hicieron presentes, era tan irresistible no querer tomarla y besarla, pero se contuvo, no quería romper tan hermoso sueño.

Prefirió seguir disfrutando de tan maravillosa situación y cerro los ojos, en definitiva con Kagome a su lado podía descansar con tranquilidad.

Apenas comenzaba a quedarse cómodamente dormido, cuando el aire le trajo un aroma muy desagradable, frunció el ceño, aun con los ojos cerrados y una ligera expresión de molestia en su rostro, como si se resistiese a la idea de que ella se estaba acercando.

Kikyou seguía con su paso, sin aumentar la velocidad, su forma de caminar tenia un toque tanto elegante como relajado y tranquilo, lento pero firme y seguro. Kaede iba detrás de ella, cargando sus flechas de sacerdotisa.

Cuando llego la escena que vio no le gusto en mucho, pero prefirió ignorar eso, aunque no pudo evitar que una mueca de fastidio apareciese en sus labios, para después borrarse y dejarle una expresión seria.

.-Kagome -llamo Kikyou con voz fuerte para que aun dormida la otra miko la escuchase- Kagome -insistió e Inuyasha no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño pero no abrió los ojos- ¡Kagome! -grito y aunque su voz sonaba igual, había un poco de enojo en ella-.

.-Hhmmm… -con lentitud los ojos de la chica se iban abriendo, dejando ver su bello color marrón- ¿He? -aun con una expresión de sueño en su rostro, se incorporo un poco mientras despertaba completamente-..

.-Que bien, despertaste -anuncio la pequeña Kaede, mirándola dulcemente-.

.-Que… ¿Qué pasa? -al fin había despertado completamente-.

.-Nos llegaron rumores de que un gran youkai viene por la perla, efectivamente puedo sentir una presencia maligna que se dirige hacia aquí y antes de que llegue a la aldea, he preferido ir a su encuentro -explico Kikyou- Vinimos a avisarte para que sepas a donde fuimos.

.-¿Y no es peligroso? -pregunto preocupada Kagome mirando a Kikyou-.

.-Quizás -respondió la otra miko como si no le importase-.

.-No puedes llevar a Kaede ni tampoco puedes ir sola -opino Kagome mirándolas- Es muy riesgoso si dices que es tan poderoso.

.-Seguro que podré con el -aseguro Kikyou-.

.-Aun así me preocupa, no puedo dejarte ir así -y bajo la mirada, enfocando sus ojos en Inuyasha que se supone estaba dormido- Inuyasha, Inuyasha despierta -Kagome comenzó a sacudir ligeramente al hanyou que cómodamente estaba en su regazo- Inuyasha.

Estaba despierto eso era claro, había escuchado toda la conversación fingiendo dormir y el que Kagome lo llamase, no le hacia tener un buen presentimiento. Frunció notoriamente el seño y con la mano hizo un ademán de que lo dejase dormir, esperaba vagamente que Kagome lo dejase en paz.

.-Anda Inuyasha ¡Inuyasha! -grito haciéndolo abrir los ojos, no podía seguir fingiendo estar dormido-.

.-¿Doshita Kagome? -pregunto enderezándose, sin mirar en ningún momento a Kikyou-.

.-Inuyasha hazme un favor, Kikyou va en busca de un youkai que quiere la Shikon no Tama, es mas fuerte que los anteriores así que quiero que tu vayas y le ayudes -revelo Kagome mirándolo con una sonrisa-.

.-¡Feh! .¿Quieres que yo vaya a cuidarla? -pregunto sentado frente a ella, pero desviando la mirada hacia Kikyou viéndola con cierta burla-.

.-Algo así .¿Iras? -pregunto Kagome-.

.-En realidad preferiría saltar a un río antes que ir -respondió el hanyou acomodando sus manos dentro de las largas mangas de su haori-.

.-Inuyasha -replico molesta Kagome mirándolo con cierto enojo- Te recuerdo que prometiste ayudar a cuidar de la perla.

.-Esta bien, esta bien no es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo -se rindió cayendo en cuenta que era una promesa y no iba a romperla-.

.-¿Te parece bien Kikyou? -pregunto Kagome poniéndose de pie, ya que hasta el momento se dio cuenta de que no había consultado a la guardiana de Shikon-.

.-Yo trabajo sola, no necesito de su ayuda -replico Kikyou como si el ofrecimiento de Inuyasha fuese un insulto-.

.-Ya basta ustedes dos -se quejo Kagome de pie- Dejen de comportarse de ese modo, anden trabajen juntos ¿Tanto les cuesta llevarse bien? -y aunque se escuchaba como un reproche, con su ternura y amabilidad Kagome lo hacia verse como una petición-.

.-Si tu lo pides Kagome, dejare que venga -cedió Kikyou, aunque aun estaba resentida con la idea-.

.-Toma onee-chan -Kaede le extendió las flechas a su hermana mayor, quien las tomo-.

.-Cuídate mucho Inuyasha -pidió Kagome, con un leve gesto de preocupación-.

.-Primero me mandas con ella y luego pides que me cuide, insisto en que eres muy extraña -dijo el hanyou siendo algo sarcástico con sus palabras, pero hablando con dulzura solo por tratarse de Kagome-.

.-Que malo -comento más tranquila y en son de broma Kagome-.

Sin esperar mucho, Kagome se lanzo a abrazarlo deseándole suerte, con esa jovial alegría suya de siempre. Fueron cortos los instantes en los que Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil, porque en brevedad puso sus manos al lado de los hombros de la chica y sujeto un poco, alejando a Kagome de su pecho dejándola a una distancia un tanto alejada de el pero en realidad a poco espacio. Inuyasha se inclino hacia ella acortando el poco espacio que había entre los dos, cerro aquellos hermosos ojos dorados y con suavidad poso sus labios sobre los de Kagome, en un dulce beso. Sin pensárselo dos veces al instante ella correspondió aquel tierno beso que le regalaba el hanyou, ahora que había dejado el remordimiento atrás, podía entregar completamente el amor que le tenia. Y pareciera ser que solo por besarse de esa manera tan cariñosa, se olvidaron por completo que estaban acompañados. Kaede miraba inocentemente el pasto, en un tierno gesto de vergüenza por la escena, mientras que su hermana mayor no parecía nada feliz, de hecho no lo estaba.

La vista que aquellos dos no le agrada en lo mas mínimo ¿Desde cuando un demonio, un hanyou demostraba amar a una humana? Inaudito, no confiaba en eso, no se fiaba demasiado. Aunque la realidad era otra, la verdad es que sentía celos, pero era donde la duda quedaba ¿Celos de que Kagome le demostrase cariño a alguien mas que no fuese ella y su hermana? o ¿Celos de que su amiga ya hubiese encontrado a quien amar y ser correspondida mientras que ella aun no? Por el momento no había respuesta a eso.

Kikyou carraspeo la garganta lo más fuerte que pudo, indicando de una manera no tan grosera que acabasen ya con eso.

Ambos rompieron el contacto de sus labios pero quedaron a poca distancia, mirándose fijamente a los ojos con ternura, mientras que era imposible que una sonrisa sincera no adornase sus labios. Kagome cerro los ojos y aumento esa sonrisa.

.-Anda, ve ya -dijo ella abriendo los ojos nuevamente-.

.-Regresare en cuanto pueda -aseguro el, la idea de estar lejos de Kagome le desesperaba un poco quería siempre estar con ella-.

.-Bien -asintió la miko-.

La actitud de Inuyasha cambio con brusquedad, la sonrisa que le dedicaba a Kagome se volvió una expresión seria, metió sus manos dentro de las mangas de su haori y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Kikyou, pero al contrario de lo que se esperaba no se paro a su lado.

.-Vamonos perra -casi ordeno, pasando a su lado y con un tono tan indiferente y neutral que en realidad causaba mucha gracia por la frase-.

.-¿Cómo dices? -pregunto mordaz Kikyou, pero Inuyasha siguió caminando como si nada-.

.-No hagas caso -intervino con una sonrisa nerviosa Kagome- Suerte a los dos, los esperamos Kikyou-chan -y sonrió de esa forma que amaba Inuyasha y calmaba a Kikyou-.

.-Nos vemos -se despidió la otra miko para seguir al hanyou-.

Kagome miro a Kaede despedirse de su hermana, y después le sugirió a la niña regresar al templo bajo el cuidado de la guardiana de Shikon, y así ambas se pusieron en camino.

* * *

Como era de esperarse todo estaba en silencio entre ellos, Kikyou caminaba atrás de Inuyasha ya que no tenia muchas intenciones de estar cerca, mientras que el hanyou seguía su paso como si fuese solo de forma calmada. 

.-Escúchame Inuyasha -hablo repentinamente Kikyou-.

.-¿Quién te dio permiso de usar mi nombre? -pregunto el, sereno con un tono un tanto infantil-.

.-Da lo mismo, necesito hablar contigo -insistió la miko-.

.-Que raro, yo no.

.-Estoy hablando en serio.

.-Yo también.

.-Esto no es un juego.

.-Que mal, pensé que si ganaba te callabas.

.-¡Ya basta! -se quejo Kikyou frustrada por los comentarios del otro- Quiero hablar contigo de Kagome.

La oreja izquierda de Inuyasha se giro un poco doblándose hacia atrás, ese tema SI le importaba, aunque no sabia que era lo que quiera Kikyou con su Kagome.

.-¿Y que quieres? -seguía caminando, sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás-.

.-Solo voy a advertirte algo… Si estas jugando con Kagome no voy a perdonártelo, si algo le pasa por tu culpa o si la lastimas tampoco te perdonare -entrecerró su fría mirada marrón- Así que mas te vale cuidar de ella mas de lo que cuidas tu vida, o yo misma te buscare hasta acabarte.

.-Si eso es lo que te preocupa olvídalo entonces -respondió molesto por las declaraciones de la miko- Kagome es lo único que me importa y no voy a permitir que nada la llegue a dañar, moriría antes de eso así que olvídalo y cállate.

.-¿Qué hay de la perla de Shikon? -pregunto Kikyou con más frialdad-.

.-¡Feh! Para lo que ahora me importa, puedes guardarte tu perla donde quieras, que a mi ya no me interesa -aclaro con gran sinceridad, pero un tanto molesto por las supociones que estaba haciendo Kikyou-.

La miko guardo silencio, intentando creer un poco en las palabras de Inuyasha, se negaba a aceptar aun que ese hanyou realmente amaba a Kagome, le era difícil no desconfiar de el.

.-¿Y porque te preocupas tanto por ella? Kagome no me lo ha dicho, pero para que te pongas así de loca, yo creo que debes de ser familiar suyo si la celas tanto -expuso Inuyasha tratando de sonar indiferente-.

.-Te equivocas, no somos familia -corrigió la miko tras de el-.

.-¿Entonces cual es el motivo?

.-Tú no podrías entenderlo -y bajo la mirada-.

Inuyasha gruño, era la última vez que intentaba ser amable con esa perra. Kikyou se llevo la mano al cuello y apretó con algo de fuerza el collar de flores blancas que llevaba. El no iba a entender que le debía a Kagome el haber resucitado como persona, que Kagome la había salvado de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, todo por no sentirse humana y creer que no podía llevar una vida tranquila como tal solo por ser la guardiana de la Shikon no Tama, Kagome le había restado de alguna forma de ese sufrimiento.

* * *

.-¿Cómo les fue? -pregunto alegremente Kagome, recibiendo a Kikyou y a Inuyasha en la entrada-. 

.-Bah ese monstruo no era nada -hablo Inuyasha arrogante- Nos hubiésemos ahorra muchas molestias si yo hubiese ido solo a acabarlo -alardeo-.

.-Me alegra que hayan regresado con bien -sonrió Kagome-.

.-¿Dónde esta Kaede? -pregunto Kikyou-.

.-Esta poniendo la mesa ¡Hicimos una comida riquísima para ustedes! Seguro que les gusta -Kagome tomo la mano de Kikyou y la arrastro adentro- ¡Anda vamos!

.-Esta bien -Kikyou sonrió con alegría, y se dejo guiar por su amiga-.

Inuyasha permaneció de pie unos instantes, no podía estar enojado con Kikyou si Kagome estaba cerca, y también sonrió sintiéndose feliz.

Cerró las puertas del templo y se quedo durante unos instantes quieto, miro hacia arriba y el manto negro del cielo, adornado de cientos de diminutas lucecillas blancas lo hacían un bello paisaje. Estaba feliz porque esta era la primera vez que tenia un lugar hacia donde regresar, un lugar donde podía sentarse a comer al lado de seres que no le temían, un lugar que podía considerar completamente seguro para regresar, un lugar que le agradaba solo por el hecho de que era el mismo donde la persona que mas amaba vivía también, Kagome. ¿Cómo se le llamaba a los lugares como estos? Hogar, creo.

El hanyou sonrió, mientras ahora bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

.-Mi hogar esta... -susurro- ...donde Kagome este.

Y sin mas se dispuso a caminar, antes de que la humana que amaba fuese por el para llevarlo a la mesa con las otras dos hermanas, después de todo ¿Qué tanto podía costarle compartir algo de tiempo con las otras habitantes del templo si con eso hacia feliz la hacia feliz a ella? Y se encamino hacia donde se encontraban las otras des habitantes de aquel templo, mismas que de alguna y otra forma, le habían aceptado no solo en ese lugar sino también en sus vidas.

**_Continuara….._**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¿Cómo están? Huy pues yo espero que bien, porque ya vine yo de latosa con otro capitulo, ahora bien ¿Cuál es el objetivo de este capitulo? Molestar a Kikyou wajajajajaja…. no ya en serio, solo quería poner algo lindo, porque miren que en mi fanfic no hay mucho romance, weno ni modo que hacerle. ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo apodo de cariño y respeto (XD) de Inuyasha hacia Kikyou? Mas vale que se vaya acostumbrando muajajajajajajajaja… pero que mala soy. Les agradezco a las personas que me ayudaron con la historia de Naraku y Onigumo (que no fueron muchas, pero a las pocas se les agradece de corazón) el caso es que también estuve investigando por mi cuenta, ósea ya no vi el especial de primavera y seguro nunca no veré, pero como sea ya todos sabemos que mi fanfic anda mal en datos exactos, así que un errorcito mas se puede pasar XD

Ahora si, vamos con los reviews.

**Belén**

**Inuangelp**

**Hally777**

**PriestessKaoru**

**Lara-chan**

**Gris-Kag**

**Bunny Kou**

**Ishi-dora**

**Ady**

**Izayoi**

**Kagome-inulove**

Bien, he terminado por hoy, señoras, señoritas y damas aquí presentes XD (aclaremos que solo me leen chicas) espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como también espero seguir el fanfic de forma que a ustedes les agrade.

**_Atte. Celen Marinaiden. _**


	13. Capitulo XII

**.: _Capitulo doce_ :.**

.-Kagome, suelta ya -pidió Inuyasha, con un adorable tono rosa en sus mejillas-.

.-¡Es que están tan lindas! -como una niña pequeña, Kagome se divertida a lo grande con las blancas orejas del hanyou, acariciándolas, jalándolas suavemente de un lado hacia otro y estrujándolas un poco-.

La noche ya había caído hacia algún tiempo. La habitación que ocupaba Kagome era la misma en la cual Inuyasha también se quedaba, supuestamente para protegerla mientras dormía, pero en realidad era solo para estar a su lado.

.-Ya basta -luchaba por librarse, pero ella las tenía muy bien sujetas- ¡Suelta!

.-Es que son tan blancas, tan suaves, tan… ¡Lindas! -rió ella, al no encontrar mejor forma de llamarlas-.

.-¡Feh! -fingió un enojo- Suéltalas, no soy tu juguete.

.-Que malo, quieres que no me divierta -aclaraba entre risas divertidas-.

En un acto rápido, tomo las muñecas de la miko con sus manos, y la jalo hacia el frente en un movimiento curvo, dejando a la chica tendida sobre sus piernas, mientras que aun la sostenía por las muñecas. Kagome se sonrojo por la posición en la que se encontraba, prácticamente a merced del hanyou.

.-No es que no quiera que te diviertas -dijo con un tono que sonaba tan meloso en su voz, que podía derretir el hielo mismo- Pero deberías dormir ya, mira que es tarde.

.-Co-como tu digas, Inuyasha… -se sentía nerviosa, no le era posible no estarlo-.

El sonrió, le parecía más tierna aun con esa actitud de niña avergonzada. Tomo con cuidado en brazos a Kagome levantándose, como si ella fuese tan ligera como una pluma, para después dejarla sobre el futón que ella usaba para dormir. La acostó como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, y le dio un dulce beso en la frente sonriendo divinamente.

.-Que pases una buena noche, mi querida Kagome -deseo el hanyou, para después ponerse de pie, e irse a sentar junto a una de las paredes de la habitación-.

Kagome sin decir nada, pero con una sonrisa en los labios se acomodo en el futón para poder dormir y no negaba que en ese momento, se sentía feliz.

. -Buenas noches Inuyasha -dijo ella cerrando los ojos con la tranquilidad de saber, que ahora sentía que no le faltaba nada-.

Inuyasha sonrió, sentándose al tiempo que se recargaba sobre la pared y acomodaba a Tessaiga entre sus brazos cruzados para poder dormir.

* * *

La noche avanzaba con una calma aparente, todos dentro del templo dormían con tranquilidad, con la supuesta seguridad de que en ese lugar estaban a salvo. 

Pero en la oscuridad se desplazaba un intruso. Pasando con sigilo por las habitaciones del lugar, paso revisando cada rincón. Abrió con delicadeza la puerta de Kaede, para después cerrarla. Avanzo y encontrándose con una nueva puerta la abrió con cuidado, solo para ver a Kagome dormir, y al fondo a Inuyasha, nuevamente también deslizo la puerta cerrándola. Las orejas del hanyou se movieron un poco.

Llego hasta una puerta más y la abrió, encontrándose con lo que estaba buscando. Abrió un poco más hasta que quedase el espacio necesario para que entrase en la habitación. Silenciosamente se deslizo al lado de Kikyou que dormía en el suelo en un futón, se veía tan apacible. Al lado de ella su arco y flechas de sacerdotisa descansaban, y sobre algunos de sus ropajes, la perla de Shikon pareció resplandecerle al intruso. Se acerco y sin dificultad alguna la tomo, retrocediendo después sus pasos y saliendo de la habitación.

…_¡Que fácil fue esto!..._ pensó el ladrón sintiéndose con la victoria, ya que la perla de Shikon en sus manos eso le decía. Y ahora que la tenía debía marcharse lo más rápido posible.

.-¿A dónde crees que vas con eso maldito? -una voz fiera lo detuvo por unos instantes-.

Al verse descubierto hecho a correr velozmente buscando una salida fácil para poder escapar. Pero una enorme sombra que se notaba vagamente rojiza por la oscuridad le impidió el paso.

.-¡Dámela ahora! -exigió Inuyasha, tomando del cuello al intruso y levantándolo del suelo-.

.-Inuyasha ¿Qué pasa? -Kagome, despierta había salido a los pasillos-.

.-Nada, tenemos un ladrón aquí -replico el olfateando un poco el aire- Y no es mas que un simple humano patético -revelo apretando mas el cuello del sujeto-.

.-¡.¿Dónde esta?.! -Kikyou hizo su aparición cargando su arco con una flecha en el, lucia un tanto alarmada al darse cuenta del hurto de la perla-.

.-Cálmate perra, aquí esta -Inuyasha le arrebato la Shikon de las manos a aquel hombre-.

.-¿Cómo fue posible esto? -Kagome lucia tanto sorprendida como preocupada-.

.-Es normal, las sacerdotisas son buenas cuando de demonios y seres sobre naturales se trata, pero en cuanto a los humanos a veces pueden fallar -explico el hanyou, mirando ferozmente al hombre aterrado que luchaba por liberarse de su agarre-.

.-¡Suéltame demonio infernal! -chillaba aquel hombre desesperado, lleno de terror que apenas si pudo pronunciar eso-.

.-¡Cállate! Debería eliminarte, no eres más que una simple basura -siseo Inuyasha, con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios-.

.-Inuyasha, ya déjalo -ordeno Kagome llegando hasta ellos- Si es solo un humano déjalo irse, no lo lastimes.

.-Pero Kagome… -volteo a verla denotando un tanto de inseguridad-.

.-Kagome, todo aquel que intente robarse la perla debe de ser eliminado -corroboro Kikyou con el hanyou- Deja que el se haga cargo.

.-Será rápido -declaro Inuyasha tronando los dedos de su mano derecha, con tan solo moverlos diestramente-.

.-¡Dije que no! -replico enérgicamente Kagome- ¿Esa es su solución a todo? .¿Matar? de los youkais lo entiendo ya que también son un peligro para el resto de las personas, pero me niego a dejar que maten a un humano indefenso ¡No quiero! -y cerro los ojos bajando la vista- Suéltalo Inuyasha.

.-Kagome entiende que…-comenzó la otra sacerdotisa-.

.-¡Entonces mata a Inuyasha también! -grito Kagome levantando la vista-.

La guardiana de Shikon e Inuyasha se quedaron helados al escuchar tales palabras, atónitos y sorprendidos por demás. ¿.¿Qué hiciera que cosa?.?

.-También intento robar la perla, entonces si esa es su forma de pensar debe de morir -y aunque sus palabras sonaban duras, sus ojos reflejaban las ganas de querer llorar-.

.-Déjalo ya, Inuyasha -Kikyou bajo la vista, sintiéndose culpable por no haber pensando antes de aquella forma tan piadosa-.

.-Como quieran -replico el, terriblemente dolido por las palabras de Kagome, pero es que eran ciertas-.

El hanyou de ojos dorados abrió la palma de su mano, dejando libre el cuello del hombre quien cayo al suelo pesadamente, aun asustado. Al verse libre y con un tanto de desesperación quería ya salir de ahí, pero antes debía hacer algo.

.-¡Muchas gracias señorita! -dijo aquel hombre tomando una mano de Kagome, mientras que hincado en el suelo y con la vista baja parecía venerarla- Gracias, gracias.

.-O-oh… No hay problema, ande vaya y retome el camino pero que esta vez sea bueno -dijo Kagome sorprendida por la acción del sujeto a que acababa de salvar-.

.-Si señorita, así lo haré -el hombre realmente se veía agradecido-.

Y sin más aquel ladrón salio corriendo, escalando la parte mas baja de las paredes del templo, para después saltar y comenzar a alejarse a toda la velocidad que podía, sintiéndose afortunado de que la suerte no le haya dejado morirse en esa ocasión. Se lo debía a aquella joven.

.-Toma -Inuyasha le ofreció la valiosa perla a su guardiana-.

.-Gracias -Kikyou la tomo mirando al hanyou frente a ella, imposible seguir siendo desconfiada después de esto-.

.-Y la próxima vez ten mas cuidado perra, no siempre estaré aquí -indiferente Inuyasha cruzo los brazos y miro hacia otra parte-.

. -Lo tendré en cuenta Inuyasha -y Kikyou sonrió ligeramente, cosa que desconcertó por completo al medio demonio- Será mejor que regresemos a dormir -comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación- Que pasen bien el resto de la noche.

.-Igualmente Kikyou -murmuro Kagome cuando la otra miko ya había entrado a su habitación-.

Y un silencio se creo por unos instantes en los únicos presentes en los pasillos, hasta que al fin fue roto por Inuyasha, que tuvo el valor de hablar.

.-Lo siento -fue lo único que pronuncio el hanyou-.

.-¿Por qué? -Kagome volteo su mirada marrón hacia el-.

.-Mi comportamiento… te molesto.

.-No es eso Inuyasha -lo miro de forma comprensiva- Tu sabes que jamás me ha gustado nada referente a la muerte… no me gusta ver morir a los que están a mi alrededor… sean humanos, youkais, hanyous -se acerco a el- ¿Entiendes?

.- Si, entiendo -y bajo un poco la mirada-.

Kagome sonrió, quizás fue demasiado dura con hacia unos momentos. Sin más se lanzo a darle un cariñoso abrazo tratando de reconfortarlo.

. -Vamos, no es para que te pongas triste, ya sabes como soy y además soy yo la que lo siente… no de debí gritarte eso Inuyasha… perdóname -se disculpo sinceramente Kagome-.

Sin más Inuyasha también le abrazo, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios, todo estaba bien ahora. Sin mas motivos para permanecer afuera, ambos regresaron a la habitación e intentaron dormir de nuevo, tal y como seguía durmiendo Kaede, que al parecer tenia el sueño poco ligero.

* * *

.-¡Tienes que ir de nuevo por ella! No puedo creer que teniéndola en tus manos la dejases ir -hablo un hombre al que parecía ser uno de sus sirvientes-. 

.- No ¡No regresare! -se revelo aquel hombre- No solo la sacerdotisa esta cuidando de la perla ¡Hay un demonio que la ayuda! Casi muero a sus garras ¡No volveré!

.-Trabajas para mí.

.- Ya no más, si tanto deseas ese perla ve tú mismo por ella Onigumo -y el hombre salio de la habitación, para ya no volver-.

.- Eso es lo que tengo pensando hacer -declaro el mismo Onigumo-.

Entre los ladrones, saqueadores y bandidos, Onigumo era reconocido como uno de los mejores, ya que se decía jamás fallaba con sus planes. Y últimamente había solado mucho el tema de la Shikon no Tama, una perla tan poderosa que quien la obtuviese se haría sencillamente invencible, poseedor de poderes que jamás imagino. Y hasta el momento nadie había podido robarla, nadie era dueño de ella porque según se contaba estaba bajo la protección de una sacerdotisa de poderes espirituales magníficos.

El estaba acostumbrado a mandar a alguien mas a hacer los trabajos difíciles por el, para al final quedarse con el crédito de todo. No es que el fuese un incompetente, el que prefería lavarse las manos. Y ahora había notado que si quería hacerse de la Shikon, debería ir el mismo por la preciada perla, ni una sacerdotisa ni un demonio se lo impedirían. Y seguro cuando la tuviese no solo seria el ser más poderoso de todos, sino que también se convertiría en leyenda por ser el, el único que logro obtenerla.

* * *

.-Yo no se porque todos los días tienes que hacer esto ¿Es un ritual o algo parecido? -pregunto Inuyasha, mirando como Kagome sentada en el suelo cortaba flores-. 

.-Lo hago por Kikyou -respondió ella, tenia una hermosa sonrisa en los labios-.

Un nuevo día había llegado, con una hermosa mañana. Kikyou había salido al pueblo en compañía de Kaede, al realizar algunas oraciones por la siembra de ese año. Mientras que Kagome salio a los alrededores del lugar, en busca de nuevas flores, porque como Kikyou le había dicho una vez, las flores blancas comenzaban a acabarse.

.-¡Feh! -cruzo los brazos mirando hacia un lado- Pareciera que estas enamorada de ella y no de mi -y frunció el seño-.

.-¿Oyes eso Inuyasha? -pregunto divertida Kagome mientras paraba de cortar flores-.

.-¿Qué cosa?

.-Es el sonido de tus celos -y soltó una risita-.

.-¡FEH!... ¡Yo no estoy celoso de esa perra! -gruño molesto de sobremanera-.

.-Pero ¿Quién menciono a Kikyou?… ¿Ves como si estas celoso? -y dejo las flores a un lado para ponerse de pie-.

.-¡No estoy celoso! -replico de nuevo el hanyou, de una forma un tanto infantil por el desplante de su enojo-.

.-¿Y porque te comportas como si lo estuvieses? -Kagome se paro justo enfrente de el, cruzando los brazos ¡Le estaba divirtiendo la situación!-.

.-¡Con un demonio no tengo celos! -replico gritando el otro-.

.-Inuyasha… insinúas acaso que… ¿No valgo lo suficiente para ser celada un poco? -y fingió tristeza bajando la mirada-.

.-O…oye Kagome -extendió sus manos como si quisiese abrazarla, pero solo las dejo estáticas en el aire- Yo-yo no quise decir eso.

.-Cálmate Inuyasha -levanto la vista mostrando una enorme sonrisa juguetona- Solo bromeaba.

Inuyasha la miro al principio un tanto sorprendido, pero después el disgusto se hizo presente. Estaba a punto de reclamarle la mala pasada que le jugo, estaba seguro de que se había visto como un idiota diciendo todo aquello. Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera hablar, ella ya lo había abrazado.

Iba a corresponderle, cuando sintió como si una aguja se le clavase tras la nuca, e instintivamente se llevo la mano derecha palpando, en busca de lo que ocasionaba aquella molestia. Kagome lo soltó, consiente de que algo le pasaba, y le miro con curiosidad.

.-¿Qué? -pregunto ella-.

.-Espera -pidió Inuyasha regresando su mano y fijando su vista en ella-.

Ambos miraron bien, y aparentemente un pequeño bicho estaba en ella.

.-Por fin lo… encuentro amo Inu…yasha-sama -hablo el pequeño bicho-.

.-Hey… ¿Eres tu Myoga-jiji? -pregunto Inuyasha-.

.-¡Pues claro que soy yo amo Inuyasha-sama! -brinco la pequeña pulga youkai en su mano-.

.-Huh ¿Y que es lo que quieres? -pregunto el hanyou sin verse demasiado animado al verlo-.

.-Lo he estado buscando Inuyasha-sama, he escuchado que Sesshomaru-sama esta buscándole para eliminarlo, parece ser que el cree que usted tiene en su poder a la poderosa Tessaiga -explico el anciano pulga- Y como guardián de la tumba del gran Inutaisho-sama es mi deber avisarle.

Sobra decir que la expresión en los rostros de Inuyasha y Kagome no podría ser más cómica.

.-Myoga-jiji ¿Estas hablando de esta espada acaso? -pregunto Inuyasha tomando a la pulga entre las garras de su dedo índice y el pulgar, para después mostrarle el mango de dicha espada-.

.-¡Tessaiga! -exclamo con asombro la pulga- Entonces es cierto que la ha encontrado, entonces Sesshomaru-sama no tardara en venir ¡Rápido amo Inuyasha-sama tenemos que irnos de aquí!

.-Pero que cobarde eres -comento despectivamente el hanyou-.

.-Sesshomaru ya ha venido por Tessaiga, pero se ha marchado de nuevo, parece que la espada dejo de interesarle -comento Kagome, quien era la única que sabia toda la verdad sobre que había pasado con Sesshomaru y sus intenciones-.

.-Pero que linda doncella tenemos aquí -aprecio Myoga viendo a la miko- ¿Quién es usted?

.-Mi nombre es Kagome, mucho gusto -sonrió ella-.

.-Kagome-sama… es un lindo nombre, y dígame ¿Es usted amiga del amo Inuyasha-sama?

.-Bueno yo… -Kagome dudo un poco y bajo la vista un tanto avergonzada-.

.-Ella es mi pareja -declaro con simplicidad Inuyasha, aunque un ligero sonrojo había en sus mejillas, ni que decir de la pobre de Kagome ya que su rostro recordaba al de una manzana-.

.-Así que el amo Inuyasha-sama ya decidió sentar cabeza, estoy seguro de que tendrán unos cachorros sanos y fuertes -comento la pulga, dando saltitos en el hombro el hanyou-.

.-¿EH? -exclamo Kagome asustada ante el comentario de la pulga, no más que Inuyasha claro-.

.-¡No digas disparates! -replico Inuyasha, con algo de terror- ¡No te adelantes a los hechos anciano!

.-Bueno ya, pero no se enoje amo -el pequeño youkai pulga se sentó en su hombro y cruzo los brazos- Así que Sesshomaru-sama ya ha venido y se ha marchado, quiere decir que vine justo en el momento exacto -agrego con aire de sabiduría-.

Normalmente Inuyasha le hubiese respondido algún comentario despreciativo al anciano pulga por su cobardía, pero esta vez, estaba demasiado anonado para eso.

¿Sentar cabeza? .¿Con Kagome? .¿Cachorros? .¡Que locura!... aunque era verdad que el quería permanecer con Kagome siempre, la idea de separarse ahora de ella le dolía bastante, es por eso que no pensaba en el tema. Pero ¿Y Kagome¿Ella quería estar a su lado toda una vida? Eso parecía demasiado tiempo, no es que dudase de ella y sus sentimientos pero dudaba que alguien tan especial como lo era ella quisiese permanecer con el ¿Qué era el? No era ni humano ni demonio, bah no tenía ni una raza a la cual pertenecer, y no era mucho lo que podía ofrecerle a ella que todo lo merecía.

Volteo su dorada mirada buscando la de Kagome, y se topo con esos ojos marrones tan hermosos, no era difícil ver cuanta ternura había en ellos y solo para el. Sonrió, no dudaba de que su felicidad era estar con ella, y ahora ya estaba seguro de que Kagome también quería permanecer a su lado.

_**Continuara….**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Dios… soy yo o ¿Me estoy volviendo una cursi enferma de lo peor? no me respondan, mejor me quedo con la duda x.xU

Oia por cierto, pues bien ahí lo tienen, ahí tienen al tan mentado Onigumo, miren la verdad es que me encontré con un montón de versiones de Onigumo y Naraku, se parecían entre si pero no eran iguales, y bueno con lo que había visto en la serie, con lo que encontré y con lo que me dijeron, me arme la versión para el fanfic (se puede ¿No? sobre todo cuando no encuentras nada exacto v.v) ¿Y como esta versión que encontré y que voy a utilizar? pues según lo que encontré se supone que Onigumo mando a un ladrón para llevarse la perla de Shikon, pero Inuyasha detuvo al ladrón y lo dejo mal herido. En venganza el ladrón junto con otros quemo el lugar donde se encontraba Onigumo, y después lo lanzaron a la cueva donde Kikyou lo encontró. Pues bien, esa es la versión que estoy utilizando para tomar como base para el fanfic, se que no es exacta pero ¿A quien rayos le importa?

Por cierto… ya me están diciendo que Kagome se esta tomando las cosas a la ligera… ok si quieren que sufra ¡Sufrirá yo solo quería darle un rato de felicidad, pero ya vi que les encanta que la pobre sufra.

Okis… _Aviso importante!_ Miren tengo malas noticias, pus quien sabe si realmente sean malas, verán últimamente mi salud no es la mejor cosa del mundo v.v por ciertos factores que yo misma provoque, por tanto y ahora que se que si sigo como ando me voy a morir, pues he decidido tomarme un merecido descanso, ósea que no esperen que actualice tan rápido como siempre, porque ahora me voy a dedicar a dormir y comer bien, a ir a la escuela y a dedicarme a mis materias, y claro a escribir "Comenzar de nuevo", así que ya no podré ver Inuyasha a las doce por CN (¡maldición! no importa, ya me conseguiré la serie entera con un amigo XD) y hacer algunas otras cosillas que solía hacer, todo esto lo digo porque no quiero empeorar la situación, ya que si me muero ¡Quien continuara esto? ósea… ¡Yo quiero vivir para terminar el fanfic! ajajajajaja!... miren que querer vivir por terminar un fanfic, si que estoy mal. Bueno toda esta palabrería viene a que no voy a descuidar "Comenzar de nuevo" ya que será la única cosa "extra" que no voy a dejar de lado en mi vida, pero si llego a atrasarme les pido que me tengan un poco de consideración por favor, no lo hago por gusto. Espero y me puedan entender y me sigan leyendo como siempre.

Bueno ya vez que ya aclare esto, vamos a los reviews:

**Ana-chan-12**

**Ishi-dora**

**XicaAnimeHigurashi**

**Bunny Kou**

**PriestessKaoru**

**Brujitakagome**

**Gris-Kag**

**Kagome-N**

**Princess-girl**

**Inu-sessho**

**Kagome-inulove**

**Nashely**

**Karina-chan**

**Aome-Kikyo**

**Lara-chan**

Bueno, he terminado por hoy, se les pide comprensión si comienzo a tardarme con los capítulos, pero como ya lo he explicado antes esto no es por mi gusto, de todas formas espero no incomodarlas ¡Nos vemos luego!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**_


	14. Capitulo XIII

**.: _Capitulo trece_ :.**

Un nuevo día, y con el una fresca mañana. Kagome había pensando que salir a caminar seria lo mejor. Por extraño que parezca Inuyasha no le acompañaba, la ultima vez que le había visto le dejo en el bosque, mientras que ella seguía su camino. ¿Por qué se separaron? Bueno, por más que se quisiesen no todo el tiempo iban a estar juntos, cada quien tenia derecho a estar un rato solos y en tranquilidad.

Kagome estaba recostada en un frondoso árbol, la brisa jugaba con su cabello y le mantenía fresca. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, y parecer dormir, estaba mas despierta que nada.

Sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de lo que había pasado los últimos días, debía aceptar que había sido la mujer más feliz de la tierra y que sentía que no podía pedir más, pero mentía. De hecho la situación estaba mal, muy mal.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días eran los que llevaba en el Sengoku, lejos de su familia…. ¡Su familia! Pero que desconsiderada había sido al olvidarse de ellos durante tanto tiempo, se sentía tan insensible por eso.

¿Cómo estaría su madre? Seguramente muy mal, solo deseaba que estuviese con bien y que no le hubiese pasado nada malo, lo mismo con su hermano y su abuelo. Que ingrata al no pensar en ese tiempo en su amada familia, pero es que como si de la nada su mente los hubiese alejado por las circunstancias, pero ahora que estaba tan despejada y tan clara, estaba sufriendo. ¿Cómo hacer para hacerles saber a su familia que ella estaba bien? Además, también moría de preocupación al no saber como estaban ellos.

Y ahora… su supuesto romance con Inuyasha… ¡Demonios¡Otra cosa que la lastimaba, no, no estaba bien todo aquello. Se suponía que Inuyasha debía amar a Kikyou, era así como a ella le habían contado la historia y era así como debía pasar, pero sin embargo ahora por su egoísta intervención las cosas estaban por ninguna parte. Al principio pensó que era lo mejor, pero ahora ahí libre para pensar comenzaba a lamentar todas y cada una de sus acciones, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Ella no sabia a ciencia cierta como evitar la creación de Naraku, pensó que con solo estar al lado de Kikyou impediría todo aquello, pero las cosas se salieron de su control cuando llego Inuyasha, es muy difícil hacer que un corazón enamorado use la razón.

A pesar de que no había abierto los ojos, algunas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus suaves mejillas…. ya lo sentía en su pecho, oprimiendo su corazón y rasgando aquel manto de felicidad que tenia, aquel que le había cubierto los ojos durante mucho tiempo…

Se sentía como una niña tonta y caprichosa que había hecho mal todo este tiempo.

Abrió sus ojos, y al fin estos derramaron las lágrimas contenidas en ellos y comenzó a sollozar, como hacia tanto tiempo que no lloraba. Se enderezo y escondió su rostro de expresión dolorosa con sus manos ¡Ahora ya no sabia que hacer!

.-¡Yo no quería! -grito sollozando- En serio que no quería hacer las cosas de este modo pero… ¿Qué hago ahora? -seguía derramando lagrimas- Yo… yo no puedo decirles la verdad… Kikyou e Inuyasha me odiaran seguro -y sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr con mas fluidez- Que tonta soy… de nuevo haciendo las cosas mal.

No había mas excusa, había estado siendo una egoísta de lo peor, una insensible y una aprovechada de la situación, pero no se le puede juzgar… solo quería amar y sentirse por unos momentos también amada, correspondida y feliz ¿Acaso costaba tanto su felicidad? .¿Acaso no merecía ella un poco de tranquilidad en su alma?... toda su vida siempre se la había entregado a los demás, toda su vida preocupándose por aquellos que la rodeaban e intentando hacer lo mejor para su bienestar.

¿Cómo olvidar las muchas veces en las que ella se hizo la ignorante luego de que Inuyasha se fuese a ver a Kikyou? Oh si, por ese hanyou lo había dado todo, renuncio a su vida de chica normal para viajar de época en época, si bien es cierto que la perla de Shikon se rompiese fue su culpa, y quizás en un principio la misión de recolectar los fragmentos era su deber. Pero cuando el tiempo paso y los riesgos fueron mas grandes, tuvo la oportunidad de rechazar aquella peligrosa misión y dedicarse a su vida, pero no… ella se quedo a su lado porque así lo deseaba, ella se quedo a pelear y a arriesgar su vida solo porque le amaba, a el, a Inuyasha. Soporto incluso no ser la mujer que el quería a su lado, estaba consiente de que ese hanyou siempre amaría a Kikyou pero aun así ¡Ella se quedo a su lado! y patéticamente acepto ser solo la segunda opción del medio demonio, ser un simple plato de segunda mesa.

¿Cómo olvidar que gracias a ella Miroku había encontrado respaldo con ellos? Si, era por ella que el monje había encontrado aliados en su camino, a pesar de que en un principio les había atacado, robado y engañado. Pero siempre Kagome tan bondadosa viendo el buen corazón de las personas, le ofreció la mano al monje para trabajar juntos.

¿Y Shippou? Había sido ella quien decidió que se quedase a su lado, no podía dejar a tan inocente criatura sola, sin respaldo ni ayuda alguna en un mundo tan frió como ese, tan duro. Acogió al zorrito de la mejor forma, y quiso tratarlo como si fuese un miembro más de su familia, después de todo el pobre pequeño estaba solo, había perdido a sus padres a una edad muy temprana.

Además gracias a ella, Sango les acompaño en su viaje. Luego de aquella sangrienta batalla donde murieron todos los exterminadores de youkais, luego de ser controlada por Naraku y de atacar a Inuyasha… Kagome fue la que tomo la iniciativa de pedirles venir con ellos, si ella no se lo hubiese ofrecido a Sango es seguro que nadie mas lo hubiese hecho.

Y… ¿Cómo es posible olvidar que ella salvo a Kikyou en tantas ocasiones? .¡Jah! Era irónico, su mayor sufrimiento era causado por esa sacerdotisa de frialdad asesina, y sin embargo jamás le negó su ayuda, jamás la dejo morir cuando las ocasiones se llegaron a presentar. Pudo hacerlo, pero no tenia corazón para tal atrocidad, su corazón era demasiado puro para hacer eso. Kikyou representaba la felicidad de Inuyasha, y ella, Kagome, amaba a Inuyasha era por eso que jamás negó su ayuda cuando Kikyou llego a necesitarlo, ya que no deseaba ver a Inuyasha triste.

Era ella, la tonta de Kagome que siempre se ablandaba ante los demás, ella la que siempre veía por el bienestar de sus seres queridos antes que el suyo. Era ella la tonta reencarnación de sacerdotisa que daba la vida misma por su amor, que jamás se negaba a ayudar al desvalido y que nunca llego a cometer acto indigno de su bondad y pureza.

No entendía muy bien si era demasiado piadosa y buena para hacer todas aquellas cosas, o demasiado estúpida e ingenua, como fuese ella siempre terminaba en segundo lugar para todo. En segundo lugar para su felicidad, en segundo lugar para su bienestar, y en segundo lugar en el corazón de Inuyasha.

Y solo por una vez, quiso ponerse a si misma antes que los demás a la hora de tomar decisiones, pero ahora se sentía tan egoísta y ciega.

No se sentía merecedora de un amor como el que ahora Inuyasha le profesaba, tan puro, tan hermoso. Cierto, este Inuyasha era tan inocente y se había enamorado de ella ciegamente, se había enamorado de una mujer que había sido deshonesta, que mentía, que guardaba secretos y verdades terribles. Pero no se sentía con el suficiente valor para decirle, no quería hacerlo sufrir a alguien como el, que se había enamorado de quien no debía.

Y también estaba Kikyou… esa Kikyou que sonreía sinceramente, que la cuidaba constantemente, que se preocupaba por su bienestar, y que no tenía ni un rastro de maldad, dolor ni odio en su ser, era tan solo una sacerdotisa que se dedicaba a hacer el bien, que se preocupaba del dolor de inocentes y mantenía la Shikon no Tama en un estado simplemente puro. Y aun quedaba la pequeña Kaede… tan tierna e inocente niña que ya la había tomado como una hermana a ella también, se sentía mal, terriblemente mal.

No podía sola con la culpa y con el remordimiento, quería buscar ayuda a todos esos problemas, pero no había a quien pedírsela, nadie que pudiese darle un vano consejo o un débil consuelo. En realidad en ese mundo, estaba sola…y nadie iba a venir a ayudarle.

* * *

El frió normal del ocaso se sentía por todo lugar, Inuyasha buscaba con afán el olor suave y dulce de su Kagome, inconfundible con ningún otro. 

Estaba de acuerdo con que debían pasar cada quien un rato solos, después de todo tenían derecho y además, estar todo el tiempo juntos a pesar de ser hermoso, podía volverse un poco hastiante después. No se preocupo por ella, la verdad es que había pasado un rato agradable aunque hubiese estando pensando en un sin fin de cosas, Kagome, la perla de Shikon, Kikyou, su estado como hanyou, su condición que lo volvía humano, su estancia en el templo, su perdida de interés por ser un youkai completo, su infancia dolorosa, su madre Izayoi, su hermano Sesshomaru, Tessaiga…. ¡Termino doliéndole la cabeza! Jajajaja… no era bueno para pensar, pero al final termino tranquilo su vida era pacifica y estable era amado y correspondido, no tenia que ocultarse ni huir, entonces ¿Qué mas cosas podía pedir?

Pero al regresar se sorprendió de que Kagome no llegase aun, normalmente ella era la que se encargaba de hacer la cena, para el y para Kikyou. Precisamente se había encontrado con ella, quien también se extraño de que Kagome no le acompañase. Un rato de silencio. Kikyou le pidió amablemente que fuese a buscarla ya que dentro de poco comerían, y seria una pena hacerlo sin ella, sin mas el acepto ir sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Por cierto le pareció extraño el comportamiento de esa perra, desde hacia unos días había cambiado y se comportaba de una manera mas amable, atenta y respetuosa con el ¿Qué le había pasado ahora? Feh, quien sabe, pero con que ya no fuese tan odiosa se conformaba aun sin saber la razón.

Olfateo un poco mas, una vez que tuvo fijo el rastro de la chica salio corriendo a su búsqueda.

* * *

El sonido de sus pisadas sobre la hierba, en conjunto con el soplido el viento era todo lo que deseaba escuchar. El sol acaba de ocultarse hacia apenas unos minutos, y la claridad no tardaba en disolverse por completo. 

Caminaba ¿Hacia donde?... hacia donde sus desesperados pensamientos la llevaban.

El pozo devora-huesos.

.-¡Kagome!

Se detuvo, alguien la llamaba.

.-Kagome -aquella voz sonaba con un timbre agradable, pero que había terminado por lastimarla-.

_…Inuyasha…_

.-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto la miko, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con el medio demonio-.

.-¿A dónde vas? -pregunto con curiosidad, llegando hasta ella-.

.-A ninguna parte -respondió ella, desanimada-.

.-¿Pasa algo Kagome? -al instante Inuyasha sintió ese extraño cambio en ella, la miro con sus profundos ojos dorados graciosamente inquietos-.

.-No pasa nada -Kagome lo miro impasible, y dibujo una media sonrisa un tanto hueca- ¿Por qué me buscas?

.-Pues ya es tarde y no nos dijiste nada, la perra quiere que regreses para comer, y además… -miro despreocupadamente a otra parte, rascándose un poco la mejilla con la garra del dedo índice de su mano derecha- … comenzaba a extrañarte.

Eso… ¡Eso era lo que menos necesitaba ahora! Ya se sentía tan mal consigo misma, tan desesperada y tan confusa. Se sentía como una miserable serpiente traidora… si, era justo lo que era. Bajo la vista y apretó los dientes en un esfuerzo por no doblegarse en ese momento.

.-¿Kagome? -Inuyasha la miro preocupado, no sabia porque ella acababa de reaccionar de aquel modo ¿Había dicho algo malo?-.

.-No pasa nada -respondió ella, aun mirando el suelo-.

Se desespero un poco, sentía que si pasaba algo y ella no quería decirle. Camino un poco más hacia ella, y cuando estuvo más cerca lo percibió perfectamente… el olor a lágrimas, saladas lágrimas… ¡.¿Ella había estado llorando?.!.¿.¡Pero que pasaba?.!

.-Vamos Inuyasha -Kagome levanto la vista sonriendo, para aparentar que no pasaba nada- No quisiera preocupar ni hacer esperar mas a Kikyou.

.-…oye Kagome ¿Has estado llorando? -su rostro denoto seriedad al preguntar-.

.-¿Llorando? -ella pareció sorprendida, pero después sonrió de nuevo- Si, me caí y pues como me dolió, llore un poco -mentira, pero bueno ¿Qué era una mentira tan pequeña luego de todo el engaño que había estado armando?-.

.-¡Esperas que me crea eso? -Inuyasha frunció el seño indignado, no era tan estúpido para caer- Dime la verdad.

.-¡Vamos que se hace tarde! -pero Kagome había echado a correr riendo, animando al otro a seguirla-.

.-¡Espera Kagome! -que injusto, ella se había ido corriendo para no responderle ¿Qué era aquello que la había hecho llorar?-.

Y sin mas Inuyasha corrió tras ella alcanzándola, pero mientras que Kagome reía un poco por la carrera que llevaban, el rostro del hanyou no era nada tranquilo, y sus ojos dorados estaban enfocados en la chica y en ellos… la preocupación y la confusión brillaba.

* * *

.-¿Qué pasa Kagome? -los marrones ojos de Kikyou miraban a la otra miko con un dejo de preocupación en ellos- ¿Acaso no te gusto la comida? 

.-No es eso -negó con la cabeza suavemente la miko colegiada, viendo a la otra- La comida esta estupenda, pero no tengo hambre -y enfoco su vista en el plato de comida de la cual, apenas si había probado un poco-.

.-¿Estas segura? -Kikyou comenzaba a preocuparse más-.

.-Si, segura -y guardo silencio-.

Y nadie más se atrevió a cruzar palabra alguna. La comida se llevaba a cabo en medio de un silencio terrible. Inuyasha sentado al lado de Kagome se limitaba a comer calladamente y despacio, alternando pocas miradas con Kikyou, miradas inquietas, miradas que decían que estaban preocupados, ya que Kagome simplemente permanecía en silencio y su mirada perdida en la nada les inquietaba más. Sin duda algo le pasaba y no era buena ocultándolo.

Kaede también comida, mirando a los demás sentados en la mesa con ella, esta vez la alegría a la hora de comer se había ido. Inuyasha no estaba fastidiando a su hermana, Kikyou no lo estaba ignorando, y Kagome no estaba sonriendo… ¿Qué le pasaba a ella? Ya que se daba cuenta de que todo era por ella, sin mencionar que también se sentía un tanto desanimada por la actitud de la miko colegial.

* * *

.-Dímelo ya Kagome… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -pregunto seriamente el hanyou, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación pero pese a eso, su vista era perfecta-. 

.-Nada -respondió automáticamente ella-.

Hacia ya unos momentos que se habían ido a dormir, Inuyasha recargado en la misma pared en la cual siempre dormía, estaba inquieto ya que no era necesario poseer poderes sobrenaturales, o sentidos muy agudos para que alguien se diese cuenta del la sombra que Kagome llevaba sobre si, su sonrisa ya no estaba mas en sus labios, su timbre alegre se había ido de su voz y su mirada brillante oscureció.

.-No logras engañarme para nada -revelo Inuyasha, con un tono triste la verdad era que estaba dolido, ya que Kagome no era capaz de decirle la causa de su aflicción y eso de alguna forma, le dolía y mucho-.

.-No me pasa nada Inuyasha -bostezo- Es solo que creo que necesito descansar, estoy agotada y por eso desanimada… pero estoy bien -quiso sonar sincera y convincente… y casi lo logra-.

.-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo? -su voz tan hermosa, sonaba un tanto quebrada ahora-.

.-No importa Inuyasha -respondió negativamente de nuevo, mirando hacia el techo con el dolor en la mirada-… sabes… sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? que eres muy importante para mi… que no importa que pase mis sentimientos siempre serán los mismos… -y cerro los ojos para evitar llorar, para tratar de evitar sentir mas-.

¿Y ahora? .¿Por qué le decía todo esto?... no es que le molestase escucharlo, al contrario en otras circunstancias lo pondrían sumamente feliz pero ahora, lo desconcertaban, su amada Kagome lo estaba desconcertando. Le inquietaba de sobremanera ese comportamiento suyo, y cuando al fin reacciono luego de aquellas palabras…. Kagome ya se había dormido.

Decepcionado, Inuyasha también quiso dormir pero le resulto demasiado difícil, muchas cosas le rondaban por la mente.

Pero Kagome, ella no estaba dormida… no, sufría en silencio, sufría porque a pesar de que podía ser feliz con Inuyasha y olvidarse de todo lo demás… _no debía._

_**Continuara….**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¿Cómo están? Oohhhh ¡Yo estoy mejor! n.n mi piel ya no luce amarilla y el cansancio parece que ya se fue, pero aquí entre nosotras mejor sigo cuidándome no vaya a ser que luego resulte algo feo o.O ¡Gracias a todas las que se han preocupado por mi! Realmente me hacen sentir mucho mejor, sin duda son las mejores lectoras que una pobre semi-enferma escritora como yo puede pedir, por eso he decidido echarle muchas, muchas ganas al fanfic el poco tiempo que tengo para escribir, quiero que siga siendo de su agrado y espero lograrlo, una vez mas gracias por su preocupación hacia mi n.n eso me hace sentir mejor aun, en serio. Y ahora escribo el fanfic con mas entusiasmo que antes porque quiero de alguna manera pagar su preocupación, y no encuentro nada mejor que intentar escribir tan o mas rápido que antes.

Si se preguntan donde esta Onigumo, bien gracias de vacaciones XD no, ya en serio el aparecerá pero despuesssss, lo del capi anterior fue solo una pequeña reseña, para que vean que anda por ahí…. pero no tardara en salir y ser malo, muajajajajaja…. ejem… lo siento XD

Buaaaaa! Se me paso la mano, miren nada mas como sufre la pobre de Kagome, pero como por ahí me dijeron que se estaba tomando todo tan tranquilo, pues ahí tienen, esta llena de remordimiento y sufre. Ósea no es que ella se tomase todo como si nada, lo que pasa es que yo quería que fuese feliz un ratito mas ;.; digo la pobre mujer tiene derecho a ser feliz ¿No? peeeero como ya la quieren ver sufrir y sentir remordimiento, pues ahí tienen la pobre ya se siente mal. Además… como yo también me siento malita no fue difícil hacer que ella también se sintiese mal XD (pero que mala soy, me esta afectando poner a Kikyou en el fanfic sin duda XS)

WIIIIII FIESTA! FIESTA! YA PASE LOS 200 REVIEWS! NO LO PUEDO CREER! MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS! En serio, jamás llegue a pensar que esto podría tener mas de 200 reviews, es como un sueño hecho realidad ¡Es tan increíble! Todavía no me creo que realmente el fanfic sea tan leído, oh dios ya me dio sentimiento voy a llorar TT.TT como sea ¡Gracias a todas! Sin ustedes este fanfic no existiría, porque yo escribo para mis lectoras y solo para ellas, aunque suene trillado ustedes hacen posible esto.

Ahora si voy a responder mis bien amados reviews de mis bien amadas lectoras (shales, parece que yo amo todo XD)

**Lady Kagura**:

**Belén**

**Oyuki77**

**Inuangelp**

**Anfitrite**

**Nashely**

**Izayoi**

**Bunny Kou**

**InüYö**

**Kagome-N**

**Sensy**

**Gris-Kag**

**Natsuki**

**Lara-chan**

**LimChan**

**Kagome-inulove**

**PriestessKaoru**

**Azuka Malasas**

**KagomeMikoyumi**

**Kasim**

**AndreSakurita**

**Malfoys red-haired lover**

**CurlsofGold**

**Jazmin**

Y bien amadas lectoras mías, esto se ha acabado por hoy, como ven sigo viva y sintiéndome mejor que los últimos días pasados, y ya verán que voy a estar igual de alocada que siempre escribiendo locuras como es la costumbre n.n gracias por su preocupación linduras, todas son tandulces y buenas… ho ya me dio sentimiento TT--TT dejen me voy a llorar un rato, snif, snif… espero verlas en el siguiente capitulo ¡Gracias por todo chicas!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden.**_


	15. Capitulo XIV

**.: _Capitulo catorce_ :.**

En la entrada del templo, siendo aun de madrugada Kagome ya se despedía, con la excusa de que le apetecía dar un paseo por el lugar, y que prefería ir sola para pensar en sus cosas. Llevaba con ella su arco y sus flechas indispensables para que Kikyou no le diese una negativa, pero mas que llevar eso consigo, también estaba cargando con sufrimiento y remordimiento, mala combinación.

Comenzó a caminar, hasta que desapareció entre el camino e Inuyasha pudo comenzar a percibir el olor a lagrimas. Ella lloraba, sin embargo no se movió de su lugar ya que no quería incomodarla, había dejado sutilmente en claro que quería estar sola.

Gruño por lo bajo frustrado, apretando un poco los puños porque sentía que era mucha su impotencia. Ni siquiera sabía que le pasaba.

.-¿Qué es lo que puede ocurrirle? -pregunto con suavidad Kikyou, volteando su mirada marrón hacia el hanyou-.

.-No me ha dicho nada, no ha querido -respondió bruscamente el-.

.-Si no te lo ha dicho a ti, entonces es seguro que no le dirá a nadie -Kikyou suspiro con tristeza- No lo entiendo, el día de ayer antes de irse estaba bien, pero desde que regreso por la noche algo ya le pasaba -e instintivamente volteo a mirar al hanyou inquisidoramente, con una mirada acusadora que le decía claramente "Es tu culpa ¿Verdad?"-.

.-Hey perra no me mires así -se quejo el otro- ¡No tuve nada que ver!

.-Perdón -dijo la otra cambiando su mirada a una mas suave- Pensé que seria lo mas lógico… pero se que no tienes la culpa… lo único que me gustaría saber es que le pasa, me tiene preocupada.

.-¡Feh! Dime eso a mi -respondió el otro cruzando los brazos- No me responde lo que le pregunto.

.-También le he preguntado hoy cuando me dijo que saldría pero… tampoco quiso responderme nada claro… tal vez este enferma.

.-No creo que sea eso, ya hubiese dicho algo o ya me habría dado cuenta.

.-Supongo que es entonces algo que solo ella sabe, no quiero decirlo pero siento que nos esconde algo malo, por eso no quiere decirnos nada al respecto -comento tristemente, ya que esa impresión le daba-.

.-Se que Kagome guarda algo… Tan solo me gustaría saber que es -en realidad, el hanyou quería saber porque Kagome no le tenia la suficiente confianza de hablar con el y de decirle que le pasaba y eso en cierta forma le dolía-.

.-Solo esperemos que no sea nada malo, y que se le pase pronto -suspiro nuevamente la miko-.

.-Si, esperemos -comento vagamente el otro-.

Entonces ambos cayeron en cuenta, voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo y durante unos instantes mantuvieron las miradas fijas. Pero luego bruscamente Inuyasha desvió la mirada al otro lado soltando un ligero gruñido, mientras que Kikyou sonreía.

.-Así que… -lo miro curiosa- ¿Amigos?

.-No malinterpretes perra, si hablo contigo de Kagome no significa que me agrades más, significa que ella me preocupa, feh -y sin más que hacer se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, tenia ciertas ganas de subirse a un árbol y quedarse ahí el resto del día-.

Kikyou lo miro alejarse encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, mientras que después volteaba su mirada hacia el camino solitario que Kagome había tomado. Suspirando una vez más.

* * *

Ya había subido a un árbol, el que según a su parecer tenia ramas bastante cómodas pero de hecho, el no se sentía nada a gusto. 

.-Kagome -murmuro con un aire deliciosamente melancólico-.

En sus hermosos ojos dorados se veía que la estaba pasando mal. No entender a la humana que se supone amaba, lo estaba desesperando. No entendía su cambio, la siempre alegre Kagome, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y ternura para dar a todo el mundo entero si fuese necesario, ahora se veía más sombría, como si de un momento a otro aquella alegría se hubiese apagado.

Claro que le preocupaba porque sabía que algo andaba mal con ella ¿Y si estaba en problemas? .¿Si necesitaba ayuda? Y era claro que ella se sentía mal, entonces ¿Por qué no lo decía? Seguro las cosas serian mas fáciles para todos si ella dejase ese tonto silencio y hablase con el. Seria bastante sencillo tomarla y obligarla a la fuerza a decirle lo que pasaba, de hecho si el fuese el mismo hanyou de antes eso mismo haría, pero ahora era incapaz de lastimarla de ni ninguna manera. Ella no había cambiado ciertamente, demasiado tal vez, pero jamás se arrepentiría de ello. Era ella la que lo había aceptado tal como era sin pedirle convertirse en otro, que lo había amado y no le pedía nada a cambio. Y si ahora era otro, simplemente era porque sin darse cuenta esa joven con tan bella sonrisa y tan grande bondad había logrado cambiarlo de una forma tan callada y sutil, que apenas caía en cuenta que su amor por ella lo había transformado en otro ser no era un cambio físico, era…. un cambio de corazón.

Suspiro… esperaba que ella pronto volviese a ser su linda niña de sonrisa dulce, o en su defecto que le dijese que era aquello que estaba mal, para así poderla ayudar.

* * *

Caminaba. 

De nuevo hacia el pozo.

¿Tendría el valor de volver a su mundo, a su época? Sentía que podía hacerlo, aunque fuese tan solo para ver a su familia y decirles que estaba bien. Pero el tenia un presentimiento, un extraño presentimiento de que si le daba la espalda al Sengoku al menos por un segundo algo malo iba a pasar. Ya saben, ese presentimiento que en ocasiones solemos tener y que no es una sensación nada agradable. Pues bien, eso era lo que le detenía en ese momento. Miedo.

Que injusto, como si el sufrimiento interno que tenia y el remordimiento que la agobiaba no fuesen suficientes, ahora la emoción del miedo se había hecho presente en ella.

¡Ya no aguantaba esa situación! Una terrible encrucijada, sin solución por el momento.

Siguió caminando, pero algo detuvo su incierta marcha. Era un hombre en el camino, un hombre que parecía cansado y sin dudar, camino hacia el. Al mirarlo bien noto las claras muestras de que llevaba ya mucho tiempo caminando, agotado y a duras penas daba sus pasos.

.-Oiga… disculpe -se atrevió a hablar la miko- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

El hombre la miro, se veía que era alguien de una edad un tanto mayor aunque tampoco era un anciano, tenia un rostro amable.

.-Si jovencita, gracias por preguntar -y aunque las ropas de la chica se le hicieron por demás extrañas siguió siendo cortes- Me alegra verle, disculpe ¿Usted sabe cuanto camino falta para llegar a la aldea de los exterminadores?

.-Se refiere a los exterminadores de youkais? -Kagome parpadeo un poco al preguntar-.

.-Si, esa misma jovencita ¿Falta mucho? -el hombre parecía esperanzado por una respuesta afirmativa-.

.-A decir verdad no se donde queda.

.-Ya veo -pareció entristecerse- Será mejor que siga con mi camino.

.-Espere, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Para que los busca?

.-Oh es una larga historia mi niña, mi aldea sufre constantes ataques de youkais y últimamente se han hecho muy frecuentes. Me han mandado a buscar a los exterminadores para que nos ayuden, si las cosas siguen así de mal nuestra aldea no tardara mucho en desaparecer.

.-Entiendo -Kagome se llevo un puño al pecho- Pero quizás, hay algo que pueda hacer soy… -dudo un poco- … una sacerdotisa, y además conozco a alguien que podría ayudarnos.

.-¿En serio me ayudara su altísima? -pregunto el hombre, que al saber que la chica era sacerdotisa merecía respeto y alabanza-.

.-Claro que si -asintió ella convencida con una sonrisa relajante- Me llamo Kagome.

.-Un gran honor conocerle Kagome-sama, mi nombre es Takama a su servicio altísima.

.-No muy lejos de aquí hay una aldea, acompáñeme ahí podrá descansar y contarme mas sobre su problema -sonrió ella, intentando hacer sentir en confianza a aquel hombre, lo cual le dio buen resultado-.

.-Como usted diga -y se sintió aliviado de encontrar al fin ayuda-

Ambos comenzaron a ir en la dirección de la cual Kagome venia, y ella no supo si fue la suerte o el destino quien la desvió de su camino hacia el pozo.

* * *

.-………..y es por eso que me mandaron a buscar a los exterminadores -comento el hombre mas tranquilo, sorbiendo un poco de té que Kagome le había servido-. 

Se encontraban ya en el templo, Inuyasha estaba de pie en una de las esquinas de la habitación en una postura despreocupada, de brazos cruzados mirando hacia la puerta. Mientras que Kagome sentada frente al hombre había escuchado atentamente su relato.

.-Ya veo, pero si ese es el caso nosotros estaremos encantados de ir a ayudarles -aseguro Kagome convencida-.

.-Pero su altísima… ¿Podrá usted contra todos ellos? Son muy feroces y no me gustaría que saliese lastimada por mi torpe culpa -expreso el hombre humildemente-.

.-Si estoy segura, además no iré sola ¿Verdad Inuyasha? -y la miko volteo a verlo con una sonrisa-.

.-¡Feh! -fue todo lo que dijo el, orgulloso aun mirando la puerta-.

.-No hay ningún problema -Kagome regreso su vista hacia Takama sonriendo- Si usted lo desea, con gusto partimos ahora mismo.

.-Le estaría muy agradecido su altísima -respondió el hombre haciendo una reverencia, a lo cual Kagome solo sonrió nerviosamente ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas-.

Takama miro al medio demonio con natural desconfianza. El mismo había venido por ayuda para combatir a los youkais que atacaban su pobre aldea, era lógico que un demonio le hiciese desconfiar, pero la sacerdotisa decía que el iba a ayudar entonces para su asombro, había ido a dar con un demonio bueno ¿Quién diría que existían?

* * *

.-Onee-chan ¿No dice cuando van a regresar? -pregunto Kaede mirando a su hermana mayor-. 

.-No, solo dice que salieron a ayudar a una aldea lejana -Kikyou miraba el pergamino con la caligrafía de Kagome en el, donde explicaban el asunto de la aldea y su partida junto con Inuyasha-.

.-Yo espero que les vaya bien -la pequeña Kaede parecía preocupada-.

.-Estoy segura de que nada pasara -y en su mirada un brillo de orgullo se observaba- Ella… se ha llevado consigo el arco y las flechas -comento enrollando el pergamino que había servido como nota para miko colegial-.

Si, Kikyou estaba orgullosa… ya que pese a que ella no había estado presente para pedírselo, Kagome había cargado con las mismas armas que ella usaba para protegerse, no dudaba que ella iba a estar bien después de todo era una chica fuerte, y además Inuyasha iba con ella, el no iba a dejar que nada le sucediese.

* * *

Era ya tarde cuando Inuyasha, Kagome y Takama llegaron a su aldea. La miko y el hanyou comprobaron lo dicho por el hombre al verla en un estado un tanto deplorable, era claro que sufría ataques de youkais con frecuencia. 

Inuyasha olfateo el aire, y por lo que había dicho no iban a significar demasiado problema para el, claro que hay que tener en cuenta que hablaba con esa arrogancia suya pero Kagome sabia que las cosas estaban bien, no veía preocupación alguna en aquellos hermosos ojos dorados.

Takama los presento a ambos con la mayoría de los aldeanos que salieron al encuentro de aquel hombre mayor, les dijo que ellos venían a ayudar y los presento como lo que se supone eran: una sacerdotisa y un demonio. Sobra decir que entre los habitantes se levantaron murmullos sobre la idea de que un demonio los ayudase, si precisamente su problema tenía que ver con demonios, además les parecía que la sacerdotisa no tenia el aspecto de una de ellas, no vestía como tal. Pero en fin, una vez que los aldeanos aceptaron gustosos la ayuda que se les estaba ofreciendo ya no hubo problema aparente.

Al no saber cuando atacarían, Kagome e Inuyasha decidieron pasar la noche en la aldea hasta que los youkais aparecieran.

Fueron hospedados en la casa del terrateniente del lugar y les sirvieron comida en abundancia. Kagome rió al ver todo esto, le hacia recordar cuando Miroku usaba alguna mentira para conseguir que se quedasen en el mejor lugar del pueblo, de hecho su mentira preferida era…

.-Nube de mala suerte -murmuro con una hermosa sonrisa Kagome, para si misma mirando la comida frente a ella lo cual hizo que Inuyasha voltease a verla-.

.-¿Nube de mala suerte? -replico el en pregunta- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

.-Oh…jajajajaja -rió melodiosamente-…. a nada Inuyasha es que recordé algo… anda come que todo se ve muy bueno -sonrió ella tomando un cuenco de arroz-.

Inuyasha solo sonrió ligeramente, Kagome ya parecía mejor.

La miko comía mas tranquilamente, recordando sus aventuras y desventuras con sus amigos, aunque no le gustase aceptarlo muchas veces se sentía agradecida de que el monje Miroku fuese un completo estafador, porque gracias a eso podían pasar la noche en lugares mas decentes y descansar un poco de su agitado viaje, aun recordaba las muchas veces que el colocaba pergaminos por todas partes, hacia supuestos exorcismos y lanzaba oraciones por todo el lugar. Y luego venían las quejas de todos, pero la verdad era que ellos también estaban agradecidos con el monje por eso.

Suspiro, mientras que la atenta mirada de Inuyasha estaba sobre ella, repentinamente ella volteo a verlo con una sonrisa lo cual lo dejo un tanto desconcertado, lo cual hizo que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia atrás.

.-Oye Inuyasha… ¿Qué no era que Myoga-jiji venia con nosotros? -pregunto ella mirándolo con curiosidad- Hace mucho que lo no escucho.

.-¿Ha si? Seguramente se cayo en alguna parte y no nos dimos cuenta -mentira, el mismo lo había arrojado de su hombro cuando la pulga youkai venia quejándose de lo peligroso que era ir a enfrentar a tantos demonios juntos-.

.-Ya veo, como es tan pequeñito no me extraña -comento Kagome dejando su cuento de comida- Bien he terminado, creo que ya deberíamos irnos a dormir -sonrió mas ampliamente- Tenemos que descansar, no sabemos cuando vendrán esos youkais.

.-Claro, como digas Kagome -asintió el hanyou-.

Y ya se iba a levantar, cuando sin previo aviso sintió los brazos de Kagome alrededor de su cuello, apresándolo con suavidad e impidiendo que se levantase. Enfoco su vista hacia el frente con un tanto de sorpresa, tan solo para sentir la calidez de los labios de la chica sobre los suyos. Cerro los ojos y paso su manos por la espalda de la miko, correspondiendo el abrazo y ahora también el tierno beso que ella había iniciado. Se deleito con la calidez de sus labios y la tibieza de su cuerpo, mientras pasaba una mano por su suave cabello, se sentía indudablemente mejor, su Kagome parecía que ya se encontraba mas tranquila a como la había visto la noche anterior, esta era la primera muestra de cariño que le daba desde entonces.

Pero en realidad no es que se sintiese mejor, no. Kagome no podía conseguir ayuda ni consuelo alguno al dilema que nublaba su corazón, que la acongojaba sumamente pero al menos podía sentirse reconfortada, quizás nadie iba a venir a decirle que hacer, ni como actuar ni le daría consuelo o ayuda alguna, pero al menos podía buscarlos de otra manera. Se aferro mas a el, y sintió aclararse su dolor en aquellos labios tan consoladores y calidos.

Quizás estaba actuando mal, quizás no iba a olvidar su dolor, quizás ya no quedaba mas que lamentarse, quizás la única salida era decir toda la verdad… pero no ahora, no por el momento, iba a seguir con su teatro un poco mas hasta que llegase el momento ¿Cuándo era? Que el tiempo lo decida, lo sabría cuando lo viese, si iba a sufrir mucho a mas a futuro, que al menos valiese la pena ¿Qué egoísta y ruin suena esto verdad? pero en realidad cuando se esta enamorado… suena como algo posible de llevar a cabo.

Lentamente, sin prisa alguna el beso fue cesando, se separaron hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, los de Kagome tenían ese brillo tan lindo ¡Ese brillo que ya Inuyasha extrañaba! El sonrió, deslizo una de sus manos que estaba en la espalda de la chica, y la coloco suavemente sobre su mejilla en una delicada caricia, tan suave y tierna. Después se afianzo de esa misma mejilla y entrecerrando los ojos se inclino nuevamente a ella, posando nuevamente sus labios sobre los de Kagome en un beso casto y lleno de devoción. Fue corto, pero significativo y deleitante.

.-¿Estas mejor? -pregunto el, mirándola con tanta ternura en sus bellas orbes doradas que deslumbraba-.

.-Si -sonrió ella, con un agradable rosa en sus mejillas. Inuyasha sonrió mas ¡Le encantaba verla sonrojada! y mas si era por el- ¿Me disculpas? En ocasiones me siento extraña, y ni siquiera se como actuó.

.-Esta bien, todo esta bien mi querida Kagome -y la apreso entre sus brazos, con vehemencia y delicadez al mismo tiempo-.

Y ella escondió su rostro en aquel pecho tan confortador. No, no estaba todo bien, pero…. ya luego habría un momento para decir la verdad, para revelar secretos, para sufrir más, para contar historias, pero no ahora.

_…No ahora…._ pensó ella, con una mezcla inusual de dolor y felicidad en su ser_… No en este momento…_

_**Continuara….**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Matéenme! Me lo merezco, porque miren que me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo ¡Me doy vergüenza a mi misma! Soy de lo peor v.v en fin he tenido problemillas con mi compu, con la escuela y con la cabeza que a cada rato me duele, así que es por eso que no había tenido ni ganas ni humor de escribir ni nada, pero al fin llegue con este capitulo y lamento mucho haberlas hecho esperar tanto, lo se no tengo perdón divino ni nada.

Bueno ya le compuse un poco al sufrimiento de Kagome, digamos que ahora sufre pero ¡Le vale, no le importa, ya no le interesa, se brinca olímpicamente las culpas!... ósea no se me ocurría nada mejor XD

Bien pasemos a los reviews, no saben el gusto que me da que aun sigan leyendo esta cosa ;.; soy tan, pero tan dichosa.

**Belén**

**Izayoi**

**inüYô**

**Aome-Kinomoto11**

**Bunny Kou**

**Gris-Kag**

**Kagome Miko Yumi**

**Lara-chan**

**Aome-Kikyo**

**Romina**

**Ady**

**Ishi-dora**

**Malfoys red-haired lover**

**Oyuki-77**

**PriestessKaoru**

**Sacerdotisamiryaries**

**Silvi-chan**:

**LimChan**

**Inu-sessho**

**Reí Yuizaki**

**Rerry**

**Kagome-inulove**

Bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy ¿Qué pasara después? .¿Cuándo saldrá Onigumo? .¿Kagome seguirá atormentada? .¿Qué hará Kikyou bitch ahora que ve que Inuyasha no es malo? .¿Algún día acabare este fic? quizás ninguna de estas respuestas vengan en el siguiente capitulo, pero ¡Esperenlo! XD

**_Atte. Celen Marinaiden_**


	16. Capitulo XV

**.: _Capitulo quince_ :.**

Quizás no tenia demasiado desde que ya había amanecido, pero ella tenia al menos un par de minutos despierta. Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al caer en cuenta en el lugar en el que estaba. Los brazos de Inuyasha. Ya recordaba, anoche el se había negado a dejarla separase de el luego de que volvió a abrazarla, quería tenerla a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, y fue así como ambos terminaron dormidos uno tan cerca del otro.

Y el rojo carmín ya visible en las mejillas de la chica era, fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que llego a dormir cerca del hanyou, pero jamás en sus brazos. Y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus delicados labios. Una sonrisa de remordimiento.

Apenas había quedado prendida de la tan atrayente belleza de aquel hanyou, cuando el lugar retumbo entre gritos, pasos desesperados y algunos ruidos mas.

Inuyasha abrió rápidamente los ojos ante la alerta aparente, se enderezo aun con Kagome entre sus brazos a pesar de haber despertado tan bruscamente, estaba consiente de que ella estaba a su lado, mas específicamente que el la estaba abrazando. Una vez asimilada la situación por ambos, la soltó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

.-¿Estas bien? -pregunto el-

.-Si -asintió-.

.-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a ver que pasa -se levanto ayudando a la miko a pararse-.

.-Sea lo que sea, no tengo buen presentimiento…

Pero apenas si pudo terminar lo dicho Kagome, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un desesperado hombre, que tenia el aspecto de ser un empleado.

.-¡Excelencia Kagome-sama! -grito el hombre apenas entro- ¡Están aquí!

.-¿Los youkais? -dijo ella al instante-.

.-Así es ¡Ahora están atacando la aldea! Los hombres están tratando de detenerlos ¡Pero es imposible!

.-¡Inuyasha! -grito ella mirando al hanyou a su lado-.

.-Si -asintió el a una pregunta que no fue hecha-.

* * *

Los youkais estaban atacando, si, ciertamente lo estaban haciendo pero a diferencia de los ataques normales, estos más bien eran solo por el gusto de hacer destrucción, ya que sus movimientos no eran letales ni severos, pero aun así estaban saqueando cosas, haciendo terribles destrozos y arruinándolo todo, cuando apenas recién la aldea se reponía del ultimo ataque ahora venia otro ¡Que horror! 

Entre tanto desastre una niña pequeña lloraba desolada, apartada de su madre y confundida por el repentino ataque. La pobre niña ni se movía de su lugar en el suelo presa del miedo, y menos pensó en moverse cuando un youkai venia hacia ella corriendo a toda velocidad, y no iba a dudar en detenerse por su presencia. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Y cuando los volvió a abrir, confundida se vio en brazos de una mujer, la miro fijamente y después de poco la reconoció… ¡La miko que había venido a ayudarles!

.-¡Sacerdotisa! -exclamo la pequeña feliz-.

.-No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto -Kagome la bajo y la incito a correr hacia un lugar seguro-.

Kagome siguió a la niña con la mirada, hasta que vio como uno de los aldeanos la tomaba en brazos y comenzaba a correr hacia algún refugio. Verifico con la mirada que ya no hubiese nadie cerca y entonces se percato que los gritos, el ruido y el caos había acabado, y sin embargo pudo escuchar claramente las amenazas de Inuyasha, que a su espalda discutía con los youkais, entonces era por eso que habían parado de hacer desastre, ahora se disponían a pelear con el. Levanto su arco del suelo y tomo una de las flecha que descansaban en su hombro colocándola en el. Y apuntando se dio la vuelta, sin embargo quedo sorprendida por la visión que tuvo.

.-La tribu… de los lobos -comento, parpadeando con sus hermosos ojos chocolate bien abiertos-.

.-Si, son youkais lobos -dijo Inuyasha tajante, preparando sus garras dispuesto a atacar-.

.-¡.¿Por qué están haciendo esto?.! -Kagome bajo el arco, y para sorpresa de Inuyasha camino unos pasos hacia ellos- ¿.¡Porque!.?

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos respondió, la respuesta fue una risa burlona y unos cuantos comentarios cínicos de su parte.

Inuyasha no espero más y dio un salto hacia ellos. Kagome solo pudo mirar hacia arriba para ver la sombra del hanyou pasarle encima y caer muy por enfrente de ella.

.-¿Por qué será que el dialogo jamás funciona? -dijo Kagome antes de apuntar con una flecha y soltarla para ayudar a Inuyasha en su pelea-.

.-¡Se arrepentirán de haber atacado este lugar! -grito Inuyasha antes de lanzarse a la pelea, con aquellas garras suyas que eran importante arma-.

* * *

.-¿Cómo que tienen problemas? -grito molesto, haciendo que sus hermosos ojos azules centellaran- ¡Es un saqueo de rutina! 

.-Lo sabemos jefe pero… ¡El demonio y la sacerdotisa son fuertes! -explico el vasallo ante su líder-.

.-Pero que tontería, una sacerdotisa y un demonio defendiendo un lugarsucho como ese -paso su azul mirada hacia la aldea que desde donde estaba se veía lejana- No puedo creer que yo mismo tenga que ir a encargarme de ellos -comenzó a caminar entre sus seguidores- ¡Vamos! -y se hecho a correr-.

El resto de los youkais presentes comenzaron sin dudar a seguir a su líder, estaban seguros de que el les iba a dar una lección a ese par de insolentes que se atrevían a retarlos.

* * *

.-¡Aaaaiiiiiiii! -grito Kagome mientras se agachaba para no ser herida por un youkai-.

Ella no quería herirlos, no y tenias sus razones. Por lo cual casi todo había quedado en manos de Inuyasha a quien le pidió no matarlos de favor. El hanyou entendió que ella detestaba todo lo concerniente a la muerte, así que no tomo el verdadero sentido de sus palabras. Mientras el desastre estaba presente, con youkais lobo corriendo por aquí y por allá, ella intentaba esquivarlos mientras que se dirigía a ninguna parte en especifico, solo corría de ser atacada.

Vio como un poco lejano de ella, Inuyasha sin dificultad alguna y hasta quizás en actitud despreocupada, se deshacía rápidamente de los youkais. Soltó otro de sus gritillos cuando un youkai le paso casi lado, haciéndola saltar para resguardarse, le parecía que se había metido en el juego de "el gato y el ratón", solo que el ratón resultaba ser ella.

Bien, el ya se había cansado por lo aburrido de la situación, sabia que Kagome estaba bien aunque la escuchaba gritar como niña mientras que huía de los youkais, no sabia porque lo estaba haciendo pero le caía en gracia ese comportamiento de su parte. Estaba por dejar fuera de combate a los últimos enemigos que quedaban cuando…

.-¡INUYASHA!

… cuando la escucho gritar, el grito era para el. Al instante sus dorados ojos se desviaron y lo que vio no le gusto en nada. Kagome estaba claramente en una situación desagradable, uno de esos molestos lobos la había atrapado y no le gusto para nada la forma en que se encontraban, la tenia presa cerca suyo pasando un brazo por su cuello, mismo del que Kagome se aferraba inútilmente tratando se librarse. Atrás de el, unos cuantos youkais lobo esperaban expectantes.

¡Ahora si estaba enojado! Se encargo de los que le faltaban, y corrió a velocidad increíble para hacerse cargo de aquel desgraciado que había osado siquiera tocar a Kagome.

.-¡.¡Suéltala ahora!.! -exigió gruñendo terriblemente enojado Inuyasha, conteniendo las ganas se saltarle encima a aquel youkai- ¡Que no me escuchaste!.?

.-¡El único que puede preguntar aquí soy yo! -grito el youkai lobo en su defensa, pero impasible ante el hanyou frente a el- ¿Porque han atacado a mis sirvientes?

.-¿Y todavía preguntas por que? Feh -se burlo Inuyasha sacando ese lado arrogante suyo, mal momento porque se suponía que Kagome estaba en peligro- Mejor responde ¿Por qué demonios se empeñan en atacar esta aldea insignificante?

.-¿Y tu porque la defiendes? -se quejo el lobo- Este lugar no vale la pena.

.-Tu lo has dicho, no vale la pena -Inuyasha comenzaba a perder la paciencia que de la nada había sacado antes-.

.-Como sea el caso, no voy a permitir tal ofensa, me voy a encargar de matarte -dijo el lobo dejando ver frialdad en su mirada azulada-.

.-Para empezar ¿.¡Quien rayos te crees!.?

.-Mi nombre es Kouga, y soy líder del clan de lobos que te atreviste a atacar ¡Y haré que te arrepientas de ello! -su voz sonó claramente como un gruñido, que en realidad si Kagome fuese otra, hubiese sonado muy atractivo-.

.-¡No me hagas reír! Si crees que vas a poder conmigo estas muy equivocado -y sus garras comenzaban a prepararse para atacar-.

.-Recuerda que tengo a tu amiga aquí y no dudare en matarla -Kouga, apretó un poco mas su agarre, causando una clara molestia en Kagome- Y además -el joven lobo olfateo un poco el aire- Bestia -pronuncio mirando a Inuyasha-… eres un hanyou ¿Crees que podrás ganarme? .¡Yo soy un demonio puro! A diferencia de ti -dijo despectivamente-.

.-¡Eso no te importa maldito! -al escucharlo decir eso, Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentirse completamente enojado, sus blancas orejas se irguieron hacia delante y la furia comenzó a recorrerlo-.

Y si, pensaba en atacarlo buscando rápidamente la forma de poner fuera de peligro a Kagome, y justo cuando iba a arremeter contra aquel lobo de fino cabello azabache y mirada azul mar, un sonido lo hizo detenerse seguido de lo que vio.

Los youkais lobos que estaban atrás de Kouga como simples espectadores, se quedaron mudos al ver lo que acababa de suceder.

Kagome aun tenía firmemente agarrado su arco, mientras que este aun estaba en la cabeza de Kouga luego de hacer aquel sonido claro de un golpe en seco.

.-Ya su-él-ta-me -casi deletreo ella mirando al joven youkai, que había aflojado un poco su agarre luego de recibir aquel golpe-.

Y así lo hizo, el joven líder la soltó a lentitud mientras que ella tenía en su rostro la expresión de enfado, una que esta el momento no había mostrado desde que había llegado al Sengoku.

.-Ahora me vas a escuchar -soltó la miko- ¿Por qué vienen a causar desastres a la aldea he? Miren, si es solo por el gusto de comerse a algunos aldeanos y saquear sus cosas… ¡Debería darles vergüenza! .¿Qué sentirían si un montón de youkais, grandes y asesinos los fuesen a buscar constantemente? Y que ustedes no pudiesen hacer mucho para defenderse -pico despectivamente el pecho del ojiazul con la punta de su arco- ¿He, he, he? .¿Dime como se sentirían?

Sobra decir que el rostro de Kouga expresaba sorpresa, una sorpresa que en realidad resultaba en gracia, la miraba fijamente con sus ojos bien abiertos y una mueca graciosa en los labios. Los youkais que estaban tras Kouga y algunos mas que ya se habían repuesto de la pelea con Inuyasha, miraban también todo con sorpresa y expectantes.

.-¡Que cínicos son! -siguió con su discurso Kagome- Tienen todas estas tierras a su disposición y no las aprovechan, deberían cazar en el bosque y recolectar los frutos y las cosas buenas que tienen en lugar de venir a aterrorizar una aldea como esta, así que no quiero volver a verlos por aquí, si necesitan algo búsquenlo en sus tierras, esfuércense si desean obtener las cosas de una manera limpia y justa… así que ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir al respecto? -Kagome se cruzo se brazos, aun con el arco en una de sus manos y miro a Kouga esperando por una respuesta-.

El silencio reino, incluso Inuyasha también tenia una mueca de asombro que rayaba en lo gracioso, y es que jamás había visto a Kagome de esa forma… tan enojada… tan caprichosamente enojada. Todos los presentes aguardaban la respuesta de Kouga, sus hombres pensaban en que esa mujer ya era sacerdotisa muerta.

Sin embargo la expresión de Kouga cambio casi drásticamente, una sonrisa victoriosa se forma en sus labios, incluso la frialdad que antes había mostrado quedo olvidada por lo agradable de su rostro. Se acerco a Kagome y coloco sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

.-Me sorprendes mujer, tienes agallas -dijo el pelinegro como si eso fuese algo grandioso- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

.-Oh… -la miko parpadeo confundida- Me llamo Kagome -continuo mirándolo sin entender-.

.-Muy bien Kagome, desde ahora tu serás mi mujer -dijo Kouga como si fuese la cosa mas sencilla del mundo-.

.-¿.¡QUE!.? -fue la respuesta en general y casi al mismo tiempo que se escucho en todo el lugar-.

.-Así es, desde ahora eres mi mujer -declaro el joven youkai lobo-.

Kagome lo miro con detenimiento, mientras que Kouga aun tenía esa afable sonrisa en los labios, y la miko no pudo evitar enternecerse y si, corresponder la sonrisa. ¡Vaya! Pero ese Kouga era exactamente igual al que ella había conocido cincuenta años en el futuro. De hecho se veía un tanto más jovial e impulsivo, pero de todas formas sentía que era el mismo. ¡Era una alegría el verlo de nuevo! En realidad su acongojado corazón dio un brinco de gusto al ver al lobo-demonio ¡Un gusto ver una cara conocida! Y a pesar de que este la había tomado bruscamente y amenazaba con matarle, de todas formas estaba tranquila y ciertamente feliz. Claro que aquella reacción de golpearlo con su arco y darle semejante sermón fue espontánea, sintió sencillamente que tenia que hacer algo, y eso fue lo que salio de momento.

Y la realidad la golpeo de momento… ¡Que era lo que había dicho Kouga!.? Oh no…. ¡Lo volvió a hacer! Accidentalmente lo volvió a hacer, y entonces eso solo podría significar una cosa ahora.

.-¡.¡Quita tus sucias garras de Kagome!.! -vaya, ella nunca había escuchado a Inuyasha gritar de esa manera, tan molesto-.

.-No me puedes ordenar nada bestia -respondió Kouga mientras lo miraba con el mismo rencor que el hanyou tenia al mirarlo a el- Ahora ella es mía.

.-¿.¡Tuya!.? -Inuyasha estaba a solo segundos de matar a ese insolente lobo- ¡Por si no lo sabes Kagome es mía!

.-¡Ya basta! -grito la chica haciendo que cualquier otro comentario que pudo haber sido hecho no se expresara- Lo siento en verdad Kouga-kun, pero Inuyasha no miente yo estoy con el -dijo Kagome con un tono de voz sumamente amable y dulce, mirando con ternura al youkai tras ella-.

Inuyasha paro por un instante su ira al ver que Kagome hacia de intermediaria, pero ahora había un nuevo sentimiento que lo molestaba, demasiado parecido al enojo pero difería en algo ¡.¿Por qué Kagome tenia que portarse tan linda con ese lobo roñoso?.!

Y a pesar de lo que todos esperaban por parte de Kouga, este solo se limito a sonreír y tomar delicada y fervientemente las manos de Kagome entre las suyas.

.-Seguramente no es por tu elección -dijo el completamente convencido- Pero no te preocupes que yo me haré cargo de teje en paz.

.-¿.¡Pero como te atreves!.? -ahora si no se contuvo y salto hacia el lobo-.

.-¡Que lento eres bestia! -se burlo Kouga en el aire esquivando el golpe de Inuyasha, quien cayó muy cerca de Kagome-.

.-¡Ahora veras! -el hanyou ya estaba decidido a iniciar una pelea-.

.-Inuyasha ¡Osuwari! -grito inconscientemente Kagome, haciendo que el hanyou voltease a verla por unos instantes confundido- Es decir ¡No lo hagas! -se apresuro a intentar arreglar las cosas- ¡Por favor!

.-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? -se quejo el otro, que ya se había quedado quieto ya que Kagome siempre lograba captar su atención-.

.-Ya por favor no peleen -Kagome se paro entre el tramo que había entre ambos- Inuyasha te juro que si intentas algo te dejo de hablar -repuso ella señalándolo con un dedo al tiempo que lo dejaba helado-.

.-Pe…pero… ¡Pero Kagome! -Inuyasha no cabía con su asombro-.

.-Dime Kouga-kun -Kagome volteo a verlo amistosamente- ¿Dejaran tu manada y tu de acechar esta aldea? .¿Verdad que si?

.-Oh claro, claro Kagome -Kouga se llevo una mano tras la cabeza mientras le sonreía a tan amigable miko- Y no te preocupes, que yo mismo me encargare de que esa bestia te deje en paz.

.-¡Ahora mismo te voy a….! -comenzó a amenazar Inuyasha, pero se contuvo al ver como Kagome le hacia una negativa con el dedo índice-.

.-Bien, entonces hablare con los aldeanos para decirles que todo esta bien, un gusto conocerte Kouga-kun -y sonrió de esa bella forma suya-.

Kouga solo sonrió más e intercambio algunas palabras con Kagome ¿Qué estaban diciendo? Quien sabe, ya que Inuyasha no estaba prestando atención, estaba molesto ¿Molesto? .¡Era poco! Estaba completamente furioso, sentía unas terribles ganas de ir con ese maldito lobo y estrangularlo, y no entendía porque Kagome se había comportado de esa forma… ¡Lo defendió! Y además a el lo había amenazado, no comprendía porque de hecho lo había puesto a raya e ignorarlo de esa forma mientras que le centraba tanta atención a ese lobo roñoso, tantas sonrisas y ese tono tan amable ¿Por qué? La verdad la situación lo estaba sacando de quicio ¿Qué le había visto Kagome a ese youkai? No era que el estuviese celoso, no señor ¡Es mas ni conocía la palabra siquiera! Pero ese lobejo era un cínico sin vergüenza ¡Decir que Kagome era su mujer! .¡Feh! pero que estupidez tan grande, Kagome era de el y de nadie mas. Y si no había ido a darle lo que se merecía era porque Kagome se lo impedía. Y de nuevo volvíamos a caer en lo mismo .¿.¡Porque lo estaba protegiendo!.? .¿No seria que le gustaba? .¡Tonterías! .¿A quien en su juicio sano podría gustarle semejante tipo?

Se cruzo de brazos disgustado, gruño por lo bajo y desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, si Kagome quería jugar un rato a hacerse la interesante y a hacerlo enojar a el, no iba a caer en sus jueguitos pero en cuanto resolviese el asunto de la aldea y esa bola de lobos con sarna se fuesen iba a hablar seriamente con ella .¡Estaba equivocada si creía que esto se iba a quedar impune!

Volteo levemente la mirada aun con gesto enojado, Kouga de nuevo la estaba tomando de las manos… esta bien, era suficiente, apretó los dientes y los puños…. Lo aceptaba .¡.¡Estaba celoso!.! .¿.¡Y que!.?

_**Continuara…**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

**WAAAAAAA MIL DISCULPAS!.!.!** SE QUE ME DEBEN DE ODIAR POR TARDAR TANTO!.!.!... lo que paso fue que me he estado recuperando de la salud, he tenido algunos problemas con los exámenes y además en mi casa (ya no soporto vivir con mi madre!.! . ) y bueno la verdad todo esto se me junto y ni como seguir escribiendo, porque para colmo ni maldita inspiración tengo pero no puedo dejarlas así, es por eso que he decidido continuar lo mas rápido posible **.¡.¡ESPERO PUEDAN PERDONARME!.!** Yo se que no tengo perdón de Dios ;.; en serio, quise actualizar antes pero no pude u.u

**Belén**

**Rerry**

**Ady**

**Gris-Kag**

**Priestess-Kaoru**

**Kagome-Miko-Yumi**

**Izayoi**

**InüYö**

**Malfoys red-haired lover**

**Lara-chan**

**Kagome-N**

**LimChan**

**Kanamechi-chan**

**Kagome-inulove**

**Tamy-chan-ban**

**Lary-chan**

**Kagome1013**

**Enamour**

**Kira Asakura**

**Inu-sessho**

**Sakuraalfesibea**

Listo hasta aquí han llegado sus hermosos reviews, y no se preocupen porque ya empecé con el capitulo 16, así que prácticamente planeo no hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo como esta vez, no se que me paso ú.ù

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**_


	17. Capitulo XVI

**.: _Capitulo dieciséis_ :.**

.-¡Inuyasha por favor! -rogó Kagome atrás del hanyou, el cual simplemente hizo orejas sordas- Inuyasha…. Vamos ya te explique porque me comporte de ese modo ¿Por qué te enojas?

.-¡Feh! -fue la única expresión que el medio demonio dejo salir de sus labios-.

.-Inuyasha, no me digas que… ¿Estas celoso? -pregunto divertida ¡Claro que estaba celoso! y con mucha razón, pero solo quería ver si el podía aceptarlo-.

.-¡Claro que no! -y apresuro el paso-.

.-¿Seguro? -sonrió ella tan entretenida-.

.-Seguro -confirmo molesto-.

.-¿Y entonces porque estas enojado?

.-¡No estoy enojado! -grito-.

.-¿Ves? .¡Si lo estas! Ya Inuyasha, no te pongas así… ¿Realmente crees que yo podría fijarme en alguien mas que no fueses tu? -pregunto dulcemente- No lo creo, si bien sabes lo que siento por ti -agrego ahora con ternura-.

Y con estas palabras Inuyasha se detuvo, por unos instantes guardo silencio y después se giro hacia la miko, quien lo miraba pacientemente esperando una respuesta.

.-Ya, dime la verdad Kagome -dijo el con un tono de voz tan lindo- ¿De verdad te gusto ese tipo?

.-¿Qué? -la chica parpadeo unos instantes- No puedo creer que por eso estuvieses molesto ¡Que celoso eres!

.-¡No estaba celoso Kagome! -replico el hanyou ofendido-.

.-Si claro -sobra decir que su tono de voz era por demás sarcástico- Pero si te soy franca -sonrió ligeramente- Me agrada saberme celada, me haces sentir importante -y su sonrisa se volvió una infantil-.

Los hermosos ojos dorados del hanyou la miraron con algo de confusión plasmada en ellos, pero después un pequeño brillo de tranquilidad y ternura se vieron reflejados en sus orbes de oro. Y sin mas extendió su mano derecha, atrapando el hombro de la pelinegra jalándola hacia el, apresándola entre sus brazos, la chica quedo acogida por aquel calido pecho, en aquel abrazo tan protector. Ella suspiro soñadoramente en los brazos de aquel al que amaba, y justo antes de que esos remordimientos le vinieran, los labios del hanyou sobre los suyos mandaron a todo pensamiento muy lejos al sentir aquel tierno beso en el que la había apresado. Y entonces cualquier duda, dolor o celo se fue al mismo tiempo que ese beso comenzaba a tener más pasión impregnada de amor y un poco de arrebato. Y al separarse lentamente, solo fue para mirarse a los ojos con infinita ternura y devoción, y una vez mas declarar todo el amor mutuo que se tenían.

* * *

Kikyou caminaba despreocupadamente por el bosque, los hermosos cerezos estaban en flor y los rosados árboles daban al ambiente una hermosa vista. Aspiro el fresco aire que traía la brisa entre aquellas rosadas flores. El día era muy bello y lo estaba disfrutando, pero le inquietaba un tanto el que Kagome no regresase aun, solo esperaba que no estuviese teniendo problemas. Repentinamente algo hizo que su mirada se volviese mas fría, y es que bien sabía que era ese "algo". 

.-Mi querida Kikyou, que gusto verte de nuevo -escucho decir a una voz, mas sin embargo no se dio la vuelta-.

.-Tsubaki -dijo despectivamente afilando su mirada marrón-.

.-No te oyes feliz -dijo burlonamente, mientras se acercaba cautelosamente-.

.-Es porque no lo estoy -Kikyou se dio la vuelta para encarar a la miko de negro-.

.-Lo suponía -se detuvo a una distancia prudente- Y dime ¿Cómo van tus poderes? -en su mirada la malicia centello-.

.-Tu lo sabes perfectamente, están BIEN -casi lo grito, pero con una voz tan dulce como la suya era imposible que se escuchase de ese modo-.

.-Pero... ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

.-Por el suficiente -y sin mas se dio la vuelta para marcharse de ese lugar- Te lo advierto Tsubaki no intentes nada, sabes de ante mano que no te servirá... no me importa el estúpido maleficio que lanzaste sobre mi... porque no te servirá en mucho.

Molesta la guardiana de Shikon se alejo sin mas, la sacerdotisa de vestimentas negras se quedo estática sin atreverse a nada, estaba molesta ¡Furiosa! .¿Cómo era posible que su efectivo hechizo no funcionase? estaba segura de que ya era tiempo que el mismo comenzase a hacer efecto, pero por lo que había visto Kikyou aun no se había enamorado de nadie y comenzaba a temer que jamás lo hiciese. Tenia que pensar en otra cosa para su venganza. Furiosa se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse por donde había venido, solo por hoy aceptaba su derrota.

Resoplo varias veces en su camino regreso al templo, aquella maldita de Tsubaki si había logrado hacerla enfadar enormemente, hubiese acabado con ella en ese mismo instante pero eso no era nada digno, además ella no mataba si no era por el mas puro deber de hacerlo. Apresuro el paso para poder llegar mas rápido y así despejar su mente, pero por unos breves instantes se detuvo, solo para salir corriendo después.

* * *

.-¡Al fin en casa! -grito Kagome apenas si llego, bajándose de la confortable espalda de su hanyou-. 

.-Feh, te dije que era mas veloz de lo que creías -comento el arrogantemente-.

.-¡Kikyou¡Kikyou-chan! -grito desde la entrada la miko colegial, buscando a la sacerdotisa- ¡Kaede-chan! -llamo a la niña-.

.-¿Kagome! -se escucho un grito proveniente desde el interior del templo- ¿Eres tu Kagome-chan!

.-¡Kaede! -grito emocionada entrando al fin al templo, viendo a la pequeña aparecer-.

.-¡Te extrañe mucho! -dijo la niña, Kagome se arrodillo y así ella pudo lanzarse gustosa a sus brazos-.

.-También yo -sonrió la pelinegra- Dime ¿Y Kikyou?

.-Mi onee-chan salio pero le dará mucho gusto verte -entusiasmada Kaede se separo de ella- Cuéntame como te fue.

.-¿Quieres que te cuente toda la historia?

.-¡Si! -asintió la pequeña decididamente-.

Pero justo antes de que los tres se adentrasen un grito los detuvo, para alegría de Kagome y un tanto para molestia de Inuyasha.

.-¡Kikyou! -la otra se dio la vuelta, mirando como la otra sacerdotisa paraba de correr-.

.-Me alegro de que regresaras -hablo recuperando el aliento y su temple-.

.-¡Que gusto verte! -y sorpresivamente Kagome se lanzo sobre ella abrazándola-.

.-A mi también me da gusto Kagome-chan -y la otra miko correspondió el abrazo-.

Ante tal escena el hanyou no pudo evitar gruñir molesto, y es que solo hasta ahora recién notaba que era más posesivo y celoso incluso de lo que el mismo imaginaba. Sin embargo al ver tan linda sonrisa de alegría en su Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, si ella era feliz lo demás no importaba.

A su lado también Kaede sonrió mirando de reojo al medio demonio junto a ella, porque ahora definitivamente ya no le temía.

* * *

.-...y así fue como prometieron dejar la aldea en paz -finalizo calmadamente su relato de aquella aventura-. 

.-Me alegro que hayas resuelto todo tan pacíficamente -comento satisfecha Kikyou, ya que Kagome no solo avanzaba como sacerdotisa en sus poderes, sino también en su caridad y benevolencia, aunque de ante mano era claro que ella no necesitaba más-.

.-¿Y ha ustedes como les fue en nuestra ausencia?

.-Los extrañamos mucho -se aventuro a hablar en plural la pequeña Kaede, a lo que las orejas del hanyou se movieron ligeramente al escuchar eso-.

.-Nosotros también -sonrió Kagome-.

* * *

Estaba sentada junto a las orillas del hermoso río que corría grácilmente con su mirada marrón perdida en sus aguas. Kikyou seguramente estaba en el templo en compañía de Kaede purificando la preciada y peligrosa Shikon no Tama. Y desde que había salido a dar su paseo no había visto a su amado Inuyasha, quizás aun seguía algo molesto por el "pequeño" incidente que habían tenido con Kouga el joven líder de la tribu de los lobos. 

Pero ahora su mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para pensar en eso, porque de nuevo un problema la aquejaba y llenaba sus pensamientos: Su familia. Y la astilla del remordimiento y la preocupación se hacia presente. Si tan solo pudiese encontrar un método, una solución a todo aquello podría sentir a su alma descansar, le era tan difícil ser feliz y sufrir al mismo tiempo del modo en que lo estaba haciendo.

Escucho pisadas cerca suyo e instintivamente volteo solo para quedar anonada por la visión que tuvo. Frente a ella y a paso calmado Inuyasha se acercaba, su rostro pasivo, su cabello plateado moviéndose a sus pasos y su mirada neutral hacían de el una visión maravillosa. Cuando llego hacia se ella se sentó a su lado y volteo a verla, con lo hechizante y enigmática de su mirada.

.-¿Estas bien? -pregunto con un tono de voz sencillamente deleitante-.

.-Yo... -por un momento Kagome no supo que decir, y después como una pequeña niña se sonrojo mirando de nuevo hacia el río- Si... ahora que estas aquí lo estoy.

El sonrió ligeramente y estiro su brazo izquierdo atrayendo a la chica hacia el. Kagome no se hizo de rogar y se dejo llevar, recargando su cabeza en el pecho calido del hanyou cerrando los ojos, se sentía completamente segura estando con el, e incluso sus problemas parecían disiparse con la presencia del ser que mas amaba.

Inuyasha tan solo bajo la cabeza clavando su hermosa mirada en Kagome, ahora se veía tan apacible y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya había aprendido a notar cuando ella estaba triste y al instante noto que ese era uno de aquellos momentos, sabia que ella no le diría nada por no preocuparlo y aunque de cierta forma le incomodaba el no saber las cosas que su Kagome le guardaba, le reconfortaba un poco el saber que con un gesto de su parte por mas pequeño que fuese podía plasmar en la miko la mas hermosa de las sonrisas. Sus orbes doradas también se cerraron sintiendo tranquilidad ante la situación, y es que realmente no podía pedir nada mejor que estar al lado de su hermosa sacerdotisa, aquella que tanta luz y alegra había traído a su opacada vida. Y en ese momento tan pacifico y lleno de calma llego a pensar que no podía haber felicidad más perfecta que esa que se presentaba en aquel instante.

Sin embargo a la distancia protegida por un hechizo, una mirada café se resguardaba atenta al hermoso cuadro de enamorados que hacían Inuyasha y Kagome, aquellos ojos cafés brillaban con furia.

.-"_Ella_" -pensó Tsubaki afianzada al frondoso tronco de un árbol- _"¡Ella rompió mi hechizo! Pero... ¿Cómo?... puedo sentir esa poderosa energía espiritual en ella pero... no tiene la apariencia de una sacerdotisa. ¿Cómo es que pudo romper mi hechizo¡Era infalible! Ni siquiera la misma Kikyou había_ _podido... ¿Acaso ella es mas poderosa aun?_" -pensaba la miko oscura mientras se enojaba aun más, esa chiquilla era la responsable de que ella aun no tuviese la Shikon en sus manos- "_Esta con un hanyou... no entiendo como Kikyou puede permitir que ese par le acompañen... algo extraño ha estado pasando mientras no la vigilaba... lo mejor será que comience a idear algo nuevo para vengarme de esa maldita chiquilla y de Kikyou también..._"

Sin mas Tsubaki decidió darse la vuelta y alejarse de ellos antes de que su hechizo de protección se disipase, iba a necesitar demasiado tiempo para formar un nuevo plan para encargarse no solo esta vez de la guardiana de Shikon, sino también de Kagome, si esa mocosa que se encontraba con aquel medio demonio había sido tan fuerte como para deshacer su hechizo sobre Kikyou, entonces iba a necesitar algo aun mejor y mas elaborado. Pero no tenía prisa, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo.

Una de las blancas y suaves orejas de Inuyasha se movió ligeramente hacia la derecha ante un ligero sonido, el hanyou abrió sus hermosos dos soles, giro su cabeza hacia la derecha buscando alguna cosa extraña, algo que fuese signo de peligro pues le parecía que había escuchado algo extraño. Sin embargo sus orbes doradas se detuvieron mirando fijamente un árbol lejano, sostuvo su atenta mirada y sin embargo no encontró nada. Le hecho la culpa a su imaginación y regreso su completa atención a la joven que descansaba sobre su pecho, disfrutando de nuevo del fresco olor a flores que despedía y del calor placentero que le transmitía, en definitiva la amaba demasiado.

* * *

.-¡Buenas noches Kikyou, Kaede-chan! -grito Kagome antes de entrar en su habitación seguida del medio demonio de cabellos plateados y perfectos-. 

.-¡Buenas noches! -respondieron las hermanas casi al mismo tiempo-.

Beso al hanyou que tanto amaba y se dispuso a dormir, el día de hoy había sido muy agotador y la verdad aunque haya sido por una noche, ya extrañaba esa habitación que tenia en el templo. No paso mucho para que ella cayese presa del sueño y para que seguida de ella, el medio demonio también acabase durmiendo, en definitiva ambos concordaban con que estaban mejor en ese lugar que cualquier otro.

El lugar era oscuro y hasta cierta forma le daba miedo, había una tenue luz que apenas si podía alumbrar algún camino que realmente no llevaba a ninguna parte.

.-¡Kagome! -escucho que la llamaban en la lejanía- ¡Kagome!

.-Esa...esa voz -murmuro la ojimarrón-.

.-¡Kagome! -repitió aquella voz-.

.-Ma... ¿Mamá? -pregunto ella con inseguridad, la sorpresa se reflejo enormemente en su rostro y por unos momentos retrocedió-.

.-Kagome... -la dulce voz ya no sonaba en un grito desesperado, más bien en un susurro dudoso-.

.-¡Mamá! -las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al ver la figura de su madre hacerse presente en medio de la oscuridad-.

Y así era, la silueta gentil que se reflejaba en su imagen materna se había hecho presente. La mujer de afable rostro la miro con sorpresa inimaginable, al tiempo que corría hacia la jovencita y la tomaba en brazos, apretándola fuertemente y los borbotones de lágrimas por parte de ambas mujeres se hacían presentes.

* * *

.-¡Muy buenos días Inuyasha! -saludo ella entusiasta y alegremente mientras depositaba un beso fugaz en los labios del otro- ¿Cómo dormiste? 

.-Yo... -tardo un poco en reaccionar- Bien, muy bien -respondió el-.

.-Me alegro -y la hermosa sonrisa con la que se había levantado se hizo mas grande- Voy a despertar a Kikyou-chan.

.-...-y ante esto el hanyou solo pudo asentir-.

Kagome salio tarareando, y al fin Inuyasha sintió pleno dominio sobre si mismo, no había visión mas deslumbrante ni bella que despertar y observar tanta alegría en el rostro de su agraciada Kagome ¡Y ahora el también se sentía de mejor humor! En definitiva el día prometía ser bueno y mas ahora que la miko colegiada parecía tener de nuevo su encantadora alegría y entusiasmo¡Y el adoraba verla así!

Sonrió ensoñadoramente, con un brillo peculiar en su mirada dorada y suspiro calmado, para después decidirse a salir.

* * *

La señora Higurashi barría la entrada del templo con enorme sonrisa en los labios, la mañana estaba hermosa y todo le parecía mejor de lo que era. El motivo de su felicidad era uno simple en realidad, la noche anterior había tenido un sueño, un dulce sueño. 

En el vio a su tan añorada hija, a aquella que tanto les había mortificado a los Higurashi a morir y que ahora en sueños se le presentaba, diciéndole que estaba bien y feliz, que estaba realizando una labor importante y que pronto regresaría con ellos, con su familia. ¡Kagome estaba bien! Y era lo único que contaba, porque a pesar de haber sido tan solo un sueño ella tenia la fe puesta en el y ni una sola duda le cabía de que las palabras que había escuchado fuesen ciertas. Y por eso ahora la calma volvía a su atormentada alma de madre, porque confiaba en que pronto vería a su pequeña adoración y que lo más importante donde quiera que estuviese, se encontraba a salvo.

Ahora ya podía estar tranquila, ya podía intentar regresar a su vida para que cuando su niña volviese lo encontrase todo como lo dejo. Después hablaría con el abuelo y con el pequeño Souta, quizás tardarían en entender pero no dudaba en que lo harían. Suspiro aun sonriendo, al fin estaba tranquila.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Wiji! sha volví yo de hermosa latosita n.n ¿Qué les pareció el capi de hoy? Como verán ya le quite ese peso de encima a Kagome, ya no se preocupada mas por su familia, todo porque pudo ver a su madre en sueños y hablar con ella para dejarla tranquila y reconfortada ¿.¡No están felices por Kagome-chan!.? Ya solo le falta arreglar el "problemita" que tiene con Kikyou e Inuyasha... porque todavía faltan algunas verdades que decir.

Si están felices porque Kagome ya haya podido resolver sus problemas con la familia, por favor agradézcanle a **ADY** ya que ella me sugirió en uno de sus reviews que al menos dejase que Kagome se comunicase con su familia por medio de un sueño para que se quitase ese peso de encima, bien Ady ¿Ves? Tome en cuenta tu sugerencia y te dejo el crédito por esto ¡Mil gracias! .¿Ya ven? Si yo si tomo en cuenta sus reviews para poder escribir según lo que me dicen XD Y ya saben, si quieren ver algo o que pase dicha cosa ¡Díganme! Y verán que voy a tomar en cuenta lo que me expresen.

Bien, ahora paso a los reviews.

**Nee-chan Belén**

**Ishi dora**

**Priestess-Kaoru**

**Gris-Kag**

**Izayoi**

**Inuangelp**

**LimChan**

**Lara-chan**

**Kagome-N**

**Asumi-chan**

**Diosa Aome**

**Tane-chan**

**Bunny Kou**

**Sakima**

**Karina Ishida**

**Malfoys red-haired lover**

**Ady**

**Kagome-inulove**

**Jo Chan 17**

**Kanamechi-chan**

¡Esto ha sido todo por hoy! n.n ¿Mencione que odio los cambios que le hicieron los administradores a nuestras paginas de fanfics? con suerte y puedo subir esto ¡Me movieron todo de lugar! XS

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**_


	18. Capitulo XVII

_**.: Capitulo diecisiete :.**_

.-¡Ya déjame en paz Myoga-jiji! -se quejo por quinceava vez el hanyou de cabellos plateados y hermosos ojos dorados como el sol-.

.-Pero amo Inuyasha-sama, como sirviente de la familia es mi deber recordarle que si cuenta con pareja, debe de comenzar con la creación de su familia -hablo la pulga youkai en el hombro del medio demonio, con un aire de sabiduría-.

.-¡Yo decidiré eso! -molesto, el hanyou lo mando a volar de un ligero golpe que le dio con el dedo índice- ¡Feh!

Una hermosa mañana comenzaba ya en el templo. El desayuno se estaba dando y como la costumbre se había hecho, solo cuatro personas estaban presentes en ese lugar para tomar sus alimentos. Mientras Inuyasha tratando de callar los indiscretos comentarios de la pequeña pulga youkai que parecía estar de visita, mismos que hacían que se avergonzase porque una cosa es que hubiese aceptado cuanto amaba a Kagome, y otra era que aun fuese lo suficientemente maduro como para hablar de la hermosa relación que ambos llevaban. Por su parte la miko escolar se encontraba comentando algunas cosas con la pequeña y siempre tierna Kaede, hablaban de temas como las nuevas recetas que planeaban intentar para hacer comidas mas deliciosas cada día que pasaba. La que parecía mas ajena a la jovialidad de aquel buen comienzo de día era la guardiana de Shikon, Kikyou.

Su mente estaba perdida en el encuentro que había tenido con Tsubaki hacia apenas tres días.

_...Esa zorra..._ pensó la miko de fríos ojos marrones, mientras se llevaba un poco de arroz blanco a la boca por medio de dos palillos. Ciertamente hubiese deseado eliminar esa molestia de una vez por todas, pero sencillamente no podía hacerlo. Lo que la mantenía aun mas intrigada era el asunto que tenia que ver con aquel maleficio que la sacerdotisa oscura se había atrevido a lanzar sobre su persona.

Debía admitir que estaba completamente extrañada por lo que había sucedido, aquel hechizo que Kikyou había intentado por todos los medios de romper, sencillamente de una día para otro se había roto... no sabia la razón pero sospechaba que tuviese que ver con su mejor amiga, con Kagome. La miro de reojo unos instantes, Kagome estaba con una sonrisa tan encantadora como solo ella sabia sonreír y después regreso la vista hacia sus alimentos. Era cierto, desde hacia dos días que Kagome realmente parecía feliz, como si aquella cosa que la mantenía perturbada e inquieta también se hubiese ido, se preguntaba que era aquello que había acongojado tanto a la otra miko, pero ahora que veía que al parecer volvía a ser la misma, estaba agradecida de que eso hubiese pasado.

El desayuno siguió transcurriendo de una forma normal, el día parecía haber comenzado bien y quizás se debía en parte, a que el buen humor y la alegría de Kagome habían vuelto, ese hermoso brillo de nuevo estaba presente en sus ojos y su sonrisa angelical hacia varias apariciones, sin duda, eso era algo que todos los presentes en aquella habitación agradecían.

* * *

.-Es ahí -señalo una de las aldeanas- Ese es el templo de su excelencia Kikyou-sama. 

.-Ya veo -dijo el hombre fijando sus ojos, planeando mil y un cosas- Y, buena señora ¿Podría decirme algo mas de ella?

.-Su excelencia Kikyou-sama vive con su hermana menor, y con otra sacerdotisa de nombre Kagome-sama, y además, también vive con un demonio que la ayuda a proteger la Shikon no Tama -la mujer hizo un gesto de desaprobación cuando dijo aquello, la verdad era que se le hacia inaudito tal cosa y por demás, indebida-.

.-Gracias -asintió el amablemente mientras se disponía a seguir con su camino-.

El hombre camino hacia aquel templo que le habían indicado, dando por asumido que todos los rumores que había escuchado acerca de la protectora de Shikon eran verdaderos. Se detuvo a una distancia considerable, para observar el lugar con ojos estratégicos. Estaba muy entretenido tejiendo planes cuando algo llamo por completo su atención. Una jovencita había salido corriendo de aquellas puertas, con una bella sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de haberla mirado durante unos escasos instantes fueron suficientes como para remover algo en su interior, algo que no podía ser nada bueno. Seguida de ella y después de unos segundos otra figura salio corriendo tras la pelinegra que había visto antes, solo pudo mirar que sus ropajes eran rojos y un cabello plateado brillo contra el sol. Cuando ambos chicos estuvieron juntos no muy lejos aun de la entrada del templo se detuvieron, aquella jovencita, la de ropajes por demás extraños pero linda sonrisa y belleza natural, había hecho un ademán hacia el templo agitando la mano, despidiéndose.

Su atención se había quedado capturada por completo ante esa mujer, quien iba acompañada de aquel extraño sujeto que entonces reconoció como un demonio por la particularidad de su cabello y dos orejas blancas que sobre su cabeza salían.

Recordó entonces que aquella joven que había despertado en el un extraño deseo de tenerla se había despedido con la mano, así que por instinto volteo hacia las mismas puertas del templo por las que la pelinegra había salido minutos antes. Pero lo que vio lo hizo sorprenderse y perderse por unos instantes.

Kikyou conservaba una ligera sonrisa luego de haberse despedido de Kagome e Inuyasha, quienes salían a encargarse de un demonio menor que estaba causando molestias en la aldea vecina. Sin más decidió darse media vuelta y entrar de nuevo.

* * *

Hacia apenas una hora que la había visto y no podía sacarla de su mente. 

Onigumo aun tenía bastante presente la imagen de aquella sacerdotisa que seguramente se trataba de Kikyou, la imponente guardiana de Shikon. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de ella, la otra, que mucho se le parecía apenas si tenia el aspecto de una niña jovial, y en su momento eso la había capturado por completo, pero en cuanto vio a la otra sacerdotisa, con aquella mirada fría en su rostro impasible, pero sin embargo que contaba con una ligera sonrisa... ESO lo había atraído por completo, y estaba seguro que no iba a poder descansar hasta que ella fuese suya y de nadie mas. Las tendría a las dos, a Kikyou y a la perla de Shikon, y nadie iba a impedírselo.

Sonrió torcidamente, buscaría algún lugar donde quedarse, entre más cerca estuviese de ellas, mas rápido se le haría obtenerlas. Se dio media vuelta perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque, mientras maquilaba planes, y en todos y cada uno de ellos era seguro que nada bueno podrían traer.

* * *

.-¿Qué pasa onee-chan? -pregunto Kaede, al ver como su hermana bajo el arco que tenía en las manos-. 

.-No... no es nada -dijo la miko, mirando la fecha que tenia en su arma y después el blanco en el árbol que había estado utilizando para entrenar, como mera distracción y no porque lo necesitase realmente-.

.-Te ves preocupada -Kaede junto sus manitas en su regazo, en una postura de comprensible consternación-.

.-Es que... -ella negó con la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que le habían llegado a la mente a un lado- Sencillamente tengo una especie de escalofrío, como cuando va a pasar algo malo -explico sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras porque realmente quería que no la tuviesen-.

.-¿De verdad? -al instante la preocupación se hizo notoria en su dulce voz infantil-.

.-No te preocupes Kaede -Kikyou suavizo su tono de voz- Es solo una sensación -y sin mas cogió de nuevo el arco firme frente a ella y apunto hacia el blanco- Así que mejor olvídalo -sugirió ella, mientras afinaba la puntería-.

Sin embargo Kaede miro con aflicción a su hermana, la conocía perfectamente y sabía que cuando Kikyou hablaba de malos presentimientos, la mayoría de las veces estos resultaban en alguna especie de calamidad. Suspiro sin poder decir o hacer algo, ya que cuando su hermana mayor hacia de cuenta que nada hubiese pasado, entonces nada podría hacerse.

* * *

.-¿Qué sucede Kagome? -pregunto con cierto angustia el hanyou, al ver como la chica paraba de reír tan repentinamente-. 

.-Uh... nada Inuyasha -negó suavemente con la cabeza- Anda -ella dio un ligero saltito- ¡Regresemos a la aldea! -y de nuevo plasmo en sus labios una sonrisa para después comenzar a correr-.

.-¡Espera Kagome! -sonrió ligeramente el, era imposible que la alegría de la miko colegiada no fuese contagiosa-.

A pesar de que entre risas corría, sentía que algo no estaba bien... era la misma sensación que había tenido en muchas otras ocasiones, cuando Inuyasha solía irse en busca de Kikyou, cuando Naraku planeaba alguna nueva treta en su contra, cuando estaban a punto de enfrentarse a algún enemigo demasiado poderoso: Se trataba de un Mal Presentimiento. Nunca en el pasado los había tomado en cuenta y reconoció que por eso había cometido demasiados errores, pero en esta ocasión quizás iba a hacerle mas caso a su sexto sentido.

* * *

.-Inuyasha ve a cerrar las puertas por favor -pidió con extraña amabilidad Kikyou-. 

.-Ya voy perra, ya voy -se quejo el, poniéndose de pie- Y aun no te doy permiso de usar mi nombre -se quejo al instante el-.

.-Lo lamento -atino a disculparse, con una sonrisa tan pequeña que el medio demonio no pudo notarla-.

.-¡Feh! perra... -murmuro aun algo molesto, no le gustaba que nadie le ordenase y menos semejante tipa que aun le desagradada en algo-.

La miko solo negó con la cabeza, algo divertida.

Inuyasha camino hasta llegar las puertas del templo, la noche hacia ya un tanto que había caído y ahora todo se encontraba en oscuridad. Afuera solo podía verse la negrura del exterior, algunos árboles alejados parecían querer infundir temor, todo estaba callado y en quietud a excepción de los típicos ruidos nocturnos. Sin tomar importancia a revisar mas a fondo las cosas, sencillamente se limito a jalar las dos pesadas puertas una por una para cerrar el lugar y mantenerlo seguro. Una vez que hizo eso metió entre las argollas de ambas un grueso, resistente y largo madero que aseguraba con detener a cualquiera que quisiese pasar, siempre y cuando se tratase solo de un humano.

Regreso hacia la habitación en la que instantes antes había salido y se encontró ya ahí con el hermoso rostro de su amada. Sonrió ligeramente para irse a sentar junto a ella.

La cena transcurrió en completa tranquilidad, desde que Kagome sonreía mas, las cosas marchaban mejor entre todos, incluso entre Kikyou e Inuyasha, quienes sin duda si se soportaban mutuamente era por el cariño en niveles muy diferentes, que le tenían a la pequeña colegiada.

La realidad era que desde aquel hermoso sueño que Kagome había tenido, donde por fin luego de tanto sufrimiento que paso, al fin un poco de calma le había sido otorgada a su alma y eso lo agradecía infinitamente, esa era UNA sola cosa menos por la cual afligirse, porque aun quedaban mas ¡Muchas mas! Pero ya pensaría que hacer con el resto de sus dilemas, por el momento conservaría su buen humor todo el tiempo que le fuese posible, estaba consiente de que si ella se entristecía también hacia sentir mal a quienes la rodeaban ¡Y eso era lo que menos quería!

Suspiro muy por lo bajo sin que nadie lo notase para su fortuna, quizás el tormento que tenia por causa de su querida familia se había ido al fin, pero aunque quedaba la astilla del engaño, sentía que seguía traicionando a Inuyasha y a Kikyou, incluida la pequeña Kaede también. Pero lo haría, SI lo haría... les diría la verdad cuando ella viese que llego el momento para hacerlo, mientras tanto... mientras tanto disfrutaría tan solo un instante mas aquella leve exhalación de alegría que la vida le había dado, y después... después dejaría que el hermoso sueño se rompiese. Kagome no era egoísta, y a pesar de que todo este tiempo estaba comportándose de esa forma ahora se arrepentía, y tomaba una decisión, la más honesta y pura... la que realmente iba con ella.

Kikyou le hizo un comentario al cual solo pudo sonreír calidamente mientras asentía con la cabeza... si, llegado el tiempo diría la verdad.

* * *

Quizás la cueva en la que se encontraba ahora no era lo mejor del mundo, bien podría irse a un lugar digno de alguien como el, pero entre mas cerca estuviese de su objetivo seria mejor. 

Onigumo acomodo las cosas que traía para el tiempo que duraría su estancia en aquellos parajes. La cueva que había escogido era realmente adecuada para esconderse, en la parte superior la entrada era angosta, pero tenia un perfecto fondo bastante amplio para poder ir y venir. Había encendido una fogata para mantener el calor cerca de el, e incluso traía unas cuantas provisiones alimenticias que planeaba comerse no dentro de mucho.

.-Si lo que me dijeron es verdad -le hablo hacia la nada, sentado junto al fuego que alumbraba las tinieblas-... entonces me será muy difícil acercarme a la tal Kikyou, si ella tiene la capacidad para ver en el corazón de los seres entonces se dará cuenta de mis intenciones -bufo molesto, mientras echaba otra rama al fuego-... tendré que recurrir a la tal Tsubaki, ella podría serme de ayuda -y una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en sus labios-.

Mientras aquel hombre hacia planes malvados para sus oscuras intenciones, del techo de aquella cueva que causaba escalofríos, una araña pendía, mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas, lo primero que hizo al despertar fue estirarse y mirar al hanyou que aun dormía tranquilamente, en aquella esquina de la habitación que ya prácticamente le pertenecía a el. Sonrió con infinita dulzura, apenas podía creer que alguien de tanta perfección como lo era el pudiese amarla, sencillamente era su mas sublime sueño hecho realidad. 

Lo observo con detenimiento, queriendo grabar cada detalle de el. Su respiración tranquila y su sueño profundo le hacían enternecerse, algunos cabellos rebeldes salían de su fina melena plateada y brillante, aquellas orejas que tanto causaban su curiosidad y gusto estaban dobladas ligeramente dejando ver aun mas lo pacifico de su estado. Las facciones de su rostro estaban completamente relajadas, sus labios entre abiertos la hicieron sentir la necesidad de besarlo, pero sencillamente no quiso perturbarlo. Sonriendo aun se puso de pie con cuidado intentando no alertar ninguno de los agudos sentidos de su amor, se acerco a la puerta y la recorrió lo mas suavemente posible, despacio, despacio, listo, estaba abierta lo suficiente como para que saliese. Le hecho una ultima mirada y sonrió.

_... Sencillamente perfecto... _pensó para retirarse con sumo cuidado de ahí. Inuyasha frunció levemente el entrecerró entre sueños, pero lo único que llego a hacer fue acomodarse un poco mejor sobre aquella pared.

No se sorprendió mucho al ver a Kikyou ya despierta, sabia que la miko solía levantarse temprano para hacer algunos ejercicios de relajación que resultaban muy útiles para su estado de guardiana de la perla. Después de arreglarse lo necesario para comenzar bien el día, se despidió de Kikyou, anunciando que iría a buscar flores para hacerle su ya tan acostumbrado collar, lo que se gano una hermosa sonrisa por parte de la mayor. El tiempo había pasado y Kagome jamás había faltado a su habitual gesto de recordarle su humanidad por medio de aquellos hermosos detalles que hacia con flores.

Se fue al mismo paraje del que siempre obtenía flores, y como se lo esperaba aun quedaban bastantes. Se sentó y dejo su arco con las flechas de sacerdotisa a un lado, Kikyou no la había dejado salir sin ellos, jeh, a veces pensaba que aun la sobreprotegía mucho.

Comenzó a cortar las flores blancas primero. Estaba tan entretenida que no noto siquiera las pisadas rápidas que se dirigían hacia donde estaba ella. Y cuando se dio cuenta, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar de la sorpresa.

* * *

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, inquieto y al no ver a Kagome en la habitación sintió una terrible inquietud. Tomo a Colmillo de Acero y salio corriendo, sin contestar siquiera a la pregunta que Kikyou le había hecho. Siguió el dulce aroma a flores de Kagome, y no tardo nada en llegar hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba. Paro en seco al ver la escena que tenia frente a el, la sorpresa que tuvo inicialmente fue sustituida por el enojo y el odio. 

.-¡Aléjate de ella animal! -grito molesto, mientras daba un salto con intenciones de acabar con aquel miserable-.

.-¡Inuyasha basta! -grito Kagome, un tanto divertida, un tanto enojada con la situación-.

.-¡Eres muy lento bestia! -se burlo Kouga, con una enorme sonrisa burlona en los labios, mientras que esquivaba ágilmente los golpes que el hanyou tiraba casi al aire-.

.-.¿.¡Porque estas aquí !.? -gruño el medio demonio, mientras soltaba otro golpe fallido-.

.-Yo puedo venir a ver a mi mujer cuando quiera -replico el youkai lobo, aun burlándose del otro-.

.-Ahora mismo veras... -el otro sencillamente parecía, a falta de palabras, un simple perro furioso-.

Kagome solo sonrió con resignación, realmente no se esperaba una visita de Kouga, pero al parecer el joven lobo había encontrado la manera de dar con ella, claro que le agradaba la idea de verlo, de escucharlo y de tenerlo presente, después de todo Kouga significaba una de las pocas cosas buenas que permanecían tanto en este presente como en el futuro que ella había visitado, además le tenia mucho cariño y estima. Pero ahora bien... que se pelease de esa forma con su amado Inuyasha...más bien le causaba... ¡Gracia! Siguió mirando a ese par intercambiar insultos infantiles y dar golpes que no acertaban... su sonrisa se amplio aun mas.

_...¡Parecen dos niños encaprichados jugando!... _pensó divertida.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCccCcCccCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Ya volví! después de mucho tiempo por cierto x.xUu lo que pasa es que estoy en exámenes finales (creo que últimamente todas andamos por eso) y pues mejor ni hablar, no tengo mucho tiempo así que contesto reviews y me voy XD pero antes, un gran superarchirecontramegafantastigenial **AGRADECIMIENTO A TODAS USTEDES!** El fanfic ya paso los 300 reviews! **DOMO ARIGATO!** estoy tan pero tan feliz ;.; sin ustedes ¡No habría fic! mil gracias por permanecer constantes y pendientes de esta locurita mía ¡Gracias! n.n ahora si, a contestar los reviews, los haré cortitos por falta de tiempo, pero con mucho cariño como siempre y antes de que se me olvide, una pequeña encuesta:

_¿Quieren que haya lemon en el fanfic?_ O.o weeeeno yo solo pregunto, la verdad no tengo cara para hacer un lemon, pero si lo piden lo intentare XD vamos a ver que sale de la votación.

**Nee-chan Belén**

**Enamour**

**Inuyo nee-chan**

**LimChan**

**Diosa-Aome**

**AndrHëâ"!)**

**Bunny Kou**

**Gris-Kag**

**Malfoys red-haired lover**

**Ady**

**Kina-san Dark Haibara**

**Inusuki**

**Kagome-N**

**Sakima**

**Tane-chan**

**Inuangelp**

**Priestess-Kaoru**

**Lara-chan**

Y bien eso fue todo por hoy, yo paso a retirarme porque tengo que estudiar n.n espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ¡Cuídense!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden.**_


	19. Capitulo XVIII

_**.: Capitulo dieciocho :.**_

.-¡No entiendo porque tiene que comer con nosotros! -soltó furioso el hanyou apretando los dientes para contener el enojo que en ese momento le recorría-.

.-Bueno el ha venido desde muy lejos y nada nos cuesta ser gentiles con -intervino Kagome a favor del lobo youkai-.

.-¡Feh! -se mordió la lengua y se trago sus siguientes palabras... ¡Nunca se había sentido mas furioso y molesto en su vida!...al menos no de la forma en la que ahora se sentía-.

.-Lamento mucho causar molestias Kagome -se excuso tímidamente Kouga, al ver la mirada tan fría que Kikyou le estaba dedicando-.

.-Si no es molestia ¡Al contrario! -sonrió ella, mientras engullía aquel desayuno que los cinco estaban compartiendo-.

.-Kagome tiene razón, no es molestia -asombrosamente Kikyou lo había dicho, con la frialdad característica de su voz pero tratando de no sonar tan brusca-.

.-Gra-gracias -dijo al fin el joven lobo, ante lo cual Inuyasha dejo escuchar un bufido molesto- Por cierto -enfoco con menos temor su mirada en la guardiana de Shikon- ¿Eres la hermana de Kagome? -pregunto, tomando un deje de confianza-.

.-No -negó suavemente la sacerdotisa-.

.-Que raro -su gesto se volvió confuso- Se parecen mucho.

.-Yo también pienso que mi oni-chan y Kagome-chan se parecen -comento inocentemente Kaede uniéndose a la conversación-.

.-Suerte supongo -dijo Kagome encogiéndose de hombros, no querían que indagasen mas tiempo en el tema- Y dime Kouga-kun ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras por aquí?

.-Oh no mucho, solo venia a verte nada mas -sonrió tonta pero lindamente, como solo el sabia hacerlo-.

.-Gracias -sonrió la miko colegiada ante el gesto-.

Kikyou solo observaba los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que el hanyou estaba haciendo para mantener la calma ante la situación, y los cuales eran más que notorios. Después desvió su mirada hacia el demonio que les acompañaba en el desayuno en aquella ocasión. Que extraño, lo era bastante... pero quien diría que ella estaría tan tranquila y mas aun compartiendo alimentos con un youkai y con un hanyou. Eso era sencillamente extraño y fuera de lugar ya que como protectora de la Shikon no Tama su trabajo era destruir a seres como esos, y mírenla ahora, tan tranquilamente ante esos seres sobrenaturales.

La verdad comenzaba a pensar que Kagome se juntaba demasiado con criaturas peligrosas, pero había comprobado que no significaban ningún riesgo ¡Y Kikyou que había pensando que todos los demonios eran iguales! Quizás había mas cosas en las que se había equivocado.

Definitivamente el cuadro era muy extraño, pues no todos los días dos sacerdotisas, un medio demonio, un demonio completo y una humana pequeña comparten la misma mesa y los mismos alimentos en una actitud "tranquila y normal". Pero definitivamente Kagome traía muchos cambios a la vida de todo aquel que conocía y estos siempre resultaban para bien.

Claro que el menos contento con la situación era Inuyasha... ¡Estaba que se moría de celos! Si ¡Celos! porque no sabia como mas llamar a esa enorme ira que le había dado por ver a Kouga tan cerca de Kagome, y ahora tan campante comiendo con ellos todos porque SU Kagome lo había pedido. Todavía no había saltado sobre aquel estúpido lobo solo porque sabía que Kagome se molestaría y no quería eso. Pero de ahí en mas... ¡Juraba que lo iba a matar! Feh...

* * *

Caminaba casi sin rumbo fijo en medio de la espesura de los árboles, con un objetivo claro en mente. Hacia ya horas que había salido luego de averiguar la ubicación exacta de la persona que estaba buscando, la misma que podría ayudarle con los planes que comenzaba llevar a cabo. 

Al fin ya cansado y pensando en desistir pudo llegar a un santuario que claramente era habitado por monjes y sacerdotisas en entrenamiento. No reparo en pedir el permiso para entrar y menos lo pensó al llegar en medio de aquella construcción. Grito el nombre de la mujer que estaba buscando varias veces y de forma fuerte para ser escuchado.

.-¿Qué buscas aquí forastero? -una voz que sonó fría le respondió de la nada-.

.-Es claro... busco a la sacerdotisa Tsubaki -dijo el, estando completamente calmado-.

.-¿Para que la quieres? -la voz sonó más desconfiada-.

.-Se corren rumores de que esta en contra de Kikyou, la guardiana de la perla de Shikon -dijo sencillamente el-.

.-Y si así fuese ¿Qué¿Acaso viniste a buscar problemas?

.-Claro que no... vine a buscar ayuda... quiero acercarme a Kikyou para hacer de esa mujer algo mío -dijo el, omitiendo la parte de la perla pues se decía que Tsubaki era lo único que deseaba-.

.-¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte? -al fin de una de las puertas de la construcción, la hermosa pero letal sacerdotisa apareció-.

.-Porque para eso haremos un trato, si tu me ayudas a acercarme a ella entonces yo te ayudare a obtener la perla... solo quiero que esa mujer sea mía.

Tsubaki pareció meditarlo por unos instantes y no le pareció que fuese una mala idea, ya que si ayudaba al extraño sujeto que había aparecido ahí, si este tenia éxito entonces la preciada Shikon seria suya como desde un principio debió haber sido, y además será seguro ya que ella no estaba sobre exponiéndose a ser atacada por Kikyou.

Sonrió satisfecha, un iluso había ido a caer para ayudar a sus planes y ni siquiera el lo sabía.

* * *

.-¿Entonces ya te vas Kouga-kun? -pregunto Kagome, un tanto triste-. 

.-Si, lo que pasa es que no puedo dejar a mi clan tanto tiempo solo -se llevo una mano tras la cabeza en gesto gracioso- Solo quería pasar a verte -sonrió tontamente-.

.-Esta bien -asintió Kagome- Entonces nos veremos otro día ¡Gracias por la visita! Fue muy agradable.

.-Eh si -y su sonrisita aumento- No te preocupes Kagome, yo voy a librarte de esta bestia -dijo al tiempo que tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas-.

.-Ejeje...jeje... -rió nerviosamente al sentir la mirada de fuego de Inuyasha sobre ellos-.

.-¡Animal! -le grito el hanyou- ¡No toques a mi mujer!

.-¿Tu mujer? -Kouga soltó las delicadas manos de la chica- ¡Es mía! Un hanyou como tu no merece tan sublime belleza a su lado.

.-Ay que cosas dices Kouga-kun -Kagome se sonrojo ligeramente e hizo un ademán gracioso con la mano, la verdad es que hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le hacia un cumplido-.

.-¡Ahora mismo veras! -y como era de esperarse el medio demonio estallo como siempre-.

.-¡Inuyasha! -Kagome lo detuvo en seco- Es una visita y como tal tienes que respetarla.

.-Si bestia, me debes respeto -dijo Kouga sonriendo burlonamente-.

.-¡Pero Kagome! -salto el hanyou a mirarla-.

.-No -negó con la cabeza-.

.-¡Feh! -se cruzo de brazos y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a los otros dos-.

.-Ya me voy, pero no te preocupes que volveré -nuevamente el joven líder tomaba las manos de Kagome entre las suyas-.

.-Si claro, un gusto verte de nuevo -sonrió la chica, sintiendo que esa escena le era muy familiar-.

.-Nos veremos pronto -y acerco una de las manos de la miko hacia su rostro y la beso-.

.-Ah... -sobra decir que Kagome se sonrojo por el gesto-.

.-¡Hasta pronto! -Kouga sonrió, antes de echarse a correr, a pesar de no contar con los fragmentos seguía siendo rápido-.

.-A... ¡Adiós Kouga-kun! -atino a despedirse la pelinegra agitando la mano hacia la figura que comenzaba a perderse en la lejanía-.

Fue una suerte que el medio demonio de dorados ojos no viese la ultima escenita entre ellos dos, o seguramente Kagome no seria capaz de detener un asesinato.

La miko volteo para ver como aun Inuyasha seguía dándole la espalda y era muy fácil adivinar que estaba molesto, sonrió divertida y es que cuando el tomaba esa actitud se le hacia tan gracioso.

.-¿Estas enojado Inuyasha? -pregunto inocentemente acercándose a el-.

.-¡Feh! -fue toda la indignada contestación que tuvo-.

.-Por favor Inuyasha... tú sabes que Kouga es solo un amigo y me agrada, nada más.

.-¡Si claro! -el otro seguía en su postura, la verdad siendo un celoso como era estaba difícil razonar con el-.

.-Tú sabes que la única persona que quiero eres tú -declaro, con inmensa devoción-.

Estas palabras hicieron que el hanyou dejase caer a un lado los brazos, pero aun así se negó a voltear a mirarla. Mas sin embargo ella no espero y acercándose más, paso sus brazos hacia sus costados y lo abrazo, colocando las manos en su fuerte pecho en una delicada caricia que tomo por sorpresa al ojidorado. Pero al instante se relajo y suspiro, llevando sus manos provistas de garras hacia las de la chica, tomándolas delicadamente y subiéndolas más.

.-No puedo evitarlo... -hablo y la miko supo que se refería a sus locos celos- Te amo Kagome -dijo, para inclinarse y besar las manos que le abrazaban-.

.-También yo, Inuyasha -dijo ella, sonrojándose por la ternura de la acción-.

No espero más, y separando aquellas níveas y suaves manos de su cuerpo se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente. Y sin más tomo suavemente el mentón de la chica haciendo que subiese el rostro para mirarlo, lo hizo con cuidado para que ninguna de sus garras lastimase la delicada piel. Se miraron con tanta intensidad y por unos instantes se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que el espacio entre ellos fue nulo y sus labios se rozaron, tímidamente al principio como muchos de los besos que solían darse. Kagome llevo sus manos hasta el cuello del hanyou y lo apreso en un delicado abrazo completando el contacto que habían iniciado. Suavemente Inuyasha se aventuro a bajar las manos por el cuerpo de su adoración, hasta colocarlas con dócilmente sobre la cintura de la chica, abrazándola con ternura.

Y como siempre que pasaba cada vez que sus labios se encontraban, el mundo desaparecía para ellos dos. Inuyasha abrió tímidamente y un poco la boca, y con la misma timidez acaricio con ternura los labios de la chica con su calida lengua, pidiendo sutilmente permiso para entrar. En respuesta Kagome entreabrió aquellos suaves labios suyos, otorgando el permiso para pasar. El ojidorado pudo, como unas cuantas veces en el pasado recorrer cada parte de aquella boca tan dulce, y degustar su sabor en la suya. No paso mucho para que Kagome quisiese hacer lo mismo, pero con mas delicadeza que el otro, aquellas lenguas se acariciaron con ternura para poner en segundo lugar a la pasión.

Se separaron un instante, lo suficiente para verse a los ojos. Estaban algo agitados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y un hermoso brillo en las miradas. No había duda alguna que esa era la felicidad verdadera. Volvieron a unirse en un arrebatador beso mientras que el medio demonio apretaba mas el cuerpo de la chica contra si, arrancándole un suspiro que murió en la boca del otro.

Desde la entrada del templo, Kikyou observaba la escena con una muy ligera sonrisa en los labios, era asombroso ver como aquel medio demonio que había intentado matarla hacia ya tiempo por la perla de Shikon, se olvidase de su propósito y su ambición solamente por la pureza de un amor. Suspiro dándose la vuelta no queriendo ser más tiempo una entrometida, aunque esos dos estaban tan ocupados casi devorándose con los labios como para notar siquiera su presencia.

Amar debía ser hermoso... lastima que ella no conocía la sensación. Por un momento envidio a Kagome pues era claro que Inuyasha realmente la amaba, eso se veía tan solo en su mirada. Quiso tener a alguien como el medio demonio que la amase con esa intensidad, y ahora que lo pensaba... Inuyasha realmente era muy atractivo.

Los enamorados sencillamente se quedaron perdidos en ellos, sin importar si estaban frente al templo y si alguien más podía verlos. Disfrutaban de cada contacto de aquel beso, de cada caricia, de cada roce con sus aun inexpertas lenguas, de cada suspiro que en el otro provocaban... en fin, sencillamente disfrutaban de su amor, un amor que cualquier podría envidiar.

* * *

.-¿Estas segura de que funcionara? -pregunto Onigumo, con desconfianza-. 

.-Claro que estoy segura -replico con gesto molesto Tsubaki- Kikyou será una excelente sacerdotisa con buenos poderes, pero mis hechizos mas fuertes le son muy difíciles de deshacer... lo que debes de hacer es cuidarte de la chiquilla que esta con ella, la otra de cabellos negros. Ya que ella es capaz de romper el hechizo que ahora esta sobre ti -explico la sacerdotisa oscura-.

.-¿Y que podría hacer una niña como esa? -pregunto casi burlándose-.

.-Tu no la conoces y tampoco sabes hasta donde llegan sus poderes, es por eso que te pido que te alejes de ella... eso, si quieres poder acercarte a Kikyou sin problemas -dijo despectivamente la mujer de cabello negro-.

.-Esta bien -asintió el bandido- Pero espero que tengas razón, y que Kikyou no pueda ver a través de mi corazón... se daría cuenta y seguro me mataría.

.-Ella no hará tal cosa, es un hechizo infalible... pero de todas formas quiero que te alejes de esa mocosa que anda con el demonio.

.-Como quieras, entonces -extendió su mano a la miko que lo miro con recelo- ¿Cerramos el trato? Yo me quedo con Kikyou y tu con la perla -aunque la realidad era que el deseaba ambas-.

.-Esta bien -aun con su desconfianza, Tsubaki estrecho la mano de aquel hombre-.

Claro que ella no era tan tonta como para confiar en semejante sujeto, ella también era sacerdotisa y podía adivinar intenciones, así que para nada estaba fiada. De hecho una vez que el tal Onigumo hiciese que Kikyou cayese en su trampa ella pensaba traicionarlo antes de que aquel hombre lo hiciese.

Entre víboras suelen morderse, y ninguno de los dos planeaba ser fiel al otro ni tampoco con el trato que acababan de hacer.

* * *

.-¿Te parece bien esta posición? -pregunto Kagome sosteniendo un arco-. 

.-Un poco más arriba -corrigió Kikyou, mirando como la más joven apuntaba hacia el tronco de un árbol-.

.-Esta bien -hizo lo que le indicaron- ¡Ahí va! -y la flecha dio perfectamente en el blanco-.

.-Cuando oni-chan ayuda a Kagome-chan las cosas son mejores -comento inocentemente Kaede, sentada en el verde pasto y mirando a sus "hermanas" entrenar-.

.-Ahora voy yo -anuncio Kikyou, y como ya era la costumbre en su cuello un collar de flores adornaba-.

.-Ay pero tú ni práctica necesitas ¡Eres la mejor! -exclamo con entusiasmo la miko más joven-.

.-...- Kikyou no dijo nada, pero sonrió ligeramente-.

Soltó la flecha y esta partió a la mitad la de Kagome dejando a las otras dos presentes totalmente asombradas, y los halagos y felicitaciones de ambas no se hicieron esperar. Era extraño, pero le gustaba escuchar su aprobación... hacia ya mucho tiempo que no había nadie que la felicitase, o que la acompañase de la forma en la que Kagome lo hacia... realmente estaba agradecida porque esa niña llegase a su vida.

Inuyasha tan solo observaba a las dos sacerdotisas entrenar, estaba sobre un árbol acostado cómodamente en una de sus resistentes ramas, sin hacer otra cosa más que mirar lo cual no le resultaba aburrido.

Ciertamente ya había dejado de aburrirse en ese lugar desde hacia un tiempo, ahora interactuaba mas con las hermanas y los cuatro hacían mas cosas juntos, como comer, platicar ciertos asuntos de seriedad, incluso verlas entrenar era una de esas cosas. Y en ocasiones el también participaba en esos entrenamientos pues tanto tiempo sin una pelea real sentía que lo estaba desgastando, pero hoy no, hoy era la practica de las sacerdotisas y las dejaría.

.-Feh, esa perra... -murmuro al ver como Kikyou nuevamente partía otra flecha certeramente a la mitad- A veces creo que quiere matarme...

Comento a la nada, ya que recordó las ocasiones en las que entrenaba con ellas y aparentemente Kikyou siempre le tiraba a matar, y en más de una ocasión llego a acertarle pero gracias a su buena suerte jamás fue una herida de seriedad. En cambio su dulce Kagome, ella tan solo se conformaba en atacar para aumentar sus reflejos y velocidad. Que diferentes eran las dos.

Junto las mangas de su aori y escondió sus manos dentro de ellas en pose solemne, para después mirar hacia el cielo que era un poco obstruido por las ramas y las hojas de aquel árbol. Por primera vez en su vida estaba bastante tranquilo y conforme con lo que estaba haciendo, ya ni siquiera recordaba a la Shikon no Tama, ni tampoco le importaba su hermano y lo mucho que lo sobrepasaba... no, ya no importaban esas tonterías de antes.

Bajo de nuevo la vista para ver como entre las sacerdotisas, intentaban esta vez ayudarle a Kaede a sostener uno de los arcos y una flecha en el. Sonrió muy ligeramente.

.-¿Mi familia? -pregunto a la nada- Quizás...

Si, familia... quizás eso eran aquellas tres mujeres. E inevitablemente pensó en lo hermoso que seria tener sus propios cachorros corriendo de un lugar a otro, los imagino al lado de Kagome mientras que ella también les enseñaba a tirar como la buena sacerdotisa que era, e incluso con algo de burla también los imagino volviendo loca a esa perra de Kikyou. Se rió tontamente y miro nuevamente al cielo donde el ocaso no tardaría mucho en llegar. Pensar en una familia le resultaba extraño... pero pensar en una familia al lado de Kagome le resultaba maravillosamente dulce.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

¡Hola mis niñas! Bueno, como las quiero tanto, pero tanto ¡Les traje otro capitulo en la misma semana! n.n ahora como es fin de semana quise aplicarme y darles algo para leer, digamos en agradecimiento por permanecer tan constantes y lindas conmigo. Me puse bien melosa con este capitulo, no puedo evitarlo ¡Soy una cursi del demonio! XD

Y sobre la encuesta, pues la mayoría me dijo que si quería lemon, ay son re-pervertidas XD ¡Jajajajajaja! bromeo, a mi también me gusta leerlos ñ/./ñ Y ya que hablamos de lemon, les apuesto que en la escena del beso dijeron -"Esta ya puso lemon"- pues... ¡No es cierto! (ay que Adal Ramones me escuche) como sea, es que ahora que lo veo no había escrito ningún beso apasionadamente apasionado, así que decidí hacerlo.

Bueno, pues ninias esperen su lemon en alguno de los siguientes capítulos... y ténganme piedad (no la pedí al principio del fic pero ahora si XD) ¡Es mi primera vez también! XD jajajajajajajaja... bueno, pero será algo tierno y muy lindo, yo soy de esas que piensan que la primera vez tiene que ser especial ¬/./¬

Saben que? merezco un premio por no tardarme esta vez XD

Y bueno ya me dejo de mensadas y voy a responder sus lindos reviews.

**Nee-chan Belén**

**Sakima**

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami**

**Lara-chan**

**Alejandra**

**Lizy-chan**

**Skaevan**

**Asumi-chan**

**Kina-san Dark Haibara**

**Iris-Ody**

**Ady**

**Gris-Kag**

**Enamour**

**Ella-shin**

**Inuangelp**

**Inusuki**

**Tane-chan**

**Malfoys red-haired lover**

**Minato**

**Silvi-chan**

Y bien, aquí termino y las veo en los siguientes capítulos... en serio ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! lo agradezco como no tienen idea n.n ¡Nos vemos ninias lindas!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**_


	20. Capitulo XIX

**.: _Capitulo diecinueve_ :.**

.-¿Y crees que sea verdad? -pregunto Kagome a la otra miko-.

.-Es lo mas seguro, de lo contrario no mandarían pedir ayuda de esta forma -Kikyou envolvió el pergamino que tenia en sus manos-.

.-¿Vas a ir? -la otra miko más joven la miro-.

.-Tengo que -respondió sencillamente la guardiana de Shikon-.

.-Y porque... -hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué no nos dejar ir a Inuyasha y a mí?

.-...-arqueo una ceja mientras miraba a Kagome- ¿Estas segura?

.-¡Claro! -asintió fervientemente ella- Hace mucho que ni el ni yo tenemos que hacer algo importante... seria una buena oportunidad para ambos.

.-No lo se, me han pedido a mi que vaya -dudo Kikyou-.

.-Sabes que no hay diferencia mientras ayudemos, por favor Kikyou-chan -rogó ella, mirándola expectante-.

.-Esta bien -rendida, la otra pelinegra dejo caer los hombros a un lado-.

.-¡Gracias! -Kagome realmente se veía entusiasmada con la idea-.

.-Pero... es lejos -advirtió-.

.-Lo se, pero recuerda que ya hemos viajado antes.

.-Si, pero jamás tan lejos -insistió Kikyou-.

.-No te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos solos -dijo con entusiasmo, más la otra no cambio la expresión preocupada de su rostro-.

.-Yo se que saben cuidarse solos, pero... -bajo la vista un tanto apenada-.

.-¿Pero? -animo la otra a terminar lo que estaba diciendo-.

.-No, no es nada -negó suavemente-.

.-...- la miro durante unos breves instantes y después sonrió con ternura- Pero no quieres que estemos tanto tiempo ausentes.

Kikyou se asombro ligeramente de la acertada suposición que había hecho Kagome, quizás no extrañaría tanto a Inuyasha como la iba a extrañar a ella, y es por eso que no quería que se marchase. Ahora que si se ponía a analizarlo eso tenía que pasar, si iba ella entonces se ausentaría y de todas formas ambas se separarían. Ahora que si se quedaba podría cuidar y encargarse de Kaede, esta bien, ya lo había decidido.

.-Anda, ve y cuídate -sonrió muy ligeramente Kikyou-.

.-Si -asintió Kagome poniéndose de pie- Voy a avisarle a Inuyasha -y salio corriendo de la habitación-.

.-Ay niña -exclamo Kikyou negando suavemente con la cabeza divertida por la situación-.

* * *

Inuyasha y Kagome ya habían partido. Apenas en la mañana Kikyou había recibido un mensaje pidiendo ayuda de una aldea que quedaba cerca de las montañas, diciendo que estaban teniendo problemas con un demonio y solicitaban la presencia de la poderosa guardiana de Shikon, pues estaban seguros que solo ella podía ayudarles. Mas sin embargo los que se habían ido en su lugar habían sido la sacerdotisa menor y el medio demonio, pensó que era lo mejor pues tampoco quería que Kagome se sintiese una inútil sin hacer nada todo el tiempo, ya que aunque Kikyou aparentemente no hacia gran cosa su trabajo como cuidadora de la perla de las cuatro almas era mas que suficiente, aunque últimamente las cosas habían estado calmadas, muy calmadas; quizás desde que apareció Kagome y después con la llegada de Inuyasha, apostaba que tal concentración de energía y poder mantenían a raya a los enemigos quienes no querían aventurarse en tan peligroso terreno. 

Bien, ya los había perdido de vista, así que se disponía a entrar de nuevo en el templo.

.-¡Disculpe! -una voz la detuvo-.

.-¿Si? -pregunto ella, con su gesto impasible y la frialdad que la caracterizaba ante los demás-.

.-Su excelencia -el hombre que acababa de llegar hizo una reverencia ante ella con respeto- Su excelencia, soy un viajero que no tiene donde quedarse... le suplico me deje quedarme un tiempo bajo el generoso techo de su templo -pidió el, aun mirando el suelo y conservando la reverencia-.

Kikyou lo miro con ojos de cazadora, analizándolo completamente de pies a cabeza, intentando ver que era lo que aquel hombre escondía, y no... no vio nada en su corazón que le hiciese desconfiar, estaba "limpio"... pero si era de ese modo ¿Por qué sentía tanta desconfianza? Quizás solamente era lo natural en ella, desconfiaba de todo mundo. Si, quizás era eso.

.-Esta bien -Kikyou lo dijo, con tono inexpresivo- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

.-Me llamo... -dudo un instante- Onigumo, su excelencia.

.-Bien Onigumo, sígueme -dijo ella, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar-.

¡Se rió interiormente! Lo había conseguido, había logrado engañar a la gran y poderosa guardiana de Shikon, no podía pedir nada mejor que eso. Debía reconocer que tuvo miedo, claro que lo tuvo ya que de haber fallado del hechizo de Tsubaki entonces el hubiese estado en problemas, pero no, la sacerdotisa oscura había cumplido, era una lastima que el no pensaba hacer lo mismo.

Al fin, al fin estaba cerca de ella y había podido escuchar su voz, se veía tan altitiva y tan inalcanzable lo que hacia que el la desease mas, si, esa mujer tenia que ser suya y solamente de el.

La siguió silenciosamente mientras en mente planeaba mil y un cosas perversas. Kikyou le mostró una habitación que se encontraba vacía dentro del templo y lo dejo instalarse en ella para después retirarse. Lo miro una ultima vez de reojo y después se fue, aunque nada en el la alertase aun así seguía estando desconfiada y no iba a bajar la guardia... ella no era como Kagome, que a todo mundo consideraba bueno con tan solo ver en su corazón, no, ella siempre media dos veces antes de confiar en alguien por eso le había costado un poco de trabajo hacerlo con Kagome y mas todavía con Inuyasha.

Por su parte Onigumo la victoria ya celebraba, estaba en campo enemigo y nadie lo sabia, definitivamente actuar se le haría muy fácil. Acomodo las cosas que traía consigo pues se suponía que era un "viajero" y por tanto debía parecer uno. No estaba tan seguro de cómo iba a lograrlo, pero haría que Kikyou confiase lo suficiente en el para después tomar parte en la acción y hacerse de ambas, de la perla de Shikon y de su guardiana.

* * *

.-Brrrrrr... -Kagome titirito abrazándose a si misma-. 

.-No tardara demasiado en anochecer -comento Inuyasha, mirando hacia arriba donde decenas de copas de árboles casi tapaban su visión hacia el cielo-.

.-Mira que este lugar no me agrada en lo mas mínimo -Kagome miro hacia su alrededor, un bosque lindo de día pero de noche quizás aterrador-.

.-Entonces busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos.

.-Una cueva... seria estupenda -comento ella, caminando a su lado- ¿Lo recuerdas?

.-¿Qué cosa? -pareció distraído-.

.-Fue en una cueva cuando me confesaste tu secreto -comento soñadoramente... aunque la verdad la primera vez lo había descubierto por mera suerte y un ataque de demonios-.

.-¿Huh? -volteo a mirarla- Si -sonrió ligeramente, enternecido al recordar el evento- Y lo has sabido guardar muy bien.

.-Lo guardo aquí -coloco su mano derecha sobre su pecho, justo la parte del corazón-.

.-Kagome no empieces -sonrió divertido- Harás que no resista el besarte.

.-Oh esta bien, solo porque tengo miedo de quedarme en este bosque.

.-Feh, no deberías temer si estas conmigo -dijo arrogantemente el-.

.-Lo se -se acerco, y paso sus manos sobre el brazo del otro al que tomo desprevenido por un instante-.

Cuando Inuyasha cayó en cuenta, solo pudo sonreír calidamente, mientras dejaba que la chica se acomodase sobre su brazo al tiempo que ahora caminaban juntos y al mismo paso.

.-Inuyasha -lo llamo ella-.

.-¿Si? -volteo a verla, enfocando sus lindos ojos dorados en la pelinegra-.

.-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardemos en llegar?

.-Quizás, si nos apresuramos... -hizo sus cuentas-... Tres días sin contar este.

.-Oh vaya, debimos traer un caballo -se quejo ella-.

.-Feh, si no te pusieses remilgosa y aceptases viajar en mi espalda ya habríamos salido de este bosque -sonrió, con un toque de burla-.

.-Ay ¿Qué es malo que quiera ir así contigo? -hizo un ligero puchero, lo cual para el hanyou fue un gesto completamente tierno-.

.-No... -susurro el- No tiene nada de malo -y sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente-.

* * *

.-No parece tan mal hombre -comento Kaede, sentada en el suelo- Hasta se ofreció a cortar la leña. 

.-Eres pequeña Kaede -dijo Kikyou, mirando como Onigumo trabajaba- Y también inocente... no sabes de estas cosas -sentencio, con tono frió y una expresión seria... la misma que cincuenta años en el futuro siempre mostraría-.

.-Y si piensas que es malo ¿Por qué lo dejaste quedarse? -interrogo despreocupadamente la niña-.

.-Solo quiero vigilarlo -entrecerró sus orbes color chocolate- Es por eso.

.-...- ella tan solo se encogió de hombros, mirando al hombre que acababa de hospedarse en el templo-.

Cierto, si no podía ver maldad en el ¿Por qué desconfiaba de esa forma? Ni ella misma lo sabia, pero ciertamente era una sensación completamente desagradable, quizás un presentimiento y había aprendido a hacerle caso a todos y cada uno de ellos. Mas cuando pensó en echarlo del templo lo reconsidero, lo dejaría hasta averiguar si tenía otras intenciones, o si esta vez sus poderes de sacerdotisa habían fallado al mirar en su corazón, sea cual fuese el caso quería mantenerlo vigilado, porque algo dentro de si le decía que seria lo mejor.

Suspiro, mientras que veía como aquel hombre partía otro leño por la mitad, como le gustaría que en ese momento Kagome estuviese a su lado. Pero, ella era Kikyou, la guardiana de la Shikon no Tama, y no había nada que ella no pudiese enfrentar, por algo los exterminadores de youkais habían acudido a ella para tan importante misión como lo era aquella que le encomendaron.

No sintió más ansiedad ni temor... después de todo ella era dueña de asombrosos poderes espirituales que aunque no los deseo nunca, le pertenecían y lo menos que podía usar era para hacer el bien, y claro, para cuidarse a si misma y a la perla... pero ahora también, con esos poderes cuidaría de sus seres queridos.

* * *

.-¡Ay pero que buena suerte! -exclamo Kagome, sentada sobre lo que según ella le parecía un como suelo de madera-. 

.-Feh, es lógico... a veces y muy frecuentemente los humanos suelen abandonar sus cabañas, y mas si se les ha ocurrido la idea de hacerla tan metida en el bosque -comento el sintiéndose sabio por unos instantes-.

.-Quizás sirvió para que algunos ladrones se escondiesen -la sola idea le dio un poco de temor-.

.-Te lo digo Kagome, este lugar esta abandonado -aseguro el-.

.-Bueno, si tu lo dices -de nuevo se abrazo a si misma-.

Aquel lugar estaba oscuro y sin embargo la chica no pareció temer. Si, recordaba perfectamente como en lugares similares a ese había pasado la noche muchas ocasiones antes, la mayoría escondiéndose de los peligros de la oscuridad cuando Inuyasha irremediablemente se transformaba en un humano tan común como cualquiera, y así mismo, tan indefenso.

Recordó fugazmente a Sango, al monje Miroku, al pequeño Shippou y a la linda de Kirara, no pudo evitar suspirar tristemente mientras se abraza a si misma con mas fuerza... ¡A ellos también los extrañaba!

Justo en ese momento sintió algo caer sobre sus hombros y noto que era tela, si, la parte superior el aori rojo de Inuyasha, e incluso sintió como el mismo se sentaba a su lado, para después pasar un brazo por su hombro y atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

.-¿Tienes frió? -pregunto tiernamente-.

.-Ya no -sonrió ella, recargándose sobre el pecho del medio demonio-.

A Inuyasha le hubiese gustado poder encender una pequeña fogata en el lugar, pero la cabaña no contaba con el espacio adecuado para hacerlo como comúnmente debía ser, así que se resigno a intentar en lo mínimo, hacer que la chica no pasase frió.

Sintió la mano de la chica subir hasta su pecho, delicadamente hasta posarse en su mejilla y con un poco de presión jalarlo hacia abajo, apenas y viro el rostro los labios de la miko fueron a dar con los suyos tranquila y delicadamente, solo como ella sabia besar.

Con la otra mano la rodeo y la acomodo mejor frente a el, abrazándola de aquella manera tan protectora que tenia de hacerlo. Como lo esperaba, ella lo abrazo por el cuello, pasando sus dedos por su cabello plateado y perfecto, mientras que se entregaba más a aquel dulce beso.

Sus bocas se abrieron como siempre con timidez, la misma que los invadía luego de que abandonaban lo tierno y casto de sus besos. Al principio y con suavidad sus lenguas se rozaron en caricias sumamente dulces, para después dejarse impregnar por la pasión que salía de la nada, para hacer que aquel beso se convirtiese en uno de aquellos que les robaba el aliento. A pesar de que el medio demonio era quien tenia dominio de sus labios y del beso, ella también participaba no dejándole toda la libertad a el.

Sin embargo y con extrañeza sus bocas se buscaban con más voracidad de la que antes recordaban haber sentido, Inuyasha apretó mas cuerpo de la chica hacia el suyo mientras aun se entretenía besándola.

Casi por mero instinto lentamente fue recostando a la chica en el suelo, poniendo extremo cuidado al dejarla sobre el, soltándola de su abrazo para poner sus manos en los costados de la pelinegra para así poder sostenerse. Lentamente abandono su boca, para después besar sus labios suavemente, e ir bajando con pequeños besos por su mejilla hasta que hizo un camino de besos que termino en su cuello, donde se dedico a llenarlo de caricias con sus labios.

.-Inu... -apenas pronuncio ella, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire-.

Más no dijo ya nada más, no necesitaba decirlo puesto que sabía que iba a pasar y tampoco dudaba de ello. Dejo que el rubor se adueñase completamente de sus mejillas y rodeo con sus brazos al hanyou, acariciando suavemente su espalda mientras sentía el tibio aliento del otro en su cuello, haciéndola suspirar...

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Me odian ¿No es así? Ay pero que maldita y desgraciada soy! XD miren que dejarlas hasta ahí, jajajajajajajajaja. Pues si mis niñas ¡El lemon viene en el siguiente capitulo! Así que por favor, cualquier deseo de matarme por dejar el capitulo hasta ahí, absténganse hasta el siguiente capitulo, no en serio... ¡Deben estar furiosas! XD pero denme tiempo para escribirlo y para prepararme mental, emocional y psicológicamente para eso ;.; es mi primera vez! XD pero a cambio de eso prometo dar lo mejor de mi para que resulte lindo y tierno. Bueno ya cierro la boca porque me tengo que ir ¡Me voy a quedar a dormir en la casa de mi hermano! n.n pero antes de irme y como les puso de buen humor que subiese mas rapido pues vine a dejarles este capitulo aunque no se acostumbren mucho a esta velocidad ¡A veces me dan mis bloqueos y no puedo escribir! XD sea como sea yo ya me voy, no respondere sus reviews a falta de tiempo ¡Pero si se los agradecere!

Bueno entonces les doy las gracias a las siguientes lindas y hermosas personas n.n

**Nee-chan Belen**

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami**

**Lizy-chan**

**Gris-Kag**

**Malfoys red-haired lover**

**Ady**

**Seika Lerki**

**Megami Mars**

**Inuyo nee-chan**

**Enamour**

**Inusuki**

**Sakima**

**Inukan**

**LimChan**

**Lara-chan**

**Skaevan**

**Tane-chan**

**Alejandra**

**Seika**

Listo son todas y si me llegue a saltar alguna lo siento u.u ¡Es que voy de prisa! tambien lamento mucho no contestar sus reviews pero veanlo asi "¿Que querian? Que actualizase hasta el viernes si contestaba sus reviews, o que actualizase hoy aunque no los haya contestado?" espero que puedan entenderme ¡Si los leo con cuidado y los tomo en cuenta! ú.ù bueno ya me voy que mi hermanito lindo me espera ¡Nos vemos!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "En el mundo solo hay victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


	21. Capitulo XX

**.: _Capitulo veinte_ :.**

Cerró sus chocolates ojos por inercia, dejándose llevar, solamente eso.

Inuyasha regreso de nuevo sus labios hasta los de su adoración, apresándose de ellos ligeramente, besando apenas su comisura. Y luego con tranquilidad de nuevo bajo con besos, esta vez por el mentón de la chica avanzando por su garganta hasta llegar a su pecho, besando delicadamente la piel expuesta que dejaba aquel uniforme escolar. No entendía de donde había salido aquella necesidad, de donde provenía aquel deseo que tenia sencillamente de ir más allá de lo que antes había llegado, no sabia de donde venia todo aquello, pero sin duda comenzaba a dominar sus acciones.

Coloco sus manos en los costados de la chica y las deslizo suave pero firmemente hacia abajo en una caricia sobre aquella ropa. Llego hasta la cintura de esta y poso sus manos quietas en ese lugar. Con cuidado y premura subió de nuevo las manos, esta vez llevándose consigo la blanca tela de la blusa, comenzando a dejar expuesta la delicada piel del estomago. Se inclino hacia atrás para poder desplazarse hacia ese lugar, cuando llego nuevamente sus labios que ahora parecían hambrientos se posaron sobre la piel que iba descubriendo, besándola, probando su sabor, degustándola.

Perdida en aquellas sensaciones la chica no pudo más que dejar salir suspiros completamente audibles de su boca, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras que el sonrojo en sus mejillas prevalecía. Lo sintió, sintió como las manos de Inuyasha subían mas arrastrando todavía la tela consigo, hasta que la sintió pasar sobre su rostro para después ser librada completamente de ella. Y soltó un ligero gritillo cuando los calidos y húmedos labios del medio demonio subían por su expuesta piel y llegaban al nacimiento de sus senos... cerro de nuevo los ojos dejando caer su cabeza sobre el piso, el ambiente comenzaba a ser más acalorado y ella sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón.

Pensó en detenerse, pensó en hablar, pensó en pedir permiso... pero no lo hizo ya que no lo necesitaba y el lo sabia. Se deshizo de aquella prenda que mantenía apresados los delicados senos de la chica, para después lanzarse de nuevo a degustar esa nueva parte que había quedado gloriosamente descubierta ante sus doradas orbes.

Podía escuchar perfectamente como la chica hacia vanos intentos para contener aquellos suspiros que aumentaban de intensidad poco a poco. Igual que ella, sus mejillas lucían un rojo intenso y sus dorados ojos brillaban con ímpetu, mientras que sentía la agitación correr dentro de todo su cuerpo tocando hasta la ultima fibra de su ser. Aquella piel que acariciaba con sus manos y con sus labios también era más suave, más delicada, más final al tacto que el resto que había tenido la dichosa fortuna de recorrer. Con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos entrecerrados subió la cara buscando de nuevo aquellos dulces labios, y que en su vida habían sido los únicos que había probado. Ninguno de los dos sabían como es que habían llegado hasta aquel punto, pero no tenían ni el tiempo ni las intenciones de averiguarlo.

Besos sus labios, paso su ansiosa lengua por la boca de Kagome encontrándose con la de la chica, degustándose mutuamente en aquel beso cargado de pasión, pero que encerraba una maravillosa ternura.

Perdiéndose nuevamente en aquel beso ella deslizo sus manos sobre el cuerpo bien formado del medio demonio, colocándose en su pecho donde llego a la abertura de la hamaka blanca que lo cubría y con cuidado la hizo a un lado comenzando a abrirla. Por unos instantes despego sus labios de los de la pelinegra, para después volverlos a juntar mientras que el mismo ayudaba a deshacerse de lo que ahora consideraba una muy molesta prenda. Cuando lo hizo, sintió las suaves y tersas manos de Kagome recorrer con suavidad y ternura su pecho. Ella a su paso esperando encontrarse con cicatrices de anteriores batallas, tan solo para descubrir que la piel era perfecta sin ninguna laceración sobre ella. Se deslizo nuevamente hacia su espalda y lo abrazo con mas fuerza, atrayendo los cuerpos entre si. Pausadamente dejo de besarla, hasta que sus labios se separaron y entonces pudo enfocar su mirada sobre la de ella.

.-Kagome... -susurro mientras la veía perdidamente, con la respiración entrecortada por el momento-.

Ella tan solo plasmo en sus labios una de sus mas dulces sonrisas, sus ojos brillaban con tantos sentimientos que solo Inuyasha era capaz de comprender, de compartir, de sentir. Y ahora estaba seguro de lo que quería, de que era aquello que deseaba tanto que casi podía nublarle la razón. Si, la deseaba a ella, deseaba poder sentir su cuerpo por completo y saberse dueño de la mujer que amaba, no era necesario puesto que ya estaba consiente del hecho, estaba seguro de que en su corazón no había nadie mas que el mismo, que Kagome le pertenecía de mil y un formas igualmente como el le pertenecía a ella. No obstante aquello tan solo seria un vano y efímero recordatorio de cuan grande e inmenso era aquel amor que había despertado entre ellos, un pacto callado de sus cuerpos que confirmaba en silencio que no se separarían, que estarían juntos por la simple y gloriosa razón que era el amarse tanto y mutuamente.

Pidió permiso para continuar aquella extraña pasión que había surgido de la infinita nada, pero que ahora los orillaba a ambos de una forma u otra a llevar a cabo un acto que sus cuerpos jamás habían realizado antes. Si, pidió permiso pero no con vanas palabras, lo hizo con la mirada, con sus dorados ojos expresando todo aquello que el no podía decir en ese momento, todo aquel deseo y la devoción que no solamente en ese momento le profesaba, sino que siempre habían estado presentes y auguraban seguir de aquel modo por toda la eternidad, y mas tiempo si era posible.

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en aquellos labios suaves y delicados de la chica, era una aprobación a su petición igualmente sin palabras tediosas de por medio. No, no las necesitaban porque no dudaban ni un solo instante de lo que estaban haciendo, si bien era cierto de momento parecía solamente un acto salido de la improvisación y de una desenfrenada pasión para ellos significaba mas, no una insustancial e insípida unión de cuerpos guiados por el deseo, no, era un acto mas allá de lo comprensible que sellaba tan grande amor.

Con una calma tortuosamente dulce termino de desnudar el cuerpo grácil bajo el, así como también lo hizo con el suyo ya sin nada que estorbase de por medio en aquel momento provocado de la nada.

Inuyasha la miro de pies a cabeza, y solo encontró una palabra para describir lo que sus ojos vieron: Perfección. Kagome era sencillamente perfecta, cada parte de su cuerpo, cada extensión de su piel, hasta el mas mínimo detalle era sencillamente hermoso. Subió su mirada para encontrarse con el dulce rostro de la chica. Por su frente gotas de sudor comenzaban a bajar y los mechones se pegaban a su piel, sus mejillas ardían con el rojo que las adornaba y sus ojos seguían siendo puertas de su alma, abiertas a enseñarle tantos sentimientos solamente a el. Se pregunto si se merecía tan perfecto ángel, tan hermoso ser que le amase con aquella sinceridad y se sintió indigno de ella, nadie podría serlo porque sencillamente era perfecta hasta en el mas mínimo detalle que el amaba. Se sintió el ser mas afortunado de todos los que existían sobre el mundo por tener a tan bello mujer que lo amase como ella lo hacia.

La beso de nuevo, pero con ternura y fervor increíbles, quizás ambos estaban perdidos en la excitación y la emoción del momento, pero ni un solo instante olvidaban el porque estaban haciendo eso: Por amor.

Sin embargo Kagome no pudo reprimir algo parecido a un gemido que murió en la boca del otro, justo cuando sintió aquella parte que apenas despertaba por la fogosidad del momento que estaban compartiendo. El hanyou rompió el beso, para mirarla de nuevo pues jamás se cansaría de tener tan gloriosa imagen frente a sus ojos. No, no pidió permiso para seguir porque no era necesario, ambos estaban tan seguros de sus sentimientos y de lo que el otro sentía, así que no había cabida a preguntas tontas ni a dudas absurdas. Se dedico a besar su cuello suavemente, mientras que sus manos bajaban por su piel deliciosamente desnuda, hasta colocarse en sus caderas donde las asió con firmeza pero sin olvidarse de ser delicado, ya que hasta ahora había tenido mucho cuidado porque la pasión no le apresurase de tal modo que con aquellas garras pudiese lastimar a su querida niña. Bien, la hora había llegado, de terminar y empezar al mismo tiempo.

Busco la manera de colocarse, mientras que Kagome poso sus manos con fuerza sobre su espalda, cubierta de plateados cabellos. Al fin la punta de su despertado y excitado miembro encontró la delicada y virgen entrada de la chica, a lo cual ella solo pudo dejar salir de sus labios lo que ahora si podía considerarse como un gemido. Sabia que le dolería y por eso dudo en seguir, pero ya era muy tarde para mirar hacia atrás, este era su momento, el de ambos.

Ya era demasiado el placer y la desesperación por hacer suya a la mujer bajo el, pero controlando sus casi instintos animales pudo proseguir con calma a pesar de que le estaba costando demasiado el conservar la misma. Comenzó a empujar su erguido miembro en los adentros de la chica, quien solo se encogió un poco al sentir aquel palpitante y caliente intruso adentrarse poco a poco en su ser. El hanyou no pudo evitar soltar leves gemidos mientras se adentraba, sintiendo aquellas paredes aterciopeladas contraerse alrededor de el, sencillamente la chica era tan estrecha que volvería loco de placer a cualquiera, pero lo hizo despacio, todo con calma por mas tormentosa que esta fuese, quería disfrutar cada rincón que iba abriendo mas conforme penetraba aquel virgen cuerpo.

Kagome apretó sus manos sobre la espalda del que ahora la estaba reclamando como suya, le estaba doliendo, si, pero no tan inmensamente como había pensado, podía sentir claramente como aquel miembro iba mas profundo dentro de su ser, como tocaba partes que ella no había imaginado tener y como un placer que jamás en su vida había experimentado comenzaba a llenarla.

Al fin estaba hecho, al fin estaban completamente unidos. Sin embargo esperaron el tiempo para que sus cuerpos se acostumbrasen a esas deliciosas y nuevas sensaciones. No podían pedir mas, se pertenecían mutuamente de la forma mas sublime, con el corazón, con el alma, con la mente, y ahora con los cuerpos, sencillamente habían alcanzado la cumbre de todo aquello, porque no era sencillamente un vano capricho de lujuria, no, era algo mas profundo, era hacer el amor en toda la extensión del significado, entregarse sin esperar nada a cambio, amar sin pedir explicaciones ni razones. Inuyasha regreso a besar sus labios consoladoramente, y Kagome correspondió el beso con dulzura, porque a pesar de que el placer y la necesidad de sentir mas de el mismo amenazaba con nublarles la razón, estaban lo suficientemente consientes como para saber que todo aquello no era mas que una muestra mas de amor, tanto como podrían serlo las miradas, los besos, las palabras, hasta el mas mínimo de los gestos.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de ella por la precisada necesidad de hacerlo, porque pese a que le hubiese gustado disfrutar un poco mas de aquella deleitosa calma, su cuerpo le exigía actuar. Cada movimiento arrancaba un suspiro de la boca de su amada, y no dudo en aumentar el ritmo. Pronto no tardo en deslizarse fuera de ella sin salir por completo, dejando la punta de su miembro para poder volver a ingresar con movimientos que se volvían cada vez más fuertes y que ahora provocaban que la boca de la chica se escuchasen gemidos nuevamente. Por su parte el tan solo podía jadear entrecortadamente mientras sacaba su miembro para volverlo a introducir, sintiendo como aquellas paredes ahora completamente húmedas y calidas se contraían cuando salía y se expandían cuando volvía a entrar, era una sensación de placer desquiciante.

Kagome se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda, jalando algunos mechones de cabello plateado entre sus manos, ya no era dolor lo que la recorría, eran oleadas del más puro placer que jamás antes había tenido y menos sentido. Sentir aquellas envestidas en su interior aumentando cada vez mas la fuerza y el ritmo con el que era penetrada la estaban volviendo loca y ligeros gritos se mezclaban con el nombre de su amado, con el nombre del medio demonio que ahora la estaba haciendo suya en cuerpo, pero que en corazón siempre había sido su dueño.

Siguió con el vaivén de entrar y salir de ese delicado y perfecto cuerpo que ahora había profanado, sin embargo ya no se sentía capaz de soportar mucho tiempo todo aquello, tomo con mas fuerzas las caderas de la miko y las atrajo hacia si, sintiendo como aun podía llegar mas profundo dentro de ella y soltando un corto gemido por todo aquel placer que parecía tan inmenso. Los rostros de ambos estaban completamente sonrojados, sus cuerpos bañados de sudor provocado por aquella pasional pero amorosa entrega, y sus ojos apenas abiertos por la agitación del momento. Entro una vez mas con fuerza y retuvo las caderas de la chica contra el, sintiendo el placer de liberar aquella semilla en los calidos adentros de Kagome que había sido retenida casi desde que habían comenzado con aquella entrega. Al sentir ese liquido tan ardiente dentro de su ser, Kagome arqueo la espalda soltando un grito ahogado, siendo presa por primera vez en la vida de la satisfacción de un encuentro completo y complaciente.

Con cuidado salio de ella para caer a su lado, respirando agitadamente y pensando que ninguna de sus anteriores batallas se comparaba a aquello. Cayo sobre el mismo aori que había estado protegiendo a la chica del suelo frió desde que habían comenzado aquello. Estiro los brazos para apresar en ellos el cuerpo de su amada, quien fácilmente se acurruco en su pecho. Las blancas orejas de su cabeza estaban plegadas hacia abajo, en una actitud relajada y sumisa.

Seguían agitados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, bañados en sudor, con los cabellos revueltos, y aun sintiendo el placer de lo antes ocurrido, pero no solamente era un vago placer corporal, no, era el placer que su corazones y sus almas gozaban al sentirse completamente dueños mutuamente del otro, era el placer de haber consumado un amor tan grande como ese y el placer de saber que no existía mejor felicidad que tenerse el uno al otro. Se miraron a los ojos, tan expresivos, con tanto amor y con tanta ternura destilada. Se besaron un par de veces más, suavemente, ya sin pizca de desespero o pasión, para después caer dormidos presa del cansancio pero con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

No se dijeron cuanto se amaban porque no era necesario, estaban tan seguros del otro que en esta ocasión las palabras habían salido sobrando para todo, ellos ya lo sabían, no tenia caso repetirlo...

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

YO ESCRIBÍ ESO? O.O waaaaaa que me muero, me muero y me re-muero soy mucho mas perversamente pervertida de lo que pensé ¡Ni yo me creo haber escrito esto! ash pero que pena me da, mejor me voy a suicidar ¡Ya no puedo dar la cara! X.X ash ya dejo de hacer drama y me quito el shock... ¿Saben porque lo escribí así? porque son las dos de la madrugada y me estoy cayendo de sueño mientras escribía, y cuando escribo con sueño ya ni me fijo y ni dudo de lo que estoy escribiendo XD así que agradézcanle al sueño este lemon, porque si no hubiese borrado todo lo que escribí si estuviese mas despierta XD bueno ahí lo tienen chicas, mi primer lemon ¡Ash mi primera vez! XD quise que quedase realmente lindo y especial, así como se supone debe de ser con la persona que amas. Ahora bien ¿Por qué Kagome no se retorció de dolor al principio? Ah porque todas las mujeres somos diferentes y dependiendo de cómo lo hagan no duele tanto, si se preguntan donde carajos quedo "la barrera de su virginidad" al demonio, no todas las mujeres tienen himen y es algo natural, así que decidí que ella no lo tuviese XD en serio, me dieron buenas clases de sexología en la secundaria, si tienen dudas nomás pregunten... ¿No les digo que me caigo de sueño? .¡Ya puras estupideces estoy escribiendo! Así que mejor le paro, me sorprendí a mi misma porque yo decía que jamás escribiría una de esas cosas, pero como bien dicen que: "Aquello de lo que huyes es hacia donde te diriges" y mas cierto no podía ser... bueno ya es tarde y yo me voy a dormir, mañana contesto sus reviews ¡Merezco un descanso luego de esto! Buenas noches n.n

Ya es de mañana otra vez! XD weno, weno contesto los reviews y me voy pero antes este capitulo tiene dedicatoria es para **Malfoys red-haired lover** por su cumpleaños n.n y apenas me vine a enterar ayer x.X pero bueno no sabia que podía regalarte y pensé el darte la dedicatoria del capitulo n.n

**Nee-chan Belén**

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami**

**Skaevan**

**Asumi-chan**

**Seika**

**Inukan**

**Inuyo nee-chan**

**Silvi-chan**

**Sakima**

**Nurita**

**Inusuki**

**Kagome inu-love**:

**Alejandra**

**Malfoys red-haired lover**

**RaykuRayquaza**

**LimChan**

**Ady**

**Inuangelp**

**Lara-chan**

**Lizy-chan**

Bien mis niñas he terminado, aviso que me voy a retirar unas tres o cuatro semanas de vacaciones, porque la verdad tanto pensar en los fanfics y escribir a todo full esta semana ya me dejo agotado del cerebro x.X así que las veré después de mis vacaciones n.n

**_Atte. Celen Marinaiden_**. _"En el mundo solo existen victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


	22. Capitulo XXI

**.: _Capitulo veintiuno_ :.**

Kikyou se encontraba mirando las ramas llenas de hojas moverse con el viento que entre ellas pasaba, era extraño pues la tarde aun no estaba bien entrada pero el viento ya soplaba con algo de intensidad.

-Como si quisiese advertirme algo -murmuro la miko protectora de la Shikon, entrecerrando aquellas dos orbes marrones que ahora reflejaban la más pura frialdad-.

Apenas había transcurrido un corto día desde que Kagome se había marchado y pese a que la extrañaba, tenía más problemas ahora en casa como para pensar demasiado en ella... y dudaba si había sido buena idea dejar la miko mas joven y el hanyou se marchasen.

-Espero que estén bien -murmuro quedamente al viento, no dudaba que lo estuviesen-.

En cierta forma estaba tranquila, Kagome había demostrado tener los poderes de una sacerdotisa muy fuerte y dejado ver que había aprendido a cuidarse sola. E Inuyasha... bueno, no dudaba de la fuerza de aquel medio demonio pues era mucha, y tampoco dudaba que este protegería a Kagome de todo y todos aquellos que la pusiesen en peligro... así que prácticamente no había porque preocuparse tanto por aquel par.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando el claro sonido de pasos tras ella la alertaron, Kikyou era una mujer muy cuidadosa que había aprendido a siempre estar en guardia en todo momento para que jamás le llegasen a tomar por sorpresa, como guardiana de la codiciada perla le era necesario ser de aquella forma.

-¿Kikyou-sama? -pronunciaron tras ella, y al instante viro el cuerpo encarando a un hombre, el cual no tenía ni una sola pizca de maldad dentro de si pero sin embargo había algo en el que no le agradaba-.

-¿Qué pasa Onigumo-san? -dijo ella por mero respeto, encubriendo perfectamente la inquietud que ese hombre traía a su alma... seguía desconfiando y mucho-.

-No nada -negó suavemente el hombre, acercándose hacia ella lentamente en una actitud cautelosa que la miko no logro ver- Solo que me preguntaba donde se encontraba... su hermana me ha mandado a buscarle para decirle que la comida ya esta lista -sonrió amablemente, todo parte de su teatro para aparentar ser una persona que obviamente no era, buscando obtener la confianza ciega de la sacerdotisa-.

-Esta bien -sin muchos ánimos comenzó a caminar, no es que quisiese ir pero no le quedaba de otra salida, después de todo no podía dejar a su hermana y al esfuerzo que esta había hecho en vano-.

En el hombro de Kikyou sus flechas se dejaban ver, mientras que en su mano derecha el arco llevaba... era claro el mensaje que dejaba con eso "No se acerquen" así de sencillo y simple, y Onigumo lo sabia, por eso debía proceder con cuidado, analizar cada uno de sus movimientos, escoger siempre las palabras que iba a decir y comportarse de acuerdo al meticuloso plan que había trazado con la sacerdotisa oscura, Tsubaki. Sabia que desde hacia mucho debía haberlo llevado a cabo... pero no, el quería que Kikyou confiase, quería tenerla a su completa merced para después casi apuñalarle por la espalda... primero que ella se sintiese en confianza y después traicionarle sin el menor remordimiento, ya que según Onigumo, las cosas las disfrutaba mas cuando el engaño y la traición estaban de por medio.

Por eso esperaba con algo de paciencia a que todo saliese como el lo había planeado, y no como Tsubaki le había dicho que procediese.

El plan de la sacerdotisa oscura era simple, era sencillo. Todo consistía en hacer acercarse a la guardiana de Shikon, al menos lo suficiente... y después cuando viese la hora utilizar aquel pendiente que Tsubaki le había dado. A aparente vista no parecía la gran cosa y menos algo fuera de lo normal, incluso el mismo dudaba de que aquel insignificante adorno pudiese suprimir los poderes de la sacerdotisa a tal punto que fuese vulnerable a todos y a todo ¡Y ese seria el momento de atacar!

Kikyou y la Shikon no Tama serian de el... e iba a hacer lo que fuese para conseguirlo.

-Kikyou-sama -la llamo suavemente, fingiendo solamente-.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto ella, sin molestarse a parar o voltear siquiera... en una actitud digna de la mujer vengativa en la que se convertiría dentro de cincuenta años a causa de una trampa-.

-Si me permite un comentario... creo que usted es una persona muy solitaria ¿Verdad?... debe de ser difícil cuidar de la Shikon... creo que es un trabajo pesado -comento el, siguiendo las mismas palabras que la sacerdotisa de negro le había dicho, Tsubaki conocía muy bien el hueco que había dentro de Kikyou al ser la guardiana de la perla- Ningún humano debería cargar con tanta responsabilidad.

Ante aquellas palabras la miko paro de golpe, volteándolo a ver fijamente, aunque su temple seguía siendo el mismo y no dejaba ver ninguna expresión en sus blancas facciones, pero aquellas palabras habían perturbado algo de su interior... sentía que el hombre tenia razón y MUCHA. Mas el rostro de Onigumo permaneció paciente, esperando por alguna reacción más que delatase a la pelinegra y a las emociones que en ese momento la estaban recorriendo.

-Lo siento Kikyou-sama, he hablado de mas -Onigumo bajo la mirada en seña de disculpa aunque por dentro sonreía, pues estaba seguro de que esas palabras suyas habían dado donde quería-.

El silencio domino entre ellos.

Kikyou se sentía extrañada, confundida quizás... porque esas palabras estaban cargadas con un aire de realidad que la molestaban. Y estaba a punto de dejarse caer ante ellas cuando reacciono al instante... no, ella no era solitaria el problema recaía en que las personas pensaban eso, en las que se mantenían lejos de ella por temor a ser lastimados dado a la importante misión que se le había encomendado. Más aun estaba Kagome, su siempre dulce y fiel amiga que le había abierto muchas puertas incluso las de su corazón y las de alma ayudándola a salir de la oscuridad en la que ella se encontraba. Estaba su hermana pequeña, que siempre estaba con ella y le demostraban cuanto le quería y le admiraba, incluso la misma Kaede había dicho que quería ser una sacerdotisa solo porque Kikyou lo era. Inuyasha... ay ese perro demonio... ¡También el le acompañaba! Quizás le hablaba de forma muy despectiva pero era porque ella estaba consiente de que al hanyou eso de expresarse de otra manera no se le daba bien, incluso Kagome había tenido muchos problemas para hacer que el ojidorado fuese mas abierto. No... ella no era una solitaria, tenia personas a su alrededor que le apreciaban y no dudaba de ello en ningún momento.

Cierto, ningún humano debería llevar tal responsabilidad y era por eso que ella no sentía completamente humana, pero eso era ANTES, antes de que Kagome viniese a abrirle los ojos a la realidad y le brindase el apoyo que necesitaba... no, Kikyou era una única humana que podía llevar esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros ¡Y estaba mas que orgullosa de eso!

-No me ha molestado -respondió automáticamente Kikyou, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- Mas bien me ha hecho pensar que sus palabras son erróneas para mi fortuna -dijo después, encaminándose de nuevo hacia el templo donde su hermana menor le esperaba-.

El rostro de Onigumo se contrajo con sorpresa, miro hacia el frente para ver la silueta de la sacerdotisa caminar sin ninguna preocupación. Y apretó los puños pues no era aquello lo que esperaba... Tsubaki le había mentido.

Bueno no importaba, el era un maestro en sacar artimañas de cualquier tipo y estaba seguro de que haría caer a la sacerdotisa fuese como fuese, y costase lo que costase. Solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo para poder actuar, dicen que la espera hace las cosas mejores y el estaba completamente seguro de que así seria en este caso, tenia prisa claro... pero esperaría un poco mas, solo un poco mas.

* * *

-¿No estas cansado Inuyasha? -pregunto suavemente Kagome en el oído del hanyou, tomando con firmeza los hombros del otro para no caer pues iba en su espalda, ambos continuaban con su marcha hacia la aldea de donde habían mandado a llamar a Kikyou-. 

-Feh... no digas tonterías Kagome, esto no es nada -replico el otro, mientras corría a gran velocidad, pero cuidando claro que la sacerdotisa que iba en su espalda no cayese, por lo cual la sostenía firmemente al tiempo que daba algunos saltos para esquivar los obstáculos que se presentaban en el camino-.

-Bueno si tú lo dices -recargo su cabeza en el hombro del hanyou delicadamente, sintiendo que ese lugar era muy confortable- Inuyasha -lo llamo suavemente, en un susurro que el otro pudo escuchar a la perfección gracias a sus buenos sentidos auditivos-.

-¿Si? -ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras erguía un tanto aquellas blancas orejas en muestra de que estaba prestando atención, mas aun cuidaba por donde estaba corriendo y seguía con la marcha sin tropezar ni golpearse de una manera muy diestra-.

-Te amo -dijo ella simplemente, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo incluso como su corazón se aceleraba ante aquellas palabras que muchas veces con anterioridad había dicho-.

-También yo Kagome -respondió el, con una sonrisa mas que sincera en sus labios que dejaba ver claramente la felicidad que aquellas dos sencillas palabras le traían a su existencia, al tiempo que regresaba su vista hacia el frente continuando con el camino con el mismo paso veloz que llevaba-.

No lo negaban, ambos estaban más que felices de estar juntos y ahora más que nunca se sentían unidos, estando seguros de que no existiría nada que pudiese romper ahora el nexo que les unía de aquella forma sencillamente quimérica. Estaban seguros de que cada parte del uno le pertenecía al otro, alma, cuerpo, corazón... era simplemente una entrega completa y desinteresada hacia el ser amado, era algo que muchos podían soñar pero que en realidad pocos podían tener realmente.

Y lo de la noche anterior había sido solo una confirmación, un recordatorio, una rectificación del amor puro que se tenían, uno que iba mas allá de un mero gusto por la belleza exterior, de una necesidad desarrollada por la dependencia o la mutua compañía, era amor que sencillamente se expresaba en toda la palabra, lo que muchas bocas antes habían descrito de cómo tenia y debía de ser aquel sentimiento que entre dos personas existía... no había como definirlo porque con palabras sencillas y vanas no era posible, nunca lo seria pues nunca alcanzarían las palabras ni la profundidad de estas para poder al menos, dar una verdadera idea de aquello que se llamaba amor... sencillamente entre ellos dos había amor, y ya, no se debía ir mas lejos con explicaciones absurdas e innecesarias, pues solamente importaba que estuviesen consientes de lo que entre ellos dos había y solo eso, pues era lo único que realmente contaba.

Ahora se encontraban siguiendo presurosos hacia su destino, continuando con el camino que antes se les había fijado, pues pese a todo lo hermoso que había pasado entre ellos, aun tenían que cumplir con una misión. La misión por la cual se habían puesto desde un principio en camino y no era mas que otra que ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban, ayudar aquellos que no podían defenderse por si mismos.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones del santuario una mujer de negros cabellos permanecía con la mirada fija en ninguna parte en realidad, en sus ojos se veía cierta inquietud y cierta incomodidad.

* * *

-Mas vale que no lo arruine -murmuro Tsubaki, jugando con un rosario entre sus manos- Le he dado todo a su disposcion, no tendría porque haber errores. 

Lo cierto era que aun desconfiaba, y con justa razón. La había escuchado hablar del tal bandido Onigumo y estaba segura de que no era ningún hombre de fiar, mas no importa si con eso llegaba hasta Kikyou y con ello podía lastimarla pues lo único que deseaba era vengarse de aquella arrogante mujer de frió mirar.

Se pregunta que estaba esperando el torpe de Onigumo para usar el pendiente que le había dado ¿Qué tenia de especial aquel objeto que parecía inocente y común a simple vista? Pues era nada mas y nada menos un receptor de uno de sus mas poderosos hechizos, Tsubaki sabia muy bien que Kikyou no tenia la capacidad de romper sus hechizos por lo tanto había usado aquella razón a su favor, mas le preocupaba la chiquilla de cabellos negros que siempre estaba acompañándole, temía que esa mocosa fuese lo suficientemente poderosa como para romper de nuevo alguno de sus artificios.

Si sus maldiciones no daban resultado entonces tendría que intentar algo mas directo, fue por eso que había encantado aquel sencillo pendiente ornamental, que tenia la bella forma de una flor de sakura, si no podía robarle los poderes a Kikyou haciendo que se enamorase y se debilitase, entonces aquella rosada flor se haría cargo de contener dentro de si mucha de la fuerza vital de la sacerdotisa de Shikon, dejándola lo suficientemente débil como para que Tsubaki pudiese hacerse cargo de ella sin el menor de los problemas y al fin lograr sus dos mas grandes ambiciones: Eliminar a Kikyou y hacerse de la Shikon no Tama.

Era por eso que había utilizado gran cantidad espiritual para esconder la verdadera esencia de Onigumo, lo suficiente como para que la guardiana de Shikon y la otra miko que la acompañaba no fuesen capaces de darse cuenta de nada. Y al parecer hasta el momento aquello que había intentado estaba dando resultados.

Pero esa niña... esa niña era su mayor preocupación ante todo y lo que más le desesperaba en ese momento, pues estaba más que segura que ella podría romper sus hechizos si se daba cuenta de ellos... y entonces todos sus planes y el esfuerzo que había puesto en ellos no servirían de nada.

-No lo puedo permitir -entrecerró sus oscuros ojos- No voy a permitir que te escapes Kikyou -expreso con desdeño mientras apretaba el rosario fuertemente con su mano, en un gesto de completo enojo-.

Sin mas cerro los ojos, no le quedaba nada mas que esperar a que aquel bandido de mala fama cumpliese con el trabajo, pero si no veía alguna clase de resultado en poco tiempo ella tendría que intervenir de nuevo.

Por el bosque, entre susurros y susurros de criaturas sobre naturales, las voces se corrían y ellas decían que pronto la guardiana de Shikon caería, que una trampa tan diestra se le había puesto que era ya una realidad que pronto la miko de cabellos negros y ojos marrones seria tan solo una presa entre las manos ambiciosas de seres malignos. Más a Kikyou no le podía llegar el mensaje, y Tsubaki jamás prestaba atención en lo que las criaturas del bosque decían... pero las voces en secretos seguían corriendo la noticia... quizás para bien o quizás para mal, solo el destino lo decidiría.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Hola mis niñas! Primero que nada les doy un mensaje, los administradores nos han prohibido oficialmente contestar los reviews... ¿PUEDEN CREER ESO? .¿COMO ES POSIBLE? .¡Argh! .¿Porque? es decir, los reviews son la forma en la que ambos, lector-autor nos mantenemos en contacto, así sabemos que es lo que el lector piensa de la historia y nosotros podemos responder... pero si ahora nos han prohibido hacerlo ¿Cómo se supone que yo les haga saber lo que pienso? .¿Como les respondo a lo que me dicen? Es decir ¡Es necesario contestar esos reviews! Quizás no en todos los casos pero en algunos si. Esto es algo que me parece injusto, muchas de las reglas de f a n f i c t i o n . n e t se me hacen absurdas, nosotros los autores somos los que mantenemos la pagina ¡Sin nosotros no existe la pagina! Y miren como nos tratan, poniéndonos esas reglas tontas.

Como sea, también tengo otra cosa que decirles, no quise decírselos antes pero creo que ya llego el momento... ¡Se nos acaba! .¡La historia se nos acaba! ya quedan unos cuantos capítulos mas antes de que me decida llegar al final y ¡Esto se acabo! porque si, ya tengo completa la historia en mente, de hecho tengo la trama casi desde el capitulo diez XD y no se preocupen que todas sus dudas e inquietudes serán respondidas, no dejare ni un solo cabo suelto. Así que esto comienza a acercarse a la recta final... desgraciadamente todo principio tiene un final ú.ù

Y como tengo algunas otras cosas que hacer paso a retirarme, pero agradeciendo sus reviews y poniendo sus nombres, a ver si por eso no se enojan los administradores y me borran la historia ¬¬ como sea también borrare los reviews que respondí en los otros capítulos... no quiero que nada le pase a este fanfic por andar "violando las reglas" ¡Feh! Que injusto ù.ú

Gracias por su review a:

**Nee-chan Belén **

**H.fanel.K**

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami**

**Kagome-inulove**

**Gris-Kag**

**Asumi-chan**

**Moony Angel2**

**Anyara**

**Inusuki**

**Tane-chan**

**Lizy-chan**

**LimChan**

**Aome-Kikyo**

**RedLyna**

**Lara-chan**

Bueno ¡GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS! los cuales la pagina ya no me permite contestar ¡Gracias pagina! ¬¬ como sea si alguien me falto lo lamento, espero verlas en el siguiente capitulo ¡Cuídense mucho!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "En este mundo solo existen victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


	23. Capitulo XXII

**.: _Capitulo veintidós_ :.**

Nadie decía nada... la comida pasaba entre el silencio de los tres presentes. La tarde no dudaría demasiado en caer y eso significaba que de ahí en adelante las cosas en el templo de calmarían, además de que ya nadie de ahí saldría... todo sea por seguridad.

Mas entre ellos solo había silencio, no es que la tensión estuviese presente pero nadie sabia que decir. Kikyou comía calladamente y con elegancia, la forma en la que llevaba los palillos hacia su boca incluso era de una manera sutil. Kaede a su lado comía mirando de veces a su hermana, de veces a su huésped, pero en todo caso su vista siempre regresaba hacia su propio cuenco de comida mientras trataba de poner algunos de sus pensamientos en orden. Y por su parte, Onigumo tan solo seguía tramando mil y un cosas, todas ellas encaminadas a aquel perverso plan que haría que Kikyou cayese en sus manos... ella y la poderosa perla de Shikon.

Cuando la comida hubo terminado, la sacerdotisa de frió mirar se puso de pie agradeciendo y sin mas saliendo de la habitación. Vagando un poco por los pasillos se dedico a recordar... si, sin duda alguna ya extrañaba mucho a Kagome, a su mejor amiga, y claro, incluso a ese medio demonio que en un par de ocasiones tanto le sacaba de quicio. Esperaba lo mejor de ellos, que estuviesen bien y no dudaba de que así fuese, ambos eran fuertes y si estaban uno al lado del otro sin duda alguna nada malo podría pasarles.

Llego hasta el basto corredor donde en medio un lindo y bien cuidado jardín se podía observar, se acerco hacia el borde buscando librar su vista del techo que le impedía ver el cielo, y cuando lo hizo se dedico a mirar como los matices del mismo estaban cambiando, la noche ya estaba cayendo... así que no faltaría demasiado para que todos se retirasen a dormir.

Se perdió unos minutos mas entre sus pensamientos y el cielo, cuando de nuevo pisadas tras de ella le alertaron un poco, mas ya sabia de quien se trataba y aunque esa presencia en algo le inquietaba, no era para temer... o al menos eso era lo que Kikyou creía.

-Kikyou-sama -le llamo el hombre, por lo cual no le quedo mas que enfocar su mirada en el-.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto de aquella fría y cortante forma que se estaba volviendo una característica suya en esos días-.

-¿No le incomodo? -pregunto meramente por hipocresía nada más-.

-No -corto ella, secamente regresando su mirada hacia el cielo-.

Instantes más permanecieron sumidos de nuevo en el silencio, mismo que después Onigumo se encargo de romper... ya era tiempo, la hora ya había llegado.

-Kikyou-sama, realmente he querido agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi -dijo de una forma tan segura, que cualquiera creería que sus palabras eran ciertas- Realmente me siento muy afortunado de que una persona tan buena como usted haya decidido ayudarme.

-No hay nada que agradecer -una vez mas corto, no deseaba escuchar ese tipo de palabras saliendo de la boca de aquel hombre, no sabia porque pero no lo deseaba en definitiva-.

-Oh claro que si excelencia... quiero que sepa lo muy agradecido que estoy con usted... es por eso... por eso que le pido que acepte este humilde regalo -y de la nada lo saco... saco aquel objeto que le daría la victoria sobre una de las sacerdotisas mas fuertes de todas... sobre su codiciada Kikyou-.

-No es necesario darme nada, guárdeselo -ordeno ella, sin voltear siquiera su vista del cielo para mirar lo que aquel hombre le ofrecía, pues la realidad era que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo-.

-Pero por favor ¡Acepte este regalo humilde! Se lo suplico, para mi significaría mucho que lo hiciese -suplico muy convincentemente, demasiado convincentemente-.

La miko suspiro con resignación y en gesto cansado... algo le decía que si no aceptaba aquello tendría al hombre sobre si insistiendo, ella realmente detestaba ese tipo de cosas y hoy particularmente no estaba para soportar nada de eso. Fijo el chocolate de su mirada en el objeto que el hombre le extendía con toda la aparente buena fe del mundo, en la palma de su mano un muy curioso objeto se observaba. Se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de un aparente broche ¿Para el cabello quizás? No lo sabia pero si constataba que tenia una bella forma, como las flores del cerezo rosado en primavera se dejan ver. Su detallado era muy bueno y el acabado digno de mencionar... en realidad parecía una artesanía que costaba lo suyo, y aunque no estaba de ánimos de ninguna manera, a pesar de eso la tomo de aquella mano cerrando la suya y dejando aquel objeto apresado.

-Gracias -dijo Kikyou por mera cortesía, no porque realmente lo sintiese o porque le hubiese gustado aquel detalle, pues no negaba que la flor era muy linda más poco le importaba-.

-Pues si ha sido un placer Kikyou-sama, todo un placer -sonrió, y le costo bastante trabajo ocultar la maldad y la satisfacción de aquella sonrisa- Yo creo que ya es hora de que me retire a dormir... mañana nos espera un nuevo día... Kikyou-sama usted debería hacer lo mismo -sugirió, y con gran maestría logro ocultar la malicia de su mirada-.

-Eso haré -espeto, sin mirarlo siquiera ocupándose nuevamente de fijar su mirada en el cielo que en todo ese tiempo ya se había oscurecido-.

-Que descanse -y la sacerdotisa no noto el doble sentido con el cual aquel hombre había pronunciado esas palabras-.

Kikyou no dijo nada más y ya no se molesto en mirar al hombre, aunque si lo hubiese hecho poco hubiese ganado, ya que Onigumo le había dado la espalda y hubiese sido imposible que viese aquella mueca tan maligna que adornaba el rostro del hombre, aquella mirada cargada de maldad y de satisfacción que salían a leguas a verse sin duda alguna... si hubiese podido ver todo aquello... en ese mismo instante comprobaría la malvada naturaleza de aquella persona que se había compadecido de recibir.

Miro el objeto que ahora estaba en su blanca mano, no era feo, pero tampoco le gustaba demasiado... en fin, siempre podría dárselo a Kaede, a ella si le gustaban esas cosas y estaba segura que aquella no seria la excepción, seguramente su hermana menor encontraría que hacer con el.

El silencio era casi total, roto solamente por los ruidos nocturnos propios del bosque. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad dentro de aquella cueva que habían encontrado como un buen refugio. En su regazo la cabeza de negros cabellos del medio demonio descansaba... era luna nueva y por lo tanto aquellos poderes de youkai que poseía Inuyasha se perdían. Más se sentían seguros... Kagome desde hacia ya tiempo había mejorado en mucho su habilidad como sacerdotisa y además, no habían enemigos fuertes en la zona... o eso es lo que aseguraban ambos.

Con mucho cuidado y toda la delicadeza que podía tener, Kagome acariciaba aquellos cabellos, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutando la suavidad de estos, del calor que el cuerpo del otro emanaba, de la tranquilidad que traía a su alma. Fugazmente le llegaban aquellos dulces recuerdos de la noche anterior y ante ello no podía evitar que un tierno sonrojo adornase sus mejillas.

Más no podía ser del todo una situación de fantasía y completo ensueño... aun quedaba ese doloroso secreto en su ser que tarde o temprano debería ser revelado... y cuando lo hiciese no estaba segura de que era lo que iba a suceder... realmente no lo sabia... no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que esperar pero sabia que debía hacerlo.

Enfrascada en aquellos pensamientos estaba, cuando una sensación embargantemente familiar la invadió... era algo que ya conocía, algo que era parte de si misma... algo... algo que desde hacia tiempo no sentía.

Con sumo cuidado retiro la cabeza del medio demonio de sus piernas flexionadas, lo hizo procurando no despertar a su amado hanyou, lo cual logro aunque claro le costo trabajo aquella acción. Una vez que comprobó que Inuyasha seguía descansando profundamente, y que no había ningún riesgo de que fuese a despertar, lo miro una ultima vez de forma cariñosa y después todavía haciendo silencio salio de aquella cueva, no sin antes y como lección bien aprendida de Kikyou, se llevo consigo su arco y sus flechas, todo por seguridad.

Cuando salio la oscuridad apenas rota por el brillar de las estrellas blanquecinas se extendió frente a ella, mas lo tétrico del bosque hacia aquellas horas sin duda alguna no se despejaba por mas hermoso que fuese el cielo, los árboles se extendían hacia lo alto, la oscuridad estaba presente en todas partes, el frió nocturno se sentía y la inquietud de las sombras se cernía. Mas poco le importo aquello, estaba más que acostumbrada a salir de aquella manera por la noche, de enfrentar peligros de muerte y de arriesgarse día a día sin saber a ciencia cierta que podría depararle el destino.

Camino entre la espesura un poco... hasta que abruptamente se detuvo, abriendo los ojos enormemente al ver una figura extraña e inusual parada firmemente a pocos metros de ella... era tan imponente, tan sublime... era...

-¿Sesshomaru? -pregunto ella con incertidumbre, confundida y completamente extrañada ante el hecho... ¡Era inaudito e imposible que el estuviese ahí!-.

Aquella efigie camino hacia ella con una seguridad digna de mencionarse, pasos firmes y seguros. Se detuvo apenas a un metro o un poco mas de ella. Sin duda debía ser el, aquel rostro hermoso y perfecto, enmarcado con aquellas líneas rojizas, esos ojos tan fríos e intensamente dorados, ese cabello plateado tan finísimo, esos ropajes tan cuidadosos... esa mirada... sin duda alguna era el lord youkai que ella conocía.

-¿Sesshomaru? -volvió a preguntar muy insegura, como si aquello no se tratase nada más que de un sueño-.

-Lo soy -dijo el, con aquella voz tan profundamente melodiosa que era capaz de derretir a cualquier mujer- Y he estado buscándote.

-¿Bus... buscándome? -pregunto confundida, pues aun tenía que hacerse a la idea de ver al gran youkai frente a ella-.

-Así es -respondió con un tono neutral que parecía un tanto frió- Vengo a informarte de algo -entrecerró sus hermosos y dorados ojos- Se dice que tu amiga... la guardiana de Shikon... esta por caer en las trampas de una tal sacerdotisa llamada Tsubaki... las voces dicen que su plan ya se ha llevado a cabo con éxito.

-¿Qué? -abrió los ojos enormemente, pues aquel nombre lo conocía y a la perfección- ¿Cómo? No entiendo.

-Las voces del bosque -dijo Sesshomaru, levantando su vista hacia la nada- Las voces del bosque corren noticias y con mucha rapidez... sus mensajes han llegado hasta mis tierras... y es por eso que he venido a decirte que regreses con la sacerdotisa... se que ella es importante para ti y por eso te he buscado para informarte-comento despectivamente, conservando aun esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba-.

-Pero... -ya no sabía ni que decir ante aquello que estaba sucediendo-.

-Te debo un favor Kagome -acoto el, como si comprendiese la duda de la joven sacerdotisa- Y quiero pagártelo con esto.

-Dices... ¿Qué Tsubaki le ha mandado una trampa a Kikyou? -pregunto después de un corto silencio, pues comprendía perfectamente lo que el youkai quería decir con las palabras que antes le había dirigido-.

-Eso dicen las voces... que ya ha caído en ella.

-Pero... ¿Cómo? .¿Que clase de trampa?

-Una infalible, de la cual no puede escapar... pero tú puedes ayudarla -dijo después, enfocando el dorado de su mirada en la miko-.

-¿Yo? -se señalo a si misma con clara confusión-.

-Las voces dicen que solo la sacerdotisa de jovial alegría puede romper las artimañas de Tsubaki... tienes que regresar -ordeno firmemente- No he perdido mi tiempo buscándote para nada.

-Pero es que tenia que ir a exterminar a un youkai en la aldea del norte de la montaña, lo que sucede es que esta causando muchos problemas y yo venia a intentar solucionar en algo lo que estaba pasando... -trato de explicar, porque realmente no sabia cual era la mejor elección que debía tomar... ambas cosas parecían importantes, una mas que la otra pero sin embargo no podía dejar algo a medio hacer-.

-Yo iré -sentencio el- Conozco la aldea... pero no esperes mas tiempo niña ¡Regresa ahora! -nuevamente ordeno, siendo tan mordaz que de ser otra, Kagome hubiese temido por su vida-.

-Sesshomaru... ¿Por qué haces esto? .¿Porque te tomas tantas molestias? -a pesar de la gravedad aparente de la situación no podía evitar intentar saciar aquella duda, aunque muy en el fondo de su ser esa respuesta ya la conocía, aunque quería escucharla de labios del otro-.

-Ya te lo dije... te debo algo y no he encontrado manera de pagarlo mas que esta... anda, ve con el idiota de mi hermano y váyanse ahora -insistió nuevamente con aquello-.

-De verdad... muchas gracias -sonrió ella dulcemente, pues no podía negar que aquello era una completa sorpresa, pero sin embargo un gesto realmente bueno por parte del lord youkai-.

-Te digo que te apresures -y de aquella forma pudo saltarse el agradecimiento tan sincero que la otra le estaba dando-.

Sin mas Kagome se abalanzo sobre el, tomándole desprevenido completamente y dejándole por unos breves segundos petrificado, no supo como interpretar aquel gesto en primera instancia, pero después su mente dio con la respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo... un abrazo... la miko le estaba abrazando.

Suavemente se separo del imponente youkai de mirada dorada, sonriendo ampliamente y mirándolo con cierta devoción.

-Muchas gracias por esto Sesshomaru -se alejo de el, e hizo una formal reverencia con todo el respeto que pudo- No estabas obligado y sin embargo lo hiciste... quiero pensar que fue por mi y no por tu deuda -sonrió ligeramente- No importa cual sea la razón te estoy muy agradecida...

-...- mas ante aquellas palabras no sabia como responder-.

-Y recuerda algo... una parte de mi siempre va a estar contigo, y una parte tuya siempre estará conmigo -coloco una de sus manos delicadamente sobre su pecho- Una vez mas... gracias -y sonrió de una manera tan maravillosa que solo Inuyasha conocía-.

La miko se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar a paso apresurado aunque volteo a una vez más hacia la figura de blanco tras ella.

Sesshomaru permaneció unos instantes mas de pie, sin intención alguna de moverse todavía. Apenas aquellos susurros le habían llegado el día anterior por medio de las criaturas que le mantenían informado, al saber que se trataba de Kagome no había dudado en salir en su búsqueda, pues a pesar de que el no tenia nada que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba mas que informado de todo y no le quedaba mas que intentar regresar el favor que debía, intentar saldar cuentas aunque había pensando que nunca mas vería a la jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos marrones.

Y después sin mucho pensarlo se apresuro a iniciar marcha a toda velocidad a aquella aldea que Kagome había mencionado, estaba enterado del demonio al cual se refería la miko y no le costaría trabajo alguno eliminarlo... con eso todo lo que le debía quedaría borrado.

Al tiempo que corría las últimas palabras de la chica le llegaron a la mente... era cierto... parte de aquella hermosa esencia de la miko había quedado incrustada en su alma, mezclada con su espíritu, era por eso que había logrado dar con ella tan fácilmente, porque algo de alguna misteriosa manera les unía, así como estaba seguro de que una parte de su esencia demoníaca había quedado en la sacerdotisa aunque no dudaba que esta ya la hubiese purificado, sin embargo estaban unidos por sus almas y ese era un hecho que nadie podría cambiar.

Y corrió más rápido, al tiempo que del otro lado del bosque... su hermano y la sacerdotisa de cabellos negros también emprendían una rápida carrera para regresar, Inuyasha no sabia nada mas que no fuese el que tenían que volver... el confiaba en Kagome y no importaba si esta no le había dado una explicación entera... iría, sin importar nada.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Bien pues para empezar... ¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Sesshomaru? Yo se que les gusto aunque fuese tan corta y mal colocada jajajaja XD les dije que el iba a volver a aparecer. Pues bueno como ya lo dije antes este fanfic esta llegando a su indiscutible final, así que les propongo algo, si ustedes me ayudan a llegar a los quinientos reviews antes de que se termine el fanfic ¡Les haré un epilogo! Anden no sean malas, ustedes me ayudan y yo escribo mas... porque créanme el epilogo que tengo en mente es muy pero muy bonito y yo se que se van a quedar con ganas de aclarar muchas cosas en el final, así que se me hace justa la proposición, ustedes me ayudan y yo las recompenso y todas felices y contentas... jajajajaja... bueno tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que paso a retirarme esperando que este capitulo les haya agradado.

Y ahora paso a agradecer sus reviews a:

**Nee-chan Belén**

**Inuyo.nee-chan**

**Inukan**

**Gris-Kag**

**KagInu160**

**Inusuki**

**Mónica**

**LimChan**

**Ishi dora**

**Lara-chan**

**Enamour**

Bien es todo, por cierto no se... siento que recibí menos apoyo en este capitulo que el de costumbre... yo entiendo que a veces no tengan tiempo de dejar el review pero entiendan que eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, ahora que si no les gusta el fic díganme y lo dejo de escribir XD sea cual sea el caso yo me despido ¡Gracias por leer!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Si me enseñaste a vivir ahora enséñame a morir..."_


	24. Capitulo XXIII

**.: _Capitulo veintitrés_ :.**

Corriendo con una agilidad inhumada atravesaba diestramente todo obstáculo que se ponía frente a el, ramas, rocas, arbustos, árboles, lo que fuese incluso si hubiese acantilados era mas que seguro que podría atravesarlos. Sus pies desnudos avanzaban sin ser lastimados por la aspereza del camino, y ha pesar de que en sus hombros llevaba una carga la forma en la que corría era mas que asombrosa.

-Inuyasha -hablo Kagome, aferrada con fuerza de los hombros de aquel medio demonio de plateados cabellos y doradas orbes, que corría a toda velocidad- Se que estas cansado -declaro ella, pues tenían ya muchas horas en el camino, antes de que el sol saliese y ella estaba mas que segura que el ya debía resentir un poco los estragos del agotamiento- Pero... -hizo una pausa pues no sabia si seria lo correcto o no decir lo que tenia pensado- Po... ¿Podrías intentar ir mas rápido? Por favor Inuyasha -y su voz sonaba como un claro pedido ansioso-.

-Claro Kagome -era verdad, se sentía un tanto cansado pero no iba a cuestionar ninguna petición de la mujer que amaba, después de todo el tono de voz que la pelinegra estaba usando claramente denotaba que era muy importante para ella regresar donde Kikyou y no iba a cuestionar eso, prefería esperar a que ella le dijese que era lo que estaba sucediendo-.

Kagome se sentía mas ansiosa a media que avanzaban por la sencilla razón de que entre mas cerca estaban del lugar donde la perla de Shikon y su guardiana se encontraban, mas se acentuaba ese mal presentimiento que llenaba sus sentidos de una manera perturbadora, quizás era su sexto sentido de sacerdotisa el que se ponía en alarma ante lo que pudiese estar pasando en el lugar que ella solía llamar "casa" pero definitivamente solo esperaba que las cosas estuviesen bien, tan solo un poco mas... solo un poco mas y ya estaban por llegar, estuviese pasando lo que pasase Kikyou tenia que resistir. Su mirada se enfoco en el camino que ágilmente y haciendo caso a sus palabras el hanyou corría con lo que parecía ser mas energía que antes. Kagome agradecía enormemente que Inuyasha ni siquiera hubiese detectado el aroma que su hermana mayor Sesshomaru seguramente había dejado en su persona luego de que ella en un momento de impulsividad le abrazase, pero era más que seguro que aquella esencia demoníaca tan particular del lord youkai se hubiese disuelto con la suya y con el aquel aroma que hubiese podido delatarla de alguna manera con el medio demonio. Ella y Sesshomaru habían compartido ya una mezcla extraña y caprichosa de sus almas por lo tanto era lógico que de alguna manera incluso la misma esencia del demonio fuese parte de ella misma. Y seguía estando agradecida ya que de haber sido descubierta por el hanyou no hubiese podido darle una explicación que fuese convincente de aquello ¿Cómo decirle que su hermano el que más odia a los humanos le había salido de la nada para advertirle peligro? No iba a creerlo que resultaba en lo mas ilógico del mundo, y aunque remotamente el fuese a fiarse de aquella explicación lo mas seguro es que supondría que se trataba de una vil trampa, pero Kagome podría asegurar que no era de aquel modo y menos ahora que se estaban acercando mas, el tiempo que habían tardado en llegar hasta el punto donde se encontró con el youkai habían sido días, pero ahora con la asombrosa velocidad a la que estaba corriendo el ojidorado se trataban de tan solo unas horas.

-Inuyasha... Kikyou esta en peligro por eso estamos regresando -le dijo al fin el motivo de la marcha tan repentina del lugar del cual habían venido-.

-¿Qué cosa? -sus ojos dorados se abrieron grandemente en lo que quizás podría interpretarse como preocupación- ¿Cómo? .¿Que esta pasando? -se apresuro a saber-.

-Yo... no puedo decirte -frunció el ceño con aflicción- No lo se, pero presiento que ella esta en problemas y que va a necesitarnos... es un presentimiento que tengo y por eso debemos ir -quiso explicar ella, buscando la manera de hacerle saber al otro lo que estaba ocurriendo sin involucrar la intervención de su hermano-.

-Ya entiendo -dijo el suavemente, comprendiendo a la perfección... no iba a poner en duda las capacidades de los poderes de la Kagome, y si ella decía que la perra de Kikyou estaba en problemas... entonces debía de estarlo- Sujétate fuerte, tratare de ir mas rápido -ahora que ya conocía la situación podía empeñarse mas en esforzarse por llegar mas velozmente- Kagome -dijo mientras saltaba un árbol caído- ¿Crees que la Shikon también este en peligro? -pregunto el, a sabiendas que si la protectora peligraba también la perla-.

-No lo había pensando -confeso ella, pues toda su atención había sido dirigida solamente a la miko- Pero lo mas seguro es que si -entrecerró los ojos con tristeza- ¡Inuyasha!

-Lo se -afilo su mirada dorada mientras esquivaba mas árboles del bosque que había en su paso-.

Y sin más siguieron con su camino, procurando llegar a tiempo para impedir lo que podría ser una desgracia.

* * *

-Buenos días Kikyou-sama -saludo con natural y bien disfrazada hipocresía Onigumo-. 

-Buenos días -dijo ella sin siquiera voltear a verlo, mientras tranquilamente se encargaba de barrer la entrada del templo-.

-Y... ¿Cómo ha amanecido hoy?

-Bien.

-¿No cree que el día parece ser que estará despejado?

-Quizás...

Ah, esa Kikyou era mucho mas cerrada... pero a Onigumo le encantaban los retos, y ese era solo suyo. El hombre la observo con detenimiento, analizándola, examinándola, estudiándola... no, nada parecía que estuviese mal en ella, se veía perfectamente bien, ni un rastro de malestar, agotamiento o incomodidad... es que acaso... ¿Tsubaki le había mentido? Esa sacerdotisa oscura ¿Lo engaño? No, no lo creía... no se ganaría nada con mandarlo de aquella manera, seguramente el "infalible" hechizo de esa torpe mujer había fallado ¡Demonios! .¿Que es lo que iba a hacer ahora? .¡Maldita sea! Sus planes estaba frustrados de nuevo ¡Eso era algo inadmisible! Pero no, no se iba a desesperar... no, tenia que encontrar la manera de seguir con lo que tenia pensando hacer... quizás el prendedor aun no estaba funcionando, quizás necesitaba tiempo para que el conjuro pudiese liberarse... si, tenia que ser eso.

-Onee-chan -la dulce y cantarina voz de Kaede se dejo escuchar repentinamente- Onee-chan -le llamo de nuevo-.

Poco después al llamado de la niña, la misma se hizo presente en la entrada del templo, con una dulce y afable sonrisa como siempre.

-El desayuno ya esta listo Onee-chan -dijo ella- Lo mismo para usted Onigumo-san -dijo con el respeto que suponía el hombre merecía, a toda persona mayor que ella le debía un respeto-.

-Esta bien Kaede -el tono de voz de Kikyou sonó un poco mas blando al decir aquello, pero solo un poco-.

-Gracias pequeña -Onigumo sonrió ampliamente mirando a la niña, lo cual no agrado en lo más mínimo a la hermana de Kaede-.

-De nada -la pequeña hizo una reverencia y de nuevo entro en el templo-.

-¿Vendrá Kikyou-sama? -pregunto de nuevo con su falsa altanería-.

-En un momento -respondió secamente ella-.

-La estaremos esperando.

Y al igual que la pequeña hiciese, Onigumo también le dedico una reverencia a la miko y se perdió por la entrada. Kikyou tan solo atino a entrecerrar los ojos despectivamente... no iba a negar que ese hombre le traía un completo aire de desconfianza y aun no había logrado entender porque sucedía aquello, pero precisamente por esas causas era que no había bajado la guardia en lo mas mínimo atenta a lo que pudiese pasar... Onigumo no representaba un peligro aparente, pero si le mantenía inquieta de esa manera seguramente era porque una parte de ella le estaba mandando una clara advertencia. Por eso mismo aun dejaba que el hombre se quedase en aquel lugar para poderlo mantener vigilado.

Sus marrones ojos se enfocaron después en el frente y un suspiro casi nostálgico escapo de sus labios.

-Kagome -dijo Kikyou entrecerrando la mirada- Espero que estés bien...

A pesar de la situación por la cual estaba pasando no podía dejar de preocuparse por el bienestar y seguridad de la miko mas joven, Kagome había demostrado ser muy poderosa pero también tenia demasiado bondad, y Kikyou temía algún día esa misma bondad fuese a causarle daño...y no iba a negarlo ahora... comenzaba a extrañarla mas de lo que había imaginado, a ella y a su sonrisa reconfortante. Negó con la cabeza como si con eso pudiese quitarse ideas de la mente y decidió entrar, seguramente su hermana menor ya estaba esperándole y no quería dejarla impacientarse luego de que amablemente y como cada mañana desde hacia ya mucho tiempo se hubiese dedicado a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

Kaede se dedicaba a mantener en orden el templo, limpiando los pisos de madera con esmero, y asegurándose de que todas las puertas corredizas estuviesen en orden. Su hermana había salido a dar su ronda del día por los alrededores para asegurarse de que la aldea estuviese segura y también sus habitantes. La niña sonreía alegremente mientras pasaba un trozo húmedo de tela por la madera el suelo, en lo que era su trabajo rutinal. 

-¡KIKYOUUU! -un fuerte grito hizo que Kaede cayese sentada sobre el piso de la impresión-.

No... no desconocía aquella voz que se le hacia tan familiar como agradable, dejo el trapo a un lado y se levanto casi corriendo y tropezando con su propio kimono, mas después y estando bien de pie salio a toda marcha hacia la entrada donde de nuevo la misma voz sonaba diciendo el mismo nombre que ella también claramente reconocía como el de su querida hermana mayor.

-¡Kikyouuu! -grito Kagome de nuevo sintiendo que se sofocaba- ¡Kikyou! -le llamaba con insistencia-.

Hacia tan solo vanos instantes que había bajado de la espalda del medio demonio, Inuyasha al sentir el pero menos encima se estiro hacia atrás mientras que quejaba por lo bajo, una cosa era que Kagome no pesase casi nada... y otra cosa muy diferente era tener que cargarla de la manera en la que lo había hecho y por mas que le gustaría negarlo tenia que aceptar que estaba completamente agotado, que el esfuerzo físico para llegar en menos tiempo había sido bastante incluso para el mismo... claro que no estaba dispuesto a decirlo. Y luego de aquel exhaustivo camino al fin habían llegado de nuevo a la humilde aldea tranquila de la que habían salido días atrás y lo primero que habían hecho era correr desesperadamente hacia el templo. Ahora en hanyou estaba intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras que la miko colegiada buscaba con desesperación a su adorada "amiga".

-¡Kikyou! -le grito una vez mas, comenzando a temer un sin fin de cosas porque esta no le respondía-.

Tal y como ya lo venia presintiendo, la esencia de aquel lugar sin duda alguna no era nada tranquilizadora para el alma... había algo, alguien... que no encajaba en la tranquilidad, esa pizca de maldad inconfundible que tienen todos los seres pero que en unos esta mas latente y palpable que en otros, no se había equivocado pero solamente esperaba que no hubiese llegado demasiado tarde para poder remediar en algo la situación, pero pese a ello todo parecía estar en un completo orden por lo cual se sentía desconcertada.

-¡Kagome-chan! -la vocecilla alegre de Kaede se escucho mencionando su nombre, y cuando Kagome noto el tono de las palabras de la niña se tranquilizo... no había aparente peligro-.

Y la vio salir a su encuentro, una linda sonrisa se plasmo en los labios de la niña apenas vio a la otra sacerdotisa y sin duda corrió hacia ella conservando la alegría impresa en su infantil rostro.

-¡Kagome-chan! Que bueno que has regresado, te esperábamos para mañana al menos -dijo ella, abrazando a la chica por las piernas-.

-Oh -parpadeo confundida, y apenas si pudo corresponder el abrazo que le otorgaba la niña- ¿Todo... esta bien? -pregunto lentamente, aun escudriñando el lugar con sus chocolates ojos en busca de algún desperfecto-.

-Claro que si, y ahora que han regresado estará mejor -Kaede se separo de ella, y volteo su vista hacia el medio demonio que se encontraba tras la pelinegra de uniforme escolar- ¡También te extrañamos Inuyasha-san! -dijo alegremente-.

Con duda Kagome empuño su mano llevándola hacia su pecho... si todo parecía estar tan bien ¿Qué había de aquella presencia tan dañina?... ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo ahí?

-Kaede ¿Dónde esta Kikyou? -necesitaba verla para convencerse de que las cosas se encontraban como siempre debían de estar-.

-Salio... debe de estar por el bosque de los alrededores -explico ella-.

-Voy a buscarla -y sin esperar un segundo mas se fue corriendo a toda la velocidad que se lo permitían sus piernas-.

-¡Kagome espera! -alcanzo a gritar el peliplateado cuando la vio alejarse con tanta decisión-.

-Parece que extraño mucho a mi hermana -dijo la niña, mirando también la dirección por donde se había marchado Kagome-.

Inuyasha tan solo le miro de reojo y después enfoco el dorado de su mirada hacia el mismo lugar... no entendía, todo parecía estar en completa quietud, nada de enemigos, nada de peligro... todo bien... ¿Acaso el instinto de Kagome había fallado? No quería creerlo pero aquello se le hacia lo mas lógico.

Resignado hecho sus blancas y suaves orejas hacia atrás en gesto de recelo, y pareció que hizo un pequeño puchero.

-¡Feh! Me hizo correr como loco hasta a aquí para nada... mujeres -se cruzo de brazos escondiendo las manos dentro de las amplias mangas de su haori- Yo me voy a descansar -y como si ya no le preocupase, altivamente se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia el templo-.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? -pregunto Kaede sabiendo que seguramente el hanyou tendría hambre-.

-Pues claro que si- -dijo el sin siquiera voltear a verla-.

-En seguida voy a prepararte algo rico de comer Inuyasha-san -sonrió Kaede estando entusiasmada por la idea-.

-Feh -fue lo mejor que pudo expresar-.

* * *

Kikyou caminaba mas no lo hacia sola, muy de cerca Onigumo le seguía y aunque ella había insistido fervientemente en que el no debía venir el hombre tercamente se había colado para acompañarla y a ella no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar la poco deseada compañía, no estaba de humor para discutir por algo como aquello así que no tuvo mas remedio que ceder. 

-Kikyou-sama ¿No cree que es un lindo día? -pregunto el, ocultando su impaciencia-.

-Si... muy lindo -y sus frías palabras bien podrían pasar por un sarcasmo-.

Onigumo esperaba impaciente solo para ver la hora en que el maldito artefacto de Tsubaki comenzaría a funcionar, mas esa hora parecía no llegar, pero adelantándose a los hechos ya estaba armando un nuevo plan en caso de que el sortilegio de la sacerdotisa con la cual se había "aliado" fallase. Quizás podría conformarse con la Shikon no Tama si lograba robarla, y después se ocuparía de cómo obtener a Kikyou también pero fuese como fuese, ambas debían ser suyas, tenían que serlo.

-¡KIKYOU! -un fuerte grito resonó por todo el bosque y algunos pájaros volaron de las ramas en los árboles en los cuales se encontraban al escucharlo-.

Al instante la sacerdotisa paro en seco sus pasos volteando hacia el lugar de donde había provenido aquel llamado. Cerro los ojos unos breves instantes y reconoció al instante al aura divina que siempre acompañaba a Kagome, si, no había ni la mas mínima duda aquel grito había provenido claramente de la miko mas joven. Lo cual ya solo podría significar un claro hecho: habían terminado antes con el trabajo y ya habían regresado sin cuestión alguna... y lo mas seguro es que acabasen de llegar ¡Eso tenia que ser! Que feliz se encontraba de saber aquello.

Onigumo también había parado de caminar al escuchar el grito, estaba seguro de que no se trataba de la hermana de la sacerdotisa de fríos ojos porque no era la misma voz... entonces ¿Quién podría ser?

-¡Kikyou! -de nuevo se repitió el grito pero ahora se notaba mas cerca y audible-.

-¡Kagome! -un atisbo de alegría sonó en la voz de la clamada-.

El hombre presente arqueo una ceja ¿Kagome?... ¿Quién era Kagome?

De entre los árboles una figura emergió con rapidez pues venia corriendo, dejando ver la clara figura de una jovencita de gran belleza. Onigumo abrió los ojos de par en par completamente sorprendió, a esa niña ya la había visto antes, era la jovencita que tenia gran parecido con Kikyou... y también era... la sacerdotisa de la cual Tsubaki le había advertido.

-Kikyou -sonrió sintiéndose reconfortada Kagome- ¿Estas bien? -no pudo evitar el preguntar-.

-Claro que si... ¿Ya han regresado de su viaje?

-Si... así es -respondió un tanto insegura, mirando bien a Kikyou y no noto nada raro en ella-.

-Me alegro -sonrió ligeramente, mas pareció recordar algo- Es verdad, Kagome tenemos un invitado en el templo -explico, recordando la presencia del hombre que le incomodaba-.

-¿En serio?

-Así es -y extendió su blanca mano señalando hacia un lado- Es el.

Kagome siguió la dirección que señalaba la guardiana de Shikon con el dedo, y al instante topo su vista con un hombre que le miraba de una manera muy extraña... no sabia porque pero tenia un muy mal presentimiento tan solo con haberlo visto.

-Los presentare... Kagome el es Onigumo-san, Onigumo-san ella es Kagome la sacerdotisa que me ayuda en el templo -explico con normalidad Kikyou-.

Cuando ese nombre llego hasta oídos de la Higurashi, ella retrocedió con una mueca de asombro en su rostro... ¿.¡Era quien!.?... no, no... e inconscientemente comenzó a tener miedo mucho miedo... entonces aquel hombre que se veía tan común frente a sus ojos... ¿El era...?

-Kagome ¿Estas bien? -no pudo evitar preguntar con preocupación al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica-.

-... -mas ella retrocedió un paso mas mientras negaba con la cabeza- No, no... no -y su mirada marrón estaba fija en aquel hombre-.

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome? -Kikyou cada vez se sentía más desconcertada-.

La mirada de la miko mas joven se enfoco sobre la guardiana de Shikon, cuando Kikyou vio los ojos de la otra sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió de pies a cabeza, era el vivo reflejo de la angustia y el terror...

-No... -balbuceo vagamente la chica-... el... ¡El es malo! Kikyou ¡Es peor que un monstruo! -grito al fin desesperada- ¡Aléjate de el!

Y con la dureza de sus palabras la otra abrió los ojos sorprendida volteando al instante para mirar al tal Onigumo, era cierto que le tenía desconfianza pero aquello ya era mucho decir de un hombre común. Mas si apenas ese par de cobrizos ojos se posaron sobre el, Kikyou abrió la boca con sorpresa como si acabase de ver a un demonio de aquellos que eran capaces de impresionarla.

En ese momento Onigumo lo supo... el conjuro de Tsubaki estaba roto... Kagome lo había eliminado... estaba delatado...

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Ay perdón! Lo lamento tanto ú.ù se que tarde mucho con este capitulo y que para colmo resulto ser una miseria mediocre y corta como las que siempre hago, lo lamento pero bueno... paso por una situación difícil y pues se me han complicado algunas cosas pero no quise dejar pasar mas el tiempo, y en cuanto pude vine a escribir el capitulo correspondiente ¡Yo espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que perdonen mi tardanza y mi ineptitud! En serio, lo lamento u.u pero también estoy muy, pero muy feliz porque... ¡Me quieren! Bueno, mas bien quieren al fanfic y no a mi XD pero de todas maneras me da bastante gusto que me apoyen de esa forma tan sincera y amplia, no saben la alegría que eso trae a mis oscuros días y de corazón digo **_GRACIAS_** a todos por serme lectores tan incondicionales, sin ustedes mis bien amados lectores este fanfic no hubiese pasado nunca del capitulo tres, realmente estoy muy conmovida por todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo de su parte y espero no defraudarlos porque no me lo perdonaría, tratare de traer el siguiente capitulo mas rápido y no tardarme tanto como me sucedió en esta ocasión, les pido me tengan paciencia por favor pero ante todo este fanfic será terminado porque es por y para ustedes el motivo por el cual yo escribo con tanto cariño... snif... snif... no se que mas decir... y bueno como tengo el tiempo contado frente a este monitor para subir el capitulo, solo me resta agradecer también infinitamente sus reviews a las siguientes personas:

_**Nee-chan Belén**_

_**Inuyo.nee-chan**_

_**Gris-Kag**_

_**RedLyna**_

_**Moni**_

_**LimChan**_

_**Inukan**_

_**Inuangelp**_

**_Kagome-kitty_**

**_Aide_**

_**Ary**_

_**Teniente Hikaru Ichijo**_

_**Fesabi**_

_**Lina-chan17**_

_**Inusuki**_

_**Enamour**_

_**Susana**_

_**Lizy-chan**_

_**Ana**_

_**Javiera**_

_**Sofita**_

_**Inuyasha love Kagome**_

_**Dark Princess Inu**_

_**Riku Arely**_

_**Lady Higurashi**_

**_Susuki-kororo-chan_**

**_Paulina-chan_**

_**AiShina**_

_**Shinihami-Shia**_

_**Riku Arely**_

_**Kagome-N**_

**_Oyuki-77_**

_**RaykuRayquaza**_

_**Minue**_

Y bueno yo paso a retirarme agradeciendo una vez mas su apoyo, y si llegue a omitir a alguien en los agradecimientos de ante mano pido disculpas ¡No es con mala intención! Pero ando con prisas y quizás alguien se me fue u.ú me pasa muy seguido... sea como sea ¡GRACIAS! Por leer mi fanfic, en serio ¡Los veo en el siguiente capitulo! Y espero que este les haya agrado u.u

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Una mentira que te haga feliz vale mas que una verdad que te amargue la vida..."_


	25. Capitulo XXIV

**.: _Capitulo veinticuatro_ :.**

Sin esperar ni un instante mas, Kikyou tomo diestramente aquel arco suyo y poso en el una flecha que se ilumino con su poder espiritual, mientras que apuntaba hacia aquel hombre que le había producido desconfianza desde el primer instante en el que vio, sin embargo al pensar que no había nada malo en el le había dejado en paz. Mas ahora que por fin veía la realidad de su negra alma no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al pensar que ese mismo hombre había estado con ella y con su hermana por tanto tiempo, realmente la idea le producía algo mas parecido al horror. Onigumo retrocedió al instante, temiendo por su vida y maldiciendo profundamente a la sacerdotisa recién llegada que había roto aquel hechizo que le había resguardado tan bien todo ese tiempo.

-¡Eres un simple humano! -grito despectivamente Kikyou, mientras tensaba mas la flecha en el arco que sostenía en manos- Dime... ¿Qué pretendías lograr maldito? -su marrón mirada se entrecerraba con una frialdad que causaba miedo, incluso una que Kagome no había visto mas que en aquel lejano futuro del que venia-.

Al verse acorralado el hombre, opto por usar la salida mas fácil, después de todo quizás si jugaba bien las ultimas cartas que le quedaban podría salvarse de alguna u otra forma, no tendría caso intentar engañar a la guardiana de Shikon fingiendo bondad y mucho menos mintiendo, estaba seguro de que ella podría descubrirlo sin duda alguna.

-Vengo por la Shikon no Tama -dijo, con cualquier atisbo de pena o de miedo completamente erradicado de su voz-.

-¡Eso es por lo que todos vienen! -se sintió molesta, MUY molesta ante las intenciones de aquel hombre... mas se dio cuenta de algo, el no podría haber ocultado aquella esencia perversa suya por si solo, de eso estaba segura... además en la magia que había roto Kagome pudo notar algo muy familiar- ¿Quién te ha envidado? -siseo, aun apuntando con su arco dándole a Onigumo muy claro el mensaje "Das un paso en falso, y te mueres"-.

-Me mando Tsubaki -mintió, pues la realidad era que había ido a buscar la ayuda de la sacerdotisa oscura por su propio pie-.

-Tsubaki -siseo con cierto rencor Kikyou... así que había sido esa zorra- ¿Cuál era su plan? -y tenso mas el arco, dándole a entender que si no respondía, esa negación le costaría la vida en aquel instante-.

-El prendedor... Tsubaki lo diseño especialmente para usted... para que le robase la energía y así ella podría atacar con la mayor facilidad del mundo -bien, no le quedaba mas que decir la verdad-.

¿.¡El prendedor!.? .¿Esa cosa? Con razón había sentido tanta desconfianza cuando lo había tomado... sabia que había algo malo en el no porque fuese Onigumo quien se lo diese, sino porque la sensación era algo que saltaba por si sola. Así que ese había sido el plan de Tsubaki... ¡Que tonta! Esa torpe sacerdotisa empeñada con quitarle la perla sin duda alguna estaba más que desesperada para haber recurrido a una vil escoria humana como la que tenía en frente.

-Pues creo que fallo... lo que te demuestra que nadie podrá quitarme la perla por más que lo intenten -entrecerró aun más su mirada con rencor- Y por atreverte siquiera a pensar en algo como quitarme la perla... tendrás un justo castigo -y aquel tono que había utilizado sin duda alguna provocaba un escalofrió.

Kagome quien había permanecido callada y aun saliendo un poco de aquel shock inicial que le había dado ver a aquel hombre, origen de todos los males que cincuenta años en el futuro harían sufrir a tantas y tantas personas en su mayoría inocentes... escucho cada palabra dicha asimilando la información. Mas lo ultimo que había sido pronunciado por los labios de Kikyou la alerto, haciendo que su corazón se encogiese un poco con temor... sin duda alguna la guardiana estaba planeando matar a aquel insolente ¡Y eso era lo que debía hacer! Con la muerte de Onigumo el futuro quedaría resguardado y ella habría cumplido la misión que se había impuesto a si misma... era lo mejor sin duda ni reproche alguno... pero no lo aceptaba... ¡No lo aceptaba! No era capaz de concebir que Kikyou, aquella mujer tan fría que le había provocado tanto dolor y desaires por parte de Inuyasha... ahora mas pura y bondadosa a como jamás le conoció se fuese a convertir en ese mismo instante en una asesina a sangre fría. Era más que verdad que Onigumo merecía morir... pero no así, desarmado, indefenso, expuesto... no, no, tampoco quería que Kikyou manchase sus manos a sentido figurado con la muerte de esa persona. Kagome sintió entonces perderse en un abismo de indecisión al no saber que hacer, su corazón le decía ¡NO! pero su razón le decía ¡SI!... ¿Qué iba a hacer? .¿A quien le haría caso? Estaba tan confundida y esos escasos segundos que estaban pasando parecían toda una eternidad. Pero en medio de todo aquel titubeo de algo estaba más que segunda... a ella... a ella no... no le gustaba la muerte.

-Espera Kikyou -la voz temblorosa de Kagome obtuvo un espacio en la atención de la otra miko, sin embargo esta no volteo a verla pues no perdería de vista a aquel maldito que tenia en frente-.

-¿Qué pasa? -su tono de voz había sido frió, inerte... ese tono de voz que tanto Kagome odiaba pues le recordaba a la primera Kikyou que había conocido-.

-No... no lo hagas -soltó con un suspiro, había llegado al fin a aquella resolución, aunque su mente le estaba diciendo que se equivocaba rotundamente, su espíritu bondadoso le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto-.

-No Kagome, no empieces con esas cosas -refuto Kikyou, con un tono de voz que parecía tener impreso un tanto de enojo por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, mientras que sus marrones ojos aun no perdían de vista a Onigumo-.

-Por favor Kikyou... no es del todo su culpa, la tal Tsubaki también ha tenido mucho que ver -claro que ella conocía a Tsubaki ¿Cómo olvidarla? Si aquella sacerdotisa había lanzado sobre su persona un terrible hechizo- Déjalo así Kikyou... el no logro nada, no lo mates... sabes lo que pienso de eso -y si, su tono de voz efectivamente se trataba de una suplica-.

La miko guardiana sintió crisparse ante tal petición... que no pudo evitar voltear a mirar a la otra por breves instantes pero que fueron suficientes. En los ojos de Kagome una muda suplica que abogaba por la existencia de aquel despreciable ser vivo se notaba, Kikyou siempre se había preguntado como es que Kagome podría tener tanta bondad, tanto cariño y tanta magnificencia hacia todos los seres vivos... Kagome sin duda era inocente, noble y misericordiosa, cada vez que miraba a esos marrones ojos suyos veía la pureza de su inmaculada alma. A veces cuando veía a Kagome de frente sentía que estaba mirando un reflejo suyo, pues el parentesco era muy grande... pero siempre sus ojos y los de la miko mas joven creaban la discrepancia... eran tan diferentes.

Se sintió derrotada ante la suplica de la otra, y en el fondo creía que tenia toda la razón, una sacerdotisa debería de demostrar bondad cuando pudiese... aunque a veces los excesos de piedad acarreaban consigo grandes consecuencias.

-¡Vete! -gruño Kikyou, bajando por fin aquel arco en el cual también estaba una flecha que había estado lista para ser utilizada- Perdono tu miserable vida... pero si vuelves a cruzarte en mi camino no voy a dudar en eliminarte -guardo la flecha- Y dile a Tsubaki que sus estupideces no funcionan conmigo... también esta advertida, cuando vuelva a verla... pagara.

Aquellas palabras fueron la última sentencia que dio la miko. Onigumo sin más al saber que definitivamente ya no le quedaba nada más que escapar, se dio media vuelta regalándole una mirada mortal a Kagome, mientras que casi torpemente comenzaba a correr... ¡Esa chiquilla! La maldita chiquilla le había quitado la oportunidad que tenia de obtener a la Shikon no Tama, de obtener a Kikyou... ¡Pero las cosas no se quedarían así! Claro que no, el buscaría la forma de conseguir lo que tanto deseaba y vengarse también de esa mocosa entrometida... todos su planes se habían venido abajo por la ineptitud de Tsubaki, por la intromisión de aquella tipeja... ¡Todo había salido mal! Pero no, no, el encontraría la forma de obtener lo que quería, el siempre conseguía sus deseos y sin mas estaba seguro de que este no seria la excepción... a como diera lugar tendría a la perla y a su guardiana.

-No debí dejarlo escapar -murmuro Kikyou, volteando hacia la otra miko y mostrando cierta expresión cansina- Kagome... ¿De donde conoces a ese hombre? -quiso saber, pues la reacción que la colegiada había tenido al verlo daba claramente la impresión de que le conocía de otra parte y al parecer no era nada bueno el recuerdo-.

La joven no supo que decirle de manera inmediata... técnicamente ella nunca conoció a Onigumo, ella conoció a Naraku... el peor de los monstruos, el mas cobarde y el mas manipulador que siempre mandaba a alguien mas a intentar arreglar sus asuntos. Pero eso era algo que no podía decirle... al menos no ahora.

-Yo... -murmuro Kagome- Es... bueno, Onigumo es un reconocido bandido... yo, cuando vivía en mi aldea... tuve la desgracia de que el llegase con sus... compañeros a atacarnos un día, hicieron cosas terribles... y es por eso que no he podido olvidarlo, es un monstruo sin corazón -de acuerdo, aquella mentira acababa de inventarla justo en aquel instante, e incluso comenzaba a pensar que estaba desarrollando agilidad en esas cosas- Pero aun así... lo mejor es dejar que el encuentre su castigo por si mismo, no me hubiese gustado que tu te convirtieses en su verdugo... -suspiro, desviando un poco su chocolate mirada hacia el cielo- Sabes que odio las muertes... y mas odiaría que tu fueses la responsable de una de ellas, si no es necesario no veo el motivo por el cual matar... ¿Tu si?

Ante la pregunta Kagome volteo a ver a la otra miko, quien le observaba detenidamente como si la analizase, como si estuviese viendo dentro de ella y dentro de sus palabras antes de poderle responder, aunque la mirada de Kikyou era penetrante en ningún momento llego a sentirse incomoda aunque no sabia a ciencia cierta el porque.

-Como siempre... tienes la razón Kagome-chan -murmuro Kikyou, con un tono de voz ligero, tranquilo-.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la miko mas joven sonriese con sinceridad, definitivamente ahora se sentía mejor con lo dicho por parte de la otra miko. Mas Kikyou no estaba del todo tranquila y su mirada inquieta se perdió por la misma dirección que había tomado Onigumo, no estaba nada segura de haberle dejado ir sin mas, pero ante todo quizás era lo mejor... solamente era un simple humano así que aunque tuviese tanta maldad en su ser no significaba nada para un par de sacerdotisas como ella y Kagome, o un medio demonio como Inuyasha... quien quizás le preocupaba un poco era su hermana, pero siempre estaba a su cuidado así que no tendría ningún problema con eso. Si, debió haber sido lo mejor... después de todo así aquel hombre iría donde Tsubaki y le contaría lo sucedido, estaba segura de que esa sacerdotisa necia no aprendería lección alguna pero al menos quizás la próxima vez le diese la cara y así acabarían con aquel problema de una vez por todas.

-Y... ¿Quién es Tsubaki? -no pudo evitar el preguntar, quería escuchar la opinión que le daría su amiga de aquella sacerdotisa-.

-Es una sacerdotisa... una muy molesta sacerdotisa -entrecerró su mirada marrón, que en ese momento lucia un tanto fría- Cuando los exterminadores de youkais necesitaban quien purificase la perla pues a ellos ya se les hacia imposible mantenerla bajo su cuidado debido a que esta despedía demasiada energía maligna, me escogieron a mi y a Tsubaki para ser las candidatas a custodiar la perla... al final fui yo la elegida pero eso a Tsubaki no le pareció nada bien... desde entonces ha estado buscando la forma de adueñarse de la perla y deshacerse de mi... y veo que no encuentra siquiera ya que hacer, jah... mandar a un simple humano contra mi... vaya tontería.

-Si, claro -las palabras que acaba de escuchar sin duda alguna le habían dejado pensando-.

-No puedo creerlo... no se como no me di cuenta antes -apretó los puños molesta, apretando también contra si el arco que en una de sus manos tenia- No se como estuvo tanto tiempo aquí y no fui capaz de darme cuenta.

-¿Cómo fue que llego con ustedes?

-Se presento como un viajero que necesitaba un lugar para quedarse durante algunos días... y yo fui lo suficientemente ingenua como para ofrecerle el templo, que tonta... no se que hubiese pasado si no me hubiese dado cuenta ahora -frunció el seño, aun resentida con lo que acababa de pasar-.

-Ya, calma, todo esta bien -intento en algo consolar a su amiga, si, ahora si sentía que podría llamarla de aquel modo y no seria una mentira piadosa de su parte- Lo bueno es que ya acabo, lo descubriste -coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la sacerdotisa-.

-Si, quizás...

Kikyou volteo a mirar a Kagome, quien le sonreía de forma reconfortadota a pesar de la situación que pasaban, le regreso el gesto sonriendo, si, había sonreído mas no tan flamantemente como la miko colegiada, sin embargo también había sido una bella sonrisa.

-Creo que si no hubieses llegado no me hubiese dado cuenta, te debo una -aunque en realidad sentía que le debía mas que un mísero favor como aquel, no, ella le debía mucho mas como el haber traído luz y compañía a su solitaria vida-.

-Sabes que no importa -se aparto un poco de ella- Anda vamos, regresemos al templo.

-...-pero Kikyou no dijo nada, se limito solamente a asentir-.

No había vuelta atrás... había perdonado la vida de Onigumo, y fuesen cuales fuesen las consecuencias que aquello traería, no le quedaba nada mas que aceptarlo. Sin mas ambas sacerdotisas comenzaron camino hacia el templo, la marcha fue silenciosa ya que ninguna de las dos sentía que pudiese decirle algo a la otra, tenían mente muchas cosas que pensar, demasiadas cosas que analizar que quizás había sido eso lo que había cortado la comunicación entre ambas. Llegaron al fin a la construcción que se suponía era el lugar mas seguro pues se encontraba resguardada por los poderes espirituales de Kikyou, quien sabiamente había puesto un poderoso campo de energía alrededor que evitaba así el acceso a los enemigos o a los youkai, sin embargo a veces para los humanos resultaba un tanto sencillo de traspasar, aunque con la llegada de Kagome aquel campo de seguridad se había fortalecido mucho gracias a las presencias divinas de ambas sacerdotisas.

Ya estando dentro hicieron un acuerdo en el mutismo, lo mejor seria actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, no traería nada de tranquilidad ni a Inuyasha ni a Kaede saber que en esta ocasión habían tenido al enemigo tan cerca de ellos, que incluso fácilmente hubiese podido atacarlos, esta vez casi los tomaron desprevenidos. Al entrar se encontraron al instante con la pequeña que despreocupadamente caminaba por los pasillos sosteniendo un cuenco de abundante arroz.

-¡Onee-chan! .¡Kagome-chan! -expreso alegre al verlas a ambas juntas- Veo que ya se han encontrado -sonrió- Llegan justo a tiempo, Inuyasha-san esta comiendo mucho ¡Se nota que tenia hambre! Así que he decidido servir ya la comida ¿Ustedes tienen hambre? -pregunto aun con su sonrisa, alegre de ver a sus dos "hermanas" juntas otra vez-.

-Si, muchas gracias Kaede-chan -le correspondió la sonrisa Kagome-.

-Oye onee-chan ¿Dónde se encuentra Onigumo-san? -pregunto ella, de lo mas inocente y ajena a lo que había sucedido-.

Ante aquel nombre ambas mikos sintieron crisparse, Kagome supo disimular muy bien la situación, pero fue la guardiana de Shikon quien había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Kaede, tenemos que hablar -anuncio Kikyou, pues aunque no iba a decirle la verdad completa, al menos le daría una buena excusa para la ausencia de aquel hombre-.

-Claro -asintió confundida- Solo le llevare esto a Inuyasha-san -hablaba refiriéndose al tazón de comida humeante que en manos llevaba-.

-No hay cuidado, yo se lo llevo -intervino al instante Kagome, sospechando de que podría tratar la platica de Kikyou con su hermana menor-.

-De acuerdo, gracias -sonrió ligeramente mientras Kagome tomaba en cuenco entre sus manos-.

-Bueno, las esperamos entonces -y sin mas decidió encaminarse hacia la mesa que utilizaban para comer, pues seguramente ahí se encontraba el hanyou de ojos dorados-.

-Anda Kaede, sígueme -indico su hermana dándose la vuelta-.

-Hai -y nuevamente con un asentimiento de cabeza se dispuso a seguir a la mayor-.

Kagome por su parte ya había entrado a la habitación, encontrándose como se lo esperaba a Inuyasha que sin el menor cuidado comida vorazmente, como si hubiesen sido días en los que no probaba bocado.

-Toma -le dijo suavemente, mientras dejaba el cuenco sobre la mesa y se hincaba a su lado-.

-Feh -fue lo único que expreso antes de abalanzarse sobre la comida-.

Permanecieron unos instantes mas en silencio, el medio demonio no decía mucho pues se encontraba un tanto molesto de solo pensar que se había apresurado por tanto, y solamente para nada, debía aceptar aunque le molestase un poco... el instinto de sacerdotisa de Kagome sin duda alguna necesitaba un poco mas de entrenamiento.

-Y... ¿Cómo esta la perra? -repentinamente el hanyou rompió el silencio-.

-Kikyou esta bien, muy bien -dijo, remarcando el nombre como si quisiese recordarle al medio demonio que aquella miko tenia un nombre-.

-¡Feh! nos matamos en el camino por nada ¡Si yo decía que la perra no tenia nada! -molesto cerro los ojos, mientras con los palillos engullía el arroz-.

-Bueno ya, me equivoque... -replico Kagome haciendo una especie de puchero, no quería decirle a Inuyasha cual era la verdad realmente-.

-No importa... -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- A veces eres un poco torpe.

-¿Torpe? -Kagome entrecerró un ojo, dejando ver cierto brillo molesto en su chocolate mirada- Inuyasha -cerro sus orbes marrones- No sabes a veces cuantas ganas me dan de mandarte al suelo... lastima que no puedo -y suspiro en completa resignación-.

Ante las palabras de su amada, el medio demonio volteo a verla con la duda y la confusión enmarcadas en el rostro... definitivamente no había entendido nada.

En otra parte del templo, Kikyou avanzaba hacia la parte trasera llevando en sus manos un hermoso prendedor con forma de una flor de Sakura. Sin mas detuvo su paso y apretando el adorno con una de sus manos haciendo que un brillo que quedaba entre el lila y el rosado saliese tan solo para destruir y reducir a polvo aquel objeto. Dejo caer los restos en el solo y entrecerró sus ojos mirando hacia la nada... aun estaba molesta. No le había dado muchas explicaciones a su hermana, solamente que el hombre se había ido repentinamente pues un mensajero le había llevado una noticia de que uno de sus familiares lo necesitaba, era lo único que le había dicho a su hermana menor pues no había querido darle demasiados detalles mas que los necesarios. Después de eso le había pedido aquel prendedor de Sakura que le había dado a lo cual y extrañada su hermana se lo regreso con algo de pesar, pues el adorno le había gustado mucho.

Así había sido, Kaede había tenido bajo su poder todo aquel tiempo en objeto encantado por lo cual no se había activado... la trampa era para Kikyou mas al no tenerlo ella consigo nada sucedió... ahora que ya lo había destruido se daba cuenta de cómo los poderes del conjuro que en el había se disolvían, y entendió porque al traerlo consigo aunque hubiese sido poco tiempo se había sentido mal y mareada... no había duda de que Tsubaki hacia muy buenos hechizos, pero Kikyou estaba completamente segura de que no importaba lo que aquella sacerdotisa hiciese, podría superarlo.

No estaba sola... claro que no, tenia de su lado una "familia" en la cual confiaba y estaba segura de que cualquiera de ellos tres le apoyarían siempre ¿Cómo lo sabia? Solamente lo presentía... sencillamente lo sabia.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Si, tienen todo el permiso de crucificarme y hasta de cabeza si gustan ¡Me lo merezco! Miren que los he hecho esperar tanto tiempo con este capitulo ¿Y para que? Pues para que resultase ser una cosa mediocre, corta y sin talento... pero no me queda nada mas que pedir perdón y que me disculpen la tardanza... pasan tantas cosas en mi vida que bueh 9.9 no me había sentido con ánimos ni intenciones de venir a escribir y cada vez que lo intentaba sencillamente no podía, escribía tres letras y ya ni seguía ¿Por qué? bueno quizás haya sido un bloqueo o algo así, sea cual fuese el caso yo agradezco mucho que me tengan tanta paciencia, no solamente ahora, sino también durante todo el tiempo que lleva este fanfic y no se preocupen, que estoy completa y enteramente dispuesta a llevarlo hasta su final sin importar lo que pase (con todo y epilogo) así que una vez mas agradezco de todo corazón que sean tan buenos conmigo y me aguanten cuando me tardo en actualizar... sin ustedes seguramente yo ni fics escribiría ;.; son ustedes mis amados lectores de Inuyasha los que me ayudan a seguir ¡Y estoy tan feliz por eso! bueno ya, ya... snif... snif, siento que me conmuevo, mejor le paro a esto y paso a agradecer enormemente sus bellos reviews n.n

_**Nee-chan Belén **_

_**Inuangelp**_

_**Inukan**_

_**Kagome-inulove**_

_**Monica**_

_**Karina Ishida**_

_**Minatostuki**_

_**Dark Princess Inu**_

_**Lady Higurashi**_

_**paulina-chan**_

_**Shinihami-Shia**_

_**AiShina**_

_**Angel1234**_

_**Anoriyasha**_

_**LimChan**_

_**Javiera**_

_**Teniente Hikaru Ichijo**_

_**Riku Arely**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

Y bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy mis adorados... en serio, lamento la espera y de todo corazón deseo poder actualizar mas a tiempo la próxima vez, si es que aun me tienen paciencia... pero no duden que estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes mis adorados lectores, sin ustedes yo no seria nada... en serio GRACIAS POR APOYARME, espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo y a mi adorada hermanita Belén ¡Discúlpame! Se que no hemos hablado por el msn, pero créeme que no me he olvidado de ti mi pedacito de dulzura, te extraño mucho T,T pero ya mero vamos a volver a hablar espero que estés bien ninia linda. Bueno eso es todo n.n ¡Gracias por leer!

**Atte. **

╋ **Celen Marinaiden**. _"...Soy una soñadora... que algún día volara con sus propias alas..." _╋


	26. Capitulo XXV

**.: _Capitulo veinticinco_ :.**

-¡Fracasaste! -gruño Tsubaki enojada, realmente MUY enojada-.

-¡Tu fuiste la que fallo! Tu estúpido hechizo no funciono ¡Me engañaste!

-No te he engañado, todo esto paso por culpa de uno de tus descuidos, te dije que te cuidases de la sacerdotisa mas joven, pero no me hiciste caso... ahora Kikyou sabe que estoy atacándola de una manera directa... -apretó los dientes con furia- Y hasta es capaz de buscarme para eliminarme -y bien sabia que de quererlo, la guardiana de Shikon podría lograrlo sin el menor problema-.

-Quizás si esta vez... -mas Onigumo fue interrumpido en sus palabras-.

-¡Nada! Demostraste ser un inútil... vete que no me sirves -sentencio ella con rencor, la verdad es que ese hombre solo le había causado una perdida de tiempo-.

-¿Cómo dices eso? te vas a arrepentir -molesto enormemente, Onigumo se dio la vuelta para disponerse a salir del templo de aquella sacerdotisa oscura- Te recuerdo que eras tu quien me necesitaba.

-Si claro -se burlo sardónicamente Tsubaki- Tu has sido quien vino a mi, francamente no tengo porque perder mi tiempo con estorbos como tu.

Hecho una furia, Onigumo salio de aquel templo murmurando y maldiciendo a Tsubaki, no concebía que la muy infeliz le acabase de dar la espalda, tampoco esperaba demasiado de ella pues ya había visto que sus dichosos conjuros no eran tan buenos, y quizás siempre fallaban... pero le gustase aceptarlo o no, el era un simple humano y necesitaba de fuerzas sobrenaturales que le ayudasen, si es que realmente deseaba tener en su poder a la perla de Shikon y a su guardiana, Kikyou.

Por su parte Tsubaki se encontraba frustrada, sus planes se habían venido abajo y ahora Kikyou no dudaría en intentar matarla si tenia la oportunidad ¡Que gran error había cometido! Que ingenua había sido al confiar en un simple y vago humano como el tal Onigumo, y la sacerdotisa oscura se sentía tan furiosa consigo misma por cometer semejante estupidez, merecía que se burlasen de ella y de su incompetencia al dejarle el trabajo de encargarse de la Shikon y de su guardiana a un desconocido e insignificante humano... las cosas de ahora en adelante se le presentarían mas complicadas, y la oportunidad de adueñarse de la preciada joya parecían estar cada vez mas lejana, y claro... todo por culpa de la mocosa que siempre estaba acompañando de Kikyou ¡Como quería encargarse de ella! Así ya no se metería en sus planes nunca mas, pero sabia que no podía... esa chiquilla poseía poderes muy fuertes y con sus conjuros no iba a ser capaz de lastimarla siquiera... debía encontrar otra forma de quitarla del camino aunque no estaba segura de cómo haría eso.

Mientras afuera, y regresando sus pasos por el sendero que le había traído a aquel santuario que se suponía era sagrado, Onigumo se encontraba todavía molesto y sintiéndose impotente ante lo que estaba pasando, porque ahora se seria mas difícil la tarea de adueñarse de Kikyou y la perla, pero el siempre obtenía lo que quería y aunque le costase mucho mas trabajo que antes lo iba a conseguir, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda.

-Ya veras mi querida Kikyou... solo espera y lo veras -murmuro para si mismo, sonriendo de manera desencajada-.

No faltaba mucho para que llegase el atardecer, Kagome veía encantada el nuevo panorama que ante sus ojos se reflejaba, nunca se había alejado tanto de la aldea como para descubrir que esta tenia un río que desembocaba siendo aun mas largo y ancho. Mas lo que realmente le dejo admirada fue una caminata de madera que llevaba hacia dentro del río, donde se encontraba aparcada una canoa de cortes exactos. El medio demonio que hasta ese momento la estaba guiando detuvo sus pasos, justo antes de pasar el pequeño muelle de madera, se giro sobre sus talones y quedo frente a la mirada chocolate de la miko, quien con algo de confusión en sus ojos permanecía.

-¿Esta es la sorpresa Inuyasha? -pregunto entusiasmada Kagome, plasmando en sus labios una bella sonrisa mientras que su mirada se enternecía-.

-¡Feh! algo así -el ojidorado cruzo los brazos y desvió la mirada hacia alguna otra parte mientras bajaba un poco sus blancas orejas, aunque no quería aceptarlo aquello le daba un poco de pena-.

-¡Ay gracias Inuyasha! -entusiasmada, Kagome extendió los brazos y los arrojo alrededor del hanyou, abrazándole con cariño-.

Ante la inesperada acción de la pelinegra, por un momento Inuyasha sintió perder el equilibrio y hubiesen caído los dos de no ser porque al final había conseguido permanecer firmemente de pie, antes de que pudiese corresponder siquiera a la muestra de afecto, Kagome le soltó mientras que animadamente se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la canoa y de un salto se colocaba en ella. Por el movimiento que hizo, el bote se balanceo con algo de brusquedad hacia los lados y la miko pensó que iba a caer, pero una mano apreso firmemente su muñeca evitando el accidente. Kagome giro rápidamente la mirada para encontrarse con aquel par de ojos dorados que tan bien conocía, mirándole tranquilamente.

-Gracias... otra vez -sonrió Kagome agradablemente-.

-...- mas Inuyasha no le respondió, y solamente se limito a negar ligeramente con la cabeza pero manteniendo también una sonrisa-.

-Bueno pues... -entusiasmada la miko junto las palmas frente a su pecho como si estuviese dando una especie de aplauso- ¡Vamos a dar un paseo! -y sonrió aun más, encantada con la idea-.

-Si de eso se trataba -el medio demonio también subió a la canoa pisando con cuidado, a diferencia de cómo lo había hecho la joven sacerdotisa-.

Al instante la chica busco el remo y no tardo mucho en dar con el pues se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la modesta lancha, pero en cuanto lo tomo Inuyasha se apresuro y se lo quito de las manos ya que según el, quien debería de remar debía ser solamente el y nada mas. De una manera extrañamente atenta le pidió a Kagome que se sentase y disfrutase del "recorrido", a lo que sin replicar nada la miko se sentó en la parte trasera mientras que sin ningún problema el hanyou de ojos dorados lograba darle movimiento al pequeño bote y comenzaba a remar pausadamente, al tiempo que se adentraba mas en el río. Una vez que la canoa tomo el ritmo tranquilo de las aguas el medio demonio también pareció relajarse, mas no tenia el suficiente valor de voltear hacia atrás o entablar alguna conversación con su amada, la verdad era que... se sentía un tanto ¿apenado? .¡Jah! a esas alturas de su relación el sentirse apenado era sencillamente una estupidez, pero es que no podía evitarlo, toda su vida vagando solo pues a muy temprana edad perdió a su madre, siendo rechazado por todo el mundo y teniendo que pelear fieramente para sobrevivir le habían hecho un tanto duro, y no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ningún tipo de muestra de afecto, menos a darlas o incluso a reconocer sentimientos de ese tipo, pero desde que Kagome había llegado a su vida todo eso había cambiado... era tan feliz desde que aquello había pasado, aun recordaba perfectamente el primer día que le había visto, y desde ese entonces se había dado cuenta de que era un humado diferente, alguien en quien se podía confiar, alguien que era muy fácil de querer.. hasta de amar, porque no le quedaba ninguna duda de lo que por ella sentía, era amor, un amor que no había tenido jamás pero que sin embargo había aprendido a reconocer fácilmente aunque le fue difícil el aceptarlo, pero ahora que ya había pasado todo eso, no podía sentir mas que dicha y por primera vez estaba feliz de vivir, por primera vez no renegaba de su existencia y tenia una verdadera razón para pelear... por SU Kagome, vivía para ella y por ella, el la cuidaría siempre.

El silencio aunque largo no era para nada incomodo, habían recorrido ya un buen tramo y Kagome supuso que irán hacia el siguiente muelle que se encontraba más cerca de la aldea donde vivían tan pacíficamente, así que aun quedaba un rato mas de relajación pues aquel paseo todavía tenia mas que dar. Recargo su codo en uno de los bordes de la canoa y seguidamente coloco su mejilla en el recargándose, mientras que observaba como su reflejo se veía algo distorsionado en las limpias aguas del río debido al movimiento que hacia el bote al ir avanzando. Quiso suspirar pero temiendo que se escuchase melancólica y peor, que Inuyasha pudiese escucharle prefirió no hacerlo, sentía que el tiempo de decir la verdad estaba llegando... era muy feliz ¡Bastante! Vivía tranquilamente al lado de seres que le querían y ella igualmente les quería, pero debía decirles la verdad, una verdad que había estado guardando por temor... al principio las cosas no iban a ser de ese modo, pero la situación se fue armando por si sola y cuando menos lo espero estaba metida en aquel enredo... pero DEBÍA decirles.

Sabia que Kikyou era feliz, independientemente de la Kikyou tan vengativa y miserable que había conocido, le había visto en recuerdos al lado de Inuyasha y aunque se veía contenta... no era la misma sonrisa que ahora había logrado mirarle desde que le conocía, desde que había llegado ahí por un accidente. No dudaba de que Kaede también fuese feliz pues una vez la misma niña le había dicho que al fin tenia una gran familia, pues los padres de la guardiana de Shikon y los de ella habían muerto y desde entonces las cosas no habían vuelto a ser iguales, pero ahora que estaban la misma Kagome e Inuyasha con ellas eran mejor. Y tampoco negaba que su hanyou también estuviese bien... y si todo era perfecto ¿Por qué sentía que no era así? Porque aun quedaba su familia, su madre, su hermano, su abuelo... todos ellos preocupados por su seguridad ¡Sabia que estaba mortificándoles! Pero no podía evitarlo, Kagome había prometido estar ahí para asegurarse de que Naraku jamás volviese a hacerse presente, y sentía que ese tiempo ya estaba pasando pues desde que sucedió lo de Onigumo pensaba que el peligro estaba cada vez mas lejos, de ser así entonces dentro de muy poco iba a tener que contar la historia verdadera de lo que había pasado... y solo esperaba que Inuyasha y Kikyou pudiesen entenderlo... y aunque no quisiera aquello le daba miedo, mucho miedo, no soportaría que ellos llegasen a odiarle.

En esa época del año los cerezos estaban en plena flor y todos los que se encontraban alrededor del río daban un paisaje simplemente hermoso, algunas flores se habían desprendido y danzaban en las aguas movidas por la corriente, aquel panorama rosado le daba a todo una atmósfera muy tranquilizadora y armoniosa.

Al fin y después de un tramo mas aquel placentero viaje había llegado a su fin, y Kagome que iba tan medita en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta al sentir como con un poco de fuerza el medio demonio había hecho que la canoa comenzase a orillarse, la miko alzo la vista hacia el otro lado y observo como ya casi se detenían frente al otro pequeño muelle, entonces la aldea ya no debía quedar muy lejos. Se detuvieron y el bote golpeo ligeramente uno de los postes que sostenían la escalinata de madera. Inuyasha dejo el remo a un lado y fue el primero en subir, ya saliendo de su ensimismamiento Kagome se puso de pie y avanzo hacia donde se encontraba el medio demonio quien no dudo ni un instante en alargarle una de sus manos, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a la chica con sus garras cuando Kagome le tendió su mano para así poder subir. El hanyou dio un ligero tirón que vasto para que la miko subiese. Se miraron profundamente a los ojos y sonrieron ligeramente, el peliplateado desvió la mirada hacia el frente haciendo que la chica le imitase y de ese modo los dos pudieron observar como el sol comenzaba ya con el atardecer.

El cielo se había llenado de destellos naranjas, dorados y rosados que maravillosamente daban un espectáculo sin igual al reflejarse en las aguas tranquilas del río, se sentían los últimos destellos de calor de aquel día. Agradecida Kagome se giro y sin esperar mas tiro sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha quien reacciono nuevamente tarde ante su acción, pues sin siquiera pensarlo sintió los suaves y tersos labios de Kagome sobre los suyos acariciándolos tiernamente, casi por instinto el medio demonio cerro sus doradas orbes, pasando sus firmes brazos por la delgada cintura de la sacerdotisa terminando por abrazarle atenta pero firmemente. Suavemente el hanyou pidió permiso para entrar en aquella delicada boca, el cual sin duda le fue otorgado, así que sin premura se dedico a saborear su dulce sabor, el mismo que solo Kagome podría tener.

Cual se separaron una sonrisa prevalecía en los labios de ambos, las mejillas de Kagome se encontraban adornadas por un delicado sonrojo que hizo sonreír aun mas al hanyou ¡Como adoraba la inocencia de la chica! Con suavidad Inuyasha llevo una de sus manos hacia aquellas mejillas y la paso en una de ellas, haciendo que la chica cerrase los ojos ante el contacto y soltase un suspiro de lo más soñador.

-Inuyasha... -susurro ella, aun con sus chocolates orbes cerradas-.

-¿Si? -el tono que el había utilizado era suave, tranquilo... justo como en ese momento se encontraba-.

-Te quiero mucho... -sonrió más ampliamente-.

-Pues yo te amo -termino el otro, cerrando también los ojos-.

Aquellos momentos sin duda alguna eran preciados, valían oro. Porque el amar y ser amado con la misma intensidad era un sentimiento que pocos podían experimentar, era algo sencillamente maravilloso y nada se le comparaba.

La noche ya había caído desde hacia un rato, ahí en el templo que pertenecía a la guardiana de la tan codiciada y peligrosa perla de Shikon, todo se encontraba en paz y tranquilidad pues sus habitantes ya dormían.

Luego de que hubiesen regresado, Inuyasha y Kagome de aquel pequeño paseo por el río, que sin duda alguna habían disfrutado bastante, en lo que ya parecía un cuadro típico se dispusieron a cenar en compañía de Kikyou y la pequeña Kaede de forma tranquila y animada, y cualquiera que en aquel momento los viese sin duda alguna diría que se trataban de una familia... una muy extraña familia pero a fin de cuentas parecía que lo eran. Y como siempre después de un rato más cada uno se había retirado a dormir esperando un nuevo día.

Pero a diferencia de todos los demás que descansaban, para Kagome no era lo mismo... entre sueños agitadamente se removía impaciente, ansiosa y asustada por las imágenes que en ese momento se le revelaban, hasta que al fin y para su alivio abrió sus marrones ojos un tanto perturbada, aun con su pecho subiendo y bajando con agitación... realmente había tenido una muy mala pesadilla.

-¿Estas bien Kagome? -escucho que preguntaron y al instante ella reacciono-.

Inuyasha como ya se había hecho costumbre se encontraba en aquella esquina que el tenia por "suya", y sin duda teniendo tan fino oído había podido escuchar la respiración intranquila de la miko, y aquella exhalación de tranquilidad que había dado cuando al fin había podido despertar.

-Si... no es nada -respondió ella, aun perturbada por lo que acababa de ver-.

-¿Una pesadilla? -dedujo al instante el, ahora conocía perfectamente a Kagome incluso hasta cuando dormía que aquella había sido demasiado fácil de suponer-.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, fue nada mas un sueño -dijo mas animada, esperando que con eso el otro no indagase mas-.

-¿Segura?

-Segura -asintió ella-.

-Esta bien -dijo el hanyou, aunque no muy convencido-.

Minutos mas pasaron en silencio, con sus orbes abiertas y mirando hacia la nada entre las sombras, Kagome permanecía callada como si se encontrase en otra parte justo en aquel momento. Inuyasha aun no le quitaba la vista de encima pero se mantenía al margen pues sabia que si ella quería decirle algo simplemente lo hubiese hecho, así que prefería no molestarla. Mas la vio agitarse nuevamente en el futón para después ponerse de pie.

-Voy a tomar agua y a respirar un poco de aire -le anuncio antes de que el pudiese preguntar- Creo que me hace falta -dijo de manera risueña para que el otro no se preocupase- Regreso pronto ¿Si? -pues temía que Inuyasha se ofreciese a acompañarle y justo en ese momento aquello le traería una complicación-.

-Claro Kagome -el ojidorado respondió automáticamente- Pero... ¿Segura que estas bien? -no podía ni iba a evitar su preocupación, después de todo se trataba de la mujer que amaba-.

-Ya te dije que si, no me pasa nada -y conservo en su voz aquel tono tranquilo-.

-¡Feh! como quieras -quiso parecer desinteresado, aunque ese no era el caso-.

-Ya vengo -declaro comenzando a caminar para después abrir la puerta corrediza y salir-.

Inuyasha le vio marcharse y aunque había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de seguirle o al menos de ponerse de pie no lo había hecho, estaba consiente de que Kagome necesitaba pensar un par de cosas y que el le dejase tranquila, no quería estar sobre ella todo el tiempo pues lo que menos deseaba era sofocarla y que ella se cansase de el... así que si Kagome necesitaba un espacio para ella misma se lo iba a dar sin renegar siquiera...

-¡Bah! Mujeres -cerro los ojos y bajo sus blancas orejas con algo de resentimiento-.

...bueno, quizás solo iba a quejarse un poco.

Mientras afuera y caminando por los pasillos la miko colegiada llego hasta donde se proponía y con cuidado evitando ser muy brusca abrió la puerta solo un poco, asomando primero la cabeza.

-Kikyou -llamo suavemente- Kikyou... Kikyou despierta -pidió ahora con un tono de voz mas audible y firme-.

En su futón la sacerdotisa mayor se removió con un poco de incomodidad.

-Kikyou -esta vez su voz fue de un tono más alto-.

Al escuchar que le llamaban, la pelinegra no pudo evitar el fruncir el ceño, para después abrir lentamente sus marrones ojos que quedaron en la oscuridad de la habitación, apenas comenzaba a despertar cuando escucho nuevamente su nombre y reconoció al instante quien le llamaba. Extrañada Kikyou se giro hacia la puerta sentándose después, mirando que efectivamente se trataba de la miko mas joven.

-Kagome -su voz había sonado suave y ligeramente adormilada- ¿Qué pasa? -ahora había despertado por completo-.

-Bueno... ¿Puedo pasar? -pidió con algo de timidez-.

-Claro -cabe mencionar que cada vez mas se sentía extrañada por la presencia de la colegiada- ¿Qué sucede? -insistió con la pregunta-.

-Es que... bueno... ¿No te molesto?

-No, dime que pasa -ahora si sentía preocupada-.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Desde luego.

El que Kagome fuese a despertarle a esa hora sin motivo aparente, y que se comportarse de esa forma tan insegura sin duda alguna era algo para preocuparse, y Kikyou no podía evitar que esa misma preocupación le hubiese llegado ya, así que estaba muy ansiosa por escuchar lo que la otra tenia que decir pues aquella situación no era nada normal. Kagome llego hacia donde se encontraba la guardiana de la perla y se sentó frente a ella, en típica posición de loto, dejando sus puños cerrados sobre sus piernas. Kikyou le miro esperando que hablase y como si le animase a hacerlo.

-Tuve... un sueño... -comento Kagome-.

-Si -hablo en espera de que la otra continuase-.

-Pero antes de eso, quiero que me digas una cosa Kikyou -extrañamente su voz sonaba firme y ansiosa-.

-¿Qué? -ahora si Kagome comenzaba a asustarla ¿Qué estaba pasando?-.

-¿Confías en mi?

Y aquella pregunta le desconcertó ¿Qué si confiaba en ella? .¡Pues claro que si! Eso era algo que Kagome sabia perfectamente, entonces ¿Por qué lo preguntaba? Y Kikyou pensó al instante que aquello tenia mucho que ver con lo que pensaba decirle después, sin duda alguna aquel asunto era algo realmente serio. Antes de responderle la sacerdotisa miro los pulcros ojos chocolates de Kagome, alumbrados apenas por la luz que entraba desde la puerta que se había quedado abierta. Sin duda sus ojos demostraban quien era Kagome en realidad... alguien pura, bondadosa, llena de generosidad y belleza... y el aura divina que siempre emanaba alrededor de ella no hacia otra cosa mas que asentar y aseverar aquella idea.

Al fin Kikyou suspiro estando mas segura que nunca de lo que pensaba decir...

-Claro que si... -soltó, de manera decidida y firme-.

-Entonces escucha bien lo que te voy a decir... y después dime que es lo que piensas, de esto puede depender muchas cosas -aun la voz de la chica seguía siendo ansiosa-.

-...- y Kikyou asintió mudamente a la petición hecha-.

-Yo tuve un sueño... -comenzó de nuevo- Y en el vi... -y fue así como empezó a narrarlo-.

A medida que Kagome continuaba con su relato, cada palabra hacia que Kikyou apretase con firmeza las sabanas que hasta ese momento cubrían sus piernas, si lo que en ese instante estaba suponiendo era verdad, entonces Kagome había tenido una premonición y lo que ella anunciaba no era nada bueno. Al fin la chica termino con su relato y toda la habitación quedo en el completo silencio que duro unos minutos mas.

-Es por eso que... -al fin la miko menor decidió hablar- Es por eso que quiero pedirte algo...

Y Kikyou asintió para que la otra prosiguiese, su mirada se encontraba perdida en alguna parte de la habitación, se sentía muy inquieta por lo que la otra acababa de contarle, mas las siguientes palabras que escucho de ella le dejaron sin habla. Rápidamente volteo a verla con la sorpresa reflejada en sus marrones ojos que a su vez se reflejaron en los de Kagome... aquella petición sin duda alguna era demasiado...

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

O.o sie, lo ultimo de este capitulo estuvo medio raro pero bueh, es necesario para la "historia" XD oigan adivinen una cosa... se acerca el final ú.ù ya estoy cerca de darle un final a esta historia (de hecho ya lo tiene, ya pensé en el epilogo incluso) ahora lo único que resta es que siga escribiendo hasta terminar. Como siempre agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que me han dado para este fanfic, creo que solo por eso lo continuo escribiendo ñ.ñ verán mi vida se ha puesto ¿Cómo decirlo? Pesada ¬¬ y mi "adorada" madre tiene mucho que ver con eso, el caso es que incluso no tengo ya siquiera el tiempo de antes, si no fuese por mis lectores seguro yo ya no seguiría con esto de los fanfics pero bueh, sinceramente estoy agradecida con ello. Bien, bien, mi tiempo por aquí es limitado así que paso a retirarme pidiendo que me tengan paciencia para el próximo capitulo x.X por cierto, agradezco también sus reviews a:

_**Nee-chan Belén**_

_**monica**_

_**miho-chan **_

_**INUKAN**_

_**Anoriyasha**_

_**Kagome-inulove**_

_**Teniente Hikaru Ichijo **_

_**oyuki - 77**_

_**Javiera**_

_**minatostuki**_

_**RaykuRayquaza**_

_**Riku Arely **_

_**LimChan**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

Y bueno, nos veremos en la próxima n.n gracias por leer esta locura mía.

**Atte.**

╋ **Celen Marinaiden**. "_In_ _my life I decide, but... My victory is your defeat..._" **╋**


	27. Capitulo XXVI

**.: _Capitulo veintiséis _:.**

-Gracias Kikyou -dijo en un susurro Kagome- Puedes confiar en mí -y su voz sonó llena de seguridad y más que nada... sinceridad-.

-No confiaría en nadie más -declaro la sacerdotisa con una mirada enternecida-.

La noche seguía su curso normal, en el templo todo estaba en sombras sin embargo la perfecta luna plateada alumbraba lo suficiente para que ambas mikos pudieran observarse, ahí de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de la guardiana de la valiosa perla de Shikon.

Sonriendo enormemente, Kagome extendió los brazos y los paso encima de la otra, estrechándole calidamente, intentando demostrar gratitud por el voto de confianza que en aquel momento acababan de darle sin discutirle, sin ponerle en duda. Y aunque en el fondo Kikyou temía un poco por su precipitada y quizás poco pensada decisión, tenia la confianza plena de que aquella joven sacerdotisa que había venido a recordarle hacia tiempo lo humana que era y lo mucho que valía, cumpliría su promesa... no había nada de que temer o preocuparse. Kagome había venido a pedirle algo esa noche, y Kikyou se lo había cedido sin pensarlo demasiado, confiaba en ella mas que en nadie.

Cuando se separaron, Kikyou deposito un beso fraternal en la frente de la otra, y sin más se adentro en su habitación corriendo la puerta y así cerrándola, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si todas las cosas estuviesen tan normales como debía de ser.

Al quedarse sola, Kagome se llevo una mano al pecho, apresando un poco de la tela de su blusa escolar, mientras que sus marrones ojos se entrecerraban ligeramente cargados de sentimiento... esperaba haber hecho lo correcto esa noche. Sin mas que hacer se encamino de regreso a su habitación donde Inuyasha fingía seguir durmiendo aunque ella sabia que no era así, cerro la puerta y volvió a acostarse en su futón, el cual ya había perdido la tibieza que tenia cuando lo dejo. Esperaba no haberse equivocado, sin embargo hacia ya tiempo, en un futuro que ahora estaba segura de que no se cumpliría... su amiga Sango le había dicho que los sueños a veces eran mensajeros del destino, y que en ocasiones lo mejor era hacerles caso. Y esa noche, Kagome le había hecho caso a un sueño.

--------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de ahí, Onigumo maldecía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y el como las cosas se habían complicado de sobremanera, lo único que deseaba era tener a la obstinada de Kikyou solamente para el. Sin embargo aquella maldita chiquilla era todo un problema, además la mocosa estaba protegida por un medio demonio... si quería a Kikyou primero tenia que encargarse de esos dos, así la sacerdotisa guardiana de Shikon quedaría completamente desamparada y a su merced... mas ¿Qué se supone que podría hacer el? era solamente un simple humano sin poder alguno, pero, si hubiese una minúscula forma de remediar eso, estaba completamente seguro que vendería su alma a las llamas del infierno con tan solo obtener el poder que necesitaba para cumplir sus retorcidos y obsesivos planes. Necesitaba quitar de su camino a esa pequeña y molesta sacerdotisa que se entrometía, y a aquel demonio que representaba un completo problema.

Y mientras al fin lograba conciliar un poco de sueño en aquella cueva, convenientemente cerca del lugar en donde se encontraba el templo de la sacerdotisa, aquella de cabellos negros y marrones ojos que se encargaba del cuidado de la perla mas codiciada entre los demonios, no se dio cuenta de que la misma araña que noches anteriores cuando había estado ahí le observo, de nuevo lo hacia mientras el aire se volvía mas pesado a su alrededor. Onigumo estaba llamando fuerzas que no conocía. Tenia días haciéndolo y el ni siquiera lo sabia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

El día estaba precioso, Kaede jugaba tranquilamente con otros niños de la aldea sin preocupación alguna. Una humilde choza pequeña del pueblo estaba siendo reacondicionada por la mismísima Kikyou, mientras que gustosamente Kagome ayudaba, Inuyasha también lo hacia, aunque a la fuerza.

- ¡Feh! -se quejo el medio demonio, sobre el techo de la cabaña donde se encargaba de repararlo, cubriendo los hoyos que tenia- ¡Kagome! -chillo- Dime porque demonios estamos haciendo esto.

- Porque estamos ayudando a Kikyou -sonrió ampliamente la chica, sin tomar en cuenta el mal humor de su novio-.

- ¿Y porque tenemos que hacer lo que la perra dice?

- Inuyasha -replico infantilmente enojada Kagome- Se llama Kikyou.

- ¡Bah! Para el caso es lo mismo -giro la cabeza indignado, mientras que cerraba los ojos- Y... ¿Para que estamos haciendo esto? -giro un poco sus blancas orejas hacia el otro lado en un gesto que delato su curiosidad-.

- Porque cuando terminemos de arreglar esto, la Shikon no Tama descansara aquí.

- ¿Estas loca? -se giro rápidamente hacia ella, bajando un poco hasta asomar la cabeza y mirar a la chica desde arriba, mientras que sus plateados cabellos caían hacia abajo por la fuerza de gravedad- ¿Están locas las dos?. ¡Dejar la perla aquí es un error!. ¡Cualquiera podría venir a llevársela!

- Por algo voy a cuidarla, Inuyasha -replico Kikyou saliendo por la puerta-.

- No puedes llamarme por mi nombre, perra -replico malhumorado-.

- Kagome -la miko sonrió ignorando al hanyou, aunque riéndose por su actitud- ¿Ya has terminado?

- Oh si ¿Qué mas quieres que haga?

- Mira, ven adentro, necesito que me ayudes con algo de ahí.

- Claro -asintió alegre-.

Mientras las dos sacerdotisas entraban, Inuyasha se dejo caer sobre el techo, cruzando brazos y piernas mientras echaba hacia tras sus orejas ¿Por qué Kagome tenia que ser tan complicada? Y ahora Kikyou salía con esa locura ¿Dejar la perla en un lugar así¡Estaba mal! Cualquiera podría venir y quererla tomar sin problema alguno, si cuando Kikyou siempre la cargaba consigo habían querido robarla en un par de ocasiones, ahora al dejarla ahí seguramente los ataques se incrementarían demasiado, no quería ni imaginarse en el tipo de demonios que vendrían detrás de la perla... ¡Feh! si esa perra se creía tan astuta como para dejarla ahí el no iba a hacer nada, pero cuando viniese llorando porque alguien se había llevado la perla, entonces seguramente le darían la razón y le pedirían ayuda ¡Sin duda!Solo esperaba que el que se robase la perla no fuese un demonio, o si no estarían en muy serios problemas.

Gruño aun con su mal humor, no tenia el tiempo suficiente a solas con Kagome como le gustaría, si la sacerdotisa no estaba ocupada con la tal Kikyou, andaba detrás de Kaede, o si no, andaba por ahí atendiendo a la gente del pueblo y rezando por quien sabia que cosas, o cortando flores para hacerle ridículos collares a la odiosa de Kikyou. Indudablemente extrañaba el calor y la suavidad de su piel desnuda, la dulzura de su interior y el calor de su cuerpo... Pero ¿Qué suerte les podía esperar? No vivían juntos ni nada... de hecho no estaba ni remotamente seguro de cual era su verdadera relación con ella, era su mujer sin duda alguna ¡Y de nadie mas! y si el sarnoso de Kouga se creía que tenia algún derecho sobre ella, le daría una merecida lección por atreverse a pensar en ello siquiera. No dudaba de que la quería a su lado el resto de su vida, pero ¿Y si Kagome no quería eso?. ¿Y si realmente no era su deseo compartir su vida con el? no podía culparla, después de todo no era demasiado lo que podría ofrecerle... ¡Demonios!. ¿Desde cuando le importaban ese tipo de cosas tan asquerosamente cursis? Nunca se había puesto a meditarlo con detenimiento ¿Y si Myoga-jiji tenia razón¿Y si debía de sentar cabeza?... ¡No! que horror no era hora ¡Nunca!... el solo pensarlo hacia que le subiese un escalofrió desde la punta de los dedos hasta la punta de las orejas.

Inuyasha sacudió sus pensamientos moviendo la cabeza negativamente de un lado hacia otro, cuando asomo de nuevo la mirada fue para ver como Kagome salía hablando de un par de cosas con Kikyou que no había alcanzado a escuchar, o que mas bien no había prestado suficiente atención en identificar. Sin embargo al mirar aquel bello rostro y esos grandes ojos bellamente profundos, no pudo evitar que un suave sonrojo apareciese en sus mejillas... amaba demasiado a esa chiquilla. Feh... esa pequeña mocosa se le había metido bajo la piel y se le había instalado en el corazón.

Faltando poco para que la tarde cayese, el trabajo ya estaba completamente terminado. En el templo, Kaede se encargaba de barrer y mantener todo en orden como era su costumbre. Kagome y Kikyou aun no terminaban, en cuanto Inuyasha había terminado lo que tenia que hacer, había salido casi corriendo, mientras que alegaba no soportar mas hacer tales tonterías como ayudar a Kikyou, y menos en sus disparates que seguramente acabarían mal.

Con tanta calma el hanyou no tenia cosa alguna más que pensar en aquella descabellada idea de divisar un futuro al lado de Kagome. Si bien era cierto que no era normal que un demonio y una sacerdotisa se emparejasen, no era algo imposible. Después de todo su padre había sido todo un Lord, y sin embargo había amado a su madre y muerto por ella... una simple humana con un hermoso corazón, justo como lo era Kagome. Las ideas de ser el ser mas poderoso y hacer pagar a quienes le habían hecho sufrir habían quedado atrás; el deseo de ser un demonio completo no valía la pena ya. En el pasado Inuyasha había penado tanto por no encontrar un lugar ni en el mundo de los demonios ni en el de los humanos, que ahora nada de ello importaba, su mundo, su punto medio y equilibrio tenia un mar de ojos marrones y un hermoso cabello negro azabache, si algo le importaba realmente... ese algo era Kagome.

Con tales pensamientos caminaba despreocupadamente por el bosque cercano a la aldea, con sus manos ocultas bajo las grandes mangas de su traje. Tenia aquella expresión en su rostro que Kagome adoraba por hacérsele tierna, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus ojos con esa chispa de concentración y su boca cerrada con creciente duda... sin embargo algo distrajo su atención momentáneamente, el ligero crujir de una rama no muy lejos de donde el estaba hizo que sus orejas se volteasen hacia donde provenía el ruido, pero sin ponerle demasiada atención siguió caminando como si nada hubiese pasado. Dos largos minutos mas de su avance se dieron, mientras que el seguía con aquella expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

- ¡HIRAIKOTSU! -fue el potente grito que se escucho por todo el bosque-.

Al instante y sin tardar ni una décima de segundo demás, Inuyasha dio un hábil salto hacia arriba esquivando un objeto de gran tamaño que no supo como identificar, sin embargo si venia con gran velocidad y fuerza, ya que logro derribar dos árboles tras de el cortándolos por la mitad sin dificultad alguna. Aquella arma dio un giro y regreso por el mismo sitio del cual había venido. Inuyasha toco suelo de nuevo, mirando con expresión fiera como su enemigo inesperado, salía de entre los árboles y arbustos que había hacia un lado.

- ¡Feh! -se burlo el medio demonio- Pero miren que tenemos aquí... un taijiya... y debo de suponer que vienes de la aldea de los exterminadores de youkai... que divertido -sonrió de manera oscura, entrecerrando su mirada dorada con cierta malicia- ¿Qué quieres conmigo, hombre?

- La pregunta es necia -aquel hombre era alto, de un cuerpo fornido, sus ojos eran de un color café claro y su cabello, de un brillante café oscuro... como todo exterminador, sus ropajes eran negros sin embargo el color verde era el que resaltaba en los detalles de la armadura- Eres un demonio... esta demás preguntar que pienso hacer contigo.

- A ver... me preguntaba si puedo saber el motivo por el cual me vas a matar... seria estupendo para mi saber que falta cometí -interiormente se estaba burlando ¡Esto era entretenido! Hacia tiempo que no se enfrentaba a ningún reto interesante-.

- Con el simple hecho de que existas me valgo para eliminarte -gruño el hombre, tomando la katana que traía enfundada y sujeta en su cintura- Todos ustedes los monstruos son iguales.

- No debiste cruzarte en mi camino -la voz de Inuyasha se había vuelto seca, y sus ojos eran tan fríos que producían cierto temor-.

¡El no iba a soportarlo! Inuyasha no estaba en condiciones de pasar por alto tal ofensa... le había llamado monstruo... aquel humano estúpido le había atacado sin razón valida algunay encima venia a llamarle de esa nefasta forma... Inuyasha odiaba muchas cosas, pero sin duda una de las que más peso tenían era esa: el que le llamasen "monstruo". Así que movió los dedos de su mano derecha, las articulaciones tronaron con el simple movimiento, mientras que las garras se veían amenazantes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -Kikyou salio fuera del pequeño templo donde colocarían la perla de Shikon-.

- ¿Qué cosa? -detrás de ella, Kagome también se sintió intrigada-.

- Eso -la sacerdotisa mayor señalo hacia el bosque-.

Algo sin duda estaba sucediendo, ya que era notorio como un par de árboles se derrumbaban y los pájaros salían despavoridos volando. Todo un barullo.

- Es Inuyasha -determino al instante la guardiana de la perla-.

- ¿Qué dices?... espera -Kagome cerro los ojos un momento, para después revelar sus hermosas orbes marrones de nuevo- Esta peleando.

- ¿Peleando?

Y Kikyou no espero nada mas, corrió hacia una de las paredes que estaban fuera del recinto en construcción, y tomo su arco que se encontraba inclinado, junto con sus flechas las cuales cargo rápidamente en su hombro. Comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque aferrando en una de sus manos el arco. Kagome no tardo nada en imitarla, ya que su arco y flechas se encontraban colocados justo al lado de los de Kikyou. Desde hacia ya tiempo era una costumbre que Kagome no saliese sin sus armas de sacerdotisa, todo por petición de la miko de Shikon. Muy cerca una de la otra y avanzando con rapidez, ambas sacerdotisas llegaron y lo que vieron les hizo detenerse abruptamente. Inuyasha peleaba contra un hombre que Kikyou reconoció fácilmente. Sin embargo aunque Kagome no reconoció a sujeto en cuestión, si pudo reconocer otra cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

- El Hiraikotsu... -murmuro ella, sintiendo un vació en el estomago al pensar en el rostro sonriente de su fiel y querida amiga Sango. Sin embargo se obligo a si misma a alejar los recuerdos para centrarse en lo que estaba aconteciendo en aquellos momentos- ¡Inuyasha! -grito con fuerza, haciendo que el medio demonio de cabellos plateados voltease a verla un cuando estaba esquivando un ataque- ¡Que haces?

- ¡No es obvio? -dio un salto eludiendo otra agresión, y tratando de situarse lo mas cerca que pudo de ambas pelinegras- ¡Peleo!

- ¡Basta! -grito fríamente Kikyou- ¡Te ordeno que te detengas, Inuyasha! -y por un momento pareció olvidar quien era aquel hanyou y lo que representaba tanto en su vida como en la de Kagome. En aquellos momentos solo veía a un demonio pelear contra un exterminador-.

- ¿Yo? -pregunto escéptico, mientras que daba otro salto hacia la rama de uno de los árboles mas cercanos, el exterminador se había detenido al notar la presencia de ambas mujeres- ¡El me ha atacado sin razón! -gruño al instante-.

- ¿Eso es verdad? -pregunto ella, mirando al hombre con aquel horrible temple frió, aquel que le daba a su rostro una expresión muerta-.

- Excelencia -el exterminador también reconoció a la miko- ¿Usted conoce a este monstruo? -y antes de que Inuyasha reclamase algo, se le adelantaron-.

- ¡No es un monstruo! -grito con enojo Kagome- ¡Su nombre es Inuyasha! Y le debe una disculpa -repuso firmemente, sorprendiendo a los otros tres presentes-.

- ¿Qué incoherencias dices, niña? -el exterminador parecía sorprendido-.

- ¡Soy una sacerdotisa! -sus bonitas facciones adquirieron tintes de mas enojo- Y le digo que le debe una disculpa a Inuyasha ¿No lo ha escuchado? Usted empezó esto, el no lo atacaría sin motivos.

- ¿Y como puedes saber eso? -el hombre pareció ignorar todo lo que había dicho hasta antes de las ultimas seis palabras-.

- Porque lo se -dio un paso con firmeza- Discúlpese -ordeno, determinada-.

- Kagome, no creo que... -comenzó a decir Kikyou, pero ella le interrumpió-.

- Tu lo has visto... conoces a Inuyasha -replico, mirando de mala manera a la miko mayor-.

- Si, creo que tienes razón -y ante las determinaciones de Kagome, pareció que al fin recupero el sentido de quien era Inuyasha y le dio un giro a la situación en la que estaban- Señor Misoshu¿Puede hacer el favor de explicarme que es lo que ha pasado aquí?

Misoshu era uno de los mejores exterminadores de su aldea, y había sido el, quien acompañado por una comitiva de guerreros de Taijiya no Sato quienes habían traído la perla maldita para que quedase al cuidado de Kikyou, pues bien era sabido por muchos que Kikyou era una de las sacerdotisas mas poderosas que existían... no había mejor ser agraciado que ella para cuidar, proteger y purificar la Shikon no Tama.

- Es claro... al pasar por aquí he visto a este... demonio -pareció dudar sobre como llamarlo- Y no pude suponer otra cosa que era una amenaza para la perla -dijo con autosuficiencia, y era cierto... por eso le había acechado antes de atacarle directamente-.

- Si así fuese... -replico Kikyou- Yo misma hubiese acabado con el¿No le parece?

- Solo hice lo que me pareció correcto.

- ¡Humanos! -rezongo el hanyou, que aun se encontraba en el árbol y había guardado silencio pacientemente- Siempre metiéndose donde no deben.

- Para empezar... señor Misoshu ¿Quiere decirme que hace aquí? -Kikyou parecía ahora mas tranquila, como el resto de los presentes.

- Pues vera su excelencia... ...

- Pues en mi opinión, debería de apresurarse a terminar su viaje en lugar de estar atacando a inocentes -replico Kagome, con una taza de té entre sus manos, con los ojos cerrados-.

- Kagome -le reprendió ligeramente Kikyou, sentada a su lado- Aunque... -la sacerdotisa volteo a ver al exterminador- Ella tiene razón, debería de apresurar su viaje, señor Misoshu.

- Y eso haré su excelencia... pero, no creo que pueda irme tranquilo.

- ¿Y puede saberse porque? -pregunto con aquella calma suya la miko mayor-.

- Vive con un demonio, me preocupa la perla ¿Y si la traiciona, su excelencia? Darle su confianza a uno de esos monstruos es algo demasiado arriesgado.

- ¡Inuyasha no es un monstruo! -grito enojada Kagome, con sus lindos ojos marrones centellando- Que le quede claro... y por la perla no tiene porque preocuparse, le puedo asegurar por mi vida que el JAMÁS nos va a traicionar.

- Si su otra excelencia lo considera así -aunque la verdad, pareció que el hombre no creía en sus palabras- Solo les pido a ambas, que tengan cuidado.

- No necesitamos cuidarnos de Inuyasha -y diciendo esto, Kagome se puso de pie- Con su permiso.

Y sin preocuparse por esconder su molestia, Kagome llego hasta la puerta corrediza, la abrió y después con fuerza volvió a cerrarla. Kikyou observo su marcha, y un quedo suspiro escapo de sus labios con cierta tristeza, sin embargo al instante volvió a recomponer su temple frió que a veces hacia pensar que era incapaz de mostrar mas emoción que la seriedad.

- Ella es muy joven -dijo Misoshu, centrando su atención en la guardiana de la perla- Pero usted es lo suficientemente madura como para saber que en los demonios no se puede confiar.

- Entiendo su preocupación, Misoshu -repuso secamente ella, si Kagome amaba a Inuyasha, Kikyou al menos lo apreciaba mucho- Y se que será difícil que lo entienda, pero el demonio que usted intento eliminar ya tiene bastante tiempo con nosotras. Confió en el, su aura no es tan maligna como el resto de los de su especie, además... -pero prefirió no decir la relación que Inuyasha y Kagome tenían- Le puedo asegurar yo también con mi vida, que Inuyasha es de confiar.

- Espero y no se equivoque, su excelencia -repuso el hombre, con firmeza-.

Ambos sostuvieron pesadas miradas, el exterminador de youkais esperaba encontrar algo de duda, de incertidumbre, algún atisbo de que sus palabras habían hecho dudar a la poderosa sacerdotisa, sin embargo la mirada impasible de Kikyou le indico que solo había gastado saliva, la determinación en los ojos chocolates de la miko era inquebrantable. Así que a Misoshu no le quedo más que resignarse, rogando interiormente porque no se estuviese cometiendo un error.

Por su parte, Kagome salía molesta del templo, pensando en tantas y tantas cosas... estaba molesta por la poca confianza que se le tenia a Inuyasha, si bien el era un demonio ella sabia que no era perverso, incluso el Inuyasha que ella conoció hacia cincuenta años en el futuro no era malo, quizás quería aparentarlo y para ello buscaba la perla de Shikon, para ser un demonio completo... pero no era malo, pese a que a primera instancia había querido matarla. Y al pensar en aquel Inuyasha la melancolía llego repentinamente a ella... se preguntaba si aquel Inuyasha le había amado alguna vez, si le había querido un poco o jamás había podido olvidar a Kikyou. Sin embargo, Kagome sacudió la cabeza con fuerza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, hacia mucho que se había prometido a si misma que no volvería a recaer en lo mismo. Suspiro melancólicamente, mientras que se detenía justo en la entrada del bosque ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Vaya, ni cuenta se había dado, tan metida iba en sus pensamientos seguramente.

- ¿Enojada? -escucho que preguntaron-.

Kagome reacciono ante la voz, volteo hacia ambos lados y después había arriba, buscando al que había pronunciado aquella cuestión, y se encontró a Inuyasha sobre un árbol, cómodamente recostado sobre una de las ramas, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y una pierna recargada sobre otra, en una pose aparentemente despreocupada.

- Algo... es que ese hombre... mira todo lo que ha dicho de ti ¡Y encima te ataco!

- Tranquila, es un exterminador ¿Qué más podrías esperar que hiciera?

- Aun así, me molesta mucho que no crea que eres de fiar.

- ¡Feh! los humanos son así, estoy acostumbrado.

Kagome solo lo observo con algo de tristeza, y el ojidorado se vio obligado a dejar su cómoda postura, para después dejarse caer con habilidad y mantenerse de pie con sencillez, frente a la otra.

- Eh, tranquila -se acerco a ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos con delicadeza- Los humanos no confían en los youkai, menos en los hanyou... yo crecí así, pero... mientras tú confíes en mí lo demás no importa.

- Oh, Inuyasha -conmovida, y como la posición le permitió, ella también extendió sus brazos para estrecharle después- Todo esta bien.

- Claro que lo esta... además, la perra también confía en mi, y no cualquier perra, sino la que cuida de la perla de Shikon, la joya mas codiciada por los demonios de todo Japón.

Kagome rió ligeramente, a pesar de que le insistiera mil veces con que Kikyou tenia un nombre, Inuyasha parecía olvidarlo a propósito.

- Y también esta Kaede... la pequeña mocosa también confía mucho en mi... y los aldeanos, han tenido que acostumbrarse a mi presencia y no me temen... eso es mucho mas de lo que puedo decir de toda mi vida, nunca antes tantas personas me habían aceptado.

- Es porque esta es tu casa, Inuyasha, lo sabes... aquí no tienes porque temer de nada.

- Nunca he temido de muchas cosas de todas formas -dijo de aquella manera altanera suya incorregible-.

La pelinegra volvió a reír suavemente, para después separarse un poco de aquel calido abrazo y mirar fijamente a los ojos dorados del otro, como si quisiera adivinar que era aquello que pensaba. Sin embargo la contemplación duro muy poco, ya que se inclino hacia arriba valiéndose de las puntas de sus pies como apoyo, y con suavidad unió sus labios con los del medio demonio en un gesto de terneza. Ambos se dedicaron a aquel suave beso, entregándose completamente hacia los labios del otro, y al dulce sabor de sus salivas mezcladas. Cuando se separaron, lo hicieron lentamente, sintiendo el tibio aliento del otro chocar contra su boca, las mejillas de Kagome lucían aquel adorable sonrojo que solo la hacían ver mas hermosa, mientras que una tímida sonrisa se asomaba por los labios de Inuyasha. Los ojos de la miko brillaron con cierta chispa de alegría, y después sin previo aviso, tomo una de las manos del medio demonio con una de las suyas y comenzó a caminar, tirando, con la esperanza de que el otro le siguiese.

- Ven -le indicio aun así- Hay un lugar que quiero enseñarte.

- ¿En donde? -pregunto apenas-.

- No es muy lejos de aquí.

Y así con un paso que no era ni demasiado rápido ni muy lento, caminaron por un sendero del bosque que Inuyasha no había recorrido antes, al final se encontraron con un gran claro, rodeado de más árboles y algunos arbustos. En medio de aquel lugar se encontraba lo que parecía ser un viejo pozo de madera, en forma cuadrada.

- Aquí es... ¿No es hermoso?

- ¿Qué tiene de especial esto?

- Para ti, quizás nada... pero para mi, tiene mucho -sonrió con nostalgia, y emoción contenida en su mirada- ¿Te gusta?

- Pues... no parece la gran cosa, pero si te gusta a ti...

El hanyou se aproximo al pozo, y al verlo cubierto de tantas ramas y maleza, hábilmente las quito todas con la simple acción de su garras. Cuando el pozo quedo al descubierto totalmente, un extraño vació se planto en el estomago de Kagome, y los recuerdos que había estado intentando enterrar durante tanto tiempo, le venían ahora mas fuertes y ya sin poderlos evitar. Se sentó sobre el borde del mismo, y miro con algo de nostalgia hacia un punto indefinido en el horizonte... de nuevo aquellas dudas la acosaban... ¿Cuándo seria el momento de decir la verdad? ahora ya no estaba ni siquiera segura de eso.

Inuyasha la miro, bajando levemente sus blancas orejas al no comprender que era lo que le pasaba a la miko, ya que una tristeza era visible en sus ojos y el se sentía incapaz de preguntarle el porque de su repentino cambio, justo en aquellos momentos hubiese dado muchas cosas por ser capaz de saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven sacerdotisa.

-------------------------------------------------

- Bien, así esta perfecto -dijo Kikyou, mientras dejaba una perla color violáceo sobre un pedestal-.

- Con los hechizos que hemos colocado bastara para mantener a los demonios alejados ¿Cierto? -pregunto a su lado, Kagome-.

- Si.

Ambas sacerdotisas se miraron durante unos instantes, después como en un mutuo acuerdo ambas cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus manos frente a ellas, en señal de oración inclinando un poco la cabeza. Murmuraron entonces un par de rezos que mantendrían el hechizo activo hasta el día siguiente, cuando tendrían que volver para renovarlo y así mantenerlo vigente. Una vez terminado el trabajo fortalecido por sus dos poderes combinados, se encaminaron hacia el modesto templo donde ya tenían tanto tiempo de vivir juntas como una familia, aquel templo que era su casa. Cuando llegaron se aseguraron de cerrar las puertas y levantar las barreras, desde que Kagome había llegado la defensa espiritual había aumentado mucho en torno a la perla, e incluso hacia la misma Kikyou y hacia su hermana menor. Una vez que todo estuvo lo suficientemente seguro como para que fuesen a descansar en paz y sin preocupaciones, entraron dirigiéndose había la habitación que fungía como comedor, y donde por supuesto, se encontraba Inuyasha con Kaede, disfrutando de una cena que la pequeña había preparado de manera experta.

-... y cuando se fue, le dijo por ultima vez a mi hermana que se cuidara de ti -termino su relato la pequeña niña, mientras se encargaba de servirle otro cuenco de comida al peliplateado-.

- ¡Feh! esos humanos odiosos... en lo personal yo creo que al que deberían cuidar es a el, si sigue por ahí atacando sin razón se va a ganar que lo maten -respondió despectivamente el medio demonio-.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Inuyasha -dijo Kikyou, sentándose en la mesa, frente a el dejando ver en sus finos labios una ligera sonrisa-.

- Te recuerdo que no te he dado permiso de llamarme por mi nombre -gruño en respuesta el hanyou-.

- Si claro, lo que digas -la miko se permitió una ligera risa-.

Solo cuando estaban solos y en aquella confianza, todas las barreras de Kikyou bajaban completamente y demostraba ser una persona con una gama de sentimientos hermosos, justo como Kagome había dicho que los tenia hacia ya tanto tiempo. Mientras la pequeña Kaede se encargaba de servir otros dos cuencos para que sus "hermanas" comieran también, Kagome se sentó al lado del medio demonio de ojos dorados que en aquel momento discutía quien sabía que cosas con Kikyou. La miko colegiada recordaba en aquel momento al exterminador con el que se habían encontrado el día de hoy, y que se había ido poco después de que ella se había marchado molesta por sus palabras. Ahora que lo remembraba mejor, aquel hombre tenia cierto y extraño parecido con su amiga Sango ¿Seria acaso un pariente suyo? Un abuelo quizás. Y al recordar a su querida Sango, no pudo hacer otra cosa sino suspirar con melancolía, dejando que la añoranza regresase a sus ojos por segunda ocasión en lo que iba del transcurso de aquel día. Extrañaba mucho a la dulce de Sango, al ladino de Miroku, a la tierna de Kirara y al inocente de Shippou... sabia que nunca mas volvería a verlos, y en cierta forma estaba feliz por ello... porque Miroku ni su familia tendrían que sufrir de la terrible maldición del Kazaana... Sango no sufriría por Kohaku, ni tampoco su aldea seria destruida... y Shippou, oh, el no tendría que perder a su padre por culpa de los fragmentos de la perla... quizás ninguno de ellos nacería ahora, pero Kagome estaba segura de que hubiesen preferido eso, a tener que sufrir como lo habían hecho en la era que ella había vivido a su lado. Y no había que olvidarse de Kouga, su manada estaría segura... Kikyou no tendría porque sufrir vagando como un cuerpo sin alma, llena de venganza y odio, Kaede crecería al lado de su hermana, no estaría sola... Inuyasha no seria apresado en aquel árbol, ni habría traiciones de las cuales preocuparse. ¡Hasta era un bien para Sesshomaru! El no había perdido ningún brazo. Eso era lo correcto, se salvarían tantos inocentes y se evitaría tanto penar... si, era lo mejor... para todos.

Y mientras la noche avanzaba, mientras cada uno de los habitantes del templo se retiraban a dormir, no se dieron cuenta de que muy cerca de ellos a medida que la oscuridad cobraba mas fuerza, el cielo se veía repleto de decenas y decenas de demonios, que siendo tantos y estando unidos, lograron proteger su propia energía para no llamar la atención... ni Kagome ni Kikyou fueron capaces de darse cuenta de que cerca de ahí, todos aquellos monstruos se reunían sobre una cueva, llamados por una fuerza que fue tan grande que no pudieron ignorarla. Por un deseo oscuro.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

De acuerdo, ahora si no tengo cara ni excusa, ni nada que ofrecerles. Mi vida, como la de cualquiera que le va mal y odia vivir ¬.¬ ha estado como siempre, con sus altas y sus muy bajas, sin embargo me retire un poquito de escribir y avente mis proyectos, fue hasta hace poco que quise aplicarme y recordarme a mi misma que tengo cosas que terminar. Pero, cada vez que abría este fanfic no podía escribir nada, llámenlo bloqueo o perdida de interés, o lo que haya sido pero era incapaz de saber que poner (pese a que yo ya tengo todo pensado, hasta el epilogo) y no sabia como seguir, era sumamente frustrante no poder hacer nada, y me daba tanto coraje (créanme, es horrible estar en mis condiciones u.u) así que con todo, y mis patéticos intentos de escribir y no lograrlo, fui aplazando este fanfic mas de lo que me hubiese gustado, peeeeeero, estaba yo muy a gusto hace cuatro días desvelándome, cuando alcance a mirar Inuyasha por CN y sentí aquella chispa de emoción que hacia mucho no he sentido por nada (compréndanme, tenia mucho tiempo de no ver Inuyasha, y como hasta mi lectora no sirve y mi hermano se llevo mi DVD, entonces ni siquiera podía ver las películas), y toda emocionada y siendo como las dos o tres de la mañana (XD) corrí a mi computadora y comencé a escribir un poco, y al día siguiente me puse a admirar mi colección de imágenes, a escuchar música y después a releer mis capítulos anteriores. En fin, esto me ayudo en mucho a poder escribir este capitulo (en serio, yo deseaba que quedase mas largo, no como mis patrañas cortas de siempre) y aunque no es la gran cosa, me siento feliz porque pude continuar mi fanfic mas amado ;.; y que hasta el momento era el que mas trabajo me había costado escribir, ya falta muy poco para que esto se termine (tres o cuatro capítulos ¡A que esa no se la esperaban!) así que ahora menos que nunca puedo dejar esto inconcluso ¡No podría! No después de todo lo que he pasado al lado de este fanfic, ni las maravillosas personas (ustedes, mis amados lectores) que me ha dado la oportunidad de conocer. Bien, ahí tienen la historia, les pido una disculpa de todo corazón, si no había seguido no es porque no quisiera, es porque no encontraba como hacerlo... lamento tanto este maldito retraso, y ruego me perdonen. Por lo demás, espero que este capitulo que tanto me costo les haya gustado ñ.ñ (o al menos no este tan raro y mediocre como siento que me quedo ¬¬) espero y para los siguientes capítulos, no me vuelva a dar el bloqueo de meses. Y si alguien, por azares del destino aun sigue leyendo este fanfic que va tan atrasadito, se lo agradeceré mucho (seria hermoso ver que aun me leen a pesar de que he faltado durante tanto tiempo)... bien, solo me resta agradecer sus reviews a las siguientes personas:

_**Nee-chan Belen**_

_**Miho-chan**_

_**Lina-chan17**_

_**Monica**_

_**Megami Mars**_

_**Minue**_

_**Inukan**_

_**Teniente Hikaru Ichijo**_

_**Cami Taisho**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Neko**_

_**Oyuki-77**_

_**Gris Chan**_

_**Scarlet**_

_**Aki-chan**_

_**Kag-Kao. Miaka**_

_**Babydrak**_

_**Kaginu8704**_

_**Mariesmac**_

Es todo por el momento, me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo (por favor, récenle a Inutaisho o ya al menos a Midoriko para que esto no vuelva a pasar, y el siguiente capitulo sea mas largo y decente x.X) ¡Nos veremos! y miles de gracias por leer (si alguien lo hizo, claro).

_**Atte.**_

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "_Si supieras que siempre, sin que tu lo sepas y donde estés, cuando caes dormido, yo te deseo buenas noches. Y antes de que despiertes, los buenos días... quizás entonces como yo, me amarías..._" ------**»**


	28. Capitulo XXVII

**.: _Capitulo veintisiete _:.**

_La espera de aquellos largos días al fin parecía terminar hoy. Toda la situación parecía haber sido creada perfectamente a la medida, como si el mas oscuro de los destinos quisiese que al fin llevase a cabo todos sus torcidos deseos. Al fin tenía el poder suficiente y los medios como para poder llevar a cabo cualquier perversidad que por su mente pasase. Sin embargo la parte humana aparentemente no había muerto del todo aun, era por ello que la idea de ver a aquel trío de seres le parecía inconcebible. Provocaba en su ser un deseo de arruinar todo aquello, de alejarlos entre ellos y provocarles dolor... quería vengarse de algo, vengarse de lo que aquel lado humano suyo le había sido determinantemente negado. Y eso haría... seria sencillo y nada podría ponerse en su camino, tenía un perfecto plan trazado... había observado de entre las sombras el tiempo suficiente, mientras que sus victimas ni siquiera recaían en su presencia, riendo, jugando, discutiendo y perdiendo el tiempo vilmente... eran unos pobres ingenuos, y esa seguridad confianzuda que habían tenido hacia todo durante aquel tiempo, sin duda seria su perdición. Sabía sus puntos débiles, sabía como atacar y también sabía cuando hacerlo... justo en aquel día, en aquel momento. Porque el nuevo demonio Naraku obtendría la codiciada perla de Shikon, y además, lograría que quienes la habían estado protegiendo desapareciesen..._

Aquel no parecía ser un día demasiado distinto a los demás, donde se respiraba la calma y la tranquilidad desde la temprana mañana. Luego de aquel encuentro que habían tenido con el exterminador de youkais, todo se había envuelto de paz y calma, quizá hasta un tanto monótono, pero no por eso había llegado a fastidiar a ninguno de los habitantes del templo. Ese día, Kikyou se había alejado de manera considerable, hacia un hermoso claro donde el viento soplaba con tranquilidad, la poderosa sacerdotisa necesitaba despejar un poco su mente, pasar un rato a solas consigo misma y disfrutar de aquella deliciosa calma. Ignoraba donde pudiese estar Inuyasha, pero al menos sabía que Kagome se encontraba en alguna parte, buscando el tipo de flores que solía utilizar, para tejerle aquellos collares que con tanto cariño siempre solía obsequiarle todos los días, sin llegar a faltar ni uno solo. La sacerdotisa imaginaba que quizá, las flores de donde solía cortarlas se habían terminado ya. En aquel momento, en su cuello lucia uno de esos collares, con flores multicolores y que no tenían un orden en específico, como si todas hubiesen sido tomadas al azar mientras se tejían.

Justo cuando el viento soplaba de una manera que sin duda podría llamarse deliciosa, algo en el ambiente advirtió a la guardiana de la perla, quien al instante sin haberlo meditado siquiera dio un salto hacia la derecha de donde se encontraba de pie. Pronto se percato de que justo donde había estado antes, una flecha se encontraba incrustada. Definitivamente tenía un nuevo enemigo con el cual lidiar... hasta le pareció lógico, que después de todo aquel tiempo, ya fuese hora de llevar al menos una batalla a cabo.

Sin embargo, sus ojos normalmente fríos, se abrieron con tal asombro como jamás había sentido en su vida. Porque en la dirección de donde seguramente provenía la flecha, efectivamente se encontraba el supuesto responsable de la agresión. Kikyou pudo esperar todo, a un demonio de aspecto grotesco, a un cadáver andante, a una bestia deforme o hasta un niño con cara inocente... pero jamás espero encontrarse con otros ojos tan semejantes a los suyos, una abundante cabellera negra... y sin duda, aquella particular ropa que solamente a una persona le había visto usar.

Porque frente a Kikyou, con un brazo extendido y sujetando con firmeza un arco, se encontraba Kagome... mirándola con tanto frió en sus ojos chocolates, que la sacerdotisa sintió un escalofrió. A Kikyou le tomo un minuto salir de su asombro, otro ser conciente de lo que pasaba, y un ultimo minuto el poder esquivar una nueva flecha que era lanzada en su contra... aquello no podía estar pasando.

- ¡Kagome! -grito ella, con las emociones a viva flor de piel- ¿¡Que estas haciendo!

Sin embargo, Kagome solo sonrió con burla y bajo el arco que en manos tenía.

- ¿No es claro? -su voz sonó molestamente cínica- Te quito de mi camino, la verdad es que ya me he cansado de tanto fingir y... -se encogió de hombros- Decidí que lo mejor seria eliminarte.

Kikyou sentía que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando... ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?... ¡Imposible! ¡Esa no era Kagome! ¡No! Kagome no podría estarle diciendo semejante cosa... ¡No ella! Eso no estaba pasando... ¡Kagome no la traicionaría! Y pese a lo que su dolido corazón quería creer, Kikyou no podía mas que ver la verdad frente a sus ojos, todo lo que quería negarse a si misma tenía que ser cierto.

- Pero antes de eso... -y para horror de la mayor, vio como la colegiada sacaba de entre sus ropas un objeto brillante- Necesitamos hacer algo con esto.

Si, Kagome sostenía en su mano la indudable Shikon no Tama. ¡No, no, no! aquello estaba mal, realmente era imposible que eso estuviese sucediendo... y no pudo evitarlo, claro que no... no pudo evitar el sentimiento de haber sido vil y rastreramente traicionada por la persona en la que mas había confiado. Sintiendo como su interior dolía, Kikyou tomo con habilidad el arco que descansaba sobre su hombro y también una fecha, misma que lanzo al instante con una velocidad increíble. La flecha carecía de energía espiritual, pues bien sabía que aquello no dañaría a la otra siendo una sacerdotisa también. Kagome apenas si fue capaz de esquivar el impacto, pero aquella flecha rozo su hombro izquierdo, provocando una pequeña herida y rasgando la tela blanca de su blusa escolar.

- ¡¿Por qué! -la sacerdotisa luchaba furiosamente para no derramar ni una lagrima, que prontamente se agolpaban en sus ojos- ¿¡Por qué? No lo entiendo, Kagome ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿Por qué no? -respondió altaneramente ella- Tu ya no eres útil... ¿Sabes lo que haré con esto? -con total confianza, levando la mano derecha, en donde la preciosa perla se encontraba sostenida entre sus dedos índice y pulgar- Se la daré a Inuyasha.

Las pupilas de la miko guardiana se abrieron con sorpresa, como si de pronto hubiese entendido todo lo que estaba pasando de golpe. La sorpresa, el dolor, todo sentimiento pareció borrarse de sus ojos cafés... y fue reemplazado por la ira, el odio, un naciente e inconfundible deseo de venganza.

- Desde el principio siempre lo planeamos -siguió hablando ella- Y tu fuiste una tonta por no desconfiar de nosotros... ¡Nos hemos reído mucho de ti!

Todo parecía encajar perversamente a la perfección. La repentina y extraña aparición de Kagome, la llegada de Inuyasha y el como ella lo había salvado cuando el hanyou había intentado quitarle la perla. Todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, y las razones para confiar que le habían dado. Todo realmente parecía un muy buen plan bien pensado, para hacer que bajase la guardia hasta ese punto. Y Kikyou se odio... se odio por ser tan ciega, por haber confiado en aquella chiquilla... se odio por no haber eliminado al medio demonio cuando pudo... ¡Se odio por tantas cosas! Y el alma humana que sentía que había recuperado, murió nuevamente en su interior. Una traición... ¡Ella nunca podría soportar una traición! No como esa, no hecha por Kagome.

- Pero... -la sonrisa se borro de los labios de Kagome, haciendo una molesta mueca- Esta perla no me sirve de nada -con desdén la arrojo hacia el suelo- ¿Dónde esta la verdadera?

Y aquella pregunta pareció desconcertar momentáneamente Kikyou, quien a pesar de tener su arco tensado con una flecha lista en el, solo esperaba el momento oportuno para lanzar un ataque letal y certero.

- Fue muy listo de tu parte colocar una perla falsa en ese desvalijado santuario -dio un paso hacia el frente con determinación- Pero a mi no me engañas -y se detuvo, sosteniendo nuevamente su arco y colocando con maestría una fecha en el, ahora, ambas sacerdotisas se apuntaban- ¿Dónde esta la verdadera perla?

Entonces... ya nada pareció encajar como debería. En medio de aquella horrible verdad, en medio de la confusión que eran sus pensamientos, Kikyou fue capaz de evocar a su uso de la razón. Esa pregunta parecía totalmente fuera de contexto. Ambas, Kikyou y Kagome, habían creado ellas mismas aquella perla falsa, era un simple señuelo. Por idea de la mas joven, se habían dispuesto a construir aquel humilde santuario, al que le agregaron barreras de protección y donde dejarían la perla... la perla falsa que habían creado con sus propios poderes. Todo esto no era más que parte de un sencillo y hasta burdo plan, para engañar a los enemigos que viniesen por la codiciada perla, era algo muy simple. Solamente los demonios que tuviesen un alto poder podrían darse cuenta del engaño prontamente, los demás tardarían e incluso lo mas seguro seria que la misma Kikyou los destruyese luego de haber hecho tal robo antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta de que habían sido engañados.

Y ahora venia Kagome quejándose de ello... preguntando por el verdadero paradero de la perla.

- Así que... -la chica colegiada tenso el arco un poco mas- Sé que tu la tienes guardada contigo... ¡Quiero que me la entregues ahora mismo!

Fue entonces cuando el rompecabezas de todas sus dudas pareció resuelto. Kikyou casi sintió como su propia alma daba un respiro de tranquilidad reviviendo, una exhalación casi desesperada luego de la angustia que había sentido, luego de aquellos horribles momentos cuando había pensado que realmente había sido engañada de una forma cruel y retorcida. Todo el dolor de la traición, la sed de venganza y la incredulidad pareció esfumarse de su ser, mientras miraba con aprehensión hacia aquella Kagome que le apuntaba con determinación.

Era imposible. Hacia ya semanas, Kagome había ido a buscarla a mitad de la fría noche. Le había despertado desde la puerta de su habitación, y cuando le había pasado, lo primero que habían hecho era hablar del por qué Kagome se había presentado de aquella manera tan inesperada ante ella. Kikyou incluso había respondió con firmeza aquella pregunta que le había hecho la mas joven.

"- _¿Confías en mi?_ -había preguntado ella-.

- _Claro que si_ -había respondido con seguridad Kikyou-."

Y luego de aquello, Kagome se había dispuesto a contarle el horrible sueño que había tenido, y que en mitad de la noche le había despertado, haciéndole sentir una preocupación inmensa en el pecho. Las dos habían acordado que quizá podría tratarse de una extraña premonición, después de todo, entre sacerdotisas no era extraño que cosas así sucediesen. Fue en aquel entonces, cuando Kikyou había aceptado la petición que Kagome le había hecho... ella casi le había rogado que dejase la Shikon no Tama bajo su cuidado, después de todo la perla también se purificaba con ella de manera maravillosa tal como si se tratase de la misma Kikyou. No fue fácil para la guardiana sin embargo, aceptar al instante... ¡Pero lo había hecho! Porque confiaba en las palabras que le había dicho la jovencita, confiaba en ella y en todo lo que le había enseñado en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse y viviendo juntas ¿Cómo no ceder ante un mal presentimiento? Y al final, había accedido.

Le había entregado a Kagome la Shikon no Tama.

"- _Gracias Kikyou_ -dijo Kagome- _Puedes confiar en mí_ -y su voz sonó llena de sinceridad-.

- _No confiaría en nadie más_ -declaro determinada ella-."

Ahora sí todo encajaba. Nada parecía haber quedado al azar en aquel momento... y con más confianza y seguridad que nunca, Kikyou soltó con firmeza la flecha que había mantenido todo ese tiempo en el arco. Kagome que aparentemente había visto venir algo así, no tuvo demasiada dificultad en esquivar el ataque y soltar ella misma una flecha que en realidad paso lejos de la sacerdotisa. Al instante ambas parecieron enfrascarse en una pelea a base solamente de aquellas afiladas armas... sin embargo, era solamente Kikyou la única que lanzaba flechas cargadas de la mas pura energía espiritual. Durante su pequeño enfrentamiento, Kagome no dejaba de lanzar comentarios venenosos, sin embargo, ahora ninguno de ellos parecía interesar a la guardiana de la perla, ya que no había contestado ni uno solo, además de que en su mirada se leía a la perfección una frialdad enorme.

Kagome respiro frustrada justo después de esquivar una flecha, su mano derecha al instante fue hacia atrás y tanteo al aire sin resultado alguno... las flechas se habían terminado, y aquel hecho no paso en ningún momento desapercibido para Kikyou, quien solamente se limito a bajar su arco pero aun así permaneció con la guardia en alto.

- ¿Qué sucede, demonio?... ¿No tienes con que defenderte?

Al escuchar aquellas frías preguntas, dichas con un tono tan venenoso, Kagome levanto la vista con algo parecido a la incredulidad en su mirada.

- ¿Creíste que ibas a engañarme, demonio? -siseo Kikyou- Deja ya ese disfraz ¡Te he descubierto!

Kagome retrocedió, sintiéndose momentáneamente intimidada por las declaraciones.

- No sueñes -respondió la colegiada- Si quieres creer que soy un demonio ¡Adelante! Pero su sabes la verdad -sonrió de forma torcida- ¡Sabes que te engañamos todo este tiempo! Nunca había conocido a una persona tan ingenua como tu... ¡Y pensar que también confiaste en Inuyasha! ¿Sabes una cosa? Todo fue idea suya, todo esto lo planeo el, yo solamente deseaba ayudarlo... ¡Nunca pensé que fuese tan fácil! Definitivamente lo que dicen de la guardiana de la perla no son mas que mentiras... eres una crédula... ¡Y ahora dices esto! Me sorprende que pienses que soy un demonio, debes estar tan triste que no puedes aceptar la verdad... ¡Te mentí!... ¡Y ahora quiero que me des esa perla!

Sin embargo, pese a las agudas palabras de la chica, Kikyou no cambio su expresión gélida ni un solo instante, ni siquiera parecía perturbada por el hecho. Era como si no escuchase las palabras, como si nada de ellas le llegase a afectar en lo mas mínimo.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada? -gruño, molesta-.

- Deja de jugar, demonio -dijo con aquel todo hueco- No eres Kagome, si fueses ella sabrías que... -con agilidad tomo una flecha mas-.

Kagome tan solo retrocedió un paso mas, como si comenzara a comprender la gravedad de la situación.

- Sabrías que... -Kikyou tenso la flecha en el arco- Yo no tengo la perla... ¡Sabrías que te la entregue a ti! -grito, al tiempo que dejaba ir la flecha-.

Esta vez, debido a la potencia espiritual la flecha había sido sorprendentemente mas rápida que ninguna de las otras que habían sido lanzadas con anterioridad. A pesar de su agilidad, la flecha se incrusto con firmeza en el hombro izquierdo de la chica, que cayo de espaldas inevitablemente sobre el suelo. Kikyou tan solo observo aquello como si se tratase de alguna acción vista en cámara lenta... bajo su arco y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde supuestamente yacía Kagome. Sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros, se escuchaba incluso el sonido de la hierba al ser pisada en medio de aquel silencio que se había formado al dar por finalizado aquel encuentro.

- Es por eso... -murmuro Kikyou, cuando se paro muy cerca del cuerpo caído- Que tu no puedes ser ella.

Solo le quedaban dos flechas, pero con una sola bastaría para que destruyese a aquel demonio que había tomado la forma de la inocente de Kagome... nunca podría perdonarle a aquel despreciable ser que hubiese usado la figura de su amiga, y que la hubiese mancillado de esa forma... nunca le perdonaría que hubiese utilizado su voz para decir semejantes cosas. En aquel momento, lo acabaría.

Mas, todo paso demasiado rápido y ella fue incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo. Un grito estremecedor salio de la boca de Kikyou, antes de que un punzante dolor se apoderase de su estomago, su cabeza golpeo con firmeza una roca del suelo, cuando cayo pesadamente. Antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen en medio de aquel dolor tan sofocante, vio con claridad una cabellera castaña tan oscura que casi parecía negra... además de unos fríos ojos rojos que la miraban con algo muy parecido al desprecio.

De un momento a otro, solamente quedo la oscuridad, y ella se perdió en el mar de la inconciencia.

Cuando Kikyou quedo desmayada, su atacante no encontró motivo alguno por el que su apenas débil campo de energía siguiese en pie, el plan había sido atacar a aquella sacerdotisa y después matar a los otros dos... pero ahora sus planes habían cambiado, aun no tenía la perla como ya había supuesto para ese entonces, pero aun así, la obtendría. Había pensado en que su siguiente presa seria aquel molesto medio demonio... pero ahora todos sus deseos de sangre estaban solamente enfocados en una persona... la misma cuya forma había tomado con anterioridad. Y partiendo tan rápido como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, desapareció entre las sombras que brindaban los árboles.

Quizá su campo de energía había evitado que su presencia, o el uso espiritual de Kikyou fuesen detectados, y que ello atrajese a seres indeseables... pero nunca se tomo la precaución de tener el mismo cuidado para el sonido quedase sofocado también.

Junto a las orillas del rió, quizá un tanto mas alejada de lo normal, Kagome buscaba interesada algún nuevo lugar de donde cortar sus tan preciadas flores blancas. El collar que le había dado a Kikyou aquella mañana carecía de flores de color blanco, así que había pasado al menos dos horas buscando en los alrededores un lugar donde pudiese encontrar aquellas flores de ese color tan especifico. Quizá no era algo importante, y menos ameritaba que ella estuviese haciendo aquel esfuerzo ¡Pero deseaba hacerlo! Para ella, el blanco era un color que combinaba muy bien con Kikyou, y además sabía que aquello le recordaba lo humana que era... tan normal como los demás.

Aun no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo había hecho para llegar a ese lugar, pero definitivamente aunque encontrase una nueva "fuente" de esas flores que buscaba en especial, de nada podría servirle ¡Ella no caminaría todas las mañanas hasta ahí por eso! seria bastante cansado sin duda. De pronto, un sonido le llego audiblemente al oído... parecían... pisadas ¡Eso debía de ser! Un tanto extrañada, se giro hacia donde aquel ruido tan peculiar se escuchaba, preguntándose quien podría estar tan cerca de su persona. Sus preciosos ojos chocolates parecieron relajarse, y enternecerse al reconocer a la persona que se acercaba a ellas con pasos lentos y firmes, aquella cabellera hermosamente plateada brillaba con los rayos del sol y se ondulaba a su paso.

- Inuyasha -la voz de Kagome sonó jovial, alegre- ¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaba que vinieses a buscarme tan pronto.

Sin embargo el hanyou no respondió. Sencillamente detuvo su caminar y la observo fijamente, clavando su atención con insistencia en la figura grácil de la joven. El bonito rostro de la chica se lleno entonces de duda, una duda que se acrecentó de manera palpable cuando vio aquella extraña expresión en el rostro de su amado. A pesar de que sus ojos eran tan dorados como siempre, había algo extraño en ellos... algo diferente, una mirada que hasta aquel momento no había observado en él. Había algo, no sabía que cosa, pero algo le indicaba que no todo marchaba como debería.

- ¿Inuyasha? -le llamo suavemente-.

Y por segunda ocasión, se quedo sin que le diesen una respuesta. Extendió su delicada mano derecha hacia el, como si quisiese hacer un intento de tocarlo, pero aquella mano se cerro después sobre su propio pecho en un gesto de incomprensión. Sus labios se abrieron pero ella no dijo nada. La sonrisa que Inuyasha había mostrado en aquel momento, había mandado a cada parte de su ser una extraña sensación de escalofríos y desconfianza.

Algo no andaba bien.

Kikyou sintió regresar con algo de brusquedad de la inconciencia a la que había sido mandada. Pronto, mientras sus sentidos se adaptaban nuevamente a la realidad, sintió el dolor agudo de su costado, otro mas en su cabeza... todo dolía, su mente parecía un charco inestable de recuerdos, y su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer las acciones que le ordenaba.

Era casi ajena al ambiente que la rodeaba, de no ser porque mientras recuperaba sus capacidades motrices, se percato al instante de que no se encontraba sola, que había alguien a su lado y que aparentemente intentaba ayudarla. Tardo muy poco en reconocer la voz que le llamaba.

- Maldita sea... vamos, perra ¡Despierta! -gruño aquella áspera voz- Vamos... no puedes estar tan mal.

Durante un par de instantes mas que Kikyou se había tomado para incorporarse, escucho perfectamente los intentos de su acompañante por hacer que reaccionase, y cuando al fin creyó conveniente el dejarle saber que estaba conciente, sencillamente abrió sus ojos marrones, que afortunadamente se encontraban a salvo de los rayos solares, gracias a la sombra que se interponía entre su campo visual y el astro rey.

- Inu... -su voz sonó ronca, y le costo hablar de momento- Inu... yasha.

- ¡Al fin! -el medio demonio pareció suspirar aliviado- ¿Pero que diantre te ha pasado?

Inuyasha no podía evitarlo, pero se sentía preocupado. Vagando con tranquilidad por el bosque cercano, después de haber tomado una deliciosa y reparadora siesta, se disponía a buscar a Kagome para que juntos fuesen a comer, pues su estomago consideraba que ya era hora. Sin embargo, su fino sentido del oído detecto el eco de lo que pareció ser un grito de dolor... no un grito cualquiera, el grito de una mujer... y para sus nervios, el conocía perfectamente el timbre de aquella voz y conocía a su dueña. Siguiendo sus instintos, no dudo en correr en la dirección de donde había escuchado aquella exclamación, y mientras mas parecía acercarse, el penetrante aroma de sangre fresca le llego a la nariz, aquello sin duda era una terrible señal de que algo había sucedido.

Cuando al fin paro de correr, llego a un claro. Sus orbes se abrieron más de lo normal, sorprendidas ante lo que ahora veían. Pero ahí, tirada en el suelo como si no fuese mas que un vil muñeco de trapo, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Kikyou.

Lo que había temido desde un principio.

No dudo y corrió hacia ella, girando con extrema delicadeza su cuerpo al saber que estaba herida, examinando después con la mirada y dándose cuenta de la roja sangre que manchaba el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, cerca de su cadera. Era un corte, perfecto y bien hecho. No deseo intentar hacer mas por ayudarla, hasta que no la tuviese despierta y así pudiese comprobar si existían mas heridas por boca de la sacerdotisa, ya que el podría equivocarse y quizá hacer mas daño del que ya estaba hecho.

- Un... ataque... -murmuro cansinamente-.

- ¿Quién fue el maldito? -al instante sus ojos dorados centellaron- Olvida eso por el momento... ¿Solo el corte del estomago tienes?

-... -ella asintió, dudosa- Me duele... la cabeza...

- Primero que nada, hagamos algo con esa herida, anda perra, siéntate...

Por un momento Kikyou quiso reírse, de no ser porque le dolería, pero ¿Acaso nunca Inuyasha aprendería a llamarla por su nombre? Que terco era ese medio demonio.

Con cierta maestría, después de haber cuidado por mucho tiempo él de sus propias heridas, Inuyasha quito al instante ropa que cubría completamente la parte superior del cuerpo de la miko. Su piel blanca quedo expuesta, desde sus brazos largos y delgados, hasta su pecho cubierto por vendajes, pasando por su delgada cintura. El corte en apariencia era profunda y manchaba la piel, dándole aun un aspecto mas frágil a la guardiana de la perla, un aspecto que parecía ir en contra de su apariencia altanera y superior que siempre solía portar. Inuyasha no perdió tiempo, y rasgo la parte superior que acababa de quitar haciendo algunos jirones, mismos que después paso por la herida, apretando la cadera con firmeza y pese a que el dolor era bastante, Kikyou no dejo que ni una sola queja saliese de sus labios. Cuando termino de vendar, solo una ligera mancha rojiza era visible, mas no crecía, la herida parecía tener suficiente presión como para no seguir sangrando. Inuyasha se desprendió de la parte superior de su haori, y la coloco sobre los brazos de Kikyou, quien con un poco de dolor aun punzando de su herida, se coloco como pudo el ropaje ofrecido.

- Y ahora, dime... ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto? -aun no concebía la idea de que alguien hubiese podido lastimar a tan poderosa sacerdotisa-.

Ella pareció pensarlo, pareció solo hasta ese momento, ponerse a ordenar sus pensamientos para poder dar una respuesta coherente.

- Un demonio -dijo al fin, sintiendo como su voz de alguna manera se había restaurado- Un demonio que cambia de forma.

Ante la confesión, Inuyasha solamente frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quién?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Lograste matarlo? -aunque por el estado en que la encontró, él dudaba eso-.

- No.

Aquello definitivamente ya lo había puesto de un humor terrible. Si no fuese porque tenía que asegurarse que aquella miko estuviese bien, iría ahora mismo a buscar en cada rincón de los alrededores, al mal nacido que había hecho aquello. Tenía una extraña necesidad de venganza en aquel momento que solo podría explicar de alguna forma: Habían atacado a uno de los suyos. Si, por más bizarro que pudiese escucharse, muy en el fondo consideraba a Kikyou como si ella formase parte de alguna especie de clan al cual pertenecía... a ella, y a su pequeña hermana menor, Kaede. Kagome sin embargo era diferente, ella era su todo.

Repentinamente, los ojos castaños de Kikyou se abrieron con sorpresa, como si recién recordase algo importante, dio un gemido ahogado e intento ponerse de pie de manera apresurada.

- ¡Kagome! -chillo la miko-.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? -sus ojos dorados brillaron con preocupación-.

- El demonio... él... -respiro agitadamente- ¡El quería la perla! Yo no la tengo...

- Esta en el santuario -dijo, como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo-.

- No, no... esa perla no es real... la verdadera... ¡La tiene Kagome! ¡Y yo se lo dije! -su tono se volvió alarmado- ¡La buscara! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Rápido Inuyasha ¡Ella esta en peligro!

En hanyou no necesito siquiera escuchar aquellas últimas palabras. Todo en él se puso en estado de alerta y sintió miedo. Miedo como pocas veces en su existencia. Si aquel monstruo había sido capaz de dejar en aquel estado a Kikyou, no quería ni saber que es lo que podría hacer cuando encontrase a Kagome ¡A su dulce y tierna Kagome! No lo permitiría ¡Jamás! No dejaría que nadie la lastimase... ¡No a ella! Cualquiera que se atreviese a dañarla moriría sin duda alguna ¡El mismo mataría al infeliz! Y ahora, ahora Kagome corría peligro. Y él tenía miedo... miedo de perderla a ella, a su amiga, a su mujer, a la persona que amaba como jamás había amado antes.

¡Imposible! Eso no sucedería ¡Nunca!

Y ya sin importarle nada, tomo bruscamente a Kikyou en brazos, olvidándose de la herida que él acababa de intentar sanar. Una vaga queja escapo de la boca de la sacerdotisa, pero no le importo, ella también estaba verdaderamente preocupada por lo que pudiese pasarle a Kagome... ¡Y todo había sido su culpa! si no hubiese hablado de mas ¡Si no hubiese dicho aquello!

Inuyasha aferro bien el cuerpo de la pelinegra en sus brazos, al tiempo que corría ferozmente, guiado por su sentido del olfato, con el único y desesperante deseo de poder localizar el exquisito aroma que desprendía Kagome, entre mas rápido la encontrase, mas rápido podía ponerla a salvo.

Solo espera ser él, quien llegase primero.

_**Continuara... **_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Ah... bueno... tengo que dar una explicación por este retraso de milenios... bien, lo mismo de siempre ¡Falta de inspiración y ganas! Argh, la verdad no se que es lo que pasa con la inútil de mi persona. Bien, supongo que aunado a eso y que ya no veo Inuyasha porque los malditos de CN lo pasan mas tarde que antes, entonces eso se me ha convertido en un impedimento x.X pues bien, en medio de que no tenía ganas de escribir, y que además tenía que estudiar para mis exámenes finales (si a alguien le interesa saber, pase milagrosamente a otro "maravilloso" año escolar), había dejado todos mis fanfics botados. Bien, sin embargo, en estas vacaciones se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea a mi madre de irnos a EUA a pasar dos lindas semanas ¬¬ y... ¡Fueron horribles! Tan horribles como que deje este fic y nunca lo termine, vine muy traumatizada a mi regreso ;.; además de que ahora quiero mas a México XD en fin, en ese tiempo traumatizante, pensé en mis fanfics, y en este... me regañe por no haberlo seguido como debería, y menos cuando estoy tan cerca de acabarlo, así que me propuse que lo primero que haría regresando a mi bello país, era terminar mis fanfics o en su defecto seguir con ellos. Pues bien, aquí me tienen, como siempre lo dije ¡Nunca dejare este fanfic incompleto! Primero beso a la tipa que mas aborrezco, uso un traje de baño en la playa y me suicido ¡Antes de dejar esto así como así! bien, se que este capitulo no es la gran cosa, y que comienza muy extraño 9.9 pero yo les dije que esto estaba por terminarse y no les mentí, si les soy franca, siento que ya "arregle" todo lo que debía de arreglar, así que si siguiese escribiendo capítulos para alargar mas esto, seria solamente perder el tiempo, esta historia ha llegado a donde debe llegar. Bien, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer, solo pedir una disculpa por ser tan inconstante como soy, además de agradecer mucho su apoyo para llevar el fanfic hasta este punto, muchísimas gracias a ustedes lectores, una escritora jamás podrá terminar de sentirse agradecida con quienes la leen, jamás. Y bien, también tengo gratitud hacia las personas que me han dejado un review y que son las siguientes:

_**Nee-chan Belén **_

_**Inukan**_

_**Sakima**_

_**Megami Mars**_

_**Teniente Hikaru Ichijo**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Oyuki 77**_

_**Athenas XD**_

_**Bonysha**_

_**Dita-love-yaoi and lemon**_

_**Rakna**_

_**Barbara Guardado**_

_**Estefanía**_

_**Verito.S**_

_**TLAP**_

Bien, es todo por hoy... ¡Mentira! No pude dejar solamente un capitulo, así que escribí dos, por lo tanto... ¡Los dejo con el 28! Jejeje, y espero, en serio, que alguien siga leyendo esta historia.

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "_Quiero vivir en tu vida y respirar en tu alegría, llamar amor a mis sentimientos y entrar en el cielo con tus besos, quiero saber que existes y yo existo para ti..._" ------**»**


	29. Capitulo XXVIII

**.: _Capitulo veintiocho _:.**

Kagome no comprendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. No creía lo que acababa de suceder, pero el dolor en su mejilla era inconfundible, la dureza del suelo era real, y el dolor del golpe al caer tan bruscamente también estaba presente.

Inuyasha acababa de golpearle.

En sus ojos almendras, la mas pura sorpresa podía leerse con facilidad, sencillamente no había salido el choque que le había producido aquella acción... no creía que quien tenía enfrente la hubiese agredido de esa forma, sencillamente, no podía ser. Con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, incapaz de decir algo, volteo a verlo. Ella se encontraba sobre el suelo, apoyada sobre ambas manos, su cabello caía hacia el lado izquierdo y sus rodillas estaban flexionadas en una pose completamente vulnerable.

- Inuyasha...

Aquel susurro ahogado de su voz, pareció ser hecho por el viento mismo. Sencillamente ella estaba atónita.

Inuyasha le miraba desde donde se encontraba, estando así de pie parecía incluso mas alto. En sus ojos dorados parecía bailar una burla, mientras que la sonrisa en sus labios que dejaba ver sus colmillos con facilidad, estaba cargada de la más pura perversidad. Aun no había dicho nada desde que había llegado, pero sus acciones parecían hablar por el... y ella no lo entendía ¿Por qué?...

Repentinamente y con la agilidad que le caracterizaba, se deslizo en un rápido movimiento y cuando Kagome pudo darse cuenta, la tenía apresada del cuello con la mano derecha, sus garras se encajaban peligrosamente en su piel. Ella soltó un quejido llevando al instante sus dos manos a aquella que le tenía asida, intentando inútilmente que le soltase. Como si no fuese mas que un saco viejo, el medio demonio la levanto sin dificultad alguna, y Kagome pataleo cuando sintió que el suelo se perdía bajo sus pies. Sus manos aun seguían intentando soltarse, pero simplemente aquello no daba resultado.

- Inuyasha -esta vez le llamo con dificultad, sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados- ¿Por qué? -la pregunta pareció salir con dolor-.

Y por todo, el hanyou acentuó aquella molesta sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

- Eres una tonta.

Aquello hizo estremecer a Kagome.

- ¿Realmente pensaste que estaba interesado en ti? -soltó, regocijándose de la cara que ahora había puesto la chica- ¡Que ingenua! -apretó un poco mas su agarre, haciendo que ella soltase un quejido- Solo me ha interesado la perla todo este tiempo, tu no fuiste mas que un medio para llegar a ella... ¡Te agradezco la confianza!

Con dolor, Kagome cerró los ojos al escuchar la risotada que salía de la garganta del otro. Había escuchado ya antes aquel tono venenoso, y aquella risa tan perversa, pero pese a ello... ¡No debía ser real! Era sencillamente una locura pensar eso... ¡Ella lo amaba! Y estaba completamente segura de que Inuyasha la amaba, entonces ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué?. Vagamente y en medio de aquel dolor, pareció recordar algo, sí... recordó aquellas ocasiones en las que llegaron a manipularla a ella misma para hacerle daño a Inuyasha... ¿No podría ser eso? ¿No podría ser que Inuyasha estuviese siendo controlado por alguien mas? porque sinceramente no encontraba otra razón para lo que estaba sucediendo, Inuyasha nunca la lastimaría... ¡No le mentiría! Ella lo conocía ¡El no haría eso!

- Y... ¿Dónde tienes la perla? -pregunto, burlonamente- Supongo que debes traerla contigo ¿No, querida?

Kagome ahora sintió que su respiración se agitaba, mientras una gota de lo que podría jurar fue sudor frió, resbalo por su frente... ¿Cómo es que el sabía eso?... ¡Solo ella y Kikyou lo sabían! Solo ellas dos sabían que la perla del templo no era la real, ya que ambas la habían creado con sus poderes espirituales, solamente para despistar a los enemigos que viniesen en su búsqueda. Únicamente ambas sabían que la verdadera perla había quedado bajo el cuidado de Kagome ¿Cómo Inuyasha había averiguado eso?

Y se aterro cuando sintió la otra mano del hanyou meterse por su blusa hasta que aferro el hilo del cual colgaba la perla. De un rápido tirón lo rompió, desprendiéndola del cuello que la miko.

_No._

Sin ser conciente apenas de sus acciones, Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que dos insospechadas lágrimas salían de ellos, resbalando por sus tibias mejillas. Una blanca luz cegó por unos instantes la visión del medio demonio, y después una horrible sensación de escozor lo cubrió por completo, como si se hubiese metido a una hoguera, sin embargo apenas fue conciente de que aquella misma luz lo hizo arrojo lejos de la sacerdotisa que sostenía. Kagome cayó pesadamente al suelo, soltando una queja. Abrió su ojo izquierdo, mientras que observaba como la perla había quedado en el suelo, estiro lo más que pudo su mano para alcanzarla. Torpemente las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el objeto, y haciendo un poco más de esfuerzo consiguió tomarla y la apretó en su puño. Levanto la mirada, tan solo para ver que a unos metros de ella, Inuyasha se encontraba tendido en el suelo, y claramente malherido. Su cerebro era se negaba a procesar lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, pero apenas fue capaz, se sentó, mientras que apretaba su mano contra su pecho, en un intento de resguardar la perla.

No paso demasiado para que el medio demonio se recuperase del ligero ataque. Kagome vio con asombro como aquellos ojos dorados tenían un brillo peligrosamente asesino, y por primera vez ella sintió miedo.

- Voy a matarte -siseo el hanyou, mostrando una horrible mueca en sus facciones- Vas... ¡A pagar esto!

Las pupilas de la miko se abrieron totalmente asombradas, como nunca antes. Alzo la mirada atónita, mientras que lo único que podía observar era la figura de Inuyasha saltando sobre ella, con sus garras preparadas para un ataque letal, y del que era seguro no iba a salir con bien.

_Inuyasha no...él no..._

Y cerró los ojos haciendo la cabeza a un lado, en un vano intento de escapar de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus parpados cerrados temblaron, al igual que su cuerpo.

- ¡No te atrevas!

Había rugido una voz...

Kagome abrió los ojos justo en ese instante, volteando desesperada hacia un lado, y creyó estar alucinando cuando vio a Inuyasha, llegar de un rápido salto hacia donde se encontraba, sosteniendo en brazos a Kikyou. Instintivamente volteo hacia el otro lado, y se percato de que el Inuyasha que iba a atacarle se había detenido.

- ¡Es un impostor, Kagome! -grito Kikyou, mientras que Inuyasha la soltaba dejándola ponerse de pie- ¡Quiere la perla!

Kagome abrió bien los ojos, y sonrió tenuemente... lo sabía... ¡Ella sabía que su Inuyasha jamás haría algo así!

- ¿Cómo pudiste? -siseo el verdadero hanyou- ¿¡Como te atreviste a tocarla? ¡Morirás por eso, maldito! -la rabia que sentía era tanta, que apenas si podía hablar-.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, Inuyasha salto sobre aquel demonio que había tomado su figura, desenfundo su espada que al instante cambio de forma, dio una rápida estocada, que alcanzo a rasgar el haori del impostor. Pronto, ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea donde parecía que tenían iguales habilidades.

Kagome aun veía asombrada lo que estaba sucediendo, como si no diese crédito a lo que sus ojos decían, sin embargo se había percatado de la herida que presentaba Kikyou, y no había tardado en socorrerla. Con delicadeza había puesto sus manos sobre el vendaje y una luz de un agradable color lila había emanado de ellas, Kikyou reconoció al instante el reconfortante calor del aura de Kagome, que recorrió su cuerpo hasta cerrar la herida. Con la vista, Kagome busco el arco y sus flechas, justo en ese momento agradecía enormemente que Kikyou la hubiese acostumbrado por las malas, a no salir nunca del templo sin ellos. Los vio, un tanto alejados de donde aquel par de demonios idénticos peleaban, sin vacilar corrió por ellos y los tomo con firmeza, logrando colocar una flecha sobre su arco. Se paro firmemente, esperando a ver hacia quien debía de atacar, mas no fue difícil porque distinguió al instante el corte en las ropas del hanyou, que había hecho el verdadero Inuyasha con su espada. Solo fue un momento, una poderosa flecha fue lanzada al demonio impostor, hiriéndole una mejilla y con ello haciendo que retrocediese.

El Inuyasha falso se limpio la sangre que brotaba de la herida, y la miro con furia para después encarar a los otros tres que le observaban con sendas miradas de recelo e incluso odio reflejados en sus ojos. Y para sorpresa de los mismos, aquel Inuyasha sonrió como si la situación le pareciera satisfactoria.

- Son unos idiotas -mascullo el- Pudieron tener una muerte tranquila por separado... pero ahora no me dejan mas remedio que destruirlos... haré que sientan lo que es el verdadero dolor.

El real Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a atacar a su contraparte, sin embargo apenas había empuñado su espada, se detuvo. Aquel otro Inuyasha había comenzado a cambiar de forma, y ahora atentamente era observado por tres pares de ojos. Ante ellos, una nueva figura se revelo. Era un hombre, de largos cabellos oscuros que se ondulaban con capricho, sus ojos rojos eran realmente intimidantes, acompañados de aquella mueca en su rostro que asemejaba mucho a una sonrisa. Su ropaje en apariencia, no era mas que un kimono de color azul... de no ser porque sabían lo que era, era fácil pensar que aquel no se trataba mas que un simple humano.

Un grito sofocado salio de la boca de Kagome, convertido apenas en un susurro. Sus manos soltaron el arco que en aquel momento sostenían, mismo que choco contra el suelo cayendo parado, para después quedar de costado. Y después, las rodillas de la joven se estrellaron contra el piso, al tiempo que ella misma parecía mirar lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus ojos parecían dos cuentas vacías, desorientadas.

Murmullos que sonaban como: _No puede ser, no es él, no es posible_... escapaban de sus labios como rezos.

- ¿Quién eres? -pregunto rudamente el hanyou-.

Pero el hombre frente a él solo soltó una risa altanera.

- ¡Dime tu nombre, infeliz!

Kikyou en ese momento reparo en la figura de Kagome, sorprendiéndose al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, ahí hincada, con sus brazos sueltos a los costados de su cuerpo, y la mirada tan perdida, podía mirar como movía los labios como si estuviese hablando con alguien. No dudo y corrió hasta ella, arrodillándose al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente, como si con ello pretendiese hacerla despertar de aquel trance en el que parecía que había caído.

- ¡Kagome! -la zarandeo un poco mas fuerte- ¡Responde! ¿Qué tienes? ¡Kagome!

Pero ella no respondió. Sus ojos color almendra carecían de brillo alguno, como si se hubiesen apagado repentinamente. Kikyou sintió preocuparse enormemente al ver que sus intentos parecían no servir de nada, sencillamente Kagome parecía no estar conciente de nada, sin embargo el grito que escucho de parte de Inuyasha, quizá de dolor o de sorpresa, hizo que Kikyou se girase repentinamente hacia donde la batalla se estaba dando a cabo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con aflicción cuando noto que el hanyou se encontraba en el suelo, y su espada había sido lanzada lejos perdiendo la transformación que tenía. De golpe, sus ojos adquirieron frialdad y se volvieron calculadores, se giro hacia Kagome que aun parecía ajena al mundo, y busco en el suelo, tomando el arco y las flechas de la otra sacerdotisa, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que la preciada perla de Shikon se encontraba también en el piso, así que su guardiana no tardo en darse cuenta de que todo ese tiempo, seguramente la mas joven la había mantenido apresada en una de sus manos. Kikyou se dijo a si misma que la prioridad en aquel momento era destruir al demonio, y después vendría para saber que es lo que le había pasado a su amiga. Eliminar el peligro era lo primero. Coloco una flecha en el arco y la lanzo, haciendo que el demonio se alejase lo suficiente, como para que ella corriese al lado de Inuyasha para ver cual era su estado.

Frente a los ojos de Kagome, todo aquello pasaba sin ser tomado con importancia, como un recuerdo muy lejano y borroso. Porque Kagome no estaba ahí... no, su mente estaba en otra parte, reviviendo verdaderos recuerdos, recuerdos que eran la más horrorosa de sus pesadillas...

**El paisaje era desolador, una tierra extraña, cubierta de neblina por los alrededores. Grandes y escuetas montañas se alzaban por todas partes, como perversos centinelas que cuidaban la aparente, pero muerta quietud de la región. Todo parecía tan carente de vida y tan silencioso. Sin embargo, aquel silencio solo había sido roto por lejanos ruidos, que venían de una parte que parecía tener un atisbo de vida y movimiento, a diferencia del resto del lugar. **

**Un desgarrador grito quebró todo, un grito cargado de dolor y desesperación. Y después, tan solo un llanto amargo.**

**Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha brillaron violentamente justo en aquel momento, mientras que tomaba con firmeza su fiel espada, la tan afamada Colmillo de Acero, que brillaba de un tono rojizo macizo. Marcas de demonio amenazaban peligrosamente con hacerse visibles en los pómulos de su rostro, sus ojos centellaban por momentos con el color rojo de la sangre... ¡Pero debía contenerse! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Si llegaba a perder el control todo estaría acabado, no podría vengarse de lo que aquel maldito desgraciado se había atrevido a cometer.**

**Miroku había tenido que lidiar por salvar a una dolida Sango, y a una desgarrada Kagome que no paraba de soltar lagrimas, al mismo tiempo que intentaban esquivar uno de los tantos ataques que eran lanzados en su contra. Todo había sido una trampa, tan perfecta que seguramente nunca hubiesen podido escapar de ella. Desde Sesshomaru hasta el mismo Kouga, habían sido atraídos a la fuerza a aquel maldito lugar sin posibilidad alguna de escapatoria, en la frontera que dividía a ambos mundos, el antiguo y el actual. **

**Con horror Sango había visto como el cuerpo de su hermano había caído sin vida, mientras que los fragmentos que le habían mantenido en pie se iban a formar parte de la perla, que estaba bajo el poder de Naraku, quien flotando a una distancia muy corta de ellos, se divertía al ver como todos parecían sufrir para combatir, cuando recién había comenzado la pelea.**

**- ¡Kouga! El... el... -murmuraba de forma incoherente Kagome-.**

**Si, Hakudoushi había sido el responsable. La extensión de Naraku había ido directamente a atacar a Kagome, quien se había visto desprovista de su arco, ya que de un golpe este había sido lanzado lejos. El niño de blancos cabellos y fríos ojos había levantado su alabarda, lista para dar una estocada letal... cuando algo se había interpuesto entre el, y una paralizada Kagome. Era Kouga. Kagome no reacciono, hasta que sintió como su mejilla izquierda había sido salpicada de sangre, instantes después el cuerpo del youkai lobo cayo pesadamente, mientras que sus ojos azules que siempre parecían tan vivos, comenzaban a perder aquella chispa que los mantenía brillantes. Hakudoushi agito su alabarda, esta vez manchada de sangre que se escurría por el metal. Se disponía a atacar nuevamente, cuando el Hiraikotsu de Sango paso muy cerca de su costado derecho. Aparentemente en aquella frontera, los campos de energía eran imposibles de convocar. Los fragmentos que había en las piernas del youkai lobo, salieron disparados hacia una sola dirección... la mano de Naraku.**

**Sin embargo, Kagome no tuvo tiempo de seguir lamentándose, ya que de nuevo, Hakudoushi se había propuesto el atacarlos. Era increíble ver como solamente con Kagura y aquel niño, aunados a algunas bestias creadas por Naraku, poco a poco estaban perdiendo. Los primeros en caer habían sido Rin, Shippou, Jaken y Kirara... al ver que la pelea se había tornado peligrosa, Sango había ordenado a su fiel amiga proteger a los primeros tres... jamás se imaginaron que Kana también participaría en aquello. La muerte que tuvieron al menos no fue horrible, sencillamente, la niña de inexpresivos ojos se había llevado sus almas a través del espejo que siempre portaba en manos... aun así, había sido horrible... y tan doloroso de ver. Todo estaba mal... ¡Muy mal!**

**- ¡Demonios! -mascullo frustrado Miroku- Mientras estén esos malditos insectos no puedo usar el Kazaana -dijo para si mismo, frustrado al ver que aparentemente no podía hacer nada mas-.**

**Y era cierto, todo el campo de batalla estaba cubierto por insectos venenosos, y a pesar de que eran destruidos volvían a parecer otros en su lugar, como en un ciclo sin fin.**

**Sesshomaru a diferencia de Inuyasha, había sido consumido por la ira, y ahora actuaba solamente como un demonio irracional, Kagura era su oponente y en realidad parecía estarse divirtiendo a costa suya, como si el demonio no sirviese para otra cosa que no fuese un juego. La ira lo había consumido y aunque su instinto ordenaba que acabase a toda costa a aquel demonio del viento, era la perdida de raciocinio la que permitía que Kagura le dominase de esa forma. **

**Y entonces todo paso tan rápido como un parpadeo. El último fragmento de la perla se unió al resto... y una intensa luz morada solamente auguro terribles cosas. Como si se los hubiesen ordenado, Hakudoushi y Kagura pararon sus ataques, alejándose y desapareciendo después como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí. La imagen de Naraku, sosteniendo la perla completa entre sus dedos fue una de las cosas mas espantosas que alguna vez pudieron presenciarse. Las cosas pasaron de manera muy repentina después, Kagome había sido arrojada al suelo con una simple y fuerte ráfaga de aire que pudo haberse comparado con el Kaze no Kizu de Inuyasha. Ahora Naraku era su oponente, y las esperanzas parecían haber desaparecido. Sin importar o no el veneno de los insectos, Miroku se dispuso a utilizar su Kazaana, a pesar de todo, Sango no se dio por vencida y se juro a si misma no morir en vano. Aun en un estado inconsciente, Sesshumaru peleaba de su parte, como si supiese que el único causante de todo aquel odio que le tenía dominado, fuese aquel demonio que los observaba a todos con malicia y burla mal disimulada. Kagome lo intento, realmente lo intento, pero ninguna de sus flechas parecían dañar al otro, incluso estas eran desvanecidas antes se acercarse demasiado a la perversa figura del demonio de ojos rojos. Pero gracias a aquella actitud tan despreocupada, gracias a aquella poca atención que realmente le estaba dando a la batalla, Inuyasha logro acercarse lo suficiente hacia el, justo cuando había descendido, luego de haber esquivado un simple ataque de Sango, y cuando Sesshomaru saltaba para atacarlo a una velocidad increíble, Naraku se valió de una de las tantas extensiones de su cuerpo, muy parecidas a huesos. Se giro rápidamente, presintiendo un ataque por la espalda, una de sus extensiones se elevo bloqueándolo, para darse cuenta de que únicamente se trataba de Tessaiga que aparentemente había sido arrojada en su dirección. Suficiente distracción como para que Sesshomaru atravesase las barreras de su cuerpo, después de todo aquel Lord Youkai tenía un poder impresionante, sin embargo estaba seguro de que cuando fusionase la Shikon en su cuerpo, nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru logro saltarle encima, aprisionando su cuello contra el suelo con una de sus garras venenosas, mientras que sus ojos estaban rebosantes de un color rojizo y lleno de furia, Naraku intento librarse de el, desplegando decenas y decenas de tentáculos, brazos y demás deformaciones de su cuerpo, y cuando logro mandarlo lejos, con nuevas heridas en el cuerpo, apenas cayo en cuenta de que el mismo Inuyasha salía detrás de su recién arrojado hermano, y hacia la misma acción de querer apresarlo. Fácilmente y hasta con sorna, lo arrojo bastante lejos, el cuerpo del hanyou rodó todavía un par de metros antes de detenerse, esta vez, con dos letales heridas, una en el dorso muy cerca de el pulmón derecho, y la otra exactamente en su estomago. **

**Tarde se dio cuenta Naraku, de que la perla le había sido arrebatada. Sin embargo la furia por ese hecho no se presento, incluso pareció que la situación le divertía mas, después de todo, ya no quedaba nada... seria fácil matar a los que quedaban y recuperar la perla.**

**Kagome había sentido que su corazón se detuvo cuando vio caer a Inuyasha, maltrecho y derramando sangre a borbotones. Su propio pecho ardió dolorosamente, y corrió hacia el con una desesperación que jamás había sentido antes. Casi histérica de angustia, logro girarlo solo para lanzar un gemido ahogado al notar el estado tan deplorable en el que ahora se veía en hanyou. Lo tomo en brazos desesperada, y comenzó a llamarlo con voz aguda y sofocada.**

**- ¡Inuyasha! -grito ella, sacudiéndolo- ¡Inuyasha! -y nuevas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos ¡Necesitaba que él le respondiese!-.**

**- Es... es... estoy bien -murmuro quedamente, apenas de manera audible-.**

**- ¡Inuyasha! -las nuevas lagrimas mojaron aun mas sus mejillas- No hables, es mejor, solo espera un poco, te vas a poner bien.**

**Ella deseaba con todo su corazón creer en eso, creer que como en todas las horrendas batallas que habían pasado, las cosas se mejorarían al final, que todo estaría bien... pero sabía que se engañaba... ¡Eso no pasaría! Shippou y Kirara estaban muertos... ¡Kouga también lo estaba! Naraku tenía la Shikon no Tama... este era el final de las cosas... era un final que ninguno de ellos había imaginado nunca.**

**- Feh...no lo creo...**

**Y esas palabras se lo confirmaron... nada estaría bien, todo estaba acabado. Inuyasha suspiro luego de haber susurrado su respuesta, y cerro los ojos dando un suspiro que intentaba apaciguar el dolor que sentía. **

**- ¡No digas eso! **

**Reprocho Kagome... ¡Deseaba tanto creer en una esperanza!... ¡Tenía que haber una salida! Las cosas no... las cosas no podían terminar de ese modo.**

**- Solo... cálmate -aunque el sabía que aquello era demasiado pedir-.**

**Y los segundos que siguieron pareciesen una eternidad, como si se transformasen en horas interminables, o al menos así deseaban que fuesen.**

**- Oye, Kagome...**

**Aquel susurro hizo temblar a la chica, haciendo que sus ojos que se encontraban escrutando el estado del hanyou, se fijasen nuevamente en los suyos, quedando sus miradas conectadas. **

**- Inuyasha -murmuro consternada-.**

**Ella se separo un poco de su cuerpo herido, intentando no lastimarlo mas, sin importar o no que su ropa ahora se encontraba húmeda por la sangre... y era sangre que no le pertenecía... **

**- Solo... quería pedir perdón por todas aquellas veces...**

**El paro, y Kagome le vio como inspiraba, para intentar hacer llegar a aquel elemento vital a sus pulmones... aparentemente le estaba costando el seguir hablando con normalidad. **

**- ...Que te moleste y... te hice sentir mal -termino, dificultosamente-. **

**- No Inuyasha, no te despidas...**

**Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos... porque sabía que aquella era una despedida, si ¡Una maldita despedida! ¡Y ella no deseaba eso!... y su corazón se rompió nuevamente en pedazos, tan dolorosamente que pudo sentirlo. Sabía que aquello tenía que pasar, ya no quedaba nada, las lágrimas fluyeron sin cesar resbalando por sus mejillas. Vagamente y en medio de su desesperación, Kagome se pregunto si Inuyasha se había sentido así, cuando había visto como el mismo Naraku había acabado con Kikyou... ella se había declarado su aliada, sin embargo, aparentemente el demonio le había traicionado; lo mas seguro era que Naraku había sentido miedo de que cuando menos se lo esperase, la sacerdotisa lo traicionase a el, después de todo, solo ella tenía el poder para poder eliminarlo, era normal entonces que hubiese decidido acabar con ella para no correr ningún riesgo, no había alcanzado a comprender del todo, como había sido capaz de hacer eso, después de todo cuando había intentado destruirla en el pasado, jamás lo había podido lograr debido a su débil parte humana, quizás era porque su lado humano había sido totalmente acallado cuando veía la victoria tan cerca, cuando sabía que la perla al fin seria suya y que ya nadie podía evitarlo. **

**Y lo que mas lamento Kagome en ese momento, es que nunca le había dicho a Inuyasha todo lo que sentía por él... y lo que ahora le dolió, es que el jamás llego a decirle que la amaba... no, ese sentimiento siempre lo tendría Kikyou. Pero ya no importaba, ya nada importaba en ese momento. Todo se había perdido. **

**- Es mejor que tu... **

**La voz del hanyou la saco de sus repentinas y apresuradas cavilaciones, sintió que había pasado una hora, cuando apenas se trataba de tan solo un instante.**

**- ..Te quedes, con esto...**

**Inuyasha levanto su mano que también estaba ensangrentada, con aparente esfuerzo, abrió el puño y en ella, se encontraba descansando la tan afamada perla de Shikon... el tesoro maldito que había llevado a todos a tener aquel deplorable final. **

**- ¿Cómo? -pregunto Kagome sorprendida-.**

**Tomo con delicadeza la mano del hanyou, se sentía tan tibia... y la vez tan fría. La perla entonces, descanso en ambas manos que le daban un poco de protección ilusoria, pues nada podría protegerla de que perteneciese al demonio que la había completado en sus perversas manos.**

**- Feh -rezongo casi de manera altanera, pese a las circunstancias- ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a acercarme tanto a Naraku sin una buena razón? -y dicho aquello, cerró nuevamente los ojos intentando buscar un poco de alivio al dolor-.**

**- Inuyasha... -murmuro con voz quebrada-.**

**Sus ojos aun seguían derramando lágrimas, como una lluvia amarga y silenciosa. Con suavidad, apretó su mano contra la suya en un intento de conservar el calor que parecía irse poco a poco, y la perla quedo apresada entre ambas manos. **

**Desesperada, deseando que todo aquello no fuese más que un sueño, Kagome levanto la vista, aun con perladas lágrimas cayendo cual diamantes perdidos. Borrosamente logro enfocar a un poco de distancia, la batalla que aun continuaba sin que ellos dos estuviesen presentes. Con terror, vio que Naraku peleaba únicamente con Sesshomaru... sin embargo, por ninguna parte logro divisar a Miroku ni a Sango. ¡No quería aceptarlo! Ellos no... ellos no... ¡Ellos no podían haber muerto también! Pero aunque quisiese negarlo, eso era una verdad sin duda alguna. El campo era desolador, cubierto de neblina y con olor a muerte. Todo había acabado, Naraku al fin había ganado, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, a pesar de todas las vidas perdidas, a pesar de las lágrimas, la sangre y el sudor derramados... a pesar de los deseos y sueños de cada uno, a pesar de sus motivos... ¡A pesar de todo! Habían perdido, ya no quedaba nada... nada... **

**Kagome cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si desease que sus parpados se fundiesen para no abrirse nunca más. Podía escuchar aquella suave respiración acompasada, del ser que infantilmente intentaba resguardar entre sus brazos... del ser que amaba con toda su alma y por el cual morirá con gusto... ¡Y se maldijo a si misma! Se maldijo por ver como todos habían caído uno a uno sin que pudiese evitarlo, se maldijo por no haber sido de mas ayuda, por no haber logrado que existiese una diferencia... se maldijo porque todos se habían ido, y había quedado ella.**

**¡Ya no mas dolor! ya no... por favor... ya no mas...**

**_Solo quisiera..._ -pensó desesperada, al ver tanta muerte, tanto dolor- ..._Solo quisiera que las cosas no fuesen de este modo... Solo quisiera empezar de nuevo, evitar que todo esto pase... ¡YA NO QUIERO VER MAS DOLOR!..._**

De golpe, Kagome pareció recuperar la conciencia en la realidad. Sus ojos parecieron recobrar aquel brillo que indicaba que aparentemente había salido de aquel letargo en el que había caído en sus pensamientos... en sus memorias...

Rápidamente se incorporo, como si despertase de un mal sueño, e ignoro el dolor de sus rodillas al haber permanecido tanto tiempo apoyada firmemente sobre ellas sin siquiera saberlo. Desesperada, recordó lo que estaba pasando, y busco con la mirada cualquier cosa, cualquier indicio. Sintió que el alma se le fue a los pies, y que el corazón se paraba en su pecho como en antaño. Kikyou yacía sobre el suelo, con su bonito rostro blanco manchado de sangre, su negro y lacio cabello estaba completamente desatado y desordenado, la ropa que llevaba estaba en mal estado... su mano derecha estaba extendida, y a unos centímetros de ella, se encontraba el arco que estaba usando, todo parecía indicar que había intentando tomarlo nuevamente, pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Inuyasha permanecía tirado, boca abajo, su estado no era ni ligeramente más favorable que el de Kikyou, algunos platinados cabellos se encontraban manchados de sangre, sin embargo, por el leve movimiento de su cuerpo, y el apretar débil de sus garras, era claro que intentaba ponerse de pie.

Kagome retrocedió un paso, sintiendo como su labio inferior temblaba con violencia. Sentía que de nuevo todo estaba pasando, que de nuevo la historia se había repetido pese a todo lo que había intentado... sentía que todo estaba perdido. Porque la sonrisa de asquerosa satisfacción en los labios de Naraku, iba dirigida hacia aquella pequeña perla que sostenía entre los dedos de su mano derecha, y la cual observaba con malsana satisfacción. Todo estaba pasando de nuevo. No sabía que es lo que había pasado, o cuanto tiempo se había quedado atrapada dentro de sus sofocantes recuerdos, pero le dolió terriblemente ver que había sido el suficiente como para que ella permaneciese ajena a la batalla, como para no tuviese ni una sola herida, mientras que Kikyou e Inuyasha yacían en el suelo... se insulto, por no saber que es lo que había ocurrido, por saber que mientras ella estaba simplemente vagando por el pasado, una cruenta batalla se había llevado a cabo frente a sus ojos, y aun así ni siquiera tenía la mas mínima idea de que es lo que había sucedido.

Pero esta vez... esta vez... Kagome sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía, y estaba segura que no se trataba de su corazón... sentía que ese algo se rompía y explotaba con violencia dentro de su ser. Sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de Kikyou, y pasaron al de Inuyasha y por ultimo, se elevaron para observar a aquel maldito demonio, que parecía tan ensimismado en sus propias cavilaciones que no había reparado en la presencia consiente de la otra sacerdotisa. Su respiración se agito fuertemente dentro de su pecho, como si sus pulmones le estuviesen exigiendo cantidades enormes de aire. No lo iba a permitir... esta vez no... ¡Esta vez no iba a dejarlo! Esta vez ella no vería morir a los que quería a manos de un ser tan despreciable como el, esta vez no iba a ser una maldita presencia inútil... ¡Esta vez no iba a quedarse sola!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo que dos lágrimas cayesen por ellos, corrió hacia donde se encontraba Kikyou y agacho su mano izquierda tomando rápidamente el arco que estaba cerca de ella, y no detuvo su corta carrera, hasta que estuvo tres metros alejada de la otra miko. Sintió sus ojos arder mientras derramaba lagrimas, sintió su pecho escocer pero no de dolor... lo sintió escocer de algo que en ese momento no supo como definir.

- ¡NARAKU! -grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones-.

Al instante, el demonio volteo, sorprendido de que la mocosa que parecía que había caído en un shock, ya estuviese conciente nuevamente. Al ver su figura que temblaba fuertemente, al ver ambos puños apretados, la expresión inclasificable de su rostro y las lagrimas que derramaba, Naraku no pudo hacer sino mas que reírse de tan ingenua criatura, de tan patético ser que ahora parecía amenazarle solamente con un arco, pues ni siquiera había flechas. Eso mismo es lo que había hecho caer a Kikyou, cuando repentinamente se había visto sin flechas para seguir combatiendo, y aprovechando eso la había atacado, deseando esta vez haberla asesinado.

- Tu... -su voz sonaba peligrosamente tranquila, nítida- Tu... maldito... siempre ha sido tu culpa... solo tuya...

Pese a que tenía la perla de Shikon en sus manos, pese a que sabía que aquella niña no era nada, pese a que había derrotado a la poderosa guardiana, y había derribado a aquel hanyou tan fiero... realmente sintió algo parecido a un escalofrió recorrerle. La mirada arrasada de lágrimas de la chica, era algo que no podía esconder aquella llama colérica que ardía en sus ojos. Y de pronto, Naraku se dio cuenta de algo... el jamás le había dicho su nombre a ninguno de los tres.

Mas, no pudo seguir siquiera pensando, porque Kagome levanto su mano derecha extendida hacia el, y una fuerte corriente de viento lo golpeo, haciéndolo retroceder unos centímetros de donde se encontraba de pie. Cuando quiso reaccionar para atacarla, descubrió que no podía moverse, cada centímetro de su cuerpo era incapaz de articularse, se sintió como si estuviese atrapado por algo que no veía, algo que le impedía siquiera poder parpadear... una fuerza tan inmensa, que por primera vez le hizo conocer el verdadero miedo.

- Tu... -siseo Kagome-.

En ese instante, ella supo que era aquello que recorría cada fibra de su ser... odio, furia, resentimiento, dolor...

Camino con pasos decididos, su mirada sin despegarse de aquel demonio paralizado, ni siquiera ella misma sabía como es que había hecho eso, ni tampoco se había dado cuenta siquiera de aquello. Extendió su mano izquierda sosteniendo con firmeza el arco que en ella traía, alargando el brazo como si estuviese por usar el arma. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en aquel momento era una sola cosa...

_Venganza..._

Comprendió al fin a la Kikyou que ella había conocido, a aquella Kikyou que solamente era un cuerpo errante sin vida, que vagaba robando almas, llena de rencor hacia el mundo y cuyo único objetivo era la venganza en contra de aquellos que le habían lastimado, conoció entonces lo que era sentirse con el alma tan dañada, y no culpo a ésa Kikyou, después de todo, aquella sacerdotisa había tenido que vagar con esos sentimientos siempre, sin la opción de olvidarlos.

- Lo pagaras -entrecerró fieramente los ojos- Lo que le hiciste a Shippou... Kirara, Sango, Miroku... lo que le hiciste a la pequeña Rin... a Sesshomaru, Kohaku, a Kouga... ¡Vas a pagarlo todo!

Naraku ignoro el hecho que le estaban acusando en nombre de personas a las que ni siquiera conocía, o al menos, que el supiese que hasta el momento había dañado. E ignoro aquello, primeramente por el hecho de no poder moverse, y segundo, porque con el mas puro asombro, observaba como en la mano derecha de la joven, que permanecía cerrada, comenzaba a formarse de manera espectral una flecha, haciéndose mas nítida, mas sólida, sin embargo, esta flecha no era lejanamente de madera siquiera, su forma parecía compuesta de una brillante luz negra, que se acrecentaba rápidamente. Quiso escapar, cuando vio como aquella flecha era colocada sobre el arco, la cuerda se tensaba peligrosamente, y la punta era ubicada directamente en su dirección. El fulgor negro que desprendía se hacia mas grande, hasta dejar estelas que se desprendían y subían por el aire, como humo espeso. Kagome inclino la cabeza, mientras subía el arco, y tensaba aun más la cuerda del mismo.

- Es tu fin... -seguía murmurando, casi de manera oscura- Esto... esto es por ellos... ¡Por todo lo que has hecho!... es por ellos... -sus ojos aun derramaban lagrimas- Esto es por Kikyou... y es... es...

Cerró uno de sus ojos, enfocando a la perfección. Su mano derecha tembló, a medida que seguía sosteniendo la flecha. Naraku no podría creerlo, sencillamente podría leerse en sus ojos una impresión y un temor que nunca antes habían logrado ser vistos... ¡No podía una simple mocosa derrotarlo! Era algo imposible... ¡Ella no podía hacerlo! No era más que una niña insignificante, y aun así, en ese momento parecía una letal ejecutora. Y le pareció increíble que aunque tenía la perla que lo convertía en el demonio mas poderoso de todos, esta ni siquiera le había servido, había tardado en hacerla parte de su cuerpo, y era quizás ese el mas grande error que lamentaría siempre, si es que vivía mas tiempo para lamentarse.

- Es... es... ¡ESTO ES POR INUYASHA!

Y justo en aquel momento soltó la flecha. Sin embargo, una décima de segundo antes de que eso sucediese, cuando aquel nombre había salido de sus labios, la flecha de un negro sólido, había cambiado de color en tan solo un instante, se había vuelto casi rosácea, desprendiendo un brillo blanquecino que parecía casi plateado, ese era el color del aura de Kagome, de su poder espiritual que era tan inmaculado y ajeno al odio, que era capaz de acabar con la oscuridad mas profunda, de purificar la perla y hacer que su mera presencia impregnase de tranquilidad.

Kagome se dio cuenta en ese momento, de que al final sintiese lo que sintiese, el amor siempre lograría que todo aquello manchado de maldad y odio, fuese transformado en pureza. Y cuando Naraku vio, con sus ojos rojizos temblando como la flecha se dirigía a el, jurando que casi había distinguido la punta de la misma, la desesperación de querer escapar de aquel destino lo carcomió por completo, aun paralizado. Supo que su error no había sido fusionarse con la perla, su error había sido no eliminar a aquella niña. Vencido por subestimar a quienes el mismo pensaba matar, lenta y dolorosamente.

La flecha llego a su objetivo, haciendo que una intensa luz cegadora alumbrase todo el lugar y después... nada, solo silencio.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¡WAAAAAA! No lo van a creer... ¡Pero me emocione! XD oh diox, oh diox... definitivamente que cosa mas... ¡Patética! En serio, pude hacer algo mejor con esto ¡Lo se! Pero mentiría si no dijese que ya tenía esto pensado desde hacia muchos, pero muchos meses x.X ah, me va a dar un soponcio... cof, cof, como sea, lo dije antes, pero esta historia (según lo veo yo) ha dado todo lo que debía aportar, por eso, quizá solo quede el siguiente capitulo y el epilogo y esto se termina... ¡Argh! No quiero hacerlo v.v pero debo de hacerlo, este era el plan original y así hay que seguir. Por cierto, desconozco si Hakudoushi llega a ser eliminado o algo así, pero la verdad, ni idea ¬¬ cuando yo deje de ver la serie, todavía lo vi vivito y molestando a medio mundo. Así que si cometí un error al poner o no su presencia, pido disculpas. Por si no quedo claro... si, a Kagome-chan le dio cosa ver que lo mismo estaba pasando y se enfureció por todo el dolor que había pasado, así que obviamente la flecha estaba "maldita" por decirlo así, pero mágicamente, cuando pronuncio grito el nombre de Inuyasha, la perla se purifico, después de todo, el amor es puro ¿No? bien, lo que esta resaltado con negritas es como un flash back o algo así. Bien, bien, como sea, acepto toooodo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones o reclamos, y los tomare en cuenta para escribir lo que falta T.T en serio, es horrible pensar que esto esta a una pequeñez de terminar, snif, snif, como sea ¡Gracias por su apoyo hasta ahora! Como siempre, saben que aprecio de todo corazón sus comentarios. Bien, ahora si, es todo por el día de hoy ¡Muchas gracias por leer esto!

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "_Quiero vivir en tu vida y respirar en tu alegría, llamar amor a mis sentimientos y entrar en el cielo con tus besos, quiero saber que existes y yo existo para ti..._" ------**»**


	30. Capitulo XXIX

**.: _Capitulo veintinueve _:.**

**O**scuridad.

Todo era un infinito espacio de oscuridad en el que nada podría verse. Parpadeo de nuevo sin saber donde se encontraba, con los recientes hechos revoloteando por su mente como crueles mariposas negras. Los últimos instantes en los que había estado consiente parecían ser confusos, tan sólo recordaba una enorme luz que había cegado por completo su vista y después... nada, solamente aquella oscuridad parecía haber quedado. Era muy extraño, pero sentía como si estuviera flotando en la nada, no había suelo bajo sus pies ni tampoco había un algo que la sostenía, sencillamente estaba suspendida en aquel espacio negro, como si flotase de alguna manera mágica e inexplicable. Era igualmente inexplicable la enorme sensación de paz que la embargaba, no sentía ira, no sentía ansiedad, no sentía perturbación de ningún tipo... era algo raro, una tranquilidad absoluta.

En ese momento evoco en su mente a Inuyasha, pensando en que era lo que había sucedido con él ¿Y que habría pasado con Naraku? Kagome no estaba segura de que lo hubiese derrotado ¿Y si él seguía vivo? ¿Y si había conseguido la perla? Que desgraciado destino seria ese, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho desde que había regresado entonces seria en vano... esperaba que Kikyou estuviese bien y hubiese recuperado la perla... ya que ella no entendía el lugar en el que se encontraba, y tampoco tenía ni una remota idea de que era lo que había pasado. Su mente parecía estar adormecida pues sabía que era muy extraño que estuviese tan ajena a cualquier tipo de ansiedad o malestar tanto físico como mental. Cerro los ojos suavemente y se dejo envolver por un manto invisible de silencio que la cubría, sin pensar en nada en concreto y sin ser demasiado consiente de que era todo lo que había sucedido, se sentía como en un sueño, largo e imposible de explicar. Durante lo que pudieron ser minutos u horas solamente se quedo descansando, sumergida en esa sensación de flote y serenidad.

- Kagome...

Una tersa y suave voz pronuncio su nombre, haciendo un eco casi irreal que debía de escucharse por todas partes. Como si saliese de un repentino ensueño, Kagome abrió mas sus marrones ojos, buscando de manera ausente quien le había llamado.

- Kagome...

La llamada se repitió con igual suavidad. Girando sobre su cuerpo intento encontrar de donde venia esa voz... que era tan relajante, como una melodía suave. Una suave luz pareció brillar en aquella infinitada nada, y como por una reacción espontánea de su cuerpo, Kagome se giro sobre si misma dando por fin con la aparente responsable de los llamados que se le hacían. Frente a ella y en apariencia flotando con la misma gracilidad, se encontraba una mujer. Su cabello era de un largo precioso, finamente lacio y de un negro bellísimo. Sus ojos, de color gris, resplandecían con un brillo que Kagome no había visto antes en ninguna persona. Era muy bella en realidad. Traía puesta alguna especie de armadura que a ella se le hizo demasiado antiquísima aun para el tiempo en el que se encontraba. No sabía de donde ó el porqué, pero aquella persona se le hacia extrañamente familiar, como si en alguna otra parte la hubiese visto o al menos ya la conociese.

_¿Dónde...?_... pensó apenas sin ser muy conciente, pero ahí estaba, la impresión de que de que le conocía. Aquella bella mujer no se movía, mirándola fijamente aunque no sintió ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo de su parte ¿Seria ella quien le había llamado realmente? Y lo mas extraño de todo eso es que Kagome no sentía nada que llegase a asustarla, aun se sentía inmersa en alguna especie de sueño donde apenas era consiente de si misma y de lo que la rodeaba, porque de encontrarse plenamente en todos sus sentidos, seguramente estaría aterrorizada por lo que acababa de suceder, preocupada por el estado en el que estarían Kikyou e Inuyasha, y mas aun, ansiosa de saber cual era el final que había tenido Naraku ¿Sus esfuerzos habrían servido de algo?

- Kagome.

Esta vez no había duda. Esa mujer era quien le hablaba.

- ¿Quién eres?

Kagome se sorprendió por el como sonaba su voz. No estaba segura realmente de poder hablar, pero cuando lo había hecho se percato al instante de que su voz era bastante mas suave de lo normal, como un susurro del viento.

La mujer la observo detenidamente tomándose su tiempo para contestar aquella cuestión. Sólo hasta entonces la chica pudo darse cuenta de que bajo la armadura aquella extraña llegaba puesta ropa que muy cercanamente recordaba mucho a la que usaban las sacerdotisas, además en su frente habían cuatro peculiares marcas.

- Kagome -que dulce sonaba- ¿No lo imaginas?

Aunque su expresión no había cambiado al hablar, sus palabras habían sonado con cierto cariño y hasta un poco risueñas. Kagome cerro los ojos intentando ser mas dueña de si misma y de sus descarriados pensamientos. Muchos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente de un solo golpe... sucesos de cuando iba en la primaria, los cuentos de su abuelo, la comida que cocinaba su madre, todas aquellas veces que mando a Inuyasha al suelo, la risa inocente de Shippou, los a veces sabios consejos de Miroku, la tranquila voz de Sango, el ronronear de Kirara por las noches junto al fuego, los halagos y detalles que Kouga siempre le dedicaba... ¡Tantas y tantas cosas! También recordó la fría mirada de Sesshomaru, las tretas de Jaken, y la inocente sonrisa de Rin, sin olvidar tampoco la nefasta mueca de suficiencia de Kagura, ni la inexpresión en el rostro de Kanna, y los horribles rostros de cada uno de los enemigos y monstruos con los que tuvo que enfrentarse. Y al final...Naraku. Repentinamente abrió los ojos, mirando otra vez al frente, de entre todo aquel conjunto de recuerdos carentes de un contexto a seguir... algo había iluminado sus pensamientos.

- Midoriko...

Nuevamente la voz suave de Kagome se dejo escuchar, y Midoriko sonrió con algo muy parecido a la complacencia.

- Bien, Kagome, lo has hecho muy bien.

- ¿A que te refieres?... ¿Lo logre? -pregunto insegura-.

- Así es... mereces que te felicite... realmente lo mereces.

Una nueva sensación de paz inundo cada poro de su piel ¡La noticia no podría ser mas maravillosa! Al fin... ¡No lo creía! El motivo porque tantos seres habían sufrido al fin había sido borrado, ya no quedaría de él mas que un mal y amargo recuerdo, teñido de envidia y ambición.

- Inuyasha, Kikyou ¿Ellos...?

- Están sanos y salvos -respondió con tranquilidad-.

- Pero... ¿Cómo es que tú...? -realmente no entendía si quiera como hablaba-.

Midoriko pareció endulzar la mirada, el alo de extraña y sobrenatural luz blanca casi platinada que se extendía alrededor de ella, pareció brillar un poco más de una forma mágica e ilusoria.

- Tienes un gran corazón, Kagome... tú deseo de evitar el sufrimiento te ha llevado hasta aquí, ha este momento.

- Nunca entendí -murmuro aun mas bajo, afligida- Siempre creí que la perla de Shikon sólo podía ser utilizada por los demonios.

- Y es así... sólo existe un ser humano capaz de tocar hasta el fondo de las almas encerradas en la perla, y hacer que estas obedezcan su deseo si es realmente puro.

El silencio pareció instalarse ante esta revelación a medias. Kagome sentía que divagaba, como si estuviese estancada en medio de un sueño y la realidad, atrapada en algún tipo de alucinación o alguna fantasía extraña y casi bizarra. Midoriko pareció entender la poca turbación que comenzaba a hacerse presente en la mente de la mas joven, y como sus pensamientos iniciaban a volverse mas nítidos y confusos.

- Yo soy la única que puede hacerlo -revelo al fin, en un quedo susurro- Yo cree la perla, y yo puedo hacer que me escuche.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a ella. Midoriko en todo su esplendor le regreso la mirada, una mirada tan calida y al mismo tiempo tan extrañamente familiar.

- Kikyou es mi reencarnación, de otro modo ella jamás hubiese podido ser la guardiana de la perla ni hubiese conseguido purificarla... es un error creer que yo quede encerrada también dentro de la Shikon no Tama, una parte de mi espíritu logro liberarse, pues estaba segura de que algún día se me necesitaría de nuevo, casi podía sentirlo...

La revelación fue sumamente increíble que por un instante Kagome sintió que le faltaba el aire. Enderezo su cuerpo con rapidez y quedo erguida mientras aun era presa de la falta de gravedad en aquel desconocido lugar de nada. La sensación de somnolencia que tenía y le hacia sentirse ajena y fuera de lugar se esfumo con una rapidez asombrosa, como cuando el viendo sopla con fuerza y arrastra las cenizas de un pergamino que ha sido abrazado por el fuego con rapidez.

- Kagome... -continuo hablando, como si estuviese ajena a las sensaciones que comenzaban a recorrer a la joven- Tú eres yo... de alguna forma lo eres, y por el momento has de ser la única humana a la que la perla se dignara a servir.

Kagome soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando una nítida luz de un suave color rosado inundo todo por un instante, como un mágico estallido; cuando sus ojos fueron capaces de enfocar nuevamente en medio de aquella oscuridad suprema que lo bañaba todo, una extraña emoción le invadió de pies a cabeza. Allí, frente a ella se encontraba la pequeña y codiciada perla de Shikon, suspendida en el aire, permaneciendo estática como si solamente esperase por ser tomada. Se veía mas pura de lo que nunca antes había conseguido observarla, desprendiendo de ella un suave color violáceo tan claro que resultaba un lujo para la mirada. Con mano temblorosa y sin ser demasiado conciente de sus acciones, Kagome se vio a si misma tomando la perla y acunándola con gentileza en su mano, sintiendo una extraña ola de infinita paz, una que no había gozado nunca antes y que era tan diferente a la paz inicial con la que despertó en ese lugar. Repentinamente todo se sentía bien, como si estuviese en su lugar. Ya ni siquiera sentía que la revelación de la existencia de aquella mítica sacerdotisa acababa de hacerle fuese demasiado importante, como si siempre lo hubiese sabido en alguna parte de ella misma.

Midoriko observaba en silencio a la chica, a aquella valiente chica que había tenido que pasar pruebas que ella jamás había afrontado. Si bien era cierto que ella se encontraba contenida en lo mas profundo de la perla, y casi perdida en cada fragmento de la Shikon cuando esta se había roto, su espíritu arraigado y atrapado por siempre en la perla había sentido las emociones de cada uno de los que habían llegado a tener contacto con la perla o al menos con alguno de sus fragmentos. Conocía a la perfección a Kagome y al instante la había reconocido como una extensión que había alcanzado su propia alma, una reencarnación no tan lejana de si misma, pero menos cercana que Kikyou. En el momento mas angustioso y desesperante que había sentido antes, había llegado a escuchar en el fondo de lo infinito la suplica de Kagome deseando mejorar todo aquello que había salido mal, deseando borrar el dolor que ninguno de los que ella había conocido había merecido pasar. Y ahora ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella chica que brillaba por si misma con su propia luz inmaculada. Ella nunca se llego a encontrar con Kikyou quien desgraciadamente llego a caer en las peores redes de engaño, y su espíritu se había teñido de muerte, dolor y traición, empañando para siempre su pureza y condenándola a una eterna sed de venganza y malicia que parecía no se terminaría nunca; mas sin embargo, Kagome parecía ser tan ajena a ella, ostentando por si misma una gala de hermosos sentimientos siempre envueltos en el manto de su inocencia y su gran corazón, que era aquello que siempre diferenciaría a ambas sacerdotisas. Kikyou había perdido toda inocencia cuando se había hecho a la idea de que no era completamente humana, pero Kagome en cambio se sentía mas humana solamente por el mero hecho de poseer tan maravilloso don que podía ser utilizado para resguardar a un peligroso objeto, y así mantener paz entre aquellos que se habían visto envueltos en aquel infame viaje por la obtención de cada pieza perdida de la perla.

- Tú deseo se ha cumplido -la voz de Midoriko sonó llena de orgullo, a pesar de que su hermoso rostro seguía tan impasible como al principio- Deseaste comenzar de nuevo, desde el principio y evitar el sufrimiento... la nobleza de tu buena voluntad se ha realizado ya.

Sin embargo el silencio fue una respuesta que Miroriko no se esperaba. El rostro bajo de Kagome le había impedido ver su expresión, sin embargo lentamente la chica irguió la cabeza con cierto movimiento pausado y solemne, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus parpados descansaban con delicadeza sobre sus pómulos. Mas, cuando lentamente las pestañas negras y gruesas se alzaron para revelar el par de orbes que ocultaban, la mismísima Midoriko, la sacerdotisa mas poderosa que se hubiese visto antes sintió algo muy parecido a un escalofrió que recorrió su casi inexistente ser en la realidad. Kagome ya no parecía ella. Su mirada se había enfriado considerablemente y repentinamente Midoriko pensó que frente a ella se encontraba la misma Kikyou... de ojos inexpresivos y letalmente helados. Las facciones serias de su rostro e indiferentes hicieron que pareciese muchos años mayor.

- Es mentira -sentencio Kagome con voz sedosa- Yo desee que nada de esto pasara, aun así Inuyasha y Kikyou sufrieron por un momento ¿No es eso dolor?... Se suponía que Naraku nunca seria creado, pero paso.

Midoriko se obligo a si misma a regresar a su estado de indiferencia, tomada todavía por sorpresa del cambio tan radical que había sufrido aquella niña, tan tierna y que siempre solía destilar dulzura con cada una de sus acciones. Tan inocente. Muy diferente a esa Kagome que hablaba con voz gélida, soltando palabras seguras y secas. Sin ninguna expresión adornado su bonito rostro y con sus ojos vacíos de sentimiento alguno.

- Eso no se pudo evitar -sentencio la mayor- Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, Kagome. Hay seres que están destinados a existir, a pisar esta tierra y vivir en este mundo, aunque se hagan miles de cosas en contra para evitar su presencia. Naraku es uno de ellos, estaba destinado a existir y nada podría cambiar eso, ni siquiera el poder de la perla... sin embargo, tú deseo realmente se vio llevado a cabo... tus amigos no han de sufrir por culpa de este demonio, nadie ha de derramar sangre en nombre de la perla de Shikon, y esta no reclamara ninguna vida inocente mientras se cuide de ella en la forma correcta. No habrá victimas de engaños y traiciones, ni habrá quienes sufran por culpa de la ambición de seres oscuros y codiciosos ¿No es eso lo que querías?

El silencio nuevamente se extendió quizás mas tiempo del necesario. Kagome pareció pensarlo seriamente mientras en su faz ninguna expresión se asomaba, revelando que era aquello que sentía en su interior. Realmente parecía tan extraño, para ella, que era una de las personas mas emotivas que existiesen y con sólo mirar sus ojos era fácil ver que era lo que pasaba por su alma, alegría ó dolor, enojo o tristeza... pero ahora, ahora no demostraba nada.

Por fin soltó un quedo suspiro, negando con suavidad para si misma. Sus hombros parecieron caer y la resignación brillo por un momento en su mirada almendra que en esos instantes parecía no ser suya.

- Sí... era esto lo que quería -determino al fin-.

Pero Midoriko no fue capaz de entender mucho el tono que la chica había usado. Aunque tampoco comprendía porque era que ahora se había instalado en ella aquella desolación. Pasaron lo que pudieron ser horas, minutos o quizá apenas unos míseros segundos en el que el silencio se había instalado reclamando todo aquel lugar como suyo. Mas allá de las palabras o los gestos aquellos dos sacerdotisas parecieron comprenderse fuera de lo que cualquiera pudiese ser capaz de ver... eran de dos generaciones muy distintas, los sentimientos en sus corazones eran parecidos y al mismo tiempo extremadamente diferentes. El color de su cabello apenas era similar, y el tono de sus miradas se había distanciado uno del otro, el color de sus pieles era todo un contraste y los tonos de sus voces solamente se asemejaban en la frialdad con los que eran pronunciados. Y aun así, ellas eran iguales... eran la misma persona, como verse en un espejo. Pasado y Futuro. Parecía que poca importancia había ahora.

La mirada impasible de Midoriko se endulzo considerablemente por lo que estaba a punto de decir, aunque tenía la sensación de que la jovencita frente a ella ya lo intuía.

- Y ahora que todo ha pasado -hablo con firmeza, aunque con cierto tacto- Es... es hora de que regreses a donde debes de estar.

- Lo sé -pero el tono frió de Kagome le sorprendió-.

Kagome lo sabía, sabía que aquel momento llegaría aunque desde el mismo instante en que su mirada se había conectado con la de Midoriko ese conocimiento pareció salir de lo mas enterrado de sus pensamientos y de su ser, para ser gritado dentro de su mente.

- Pero... podré volver de vez en cuando, como antes ¿No es así?

La voz de Kagome había abandonado su recién adquirida frialdad, siendo teñida de una desesperación llena de esperanza, como si de la misma dependiese su vida.

Midoriko sintió una punzada de dolor, y era extraño, pero ella ya no recordaba que era lo que se sentía sufrir. Pero ver repentinamente aunque fuese por un segundo la expresión cargada de sentimientos en aquellos ojos fue demasiado.

- No -mas su voz salio helada- Ya has hecho lo que debías... no podrás regresar... va en contra de muchas cosas el que tú y Kikyou existan al mismo tiempo en una misma época.

- ¡Pero ya había pasado! -reclamo con ansia-.

- No... ella ya había muerto, su cuerpo no era mas que algo sin pulso ni vida, no había ningún corazón latiendo en su pecho. Ustedes no pueden permanecer compartiendo el mismo espacio, algo muy malo podría pasar si esto continua así, el futuro podría cambiar severamente y romperse... debes irte.

- ¡No quiero!

El bramido molesto de Kagome no sorprendió en nada a Midoriko. Y por un momento pareció darse una lucha increíble en dos titanes. Pues a pesar de que los ojos marrones de Kagome se habían inundado de lagrimas, su expresión indiferente y su mirada glacial competían con las de la misma Midoriko, quien muy dentro de si también comenzaba a sentir el dolor de la otra como si se tratase del suyo.

Fue fácil darse cuenta cuando Kagome desistió de su determinación, ya que su ahogado sollozo fue todo lo que se necesito saber para entender que se había rendido, que se había resignado sin pelear, sin hacer un escándalo, sin negarse a la realidad. Realmente aquella niña había madurado mucho... había pasado por tantas cosas que una pobre chiquilla de su edad no debía ni siquiera haber vivido, en algo ella y Kikyou se habían parecido, no solamente porque en diferentes tiempos habían amado al mismo ser, sino que las dos habían vivido cosas injustas que no correspondían ni lejanamente a alguien como ellas. A pesar de ello, Kagome cerró con fuerza los puños apretando con fuerza la valiosa perla que se contenía dentro de uno de ellos. Levanto la mirada determinada, sus ojos entrecerrados, bañados de dolor y resentimiento ahora si parecían ser los suyos, no una copia de los de Kikyou.

- Pero... -su voz se ahogo un momento por los sollozos- Quiero una última cosa -dijo de manera determinada, evitando que su voz temblase en algún momento-.

Midoriko esta vez no fue capaz ni lejanamente de saber que era lo que pasaba por el corazón de Kagome, así que sencillamente inclino la cabeza con ligereza para que la otra prosiguiese con lo que tenía pensado decirle. Ella lo entendió, pues aspiro intentando darse valor.

El momento había llegado, aquel momento que había temido casi desde el principio. Aquello que había deseado evitar con toda su alma, pero que sabía que era justamente lo que debía de pasar, no porque fuese obligatorio, sino porque era lo correcto. Su castillo de ilusiones se acababa de romper frente a sus propios ojos, igual que sentía que se rompía su corazón en tan pequeños pedazos que estaba segura de que jamás podría volverlos a reunir. Aunque, tampoco iba a intentar hacerlo.

- Quiero... -su voz seguía sin temblar, su mirada arrasada de sufrimiento y angustia también relucía con determinación- Quiero... quiero que Inuyasha sepa esto... quiero que le muestres la verdad, que lo dejes recordar las cosas que yo recuerdo, todo aquello que tuvo que haber pasado si Naraku los hubiese engañado a él y a Kikyou.

Midoriko entrecerró la mirada, sintiéndose profundamente asombrada dentro de si misma.

- ¿Y porque deseas eso? -hizo una pausa- Quieres darle a él recuerdos de una vida que nunca tendrá que pasar ¿Para que hacerlo?

- Porque tiene que saber la verdad -cerro los ojos, mientras sus labios temblaban- Él debe de saberlo... yo... yo gane su corazón para mí de una manera muy injusta, no debía de ser yo la que recibiera su cariño y su confianza... es por eso... es por eso que quiero que él sepa que es lo que ha pasado, que sea conciente de cómo deberían ser las cosas cuando yo ya me haya ido... ¡No quiero engañarlo mas!

- No puedo hacer eso -replico con firmeza-.

En realidad era posible, pero Midoriko se sentía incapaz de llevar a cabo algo así ¡No podría! No cuando aquella jovencita había resistido tanto, no cuando al menos debería de dejarse aquel hermoso amor que se merecía como mínimo por todo lo que había tenido que suceder.

- No te lo estoy pidiendo a ti -replico, con voz rota- Yo... yo no pido lo mismo para Kikyou porque... ella no lo merece ¡Yo no seria capaz! Sé que ha sufrido mucho y yo no voy a venir a quitarle la calma que se merece... no voy a enfrentarla al dolor del engaño de Naraku ni tampoco quiero que recuerde lo infeliz que era... ¿Podrías tú vivir tranquila teniendo tantas cosas horribles en la memoria y en el corazón? Ella no tiene porque recordar todas las atrocidades que sucedieron cuando la regresaron de la tumba, ni tampoco tiene porque enterarse de todo aquello que sufrió cuando se creyó engañada por Inuyasha... no voy a recordarle como fue que murió, envuelta en dolor y desamor, en resentimiento y traición.

Si la creadora de la Shikon pensó que no podría sentir mas admiración por Kagome, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada, porque justo en aquel instante sintió que debía de arrodillarse frente a ella como un mínimo por lo que se merecía. Era tan imposible que existiese una alma con tan buenos sentimientos, tan justa y desinteresada... tan esplendorosa y bondadosa como para siempre albergar justicia en su corazón y ante todo, poner el bienestar de los demás al suyo. A querer ver feliz a los otros antes de preocuparse por su propia felicidad. Tal sacrificio era una muestra hermosa de que el mundo no era tan oscuro y despreciable como a veces se puede llegar a pensar, a veces, en algunas partes, aun quedan almas verdaderamente bondadosas como la que tenía frente a ella.

Con mano temblorosa, Kagome se llevo la palma izquierda hacia el sitio en su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón, y casi miserablemente logro conseguir que permaneciese ahí, presa del temblor que recorría cada punto de su cuerpo. Sus mejillas aun seguían siendo mojadas por lágrimas cristalinas. Pero... ya no, ya no iba a llorar mas... ¡Iba a ser muy fuerte! Y entre mas doliera, mas iba a sonreír.

- No se si mi deseo es puro -sonrió de manera destrozada- Pero es lo que quiero -cerro el puño por sobre su ropa, como si intentase apretar el corazón que latía dentro de si- ¡Es lo que deseo aquí! -y golpeo con fuerza su pecho- ¡ES LO QUE QUIERO!

Con una profunda tristeza, Midoriko cerró los ojos.

Y ahora realmente todo fue oscuridad, profunda oscuridad que cegó por completo a Kagome, borro su visión y después, también su conciencia.

¸.¤´¸.¤´¨) ¸.¤¨) ¸.¤´¸.¤´¨) ¸.¤¨) ¸.¤´¸.¤´¨) ¸.¤¨) ¸.¤´¸.¤´¨) ¸.¤¨) ¸.¤´¸.¤´¨) ¸.¤¨) ¸.¤´¸.¤´¨) ¸.¤¨)

Poco a poco, todo pareció cobrar sentido nuevamente a su alrededor. Los olores, los sonidos, las sensaciones... ¡Sentía tan adolorido el cuerpo! Y poco tardo en darse cuenta de que igualmente la cabeza le dolía terriblemente... ¡Vaya! ¿Es que acaso le había pasado encima algún youkai? Prontamente su uso de razón regreso completamente y un aroma dulzón le llego a la nariz inundando sus fosas nasales y haciéndolo aspirar con mas fuerza. El conocía ese aroma a la perfección, uno que lo hacia relajarse completamente.

- Kagome -susurro quedamente-.

Seguido de aquel susurro, abrió los ojos dejando ver el dorado espectacular de sus orbes. Y supo que no se equivoco, el rostro sonriente de Kagome lo recibió, ahí estaba ella, con aquella expresión de alegría mortificada que siempre tenía cuando él acababa de salir bien librado de una lucha. Sus ojos marrones mas brillantes de lo normal como si intentase contener las lagrimas. Su negro cabello suelto con la misma gracia de siempre y su uniforme escolar empolvado como siempre solía quedar después de que pasaba demasiado tiempo en el Sengoku. Realmente, estaba tan bonita.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -lo ayudo a incorporarse-.

- ¡Feh! -gruño, tosiendo después un poco- Me han pasado cosas peores... ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Tú estas bien?... ¿Dónde están Miroku y los demás? -pregunto extrañado, al no escuchar sus voces-.

Por un momento la expresión radiante de Kagome pareció ensombrecerse, y su sonrisa amenazo con borrarse, sin embargo se dulcifico aun más, y con cuidado acaricio la mejilla algo raspada y herida del medio demonio. Inuyasha se estremeció por la repentina acción de la chica, ya que no se había esperado nunca que hiciese semejante cosa.

Pero, de un momento a otro, todo volvió. Como imágenes de un sueño que apenas acababa de recordar. Todo inundo su cabeza con una velocidad demasiado violenta. Se vio a si mismo en aquello que podría llamarse la _batalla final_ contra el maldito de Nataku... y también... y también se vio encontrándose nuevamente con Kikyou para intentar quitarle la perla, salvo que esta vez algo inesperado había ocurrido... Kagome había llegado a salvarlo y ha abogar en su favor. De ahí en más todo fue una sucesión de hechos... que corrieron por sus ojos como el agua corre por los ríos.

"_- Adelante... ¡Hazlo!_ _¡Mátame! Pero Kikyou jamás te dará ésa perla, al contrario te buscara para destruirte...y eso es lo que quiero evitar, no quiero que mueras_ -y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- Kagome._

_- ¿Sí?_

_- No es mucho lo que yo puedo ofrecer_ -declaro fijando su vista en ella, y en los ojos de la chica se noto la confusión- _Pero te prometo que...siempre voy a cuidar de ti, no dejare que nada te pase._

_- Inu... yasha _-murmuro débilmente Kagome, sorprendida por sus palabras y sintiendo como su pecho era golpeado por la felicidad_-."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- No digas tonterías Kagome_ -y lo que relucía en sus mejillas era un indicio de sonrojo provocado por las burlas que había hecho la chica sobre sus orejas- _Mejor toma esto y piensa en otras cosas _-y buscando en su haori, saco una pequeña concha-.

_- Inuyasha_ -ella la tomo, y la miro con curiosidad- _¿Qué es esto?_

_- Maquillaje ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? A ustedes las mujeres les gustan esas cosas ¿No?_ -explico mirando hacia otro lugar que no fuese el sonriente rostro de la chica-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- Serán casi iguales_ -murmuro, comparando a Kikyou con Kagome- _Pero sin duda... Kagome es más especial..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- No te enojes Inuyasha, la mirada de Kikyou es así...hay personas que sólo pueden reflejar frialdad, pero su corazón es muy cálido_ -dijo ella con su tono de voz siempre dulce-.

_- ¡Jah!...No sabes lo que dices_ -estaba molesto, mientras recordaba a su medio hermano-.

_- ¿Y entonces que es lo que piensas tú? _

_- En que hay miradas que... destilan dulzura_ -enfoco sus ojos hacia los de Kagome, y ella se sonrojo con sencillez- _Y entonces la persona es igual de dulce_ -no pudo evitar sorprenderse por sus palabras porque nunca antes en el pasado había tenido a quien decírselas-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- Kagome..._ -murmuro Inuyasha mientras caminaban-.

_-¿Sí?_ -susurro suavemente-.

_-Dije que cuidaría de ti... y pienso hacerlo_ -no estaba seguro del porque de sus palabras, pero había querido decirlas-.

_-Yo sé que lo harás... lo sé..._ -y ella sonrió-._"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- Kagome_ -la tomo con firmeza de los hombros- _Lo que te voy a decir, no quiero que jamás lo vuelvas a repetir, confió en ti_ -declaro- _Kagome, como soy mitad demonio, pierdo mis poderes cada noche de luna nueva... En esas noches soy un humano completo, como tú o cualquier otro, débil y sin poder alguno_ -sintió al fin que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, lo había dicho e interiormente había logrado sentirse mejor-.

_- Entonces es por eso que quieres ser un youkai completo_ -aprecio ella- _Ahora lo veo todo claro, no te preocupes, no diré nada_ -y amplio su sonrisa- _Pero a cambio quiero pedirte algo... ¿Me dejas abrazarte?_ -pidió dulcemente, con un tierno rosado en sus mejillas- _Es que hace frió y quiero volver a dormir._

_- ¿Qué?_ -se sobresalto por la pregunta, sin embargo en cuanto menos lo había pensando, ella ya lo había envuelto entre sus brazos y se había acurrucado en su regazo-.

_- ¿Sabes una cosa Inuyasha?... No te preocupes tanto por eso, no tiene mucha importancia... seas humano, seas hanyou o seas youkai, no importa_ -bostezo adormilada- _Lo que importa es que seas tú... y a mí sólo me interesa que seas Inuyasha, simplemente esta demás tu especie."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- ¡Maldito seas, Sesshomaru!_ -grito presa de la frustración, cayendo al suelo mientras que apretaba fuertemente los puños, hilos de sangre salían de sus manos- _¡Te la llevaste! ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué mi Kagome?_ -grito sin saber siquiera que decía, sintiendo una mezcla de odio, rencor e impotencia recorriendo todo su ser-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- ¿Esta bien?_ -pregunto Kikyou con voz firme-.

_- Ella esta viva_ -respondió automáticamente Inuyasha, mientras seguía el rastro del aire que parecía difícil de captar-.

_- Por tu bien y el de tu hermano debe de estarlo_ -sentencio apretando con fuerza su arco, en un gesto de enojo e impotencia- _Imbécil._

_- Feh, me haces un favor si te callas_ -respondió de manera mordaz-.

_- ¡Esto es tu culpa!_ -dijo nuevamente- _Si Kagome no hubiese estando tanto tiempo contigo ¡Esto jamás habría pasado! Fue tu hermano quien se la llevo, es tu culpa. Espera… es mi culpa por permitirle verse con alguien como tú… perdona, mas bien dicho, con algo como tú _- Inuyasha se mordió la lengua y apretó los puños para no saltar sobre aquella mujer -_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- Ya sé que no te agrado... _

_- Feh, no agradarme es poco_ -la miro desdeñosamente- _Me eres absolutamente nauseabunda._

_- ¡Tampoco me insultes!_ -grito Kikyou molesta, pero a pesar de eso su expresión seguía siendo fría y serena- _Si queremos encontrarla tenemos que empezar a tratar de congeniar, sé que no soy Kagome pero…_

_- Ya sé que no eres Kagome, se parecen mucho pero… Kagome es más agradable…y bonita, además su aroma no es tan molesto como el tuyo_ -dijo Inuyasha, desviando la mirada despreocupadamente-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- Kaede dice que parezco gemela de Kikyou_ -dijo riendo, con esa dulce voz suya al enseñarle a Inuyasha como es que se veía portando un traje de sacerdotisa tradicional- _¿Tú que crees? _

_- No, no pareces Kikyou, tú eres Kagome, mi querida Kagome_ -dijo él, tan suavemente que su voz derretía-.

_- Inu…yasha_ -hablo ella entrecortada por la impresión-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- ¡Escúchame bien!_ -aferro sus manos al haori del hanyou- _¡Te amo!_ -confeso con toda la fuerza de su ser, de sus sentimientos- _Esa es la verdad, te ame desde que te vi, desde que te escuche ¡Te amaba ya aun antes de que me conocieras!_ -seguía llorando amargamente- _¡Y no sé que hice para merecer el que tú me digas que me quieres! Yo no te merezco Inuyasha, pero aun así te amo ¡Como no tienes idea!_ -y su llanto ya no la dejo hablar-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- Inuyasha_ -susurro ella, aun sollozando un poco- _No debes de quererme, no lo merezco. _

_- Jah… sigues siendo tan tonta como siempre _-dijo suavemente, sin malicia alguna, acariciando aun con ternura una de sus mejillas-.

_- Es que, Inuyasha, no entiendes, esto no debe pasar, no debo amarte… yo no debo estar cerca de ti_ -y nuevas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas-.

_- Deja de decir tonterías de una buena vez_ -corto él con aquella seguridad y arrogancia que poseía, pero hablando con el cariño que le tenía, abrazándola con delicadeza, posando su mano sobre el suave cabello azabache y cerrando los ojos- _Necesito estar contigo…. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- ¿Y que quieres?_ -pregunto fastidiado-.

_- Sólo voy a advertirte algo… Si estas jugando con Kagome no voy a perdonártelo, si algo le pasa por tu culpa o si la lastimas tampoco te perdonare_ -entrecerró su fría mirada marrón- _Así que mas te vale cuidar de ella mas de lo que cuidas tu vida, o yo misma te buscare hasta acabarte._

_- Si eso es lo que te preocupa olvídalo entonces_ -respondió molesto por las declaraciones de Kikyou- _Kagome es lo único que me importa y no voy a permitir que nada la llegue a dañar, moriría antes de eso así que olvídalo y cállate._

_- ¿Qué hay de la perla de Shikon?_ -pregunto con más frialdad-.

_- ¡Feh! Para lo que ahora me importa, puedes guardarte tu perla donde quieras, que a mí ya no me interesa_ -aclaro con gran sinceridad, molesto aun con Kikyou-._"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- ¡Dije que no!_ -replico enérgicamente ella, en aquella ocasión cuando discutían del destino de aquel desdichado hombre que había intentado robar la Shikon no Tama- _¿Esa es su solución a todo? ¿Matar? De los youkais lo entiendo ya que también son un peligro para el resto de las personas, pero me niego a dejar que maten a un humano indefenso ¡No quiero!_ -y cerro los ojos bajando la vista- _Suéltalo Inuyasha._

_- Kagome entiende que…_-comenzó la otra sacerdotisa-.

_- ¡Entonces mata a Inuyasha también!_ -grito Kagome levantando la vista- _También intento robar la perla, entonces si esa es su forma de pensar, debe de morir _-y aunque sus palabras sonaban duras, sus ojos reflejaban las ganas de querer llorar-.

_- Déjalo ya, Inuyasha_ -Kikyou bajo la vista-.

_- Como quieran_ -replico él, terriblemente dolido por las palabras de Kagome, pero eran ciertas y pese a todo él le daba toda la razón-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- Pero que linda doncella tenemos aquí_ -aprecio Myoga, la pulga youkai- _¿Quién es usted?_

_-Mi nombre es Kagome, mucho gusto_ -sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacer-.

_-Kagome-sama… es un lindo nombre, y dígame ¿Es usted amiga del amo Inuyasha-sama?_

_-Bueno yo… -_Kagome dudo un poco y bajo la vista un tanto avergonzada_-._

_- Ella es mi pareja_ -declaro con simplicidad Inuyasha, aunque un ligero sonrojo había en sus mejillas haciendo sonrojar también a Kagome-.

_- Así que el amo Inuyasha-sama ya decidió sentar cabeza, estoy seguro de que tendrán unos cachorros sanos y fuertes_ -comento Myoga dando saltitos en el hombro del hanyou-.

_- ¿Eh?_ -exclamo Kagome sorprendida-.

_-¡No digas disparates!_ -replico Inuyasha, con algo de terror y un sonrojo en las mejillas- _¡No te adelantes a los hechos, anciano!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- No logras engañarme para nada_ -revelo Inuyasha, con un tono triste, se encontraba dolido porque ella no era capaz de confiar en él-.

_- No me pasa nada Inuyasha_ -bostezo- _Es sólo que creo que necesito descansar, estoy agotada y por eso desanimada… Pero estoy bien_ -quiso sonar sincera y convincente… y casi lo logra-.

_- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?_ -su voz tan hermosa, sonaba un tanto quebrada ahora-.

_- No importa, Inuyasha_ -respondió negativamente de nuevo, mirando hacia el techo con el dolor en la mirada_-… Sabes… Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? Que eres muy importante para mí… Que no importa que pase, mis sentimientos siempre serán los mismos…_ -y cerro los ojos para evitar llorar-."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- Así que…_ -Kikyou lo miro con curiosidad al decir eso- _¿Amigos?_

_- No malinterpretes perra, si hablo contigo de Kagome no significa que me agrades más, significa que ella me preocupa, feh _-y sin más que hacer se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, tenia ciertas ganas de subirse a un árbol y quedarse ahí el resto del día-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- ¿Estas mejor?_ -pregunto él, mirándola con tanta ternura en sus bellas orbes doradas que deslumbraba-.

_- Sí_ -sonrió ella, con un agradable rosa en sus mejillas. Inuyasha acentuó su sonrisa, amaba verla sonrojada por su causa- _¿Me disculpas? En ocasiones me siento extraña, y ni siquiera sé como actuó._

_- Esta bien, todo esta bien mi querida Kagome_ -y la apreso entre sus brazos, con vehemencia y delicadez al mismo tiempo-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- Muy bien Kagome, desde ahora tu serás mi mujer_ -dijo Kouga, líder del clan de los lobos-.

_- ¿¡QUE!?_ -fue la respuesta en general y casi al mismo tiempo que se escucho en todo el lugar-.

_- Así es, desde ahora eres mi mujer_ -declaro el joven youkai lobo-.

_- ¡¡Quita tus sucias garras de Kagome!!_ -grito Inuyasha mas que molesto-.

_- No me puedes ordenar nada, bestia_ -respondió Kouga mientras lo miraba con el mismo rencor que el hanyou tenía al mirarlo a él- _Ahora ella es mía._

_- ¿¡Tuya!?_ -Inuyasha estaba a sólo segundos de matar a ese insolente lobo- _¡Por si no lo sabes Kagome es mía! _

_- ¡Ya basta!_ -grito la chica evitando que la discusión siguiese- _Lo siento en verdad Kouga-kun, pero Inuyasha no miente, yo estoy con él _-dijo Kagome con un tono de voz sumamente amable y dulce, mirando con ternura al youkai frente ella, provocando solamente que Inuyasha sintiese mas celos aun-."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- Ya, dime la verdad, Kagome_ -dijo él con un tono de voz muy suave- _¿De verdad te gusto ese tipo?_

_- ¿Qué?_ -la chica parpadeo unos instantes- _No puedo creer que por eso estuvieses molesto ¡Que celoso eres!_

_- ¡No estaba celoso, Kagome!_ -replico ofendido-.

_- Sí claro_ -dijo con cierto sarcasmo juguetón- _Pero si te soy franca_ -sonrió ligeramente- _Me agrada saberme celada, me haces sentir importante_ -y su sonrisa se volvió una infantil y mas bella-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- ¡Aléjate de ella, animal!_ -grito molesto, mientras daba un salto con intenciones de acabar con aquel miserable-.

_- ¡Inuyasha, basta!_ -grito Kagome y no sabía si estaba enojada o riéndose-.

_- ¡Eres muy lento, bestia!_ -se burlo Kouga, con una enorme sonrisa socarrona en los labios, mientras que esquivaba ágilmente los ataques de su _enemigo_-.

_- ¿¡Porque estas aquí!?_ -gruño el medio demonio, mientras soltaba otro golpe fallido-.

_- Yo puedo venir a ver a mi mujer cuando quiera._

_- Ahora mismo veras..._ -sentía que hervía de rabia ¡Porque Kagome era suya!-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- ¿Estas enojado Inuyasha?_ -pregunto con inocencia-.

_- ¡Feh! _

_- Por favor Inuyasha... tú sabes que Kouga es solo un amigo y me agrada, nada más._

_- ¡Si claro! _

_- Sabes que la única persona que quiero eres tú _-declaro, con inmensa devoción, mientras que colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho, haciendo que poco después Inuyasha las tomase delicadamente-.

_- No puedo evitarlo..._ -hablo con cierto tono cansado- _Te amo, Kagome_ -y se inclino llevando las manos de la chica a su boca y besándolas con suavidad-.

_- También yo, Inuyasha_ -dijo ella, sonrojándose adorablemente-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- Y... ¿Cómo esta la perra?_ -repentinamente él rompió el silencio-.

_- Kikyou esta bien, muy bien_ -dijo, remarcando el nombre y él se dio perfectamente cuenta de la acción-.

_- ¡Feh! Nos matamos en el camino por nada ¡Si yo decía que la perra no tenía nada! _-cerro los ojos con molestia, engullendo su comida-.

_- Bueno ya, me equivoque..._ -replico Kagome haciendo una especie de puchero que se le veía tan tierno-.

_- No importa..._ -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- _A veces eres un poco torpe._

_- ¿Torpe?_ -ella entrecerró un ojo, dejando ver cierto brillo molesto en su chocolate mirada- _Inuyasha_ -cerro sus orbes marrones- _No sabes a veces cuantas ganas me dan de mandarte al suelo... lastima que ya no puedo _-y suspiro en completa resignación, dejando al medio demonio sin entender muy bien sus palabras-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- ¿Esta es la sorpresa, Inuyasha?_ -pregunto entusiasmada Kagome, plasmando en sus labios una bella sonrisa mientras que su mirada se enternecía-.

_- ¡Feh! Algo así_ -el ojidorado cruzo los brazos y desvió la mirada hacia alguna otra parte pues de alguna manera se sentía avergonzado-.

_- ¡Ay, gracias, Inuyasha!_ -entusiasmada, Kagome extendió los brazos y los arrojo alrededor del hanyou, abrazándole con cariño- _Gracias... otra vez_ -sonrió agradablemente-.

- ...-pero él no respondió, y al contrario negó con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente-.

_-Buen,o pues..._ -entusiasmada junto las palmas frente a su pecho como si estuviese dando una especie de aplauso- _¡Vamos a dar un paseo!_ -y sonrió aun más, encantada con la idea de poder viajar por el rió que se extendía cuan largo era-.

_-Si de eso se trataba_ -el medio demonio también subió a la canoa pisando con cuidado, a diferencia de cómo lo había hecho su joven sacerdotisa-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- Inuyasha..._ -susurro ella, con sus chocolates orbes cerradas-.

_- ¿Sí?_ -el tono que el había utilizado era suave, tranquilo... justo como en ese momento se encontraba-.

_- Te quiero mucho..._ -sonrió más ampliamente-.

_- Pues yo te amo_ -termino el otro, cerrando también los ojos-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- Excelencia_ -dijo el exterminador reconociendo a Kikyou- _¿Usted conoce a este monstruo?_ -y antes de que él pudiese reclamar algo, se le adelantaron-.

_- ¡No es un monstruo!_ -grito con enojo Kagome- _¡Su nombre es Inuyasha! Y le debe una disculpa _-repuso firmemente, sorprendiendo a los presentes-.

_- ¿Qué incoherencias dices, niña?_ -el exterminador parecía anonado-.

_- ¡Soy una sacerdotisa!_ -sus bonitas facciones adquirieron tintes de mas enojo- _Y le digo que le debe una disculpa a Inuyasha ¿No lo ha escuchado? Usted empezó esto, él no lo atacaría sin motivos._

_- ¿Y comó puedes saber eso?_ -el hombre pareció ignorar todo lo que había dicho hasta antes de las ultimas seis palabras-.

_- Porque lo sé_ -dio un paso con firmeza- _Discúlpese _-ordeno, determinada-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- Eh, tranquila_ -se acerco a ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos con delicadeza- _Los humanos no confían en los youkai, menos en los hanyou... yo crecí así, pero... mientras tú confíes en mí lo demás no importa._

_- Oh, Inuyasha_ -conmovida, y como la posición le permitió, ella también extendió sus brazos para estrecharle después- _Todo esta bien._

_- Claro que lo esta... además, la perra también confía en mi, y no cualquier perra, sino la que cuida de la perla de Shikon, la joya mas codiciada por los demonios de todo Japón_ -y él se deleito con la risa que logro sacarle a la chica- _Y también esta Kaede... la pequeña mocosa también confía mucho en mí... y los aldeanos, han tenido que acostumbrarse a mi presencia y no me temen... eso es mucho mas de lo que puedo decir de toda mi vida, nunca antes tantas personas me habían aceptado._

_- Es porque esta es tu casa, Inuyasha, lo sabes... aquí no tienes porque temer de nada._

_- Nunca he temido de muchas cosas de todas formas_ -dijo de aquella manera altanera suya incorregible, pero que arranco una sonrisa de Kagome-_."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_- ¡Al fin!_ -el medio demonio pareció suspirar aliviado cuando observo como Kikyou volvía en sí- _¿Pero que diantre te ha pasado?_

_- Un... ataque..._ -murmuro cansinamente ella-.

_- ¿Quién fue el maldito?_ -al instante sus ojos dorados centellaron- _Olvida eso por el momento... ¿Sólo el corte del estomago tienes?_

-... -ella asintió, dudosa- _Me duele... la cabeza..._

_- Primero que nada, hagamos algo con esa herida, anda perra, siéntate..._ -y con destreza e improvisando con lo poco que tenía, hizo un vendaje que ajusto a la cintura de Kikyou, deteniendo el sangrado y después, quitándose la parte superior de su haori para cubrir el cuerpo desvalido de Kikyou- _¿Quién?_ -pregunto cuando hubo terminado-.

_- No lo sé._

_- ¿Lograste matarlo? _

_- No_ -más después de unos instantes, su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de extrema ansiedad- _¡Kagome!_ -chillo repentinamente-.

_- ¿Qué pasa con ella?_ -sus ojos dorados brillaron con preocupación-.

_- El demonio... él..._ -respiro agitadamente- _¡Él quería la perla! Yo no la tengo..._

_- Esta en el santuario_ -dijo, como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo-.

_- No, no... esa perla no es real... la verdadera... ¡La tiene Kagome! ¡Y yo se lo dije!_ -su tono se volvió alarmado- _¡La buscara! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Rápido Inuyasha ¡Ella esta en peligro!_ -y no necesito que le dijesen mas para que se pudiese en marcha, con el alma pendiendo de un hilo-_."_

Los recuerdos rápidos de una pelea contra Naraku se hicieron presentes, todo era tan poco claro que apenas si había entendido que era lo que había sucedido. Se sintió mareado y con unas sofocantes nauseas... _no podía ser cierto_...

¡¡NO PODÍA SER CIERTO!!

Aquello solamente debía de ser un producto de su imaginación, un sueño desvariado y desquiciado, como aquellos que lo acosaban en las noches, llenándolo de culpas y desesperación. Era imposible. Al instante desvió su vista hacia Kagome, esperándose que realmente aquello no fuese mas que su imaginación, que ella pudiese darle una respuesta negativa a todo aquello que había visto. Una respuesta, una simple señal ¡Lo que fuese! Porque se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que toda aquella quimera era en verdad una realidad.

Kagome le soltó con suavidad, no sin antes depositar un suave beso sobre su frente al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, sacudiendo su ya muy maltratado uniforme escolar, el mismo que se había esforzado tanto en cuidar y preservar de la mejor manera posible, en su estancia en aquel fantástico y místico lugar. Le sonrió con ternura a Inuyasha, que seguía tan pasmado no era capaz siquiera de mover un solo músculo por si solo. Se dio la vuelta mientras que los ojos dorados seguían su figura incapaces de separarse de ella. Y esos mismos ojos dorados se abrieron con inmensa sorpresa, haciendo que el aire escapase de sus pulmones con rapidez y el corazón le diese un salto violento en el pecho, como si quisiese salírsele. Kagome se había arrodillado no muy lejos de donde él todavía se encontraba tendido, y aquello que le había dejado sin aliento es que... era... Kagome se había arrodillado, sí, pero lo había hecho para acoger en sus calidos y delicados brazos otro cuerpo, y recargar en su generoso pecho una cabeza con mucha suavidad. Kagome estaba abrazando a una inconsciente Kikyou. Quien aparentemente había pasado por una pelea pues su estado no era nada bueno, sin embargo respiraba con relativa normalidad y seguramente sólo seria cuestión de ver cuantos daños tenía para curarlos después, en apariencia no era nada demasiado preocupante. No era nada de vida o muerte.

- ¿Recuerdas? -hablo Kagome lo suficientemente alto- También te sostuve así en la pelea contra Naraku -su voz sonaba con un notable tinte de tristeza- Me diste la perla ¿No recuerdas también?... yo... todos habían caído ya... no estaban, Inuyasha... ¡Fue tan horrible! Estaba tan desesperada y tú... tú... ¡Oh! -ahogo un gemido lastimero y las ganas de llorar que tenía- Tú me estabas dejando... también te estabas yendo como ellos... y Naraku... yo no sabía que hacer ¡Creí que todo estaba perdido! Así que solamente me quede abrazándote y llore como la tonta que soy... -sonrió por un momento- ¿Sabes que fue lo ultimo que pensé?... pensé que todo lo que estaba sucedido no debía ser... quería encontrar alguna forma de evitar que todo esto ocurriese... algo así como comenzar nuevamente todo, para que nunca mas hubiese ningún tipo de dolor ¡Yo no quería verte morir! Y tampoco quería aceptar que todos los demás estaban muertos ¡Todo era tan doloroso! Esa es y siempre será la mayor pesadilla de mi vida...

Tomo aire, sin tratar de evitar siquiera que una lágrima traicionera se escapase de su mejilla, misma que cayó por su mentón y fue a parar mojando ligeramente la frente algo maltrecha de Kikyou. Inuyasha aun se sentía incapaz de ponerse enteramente de pie, estaba demasiado absorto por las palabras suaves pero firmes que salían de los labios de Kagome... labios que ahora recordaba haber besado con devoción tantas veces.

- Pero... también me di cuenta de que los milagros pueden existir -continuo- Porque lo hacen... ¿Sabes que la Shikon no Tama cumplió lo que quería? Me trajo de nuevo para empezar con las cosas bien... para evitar todo aquel sufrimiento que pasamos con Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara... para evitar que Naraku los engañase a ti y a Kikyou... para que las cosas estuviesen bien. Yo sabía porque estaba aquí porque entendía que el que Kikyou me hubiese encontrado no había sido por suerte, creo que siempre había sido mi deber hallar la forma de que nada de lo que tanto temía se volviese realidad... y cuando menos lo pensé apareciste tú -sonrió de nuevo, con una mezcolanza de alegría y dolor, algo tan extraño- Realmente no quería, Inuyasha, pero fui tan débil y no pude evitarlo... yo estaba conciente de que no debía de acercarte a mí, de que no debía de usar lo que ya sabía de ti para poder hacer que te abrieses tan sólo un poco mas conmigo... acabe olvidándome de todo eso porque sé que soy una egoísta ¡Una serpiente traidora! Porque hice que me amaras, cuando realmente deberías amar a Kikyou -acaricio con cuidado el rostro de la mencionada- Te lo dije muchas veces ¿Recuerdas? No merezco que me quieras, no merezco nada de ti. Y tú insistías tanto en que solamente decía tonterías ¡Pero es que no sabías el motivo por el cual las decía! Todo este tiempo he vivido con la culpa y el remordimiento de de estar contigo disfrutando de algo que no me merecía... tú debías acabar al lado de Kikyou, yo no era nadie ni tenía el derecho de interponerme entre ambos como lo hice... ¿Podrás perdonarme, Inuyasha? ¿Podrás? Sé que hice algo terrible y egoísta, y que probablemente me odies por eso ¡Lo merezco! Pero solamente quiero que me perdones, aunque no tienes porque hacerlo.

Como pequeñas piezas de una estatua rota, todo comenzó a encajar con lentitud en su mente aturdida. Nunca había destacado por ser demasiado brillante o utilizar la lógica con mucho éxito, de hecho sus amigos siempre se habían burlado de lo tonto que era... pero no ahora, no esta vez, porque sentía que al paso de los segundos las cosas parecían irse aclarándosele. La explosión de ira no llego, ni tampoco la desorientación o al menos sentimiento alguno... como si sencillamente Kagome acabase de decirle que había reprobado uno de sus dichosos exámenes y ahora tendría que estudiar mas. Todo parecía extrañamente vació. Con algo de dificultad y ya sin tomarle importancia alguna al dolor que corría por su cuerpo debido a la reciente batalla, se incorporo lo suficiente para quedar sentado, pero negándose a ver a Kagome, haciendo que aquello le doliese hasta al corazón a la chica.

- ¿Por qué hasta ahora? -pregunto Inuyasha, con todo indiferente- ¿Por qué?

Y ella entendía bien la pregunta, además de que sabía el porque de la actitud tan poco sorprendida de Inuyasha, el porque se comportaba como si todo lo que hubiese pasado no fuese la gran cosa. Midoriko aun seguía ayudándola o quizás solamente era la perla, sea cual fuere el caso la ayuda que estaba recibiendo había causado tal efecto en Inuyasha, mermando increíblemente todo sentimiento contraproducente como con ella había pasado antes. Era mas fácil aceptar las cosas y entenderlas cuando se pensaba con la cabeza fría sin ninguna especie de emoción de por medio. Las emociones a veces nos ciegan y no nos dejan actuar con sensatez y claridad.

- Te lo diré, pero primero ayúdame... Creo que todos necesitamos ir con un medico, al menos tú y Kikyou no salieron muy bien parados de... de lo que sucedió...

Lejanamente, Inuyasha busco con la vista en lo que había sido antes un campo de batalla, encontrándose con que a tan sólo al menos doce metros de donde se hallaba, el suelo del lugar parecía terriblemente erosionado, como si hubiese ocurrido algún tipo de explosión corta o alguna cosa hubiese caído con demasiada violencia destrozando hasta el subsuelo. Ya se imaginaba que era lo que quizás había pasado en aquel sitio, así que mas importancia no pudo tomarle.

Se puso de pie logrando no tambalear y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban ambas sacerdotisas, sin ser todavía conciente o pensar demasiado en el por qué no se asombraba aun de las noticias recién recibidas.

- ¿Naraku se ha ido? -consiguió preguntar dudosamente, antes de llegar hacia donde estaban las dos mikos-.

- Sí, Inuyasha, nunca lo volveremos a ver... es un mal recuerdo -respondió ella, con voz frágil- Un mal recuerdo...

¸.¤´¸.¤´¨) ¸.¤¨) ¸.¤´¸.¤´¨) ¸.¤¨) ¸.¤´¸.¤´¨) ¸.¤¨) ¸.¤´¸.¤´¨) ¸.¤¨) ¸.¤´¸.¤´¨) ¸.¤¨) ¸.¤´¸.¤´¨) ¸.¤¨)

El estado de Kikyou no era nada preocupante, pero necesitaba sin duda alguna bastante descanso para lograr restablecerse al menos por lo que faltaba de ese día. Kaede no había parecido tan sorprendida como se había esperado, aunque después de todo la pequeña niña estaba acostumbrada a que en mas de una ocasión su hermana saliese con secuelas de alguna pelea, aunque a pesar de eso nunca la había visto tan mal... seguramente aquel demonio que los había atacado debió de ser bastante poderoso, tanto que Kaede no quería imaginárselo y solamente daba gracias infinitas a que su hermana estuviese relativamente bien, la perla a salvo, y Kagome e Inuyasha en aparentes condiciones perfectas. Quizás unos cuantos rasguños y ciertos cardenales, pero no más. No le habían dado demasiados detalles de su terrible enfrentamiento con aquel demonio, y Kaede lo prefería así. Ya demasiado cerca de la caída de la noche de aquel extenuante y fatídico día, Kikyou se encontraba lo que podría decirse tranquilamente descansando, reponiendo energías y sanando heridas fuera de cualquier cosa. Había despertado en dos ocasiones que bastaron para que con una dulce sonrisa y voz apacible, Kagome le explicase que el demonio que los había atacado había sido destruido, y cualquier otro peligro eliminado siendo la perla de nuevo completamente resguardada. Con eso en mente, fue mas fácil que Kikyou descansase en paz con la seguridad de que no existía amenaza alguna a la cual debiese de temerse.

En todo aquel tiempo, por mas extraño que pudiese parecer, ni Kagome o Inuyasha intercambiaron una palabra mas allá de lo necesario, como si cada cual estuviese demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para solamente prestar la atención necesaria al estado de Kikyou y no mas. Kagome hubiese querido hablar y explicar tanto, pero prefirió no hacerlo hasta que todo estuviese en aparente y relativo orden. A su mente volvían una y otra vez las palabras que había intercambiado con Midoriko, y la absoluta resolución a la que había llegado. Una, que desde hacia mucho tiempo estaba segura de que debía de haber tomado pero que por mas fortuna que por desgracia no había seguido. Sin embargo las cosas ahora habían cambiado y no podía ignorar que era lo que debía de hacer a partir de aquel momento.

_La hora había llegado_.

Inuyasha por su parte sólo había permanecido en mutismo porque no era capaz aun de unir tantas ideas al mismo tiempo, o mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo. Era una realidad a la que no quería enfrentarse, algo tan terrible que no quería aceptar que era verdadero. Como despertar de un largo, perfecto y hermoso sueño únicamente para darnos cuenta de que la realidad es algo para lo que no estamos listos para enfrentar aun.

- Bien -murmuro Kaede, mientras colocaba un paño blanco húmedo sobre la frente de Kikyou, con la idea de que quizás lo necesitaba para refrescarse mientras descansaba- Ha sido un día muy, muy largo -murmuro, bostezando- Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-kun ¿Debemos ir ya a dormir?

- Si, Kaede-chan -dijo con suave y tersa voz Kagome- Mañana todo estará mejor -y se inclino hacia la niña, acariciando con ligereza su cabeza- Ahora, vamos a dejar que Kikyou continué su descanso ¿Esta bien?

- Sí -asintió con ligereza ella-.

La niña, sonrió, antes de salir justo después que los dos mayores de la habitación. Miro a su hermana tendida desde la puerta y sonrió, dejando la preocupación a un lado, y después con mucha suavidad deslizo la puerta corrediza hasta que estuvo bien cerrada. Se despidió de Kagome e Inuyasha, y se dirigió hacia su propia habitación con la idea de que a la primera hora de la mañana regresaría a ver el estado de su hermana, si es que en el transcurso de la noche no sentía el deseo suficiente de ir a comprobarlo.

Justo antes de que Kagome diese dos pasos siquiera, la mano de Inuyasha se cerro sobre su muñeca con firmeza, dejándole en claro que era la hora de aclarar muchas cosas. La sacerdotisa se giro enfocando sus ojos marrones en aquellos dorados que tanto quería, y sonrió de cierta forma triste, mientras que sentía que su pobre corazón sufría.

"Conozco el lugar perfecto para hablar" -dijo con sencillez, como quien se refiere a un simple comentario-.

Y sin esperar siquiera una respuesta, Kagome apresuro el paso hacia el lado contrario dirigiéndose justo a donde se encontraba la salida del templo. El hanyou permaneció parado unos instantes antes de animarse a seguirla y cuando al fin lo hizo observo como sin dificultad alguna la chica abría las grandes puertas del templo y salía al exterior.

Eso si que parecía extraño. Sobre todo por el tema tan delicado que debían de tratar, y además, que la noche ya había caído y la única luz que iluminaba se trataba de la de la luna. Aparentemente Kagome no había ni siquiera reparado en ello, porque con mucha tranquilidad en el semblante aunque con paso que podría juzgarse apresurado, se interno en el bosque cercano e Inuyasha no dudo en seguirla, incapaz todavía de formular algún comentario, alguna pregunta o al menos las palabras justas para pedirle que se detuviese. Además cualquier replica que pudiese dar murió en su boca cuando reconoció al instante el camino que estaban siguiendo, uno que conocía muy bien y que ya demasiadas veces recordaba haber andado.

El camino que llevaba al pozo.

El trayecto no se alargo demasiado, y pronto estuvieron en aquel claro donde se encontraba el ya muy conocido pozo, iluminado esta vez por la luna dándole un aspecto cómodo y apacible, anteriormente habían pasado tantas aventuras de noche que ahora la oscuridad les parecía una vieja amiga. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo que hasta parecía una verdadera burla, Kagome se acerco hacia el borde y se sentó, haciendo un ademán hacia el medio demonio para que imitase la acción y se colocase junto a ella, sin embargo Inuyasha apenas avanzo unos pasos mas y quedo frente a ella, clavando sus penetrantes ojos dorados en los suyos, haciendo replicas, preguntas y casi ruegos tan sólo con la mirada, sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna. Ella lo entendió muy bien, y dejo escapar un suspiro que dolía desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

- Para mí... -comenzó con tono tranquilo- Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme con Kikyou y con Kaede, antes de llegar a Sengoku pensé que todo había sido un sueño, pero me equivoque porque había sido real. Aunque siempre hayas creído que era una tonta pude adivinar muy rápido que era lo que estaba pasando -sonrió con cierta tristeza- Cuando tú apareciste no sabes el gusto que me dio verte ¡Me sentía fan feliz! Y por eso no dude en rescatarte cuando Kikyou había intentado asesinarte... y... fue por eso que busque todas las formas posibles de estar contigo, pensé que estaba bien y que no hacia nada que estuviese mal, y cuando me di cuenta... tú ya estabas ahí diciendo que me amabas ¡Y no pude evitar ser egoísta! Yo sabía que tenías que estar con Kikyou, no conmigo, pero... pero... tú me conoces, Inuyasha... tú sabes que te prometí siempre estar contigo sin importar nada mas... siempre quise que tú me quisieras como yo te quería a ti.

Y no pudo seguir, porque sintió como repentinamente su voz se rompía, a pesar de lo sencillas que estaban siendo sus palabras.

Un profundo asombro brillo en la mirada del hanyou, sus orejas bajaron hasta quedar plegadas a su cabeza, y su rostro adquirió una expresión casi indescriptible, una mezcla de tristeza, preocupación y turbación.

- Kagome...

Fue un susurro suave, pero a los oídos de la miko sonó como un grito ensordecedor. Vacilante, Inuyasha dio un paso demasiado inseguro de que hacer, con la mente atiborrada de pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos que se escapaban a su uso de raciocino normal.

- Fue la perla, Inuyasha -continuo ella, como si olvidara su pequeño acceso de debilidad- La perla me trajo hasta aquí, y me dio la oportunidad de intentar cambiar las cosas.

- ¿Y porque sólo tú recordaste? ¿¡Por qué no lo recordé también yo!? -estallo al fin- ¡Dímelo! -y se contuvo de moverse de su lugar- ¿Por qué solamente hasta ahora recuerdo? ¿¡Por qué!?

Momentáneamente la chica sintió encogerse ante el tono de ira controlada que le había dirigido el hanyou, pero era normal. Así que sin perder su triste y resignada sonrisa comenzó a responder.

- Porque yo lo desee.

- Porque... ¿Tú lo deseaste? -susurro apenas, sin comprender-.

- En esta batalla con Naraku... cuando logre o mas bien, logramos vencerlo... yo... después de eso cuando tuve de nuevo la perla en mis manos me di cuenta de muchas cosas... al final mi primer deseo se había cumplido, Naraku ya no existirá ni causara todo el dolor por el que nos hizo pasar y a todas las personas que conocimos. Se suponía que todo estaba bien, pero yo... yo quería que recordases las mías cosas que yo, porque no soy capaz de seguir engañándote, Inuyasha -cerro los ojos y negó determinantemente con la cabeza- Ya no... merecías saber la verdad y yo no sabía como explicártela... mi deseo se cumplió otra vez, soy muy afortunada ¿No es verdad? -y después de eso soltó un muy ligero sollozo- Tú ya lo recuerdas todo.

Kagome sabía que no estaba contando las cosas como debería, que estaba omitiendo en mucho los sucesos como el omitir sobre la presencia de Midoriko, pero estaba segura de que eran ya suficientes impresiones para Inuyasha como para agregar una explicación de lo que había pasado entre ellas dos. Además ahora que se encontraba determinada a llevar hasta el final lo que durante las largas horas pasadas cuidando de Kikyou, había conseguido planear, repasando cada cosa y cada palabra que debía aclarar una y otra vez como un castigo que debía de repetirse una infinidad de veces.

_Era ahora o nunca._

Se puso de pie, mirando con aquel infinito amor al medio demonio que aparentemente la observaba aun sin conseguir instaurar al completo las palabras dichas en su mente, y por lo tanto, poco o nada había asimilado de la explicación que penosamente Kagome había intentado darle.

- Pero ahora todo ya se acabo -su sonrisa aumento, una sonrisa que ocultaba atrás el verdadero dolor- Todos podemos estar en paz ahora... tendrás que inventar algo muy bueno para explicarle a Kikyou que... bien, lo que tengas que explicarle... espero... realmente espero que ahora que ya todo ha pasado, tú y Kikyou sean felices como merecen serlo.

Suspiro profundamente como si quisiese llenarse hasta lo más posible de aquel aire nocturno. Se giro con rapidez para que Inuyasha no pudiese ver las lágrimas que había estado intentando contener, y que ahora ferozmente habían comenzado a bajar por sus mejillas sin que ella hiciese el menor intento por retenerlas, lo mismo que paso con el sollozo desgarrador que salio de sus labios nacido en lo más profundo de su pecho.

_Era ahora_.

Inuyasha, repentinamente inquietado por aquel desplante de sufrimiento que había recordado ya tantas veces haberle visto, se vio imposibilitado de moverse, su mano que instintivamente se había alzado en el aire como si quisiese alcanzar a la chica se quedo ahí estática. Sus ojos dorados que habían reflejado natural preocupación ahora brillaban con cierta confusión, demostrando lo incapaz que se sentía de poner en completo orden sus pensamientos, y de poco o nada habían servido las palabras que había escuchado con atención de Kagome. Todo esto todavía era tan inconcebible. Sin embargo pronto reacciono cuando con atención observo como la chica se subía en la base de madera del pozo donde antes había estado sentada, y después sin ceremonia alguna se dejaba caer, arrastrando consigo todas las ramificaciones que habían estado cubriendo hasta ese momento la boca del mismo.

Esa acción pareció sacarlo de su aparente ensueño, sacudió la cabeza incrédulo ante lo que acababa de ver, pero después aparentemente pareció encajar perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo.¡Así que se escapaba!... ¡Pues no! No dejaría que Kagome huyese de esa forma de él ¡No lo permitiría! No hasta que realmente hubiesen hablado, no hasta que pudiese poner orden todas sus desastrosas cavilaciones ¡No hasta que todo estuviese en claro!

Una sensación bastante conocida había recorrido a Kagome de pies a cabeza, cuando al fin había salido del otro lado del pozo... todo estaba en completa y casi enfermiza oscuridad. Sintió el frió del lugar en el que se encontraba y se abrazo a si misma, sin ser demasiado consiente de que las lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos como ligeros raudales. Repentinamente la idea de estar dentro del foso de una tumba la ataco, y sin poder resistirlo comenzó a buscar una forma de subir, colocando temblorosamente sus manos dentro de la sucia y rasposa pared. Con la mente atiborrada de dolorosos recuerdos y casi masoquistas pensamientos, no tuvo ni la más mínima idea de cómo había logrado escalar hasta lograr al fin salir al otro lado, con las manos lastimadas, las rodillas raspadas y la ropa más sucia de lo que alguna vez había estado antes. Temblando de pies a cabeza camino vacilante por el santuario, presentando la visión de un muerto que acaba de recuperar la vida. Con dedos temblorosos abrió de par en par las puertas que otrora muchas veces había cruzado, y cuando estas le dejaron paso la recibió una preciosa noche, un cielo cuajado de estrellas y una luna que brillaba con intensidad como si la recibiese después de una larga ausencia. Todo parecía estar como lo recordaba, cada árbol, cada arbusto y cada pilar. Por un momento todo pensamiento coherente abandono su mente y sencillamente se dedico a avanzar a paso apresurado, con la agitación que solamente alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo lejos del cobijo del hogar puede tener. Sus pasos poco a poco se volvieron más rápidos y desesperados, hasta que al fin se encontró llevando carrera como si su vida dependiese de ello. Llego a la puerta trasera de la casa y con brusquedad se aferro a ella, encontrándola abierta como recordaba que siempre había estado. Se detuvo dentro de la cocina que parecía no haber cambiado ni un poco desde que se había ido, y sin más se dejo caer sobre el suelo, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, percatándose de que aun lloraba a raudales.

- ¡REGRESE! -grito repentinamente a todo pulmón, de manera ahogada- ¡HE VUELTO!... ¡SOY YO, ESTOY AQUÍ!... ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! -y sintiendo que no podría volver a gritar, se permitió hablar antes de seguir sollozando- Estoy... estoy en casa... -y el susurro resulto desgarrador-.

Repentinamente pareció que aquel lugar había cobrado vida, y súbitos ruidos de pisadas se dejaron escuchar, objetos que caían seguramente por un descuido y luces que se encendían, haciendo juego a los desesperados pasos que prontamente inundaron todo, como si fuesen hechos por personas que temerosas corren a salvarse en medio de un incendio que les ha despertado a media noche.

Y mientras aquello pasaba, y ecos de la voz de su madre le llegaban, Kagome no pudo evitar que fuese otra voz y otras palabras las que a su mente llenasen...

"_... Es hora de que regreses a donde debes de estar..."_

Y lo había hecho, con el alma destrozada, el corazón hecho añicos y el dolor bullendo por cada poro de su piel.

Mientras, aun donde debería de estar, Inuyasha miraba incrédulo como es que no había pasado nada. Atónito permanecía de pie al darse cuenta de que el pozo no le había llevado hacia donde se suponía había ido Kagome, de hecho, no había sucedido absolutamente nada... Inaudito. Aunque pronto un pensamiento apareció en medio de sus confusiones, y se hizo con rapidez firme y tangible hasta el punto que pareció dominar los sentidos del medio demonio... como si acabase de enterarse de algo que ni siquiera estaba consiente de saber hasta aquel momento. Sus dientes se apretaron con asombrosa fuerza, igual que sus puños haciendo que las garras desgarrasen sin problema alguno dejando finos hilos de sangre en las heridas recién hechas. Con violencia sus ojos se cerraron al grado de lastimar, y con brusquedad se dejo caer de rodillas en el fondo de aquel pozo, golpeando brutalmente el suelo como si con ello pudiese conseguir algo. Rastros salados de sus ojos cerrados pronto comenzaron a evidenciarse y escapar de la prisión de aquellos parpados.

- ¡KAGOME, NO!

Fue un grito ahogado, corto, sencillo e Inuyasha no supo que mientras él gritaba y sufría, del otro lado Kagome hacia exactamente lo mismo. En aquel momento no era capaz ni lejanamente de asegurarlo, pero algo dentro de si le decía que aquella iba a ser la ultima vez que vería a la joven pelinegra... no podía siquiera dar las razones de aquel pensamiento, era algo que se escapaba a su turbado uso de la razón... pero lo sentía, tal cual se presienten las cosas. Quizás seria la ultima vez y no había podido decirle lo que realmente importaba, lo que estaba por sobre todas las cosas que habían sucedido. Aquel pensamiento que había sobresalido todo ese tiempo, mientras se encontraba perdido entre los recuerdos de una vida infestada de dolor por Naraku, y las remembranzas de otra vida diferente, endulzada y embellecida por Kagome en aquel ahora muy corto tiempo que había transcurrido desde el instante en que por segunda vez le había conocido, hasta aquel momento. ¡Cuánto hubiese dado ahora por haber podido decírselo!

Porque justo en ese preciso instante, le dolía como jamás imagino que el dolor podía alcanzar... ¡Maldito mil veces por no haberlo dicho!... Por no haberle dicho que sin importar lo que había pasado... él... él realmente la amaba y así seria siempre.

**.: FINITE :.**

_Próximo capitulo_: **Epilogo**.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¡NO! ¡ESPEREN! ¡No me maten aun, por favor! Se los ruego, se los suplico, se los imploro ¡No me hagan daño! ¡No, por favor! Yo entiendo, sé, intuyo, adivino, espero, creo, asevero, imagino, prevengo y comprendo que este ha sido el capitulo final mas, pero mas decepcionante de toda la historia de los fanfics buenos y malos, habidos y por haber ¡Cuánto me disculpo! Pero ahora si no tengo excusa alguna mas que mi propia mediocridad, ni mis problemas ó alguna otra cosa de importancia han intervenido en esto, sencillamente es lo mejor que pude realizar ¡Y me remuerde por dentro! Porque ya lo he leído y corregido todo lo que he podido, pero sencillamente... esto queda... se asemeja a lo que había imaginado antes, pero aun así siento que no es ni lo que yo quería lograr ni lo que ustedes se esperaban ¡Mil disculpas por la decepción! No tienen idea de lo mucho que me atormenta el que con toda seguridad no haya abarcado ninguna de sus expectativas, porque francamente ¡Siento que así es! además, para colmo de mi mediocridad, me lleve demasiado en esto de los "flash back" en vez de omitir eso y poner alguna otra cosa como parte de la historia... oh ¿Para que alargar mas esta agonía? En serio que intentare remediar mi gran error con este capitulo en el Epilogo, donde les aseguro que haré lo mejor posible, y no será tan corto como siempre resultan ser todos mis capítulos incluyendo el final ¡Se los aseguro! Realmente voy a poner todo de mi parte en el Epilogo ¡No puedo decepcionarlos de nuevo! En fin... cualquier maldición, amenaza o insulto será justamente recibido y aceptado ú.ù yo... ya me voy, agradeciendo de corazón a las siguientes personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review:

_**Nee-chan Belén**_

_**Gris**_

_**Inukan**_

_**Akai Inazuma**_

_**Estefanía**_

_**Tlap**_

_**Verito.S**_

_**Kaoru.Higurashi.Izawa**_

_**Teniente Hikaru Ichijo**_

_**Fabiana**_

_**Athen-Maiden**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Cristina Guardado**_

_**Silviota**_

_**Meryinustar**_

_**Liz Kraft**_

_**Monyjan**_

_**Kagome Kitty**_

_**Hisao no Hikari**_

_**Dita-Anime-Fan**_

_**Oyuki-77**_

_**KiaraKagome**_

_**Estefanía**_

Y yo... ¡Oh! Yo vuelvo a pedir que me den su perdón x.X merezco que me odien por ser una escritora de fanfics tan inútil . y como ultimo comentario antes de que empiecen las paranoias, al final Inuyasha y Kagome estarán juntos ¡Yo me las voy a arreglar para que eso pase! Así que despreocúpense en ese aspecto.

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** _"... ¡Oh, dios mío!_ _¿Como decírtelo?_ _¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida!... ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma!..._" ------**»**


	31. Aviso

Hola!

Se preguntaran si estoy muerta (no, mis enemigos aun no tienen tanta suerte) o algo parecido... nah, todo lo contrario. Como saben, he tenido muchos problemas a para escribir este fanfic en las ultimas instancias 9.9 (no se que me paso, si comencé tan bien x.X quizás solamente inconscientemente he querido retrasar lo inevitable y es que no quiero que se acabe), y aunque me he tardado hasta los limites de lo aceptable, el mensaje es para pedirles que me tengan un poco mas de paciencia ñ.ñ quiero hacer un buen ultimo capitulo (epilogo, da lo mismo) y ya he comenzado de tres formas diferentes y ninguna me agrada 9.9 insisto en que me tengan un poquito mas de paciencia ¡No voy a olvidar el fic, recuérdenlo! Por su comprensión ante este indeciso intento de escritora ¡Muchas gracias!

**Atte.** Celen Marinaiden.


End file.
